


Безвременье  / In Between Days by Atrata

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Depression, Drama, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen
Summary: Title: БезвременьеAuthor: Atrata, atrata@atrata.slashcity.orgОригинал: http://atrata.slashcity.org/hp/ibd.htmlПереводчик: Эонен, lady.eonen@gmail.comРазрешение на перевод естьБета: Eau RougePairing: ГП/ССRating: NC-17Summary: Сомнительно-надежный Снейп похищает клинически-депрессивного Гарри, чтобы обеспечить его безопасность, но на деле все не так, как кажется.Warnings: AU после 5й книги. Сомнительное согласие. Легкий чен: по ходу истории Гарри исполняется 16.Disclaimer (авторский): Severus Snape, Harry Potter, и все остальное принадлежит Д. Роулинг. Я слишком бедна, чтобы со мной судиться.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Безвременье  / In Between Days by Atrata

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Between Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634972) by Atrata. 



**один.**  
Гарри понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он вернулся к Дурслям. Он был не в силах удержаться от впадания в забытье дольше, чем на час, и совершенно потерял счет времени. Возвращаться в Хогвартс не хотелось вовсе, поэтому на календарь он тоже не смотрел. Чтобы оградить себя от солнечного света, он кнопками прикрепил к окну простыню, а будильник швырнул в стену, не чувствуя ни тени удовольствия от того, как тот разлетелся на куски.  
Большую часть времени Гарри чувствовал усталость. Иногда он просыпался в ледяном поту и бросался в туалет в приступе рвоты. Снов своих он не помнил, да и не хотел. Кроме сна, Гарри больше ничего не волновало. К счастью, Дурсли его не беспокоили, и Гарри мог спать вдоволь.  
Поэтому сюрприз в виде распахнувшейся двери вышел неприятным. Гарри натянул на голову одеяло и повернулся спиной к двери. Раздались тяжелые шаги дяди Вернона, а потом с Гарри сдернули одеяло. Он прищурился, глядя на уставившегося на него дядюшку.  
\- У тебя гость, - категорично объявил тот. – Похоже, из этой твоей школы. Собираешься подниматься?  
\- Нет, - ответил Гарри. – Скажите ему, пусть уходит, - он выдернул из рук дяди одеяло и снова зарылся в него.  
\- Первые благоразумные слова в твоей жизни, мальчишка, - дядя Вернон грохнул за собой дверью, а Гарри снова отключился.  
Сюрприз оказался крайне неприятным, когда через некоторое время дверь распахнулась вновь.  
\- Убирайтесь, - буркнул Гарри, не заботясь о том, чтобы разглядеть вошедшего. Скорее всего, это не был дядюшка Вернон, который едва дышал бы после очередного подъема по лестнице. Вошедший не издал ни звука, что также исключало Дадли. Может, это тетя Петуния? Гарри думал было посмотреть, но усталось мешала любопытству. Вместо этого он притворился спящим в надежде, что его оставят в покое.  
\- Поверьте, мистер Поттер, ничто не доставило бы мне большего удовольствия, - тот самый голос. Гарри резко сел, нащупывая очки.  
\- Снейп? – неуверенно произнес он. С чего бы Снейпу быть в его комнате? Голос был похож, но Гарри ничего толком не видел. Вошедший фыркнул.  
\- Вас обращаться к старшим обучали, Поттер? - огрызнулся он голосом, похожим на снейпов. – Будьте любезны, прекратите себя жалеть, одевайтесь, и мы пойдем. Как должны понимать даже ваши прополощенные магглами мозги, мое присутствие здесь неприятно всем собравшимся.  
Гарри растерянно похлопал рецницами в полутьме. Он все еще не верил, что это и в самом деле Снейп, хотя у двери стояла высокая фигура, очертаниями напоминающая летучую мышь. Куда они пойдут? Снейп его терпеть не может.  
\- Снейп? – похожий голос тяжело вздохнул, и Гарри понял, что не ошибся. Никто иной не производил такого впечатления усталости, скуки и раздражения одновременно, при этом не произнося ни слова.  
\- Попытайтесь сосредоточиться, Поттер. Меня прислали с приказом не покидать дома без вас. Полагаю, директор предпочел бы, чтобы вы пошли добровольно, но, уверяю вас, лично я - за... сопротивление, - Гарри услыхал нотку жестокости в тоне Снейпа, но самих слов не разобрал. В голове плавал туман и начиналась пульсирующая боль. Куда они собираются? Почему прислали Снейпа?  
\- Снейп?  
\- Мистер Поттер! – прогремел Снейп, и голова Гарри взорвалась. Когда взрыв отгремел, он открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Большего количества света Гарри не видел с тех пор, как... он точно не знал. Со дня возвращения к Дурслям уж точно. Зельевар возвышался над его постелью, вытянув сверкающую палочку. На вид он не изменился: те же длинные, сальные волосы, тот же огромный нос, та же черная, накрахмаленная мантия и оскаленные в ярости желтые зубы. Простыня была содрана с окна, и солнечный свет затопил комнату. Гарри зажмурился, а потом снова взглянул на Снейпа.  
\- Куда мы пойдем? – Гарри удалось воздержаться от произношения имени зельевара. Снейп, задержав дыхание, опустил палочку. Он холодно осмотрел Гарри, выглядевшего, наверное, так, будто три недели не вылезал из-под одеяла, а затем – пустую спальню. Проследив за его взглядом, Гарри обнаружил у двери стопку ломтиков позеленевшего хлеба. Должно быть, тетя Петуния совала их в кошачью дверцу, но этого Гарри не помнил. Он вздохнул, пытаясь сообразить, когда ел в последний раз, и поднял глаза на насмешливо изучающего его Снейпа.  
\- Вам не все равно?  
Гарри подумал.  
\- Точно, - честно сказал он. – Мне все равно.  
\- Нужно ли вас принуждать?  
Об этом Гарри тоже подумал. Теперь, когда он сидел и смотрел по сторонам, перспектива одевания и упаковки вещей казалась подавляющей. Он так устал и чувствовал себя слабым и отяжелевшим. Непонятно было, с чего начать. Но давать Снейпу шанс заставить его что-либо сделать тоже не хотелось. Он задрал подбородок.  
\- Я... нет. Сэр. Я пойду с вами. Просто... не могли бы вы... – бровь Снейпа взлетела, и Гарри сбился. – Я не распаковывал вещей, кажется, но есть одно заклинание. Я не могу...  
\- Перестать страдать настолько, чтобы сложить вещи? В других условиях, Поттер, я с радостью наблюдал бы за вашими мучениями. Но сейчас время не терпит... – снова вздохнув, он повел палочкой, и гаррины пожитки влетели в сундук. Гарри лишь отметил, что, в отличие от Тонкс, Снейпу удалась та часть заклинания, что заставляла одежду складываться. – Где ваша сова?  
\- Хедвиг? – Гарри огляделся, но совы не нашел. Снейп поджал губы, и Гарри попытался вспомнить, куда отослал ее. – Я, э-э, думаю, она в Норе. У Рона.  
\- Ясно. Хотите взять с собой что-либо еще?  
\- Мою метлу, - в ответ на это Снейп поднял левую руку, и Сполох Гарри влетел в нее. Снейп вопросительно поднял бровь. Гарри поглядел по сторонам и качнул головой. Видеть эту комнату больше не хотелось. – Все.  
\- Хорошо, - Снейп еще несколько раз взмахнул палочкой. Гарри не слишком следил за происходящим, но заметил, что его сундук исчез, а за ушами защекотало. – Пойдемте, - он попытался встать, но не смог. Снейп был уже в дверях, когда понял, что Гарри не пошевелился. Он остановился, глядя через плечо сквозь пряди сальных волос.  
\- Заставить вас? – вновь тихо спросил он, и что-то в его голосе вынудило Гарри поднять глаза. Он слишком устал и не мог даже думать о том, чтобы куда-то идти; голова непонятно отчего была тяжелой. Он не знал, куда его вели, и не помнил, зачем раньше дал Снейпу согласие, ведь Снейп ненавидел его, а он ненавидел Снейпа, да и чересчур устал, чтобы во всем этом разбираться.  
Глаза Гарри становились все шире, а дыхание – все чаще. Его сердце неровно билось в груди, а при мысли о том, чтобы встать, тошнило. Комната закружилась; он попытался сосредоточиться на Снейпе, который наблюдал за ним, щурясь. Это сработало, а когда пол перестал вращаться, Гарри зажмурился и постарался выровнять дыхание. Справившись с собой, он поднял веки и беспомощно посмотрел на Снейпа.  
\- Придется, похоже.  
Рот Снейпа искривился и последним, что услышал Гарри, было:  
\- _Imperio!_  
**два.**  
Гарри моргнул, сконфуженно озираясь. Он знал, что Снейп наложил на него Империус, но ничего после этого не помнил. Сейчас он стоял в комнате, являющейся, похоже, спальней Снейпа, ибо Снейп был здесь, в постели. Ничего примечательного, помимо ее обитателя, в комнате не было: голые стены, дощатый пол, кровать, комод, тумбочка и старое кожаное кресло. Никаких фотографий, безделушек или книг. Комната могла находиться где угодно, а он понятия не имел, как здесь очутился.  
Сам Снейп присутствия Гарри еще не обнаружил, что вполне его устраивало и давало шанс как следует присмотреться. Зельевар сидел, опираясь спиной о стену, и читал. Волосы Снейп собрал в узел, а одет был почти как маггл – в черные фланелевые пижамные брюки и выцветшую черную футболку. Гарри уставился на его ноги, босые и бледные, с голубыми венками, проступавшими сквозь прозрачную кожу. Его мускулистые руки тоже были бледными, а тонкая шея... Гарри шумно сглотнул и попытался вспомнить, какого черта он сюда явился.  
\- Чем могу быть полезен, мистер Поттер? – вежливо осведомился Снейп, не отрываясь от чтения.  
\- Мне не спится, - ответил он, не зная, почему говорит так. Разве он пытался уснуть? Он и голоса-то своего не узнавал.  
\- А мне до этого какое дело? – Снейп холодно посмотрел на Гарри поверх книги.  
\- Я... Я не... Пожалуйста, - судорожно шепнул Гарри. Снейп долго смотрел на него, прежде чем закрыть книгу, опустить ее на тумбочку и соскользнуть с постели. Неожиданно осознав, что на нем надеты лишь красные пижамные брюки, Гарри задрожал. Снейп подошел вплотную к нему, и Гарри ощутил тепло его тела. Он отбросил желание прислониться к нему и вместо этого сосредоточился на глазах Снейпа. Те опасно поблескивали, и Гарри чувствовал себя загипнотизированным, словно этот взгляд был единственным, что помогало устоять на ногах. Он цеплялся за эту мысль что было сил, шатаясь и не смея дышать.  
\- Что – пожалуйста, мистер Поттер? – прозвучал за спиной у вздрогнувшего Гарри шелковый голос Снейпа. – Вам холодно?  
Гарри покачал головой. Он пытался заговорить, но голос не слушался. Или слушался, но из-за грохота сердца о грудную клетку он себя не слышал. Он не понимал, что происходило, но знал, что таким живым не чувствовал себя уже много лет. А ведь в последнее время он не чувствовал совершенно ничего. Он попытался снова:  
\- Пожалуйста, спасите меня, - прошептал он.  
Услышав это, Снейп сделал два шага назад и стал кружить вокруг Гарри, хищно обжигая взглядом каждый сантиметр его кожи. Гарри уставился в пол, стараясь не шевелиться. Тело его дрожало отчасти в предвкушении, отчасти от страха перед тем, что могло случиться. Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, рвано дыша. Неожиданно он понял, что возбужден – когда это произошло? – и что Снейп не может этого не видеть.  
\- С какой стати мне вас спасать? – тихо мурлыкнул сзади Снейп, и Гарри едва не выпрыгнул из собственной кожи. Вместо этого он стиснул кулаки и напрягся. Хотелось кричать, смеяться, плакать.  
\- Вы всегда меня спасаете, - сказал он, вдруг испугавшись, что Снейп прогонит его, не дав осмыслить, что происходит. Куда ему тогда идти? Теплое тело Снейпа согрело его со спины, а от легкого прикосновения ткани к лопаткам у него вырвался всхлип.  
\- И от чего именно... – Гарри задохнулся, когда дыхание Снейпа обожгло его ухо, - я спасаю вас сегодня? – юноша снова вздрогнул, пытаясь сдержать стон, и откинул голову на плечо Снейпа. Завел назад руки, зарываясь пальцами в чужие бедра, сминая ткань пижамы.  
\- Ах! Я просто... – он боролся за связность мыслей, пока зубы Снейпа прикусывали кожу на шее. – Я хочу что-нибудь чувствовать, - выдавил он наконец. – Что угодно.  
Снейп резко отступил, и Гарри едва не свалился потеряв опору. Но Снейп тут же оказался перед ним, правой рукой оттягивая голову Гарри за волосы, левой – сжимая его кисть, грубо выкручивая руку за поясницу; его отвердевший член вжался Гарри в живот, а зубы впились в плечо. Гарри издал резкий звук, почти крик, переполненный чувствами. Он извернулся в руках Снейпа, пытаясь вырваться, пытаясь приникнуть ближе, получить больше предлагаемого, но тело Снейпа, казалось, было железным. К тому времени, как Гарри сообразил, что они не стоят на месте, он уже был прижат к стене. Снейп отпустил его руку, но лишь затем, чтобы грубо стиснуть оба запястья, притиснув руки Гарри к деревянной обшивке. Свободной ладонью он легко сжал горло юноши и ухмыльнулся потемневшими глазами. По спине Гарри словно пустили электрический ток.  
\- Что угодно, мистер Поттер? – шепнул он, наклоняясь, чтобы укусить – сильно – мочку уха Гарри. Тот заскулил. – Боюсь, когда вы имеете дело со мной, выбор не слишком велик, - его ладонь сомкнулась на горле Гарри, и тот замер, пытаясь сберечь воздух в легких. Но он и раньше дышал неглубоко, поэтому вскоре перед глазами заплясали искорки. Голова болезненно пульсировала, а кожа на лице казалась тонко натянутой. Все тело покалывало, будто иголками. Его охватила паника, и он бездумно забился в руках Снейпа в попытке освободиться.  
Как только боль стала невыносимой, Снейп выпустил его, и Гарри облегченно разинул рот, втягивая воздух в легкие. В ту же секунду Снейп накрыл его губы своими и прижался всем телом, просовывая бедро меж ног Гарри и не давая возможности вырваться. Захмелевший от притока кислорода Гарри попытался ответить на поцелуй, но не знал как; Снейп был слишком требователен, его губы – слишком тверды и жестоки. Гарри терся о ногу Снейпа, чувствуя нарастающее в яичках давление, а потом застонал, когда каждый нерв в его теле взорвался, погружая его во тьму.  
Придя в себя некоторое время спустя, он обнаружил, что осел на Снейпа, который так и не пошевелился. Руки Гарри обнимали его за плечи, голова покоилась на груди зельевара. Он все еще сидел верхом у того на бедре и чувствовал, что замерз. Штаны были влажными.  
Теплые руки Снейпа решительно отстранили его, и алхимик вернулся к кожаному креслу в углу комнаты. Гарри стоял по стойке смирно, снедаемый равно стыдом и страхом. Снейп со спокойным и равнодушным видом грациозно опустился в кресло и поднял бровь:  
\- Могу я быть вам полезен еще чем-нибудь, мистер Поттер?  
Гарри сжался, неуверенно глядя на Снейпа и переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
\- Я... э-э... нет, наверное.  
Снейп скрестил ноги и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- В таком случае рекомендую вам отправляться в постель.  
Гарри почувствовал, как в горле застрял комок, а грудь сдавила тяжесть. От боли пришлось закрыть глаза.  
**три.**  
Гарри моргнул, сконфуженно озираясь. Он знал, что Снейп наложил на него Империус, но ничего после этого не помнил. Снейп явно не собирался выталкивать его на кишащую машинами дорогу, а остальное его не беспокоило. Он знал, что сидит на удобном, пухлом синем диване. Где он находился, сказать было трудно, поскольку все поле зрения занимал нависший над ним со скрещенными руками Снейп. Гарри устало взглянул на него.  
\- Чем могу быть полезен, мистер Поттер?  
Гарри прищурился. Он уже слыхал это раньше, и недавно. Можно ли видеть сны под Империусом? Сколько времени он в его власти? Почему ничего не помнит? Вопросов было много, но он не знал, можно ли задавать их Снейпу. Начать стоило с невинного.  
\- Где мы, сэр?  
Черная бровь взлетела вверх.  
\- Я думал, вам все равно.  
Гарри зевнул, потянувшись.  
\- Ладно. Где моя спальня? Я устал.  
Снейп отступил и комично поклонился.  
\- Этажом выше, вторая дверь слева. Сладких снов, - мантия взметнулась, когда тот повернулся, и Гарри закрыл глаза. Может, он просто отдохнет тут немножко, пока не схлынет усталость.  
***  
В какой-то момент Гарри осознал, что лежит в настоящей постели, а не на диване. Он не помнил, как тут оказался и как долго пробыл, но постель была очень удобной, а он – очень уставшим, поэтому он перекатился на бок и снова уснул.  
***  
Дверь комнаты распахнулась внезапно, разбудив Гарри. Было по-прежнему темно, но воздух неощутимо изменился, и юноша понял, что Снейп здесь. Он уселся и тер глаза, а Снейп в это время разразился тирадой, звучащей очень издалека. Гарри пришлось напрячься, чтобы услышать его:  
\- Мистер Поттер. Как ни приятно мне думать о вас, голодающем в темноте, одиночестве и отчаянии, существуют люди, смехотворно предполагающие, что вы предназначены для большего. Посему я вынужден настаивать, чтобы вы присоединялись ко мне во время трапез, начиная с завтрашнего утра. В восемь, полдень, и шесть. Приходить будете вовремя, выглядеть прилично, не то пожалеете, - он сделал паузу для вопросов, не услышал таковых и вылетел прочь из комнаты.  
Гарри поморгал, зевнул и снова лег, пытаясь думать. О чем, он не знал. О Сириусе – не мог. И о Дамблдоре тоже. О Роне с Гермионой, Невилле и прочих друзьях не хотелось. Он всех подвел, Вольдеморт был у него на хвосте, и Гарри мечтал, чтобы тот уже наконец до него добрался. Мечталось умереть – желательно до того, как из-за него умрет кто-нибудь еще. Может, Снейп сделает ему такое одолжение?  
Снейп. Еще один человек, о котором думать бы не стоило. Сколько он пробыл во власти Империуса? Гарри казалось, что он должен что-то знать, должен помнить, но ухватиться за мысль он не мог. Что произошло? Что они делали в этом доме? Где он, дом? Есть ли здесь еще кто-нибудь? Сколько им тут оставаться? Гонятся ли за ними Пожиратели Смерти? Вопросов было немерено, и Гарри не мог достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы упомнить каждый; а уж об ответах и речи не было.  
Гарри вспомнил, что однажды ненавидел Снейпа, но теперь он ненавидел лишь самого себя. Он все еще ощущал неприязнь к зельевару и безусловно не доверял ему, но на какое-то время об этом вполне можно было позабыть. Решив так, он впервые за долгое время завел будильник.

 **четыре.**  
Будильник верещал добрых пять минут, пока Гарри не проснулся окончательно и не выключил его. Дольше он вспоминал, зачем вообще его заводил. Нужно было выглядеть «прилично» - интересно, что под этим подразумевалось? – и спуститься к завтраку через пятнадцать минут. Он поискал очки и впервые осмотрел комнату.  
Спальня была невелика, но гораздо приятнее, чем та, в которой он обитал у Дурслей. Она была отделана синим и красным, с мебелью под стать. Кровать была больше хогвартской, а сундук он обнаружил в ее изножье. Метла Гарри висела на противоположной стене меж фотографий, изображающих его самого и Рона с Гермионой на третьем году обучения. Его мантии были развешены в маленьком шкафу, а для остальной одежды предназначался небольшой комод. Книги были расставлены на полке по категориям, в углу стоял снабженный всем необходимым рабочий стол. Из окна открывался вид на зеленую сельскую местность. Все было очень уютным, и Гарри продолжил осмотр, удивляясь, кто проявил заботу о его комфорте.  
Он все еще глазел, когда Снейп отворил дверь. Гарри вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на часы, сообщившие, что он на десять минут опаздывал. Брови Снейпа взлетели, и Гарри уставился в пол. Воздух в комнате внезапно уплотнился.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - шелковым тоном произнес Снейп. – Помните разговор, который мы вели вчера?  
Гарри оцепенело кивнул.  
\- И что же?  
Гарри поднял голову, не зная, что сказать. Вряд ли он был в состоянии выбраться из постели. Он ощущал себя парализованным, бесполезным и напуганным; вдобавок сильно разболелась голова. Он понятия не имел, что для Снейпа означало «выглядеть прилично», и не знал, где душевая – и вообще сомневался, что сможет проглотить хоть один кусок. Есть совершенно не хотелось, а теперь, когда он подумал о пище, еще и затошнило.  
\- Я... не знаю, сэр. Я планировал спуститься к завтраку. Будильник завел и все такое. Просто... я не могу, - интересно, отправит ли Снейп его в душ под Империо, подумал он, чувствуя шквал нахлынувшего любопытства и еще чего-то, а потом началась паника. Пол под Гарри накренился, он задышал часто и мелко. Попытался сосредоточиться на Снейпе – в прошлый раз это сработало – но не видел его.  
\- Поттер!  
Гарри открыл глаза – ох. Снейп стоял в нескольких сантиметрах, тряся его за плечи. Гарри провел рукой по волосам. Те были всклокочены.  
\- Что это было? – спросил он.  
Снейп выпрямился, но не отошел, и глаза Гарри оказались напротив его паха. Гарри сглотнул и отвел глаза, залившись краской.  
\- Полагаю, c вами случился припадок при мысли о моем обществе во время трапезы, - ответил Снейп.  
\- Э-э... а. Ну да, - следующие слова вырвались прежде, чем ему удалось их удержать. – Вы ведь знаете, что я понятия не имею, о чем вы, правда?  
\- Вряд ли я смог бы упустить сей факт, Поттер, - сухо ответил Снейп. – Смотрите на меня, - Гарри поднял лицо, но сфокусироваться на Снейпе не смог. Перед ним маячило лишь размытое черное пятно. Дыхание снова участилось, а потом он услышал звучный хлопок, которым ладонь Снейпа соприкоснулась с его щекой.  
На секунду Гарри замер, а потом бросился на Снейпа с диким воплем. Снейп удивленно хмыкнул, врезавшись спиной в притолоку. Гарри сунулся за палочкой алхимика, но не смог ее отыскать и просто замолотил Снейпа по груди кулаками. Сколько это продолжалось, он не знал, и вдруг...  
«Он меня прибьет». Гарри отшатнулся, в ужасе глядя на зельевара. Он ударил Снейпа. И не один раз. А Снейп просто смотрел, вздрагивая и рыча, и Гарри был совершенно уверен, что следующим, что он услышит, будет Авада Кедавра. Он зажмурился, тяжело дыша, и стал ждать смерти.  
\- Что ж, Поттер, теперь, когда вы в вертикальном положеним и – надеюсь – с нападением на меня покончено, будьте любезны принять душ. От вас несет тинэйджером. Ванная дальше по коридору, - изумленный тем, что все еще жив, Гарри открыл глаза и встретился с палочкой Снейпа. – Идите!  
Гарри пошел.  
Под душем он простоял долго. Предыдущий принимался неизвестно когда, а ведь это было приятно. Сделав воду почти невыносимо горячей, он задумался о Снейпе. Способность думать о чем-либо другом быстро пропадала – по крайней мере, когда он не спал, что, к счастью, случалось нечасто.  
Что только что произошло? Неужели Снейп его подзуживал? Почему не защищался? Вопросов снова было слишком много, и Гарри запутался, просто пытаясь их перечислить. Для этого пригодилась бы Гермиона. Сам он и понятия не имел, что задумал Снейп.  
Пока он думал, вода остыла, и Гарри потряс головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он быстро вымыл волосы – когда они так отросли? – и вылез из душевой. Потянулся за очками, лежащими на стопке незнакомой одежды. Надел их и открыл дверь.  
\- Поздравляю, мистер Поттер, отсюда я вас не чую.  
Гарри машинально шагнул на звук снейпова голоса, раздающегося от подножия лестницы. Он неуверенно глянул вниз, внезапно заметив, как дрожат ноги. В последний раз он провел столько времени вне постели, когда...  
\- Как давно?  
\- Простите?  
\- Как давно я...  
\- Злитесь? Хандрите? Дуетесь? Не приносите пользы даже по маггловским стандартам? – Снейп сделал паузу, но Гарри промолчал. – Три недели.  
Гарри покачнулся. Три недели? Он не знал, какого ответа ждал – что прошло больше времени или что минуло меньше.  
\- А, - слабо сказал он и стал спускаться. На полпути ноги сдали. Заклинание левитации, посланное Снейпом, поймало его, не дав упасть, и благополучно перенесло за кухонный стол. Пытаясь осмотреться, Гарри понял, что нижний этаж этого дома выглядел в точности как дом Дурслей, хотя оформление его было мягче и напоминало дома из маггловских архитектурных журналов, что выписывала тетя Петуния. В таких домах, казалось, никто не живет. Что-то всколыхнулось в уголке его памяти, но Гарри обнаружил, что сидит за столом, и на раздумье не осталось времени.  
Посмотрев на Снейпа, Гарри решил, что разговаривать с ним не готов, и, судя по неприятной усмешке на лице зельевара, того это вполне устраивало. На завтрак был поджаренный хлеб и стакан чего-то вязкого, зеленого, с комочками. Снейп сел напротив Гарри и удивил его тем, что ничего вредного по поводу падения с лестницы не сказал:  
\- Ешьте, Поттер. Медленно, но ешьте.  
Гарри поднял ломтик хлеба и взглянул на зеленую дрянь. Потом посмотрел на Снейпа и попытался выгнуть бровь. Снейп ухмыльнулся, но произнес:  
\- Будет лучше, если это вы выпьете залпом.  
Гарри пожал плечами и потянулся за стаканом, который разлетелся в его руке. Зеленая дрянь заляпала всю мантию. Гарри удивленно поднял глаза и увидел, что Снейп держит палочку, гневно сжав губы. На его мантии зеленой дряни не было.  
\- Правильной реакцией, Поттер, на предложение выпить зелье, было бы не пить его!  
Гарри несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот.  
\- Но Дамблдор уже сколько лет велит доверять вам, - возразил он.  
\- А вы безраздельно повинуетесь _профессору_ Дамблдору во всем, разумеется, - Гарри послал ему сердитый взгляд, но Снейп не стал развивать тему и ответа явно не ждал. Несколькими взмахами палочки он очистил грязь и призвал очередной стакан комковатого зеленого зелья. – Пейте.  
Гарри уставился на него с подозрением.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Поттер, - прорычал Снейп, - спросите у меня, что это!  
\- А, - он глянул на зелье и пожал плечами. – Мне все равно, - искренне ответил он. Так оно и было.  
Снейп скрипнул зубами с убийственным видом.  
\- Из всех известных мне бестолковых, эгоистичных... – проворчал он. – Вам все равно? Пускай предположение, что я не стремлюсь убить вас, прискорбно верно, но найдутся те, кто попытается. Впрочем, людей, ожидающих, что вы победите Темного Лорда в славном бою – желательно на территории Хогвартса, чтобы Гриффиндор смог заполучить кубок школы, - больше.  
\- Чего? – переспросил Гарри. Он совершенно не понимал, о чем толкует Снейп.  
\- Ешьте свой хлеб.  
Гарри откусил кусочек и принялся вспоминать, за что не любит профессора Снейпа.  
***  
После этого завтрак продолжился в тишине. Гарри ухитрился съесть половину ломтика хлеба, прежде чем ему стало нехорошо, и выпил зеленое зелье, так и не удосужившись узнать, что в нем. На вкус оно было мерзкое, но вскоре ему стало значительно лучше. Снейп все время глазел на Гарри, но ничего не говорил.  
\- После еды будете убирать.  
\- Кто, я?  
\- Да, вы. В конце концов, я готовлю. Так будет справедливо.  
\- Ну да, то-то я смотрю, как вы тут пахали, поджаривая хлеб в тостере.  
На этот раз поднялись обе брови.  
\- Поосторожнее, Поттер.  
\- А это маггловский дом? Сэр?  
\- Вы – несовершеннолетний маг, Поттер, а на дворе лето. Магия вам запрещена, и мало что в этом доме напомнит вам о ней. На меня, естественно, подобный запрет не распространяется.  
\- Это нечестно. А если вы попытаетесь меня убить?  
\- Я преуспею и отправлюсь отдыхать на юг Франции. У вас есть домашнее задание?  
  
**пять.**  
В последующую неделю Снейп дьявольски веселился, распоряжаясь каждой секундой времени Гарри. Он поручал ему очень простые задания (помыть посуду, прочесть эту главу, очистить те семь сушеных смокв), выделял немного времени и оставлял его за работой. Вначале Гарри не мог закончить ничего из того, что Снейп велел делать. Надолго сосредоточиться ни на чем не выходило, и тогда Снейп снабдил его списком занятий, чтобы Гарри мог перескакивать с одного на другое, когда не получалось сфокусироваться. Времени на выполнение теперь тратилось больше, но к концу дня он успевал многое.  
Гарри так и не выяснил, что происходило со Снейпом, да и не пытался этого сделать. Он просто знал, что все это – очень странно. Подозрения о доме оказались верными – он был практически точной копией дурслевского, хотя на месте его каморки обнаружилась лестница, ведущая в подвал, который Снейп переиначил в лабораторию. Лаборатория, помимо спальни Гарри, была единственной комнатой в доме, имевшей признаки проживания. Гарри сунул нос в каждую дверь – не было похоже, что Снейп спал в одной из оставшихся комнат. Может, он вообще не спит?  
Гарри тоже не спал. Как только Снейп запретил ему спать постоянно, оказалось, что сон меж интервалами бдения невозможен. Ему было тревожно и беспокойно, а если Снейп ненароком оставлял его в одиночестве, Гарри бегал по дому, как зверь, запертый в клетке. Нельзя было выходить или писать письма, он уже прочесал все ящики и залез в каждую трещинку, но по-прежнему не знал, кто здесь живет и где они находятся. Он тайком наблюдал за Снейпом – это было нелегко, когда все время, проведенное в его присутствии, Гарри старался на него _не_ смотреть, но Снейп был непроницаем. Гарри стал подумывать, уж не спросить ли ему напрямую.  
***  
\- Это ведь было Непростительное, - сказал Гарри, гневно глядя на Снейпа за столом. Снейп смотрел в ответ, прихлебывая чай. – А в Азкабан вас отправят?  
\- Вам везет, но не до такой степени, Поттер, - фыркнул Снейп. – И потом, вы дали мне свое согласие.  
\- Пойти с вами я согласился! Не на Империус! – почувствовав заворочавшуюся глубоко в душе злобу, Гарри вспомнил, что раньше был зол постоянно.  
\- Бросьте это, Поттер. Мои намерения были вам ясны.  
\- Я не помню, - сказал Гарри, заставив Снейпа нахмуриться. – Заклинание не помню. Что делал, что вы меня заставляли делать. Я... мне кажется, я был под ним очень долго.  
Снейп молча пил чай, шумно глотая в полной тишине.  
\- Пытаетесь сделать замечание по поводу моего морального облика, мистер Поттер? – тихо спросил Снейп. Разговор внезапно показался совсем плохой идеей.  
\- Э-э. Нет.  
\- Вот и славно. Не хочется думать, что вы в состоянии сделать подобное после всего, что я для вас сделал.  
***  
Снейп давал ему наркотики. Это было единственным объяснением. Он вливал зелье за зельем Гарри в горло, гневно поджимая губы: Гарри ни разу не спросил, чем его поят. Были зеленые зелья с комочками, лиловые пенящиеся, склизкие красные и зелья, на вкус подозрительно напоминающие воду. Иногда Гарри удавалось часами не думать о Сириусе, не терять сознания, не впадать в печаль или панику, не забывать, который час. Он не падал на лестнице или в душе и не видел снов о смерти, боли и муках. Снейп наверняка давал ему наркотики.  
\- Пейте.  
\- А что это? – Гарри с подозрением взглянул на зеленое зелье с комочками, будто не пил его трижды в день вот уже десять дней. Этим он заработал Бровь, как Гарри пристрастился называть соответствующее выражение лица Снейпа.  
\- Откуда эти внезапные опасения, Поттер?  
\- Вы даете мне наркотики.  
\- Как вы проницательны. Пейте.  
Гарри выпил.

 **шесть.**  
Несколько дней – и в обществе Снейпа Гарри стал чувствовать себя вполне приемлемо. Не комфортно, но Снейп большей частью предоставлял его самому себе - когда не штудировал его расписание. Любопытство о происходящем все больше охватывало его, и, хоть он и не надеялся дождаться от Снейпа ответов, однажды за завтраком решил попытаться:  
\- Как спалось, профессор? – и тут же схлопотал Бровь. Ничего больше. Гарри закатил глаза и вернулся к овсянке. – Ну и ладно, - буркнул он. И добавил, прежде чем смог сдержаться:  
\- Вы вообще когда-нибудь спите?  
\- Простите, не понимаю, каким образом мой сон – вашего ума дело.  
\- Вы в самом деле не умеете разговаривать, как нормальные люди? Почему нельзя сказать «А что?» или «А тебе какая разница, Поттер?» - гаррина имитация Снейпа была сносной, и в награду он удостоился нового выражения – Усмешки. Гарри добавил ее к своему мысленному списку, уже включавшему Бровь, Ухмылку и Пристальный Взгляд.  
\- Умел бы, коль скоро «нормальные люди» не являли собой толпу невоспитанных глупцов со словарным запасом трехлетнего ребенка.  
Гарри снова закатил глаза.  
\- Моим сном вы часто интересуетесь. Вот я и подумал, что тоже... – он умолк, покраснев. Хотелось сказать совсем другое. Но когда он вновь посмел взглянуть на Снейпа, лицо того было странно безучастным.  
\- Я действительно даю вам наркотики.  
Гарри удивленно захлопал ресницами:  
\- Ага, я знаю.  
Снейп поднялся и направился в гостиную, поманив Гарри за собой. Юноша поплелся следом, забыв о завтраке, и забился в уголок синего дивана. Снейп сел в темно-красное кожаное кресло, казавшееся Гарри ужасно неудобным.  
\- Мне перестать? – лицо Снейпа по-прежнему ничего не выражало, но вопрос застал Гарри врасплох. Он моргнул.  
\- Я... расскажите, что вы мне даете. И мне не интересна история каждого компонента в каждом из зелий и какие они важные и нужные. Сэр, - Гарри слабо улыбнулся, пытаясь показать, что шутит. В ответ Снейп сощурился, но на вопросы ответил:  
\- Укрепляющее, чтобы бороться с последствиями голодовки и обезвоживания. Очень сильное снотворное. Зелье силы. Успокоительное. Зелье концентрации. Зелье, расслабляющее мышцы. Анальгети... болеутоляющее, Поттер.  
\- Ничего себе... Как много всего, - он подозревал, что кое-что из перечня Снейп утаил, но наверняка не знал. Придется проследить за тем, что он пьет.  
\- Да. В какой-то момент вы прекратите их принимать, но не советую бросать все одновременно. Когда вы вновь начнете правильно питаться, сможете забыть об укрепляющем и о зелье силы. Я ежедневно уменьшаю их крепость. То же верно и об анальгетике. Думаю, с ним вскоре будет покончено – возможно, уже завтра, - Снейп строго посмотрел на него, и Гарри поежился. Ему совсем не нравилось быть объектом столь пристального внимания. – Вам решать, но непременно сообщите мне о принятом решении, чтобы я смог соответствующе отрегулировать прочие зелья.  
Гарри не знал, как как это воспринимать. Действительно ли все эти лекарства ему необходимы? Он в замешательстве глянул на Снейпа:  
\- Э-э... А вы как думаете?  
\- Неужели знаменитый Гарри Поттер просит моего совета?  
\- Вы же знаете, я в зельях ничего не смыслю, - буркнул Гарри. – И у Гермионы спросить не могу, - ему все еще запрещалось отсылать сов, да он и не стремился писать – что он мог сказать? Но иметь такую возможность было бы приятно.  
\- Нет уж, Поттер. Кроме того, даже мисс Грэйнджер...  
\- Стойте-ка, - он нахмурился, когда ранее сказанное Снейпом обрело смысл. – Вы только что говорили... Вы целыми днями варите зелья? Для меня?  
\- Вот еще, мистер Поттер, - огрызнулся Снейп.  
\- Но вы сказали, что уменьшали их силу! И что их все нужно будет переделывать, если хоть одно из них изменится!  
Снейп вздохнул, и на мгновенье Гарри показалось, что ответа он не получит.  
\- Мистер Поттер, ваше использование местоимений ошеломляет. Прошу вас перестать - до тех пор, пока не найдете надлежащие им существительные. Кроме того, разбавление укрепляющего зелья – отнюдь не варка нового, как знает всякий сведущий первокурсник, не говоря уже о таких несведущих шестикурсниках, как вы. Корректировка остальных зелий требует немногим больше времени, но сами изменения достаточно просты.  
Гарри закрыл глаза. Удивительное дело – он понял большую часть сказанного.  
\- А теперь, - продолжал Снейп, - можете либо перестать пить снотворное, но продолжить с успокоительным и зельем концентрации, либо сделать наоборот. Последствия вам ясны?  
Гарри в раздумье пожевал нижнюю губу:  
\- Если я не буду пить снотворное, то не смогу спать. Или начнутся кошмары. Придется увеличить дозы остальных, чтобы я смог нормально функционировать днем. А если я перестану пить другие, тогда дни пойдут насмарку, а я не понимаю, какой от этого прок. Запутался я. Извините, сэр.  
\- Ваше счастье, что я лишен юрисдикции снимать баллы, Поттер. В конечном итоге вам придется функционировать без помощи зелий, - интонация Снейпа не изменилась, но что-то в его лице подсказало Гарри, что зельевар находит эту мысль неприятной. – Поначалу справляться будет очень трудно и вам понадобятся силы. Если не будете высыпаться, дни окажутся тяжелее. А если...  
\- Я перестану принимать все.  
\- Только мне показалось, что мы понимаем друг друга, - проворчал тот. – Нет, Поттер, это невозможно.  
\- Тогда мне надо еще подумать, сэр.  
Снейп сощурился, но в конце концов кивнул, соглашаясь. Гарри решил воспользоваться разговорчивостью профессора и чуть придвинулся к его креслу.  
\- Сэр, расскажите мне, что происходит? Где мы? Почему мы здесь? Как надолго?  
Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на него. Гарри попытался прекратить ерзать.  
\- Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь, - Гарри возмущенно разинул рот и едва не вскочил с дивана, когда Снейп рявкнул, - не перебивайте, Поттер!  
Гарри закрыл рот и обиженно вернулся на место. Снейп вздохнул.  
\- Я понимаю, что прежние ограничения информации служат одним из факторов, способствующих нашей теперешней ситуации, а уж в сочетании с вашей спесью и безрассудством и вовсе предоставляют неограниченную возможность набедокурить, но ничего поделать не могу. Вам придется довериться мне. Я расскажу все, что смогу, - он умолк, ожидая, пока Гарри осмыслит его слова. Гарри кивнул, стараясь, чтобы кивок выглядел поощряюще.

\- Если помните, азкабанские дементоры вышли из-под контроля Министерства Магии. Они примкнули к Темному Лорду, открыв заключенным в Азкабане Пожирателям Смерти путь к бегству. Как вы, вероятно, можете догадаться, ни один из этих людей не состоит в вашем фанклубе.  
\- Ага, все это я знаю, - сердито перебил Гарри.  
\- Мистер Поттер, позвольте спросить вас, как человека, задающего огромное количество вопросов: вам не приходило в голову попробовать выслушать ответы?  
Гарри вздохнул, бормоча извинения. Его немного волновало, куда клонит Снейп, и желание окончить разговор было невыносимым.  
\- Приближенные Темного Лорда...  
\- Вы, сэр?  
Снейп замер, и Гарри обругал себя. Он отнюдь не намеревался говорить это вслух.  
\- Простите? – тон зельевара был тих и опасен, и Гарри ощутил бегущие по коже мурашки.  
\- Я... Извините, сэр, что прервал вас. Я просто хотел спросить, кто об этом узнал. То есть, я слышал... Дамблдор говорил... – Гарри сдался. Снейп просто смотрел на него, поблескивая глазами и заставляя Гарри нервничать все больше.  
\- Говорил, значит, - пробормотал он. – В присутствии вашего фанклуба? – Гарри кивнул, не понимая, что происходит. Неужели Снейп думает, что Гарри не известно о его работе на благо Ордена? Что-то шевельнулось в глазах Снейпа – он встал, отошел к бару и налил себе стакан виски. Гарри решил не обращать внимания на то, что полдень еще не наступил. Когда Снейп снова сел, его хладнокровие, похоже, вернулось.  
\- Чудесно. Продолжим. Кажется, мы обсуждали ваше положение. Темный Лорд вернулся к деятельности и поручил как минимум четырем Пожирателям отыскать и убить вас. Игры утомили его.  
\- Но... они же не могут. Только Воль...  
\- Не произносите имени Темного Лорда! – прорычал Снейп. – Я уже предупреждал вас, Поттер. Но – да, мне известно о предсказании. Темному Лорду – нет, отсюда и приказ.  
\- А. А вы знаете, кого В... кого послал Темный Лорд?  
Снейп откинулся на спинку стула с необычно довольным видом и поболтал виски в стакане:  
\- Меня.  
Гарри показалось, что его ударили в живот. Он шумно сглотнул. Снейп снова выпил.  
\- Вас.  
\- Ммм.  
Гарри все смотрел и смотрел, и наконец глаза Снейпа сверкнули:  
\- Поттер, если вы сейчас спросите, когда и как я собираюсь убить вас, клянусь, что...  
\- Нет! Я... просто в шоке, и все. А вы что ему ответили? Как вы выкрутитесь? Он послал еще кого-нибудь?  
\- Поскольку темой разговора является ваша жизнь, Поттер, попытайтесь слушать внимательнее. Я, кажется, уже упоминал, что посланы были как минимум четверо. Несколько недель назад Темный Лорд отдал приказ найти и убить вас. Беллатрикс Лестранг особенно горела желанием выслужиться; помнится, ей хотелось детальнее ознакомить вас с проклятием Круциатуса. Как будто это возможно.  
Гарри закрыл глаза, снова слыша ее безумный хохот.  
\- Помимо меня, Эйвери было велено помогать Лестрангам. С тех пор они работали втроем, а я – в одиночку. В некотором смысле они достигли большего. Выяснение адреса ваших родственников для Лестранг было лишь вопросом времени. Она планировала убить вашу тетку, снять охранные чары и схватить вас. Родольфус следил за домом, но его... несложно отвлечь. Я изъял вас с минимальным количеством суеты, и вот мы здесь. Вы пропали без вести. Обстоятельства этого инцидента подозрительны и окружены тайной, и весь магический мир – включая меня – занимается поисками. Где мы, я вам поведать не могу. Ваше исчезновение стало причиной смятения и разногласий у обеих сторон, и каждая использует это для собственной выгоды. Мы подождем здесь, пока суматоха не уляжется.  
\- Эм... а потом? Что будет, когда мы вернемся в Хогвартс?  
Снейп сделал еще глоток:  
\- Кто сказал, что мы вернемся в Хогвартс?  
Гарри затошнило.  
\- Ох. Но... не можем же мы остаться здесь! Я ведь должен убить его, поэтому придется появиться. А с моим возвращением все снова засуетятся! Вы что же, собираетесь вернуться к Воль… Темному Лорду и заявить: «Прости, дружок, на нет и суда нет?»  
\- Да, именно это я и скажу, - огрызнулся Снейп. – Никто иной вас тоже не найдет, так что провал налицо не только у меня. Разумеется, я буду наказан, но заблаговременно предъявлю смягчающие обстоятельства, - он тряхнул головой, и Гарри показалось, что последние слова вырвались у Снейпа ненароком. – Как бы то ни было, Поттер, кара, уготованная мне Темным Лордом, вас не касается.  
\- Он убьет вас, - думать так Гарри совсем не хотелось, и непонятно было, потому ли это, что он не хотел быть причиной очередной смерти, или отчего-то еще. Он поерзал на диване, неожиданно чувствуя себя неловко под пристальным взглядом Снейпа.  
\- И шансы, что вы успешно сдадите Зелья, увеличатся в тысячу раз. Не отвлекайтесь. И кстати о зельях. Вы уже приняли решение?  
Гарри не был готов сменить тему разговора, но Снейп явно не намеревался далее обсуждать свои планы. Гарри попытался придать взору пылкость:  
\- Я хочу перестать принимать все. Сэр.  
Снейп вздохнул с явным раздражением:  
\- Я уже говорил вам, что это невозможно.  
\- Только чтобы посмотреть, каково это! Ведь именно это в конце концов и произойдет! Разве не вы учили нас все испытывать на себе, сэр? Я не знаю, как работают эти зелья, и как они на меня влияют. Попробую денек-другой без них и посмотрю, что получится, а потом мы решим.  
Снейп молчал, раздумывая. Наконец он кивнул и сказал:  
\- Что же. Никаких зелий. Два дня.  
\- Спасибо, сэр.

**семь.**  
Гарри проснулся от собственных воплей. Снились красные глаза, зеленые молнии, призраки убитых друзей и родителей, нашептывающие обвинения. _Из-за тебя. Все из-за тебя._ Потом они кричали до тех пор, пока из горла не полилась кровь, и цеплялись за него сотнями рук, щипая и дергая. Он бросился на первого попавшегося призрака, рыча, кусаясь и царапаясь. Наконец он осознал, что звенящие в ушах выкрики издает сам, а подмятое под него тело принадлежит Снейпу - окровавленному, покрытому ушибами, но не сопротивляющемуся. Гарри опустил расширившиеся от ужаса глаза, потом жалобно всхлипнул и рухнул наземь.  
Он не знал, что было дальше. Гарри просто заговорил – сначала о снах, а потом и о Сириусе. В какой-то момент руки Снейпа обвили его плечи, а он все говорил и рыдал, и вряд ли был внятен, но от снов, смерти и сомнений, сжирающих его изнутри, было необходимо избавиться. Почему-то не волновало, что разговаривает он со Снейпом, ведь тот и так уже ненавидел его достаточно сильно.  
Проснувшись вновь, Гарри обнаружил, что находится в своей спальне, и Снейп был рядом. Он никак не мог решить, было ли это странно или, наоборот, успокаивало – что Снейп видел его в таком состоянии. Снейп превратил его рабочий стул в пухлое кресло и развалился в нем. Одет он был в маггловскую пижаму – черные фланелевые брюки и потертую черную футболку. Волосы связал в пучок. Он выглядел почти человеком. Сначала Гарри разинул рот, но оказался слишком потрясен, чтобы промолвить хоть слово.  
\- Профессор? – попытался сказать он. Вышло «Ровввгх». Затем он закашлялся, а Снейп прижал к его губам стакан с водой и велел выпить. Темная Метка на его предплечье очутилась у Гарри под носом, и он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть ее.  
\- Печальные последствия многочасового крика, - сухо констатировал Снейп. Гарри допил воду и взглянул на зельевара, отставившего стакан и скрестившего руки на груди. Теперь, когда он вышел из-под покрова теней, Гарри увидел: левая половина его лица выглядела так, словно ее использовали вместо боксерской груши. Глаз почти заплыл, а губа была рассечена.  
\- О боже, профессор. С вами все в порядке? Я... кажется, я на вас напал.  
\- Ловко подмечено, Поттер. Неспровоцированные драки вошли у вас в привычку. К счастью – или несчастью – для вас, я уцелел. Плох будет тот день, когда я не смогу отразить атаку взбесившегося ребенка, - он помолчал. – Как вы?  
\- Бывало лучше. Вы уверены, что с вами все нормально? На вид вы... извините меня.  
\- Уверяю вас, Поттер, я выживу. Царапины неглубоки и легко исцелятся магией. Я оставил их, чтобы показать вам.  
\- Ох, - некоторое время они смотрели друг другу в глаза. – И что же? Вы мне скажете зачем?  
\- Нет. _Интегро_ , - опухоль сошла, а царапины закрылись. Полностью они не зажили, но теперь выглядели гораздо лучше. Снейп снова сел, скрестив лодыжки.  
\- Почему я не удивлен, - буркнул Гарри.  
А затем вспомнил, что сидит в спальне со Снейпом, и оба они – в пижамах. Он посмотрел на ноги алхимика, на голубые вены, просвечивающие сквозь кожу. Неожиданно показалось, что он видел их и раньше, чего никак не могло быть. Интересно, а у Снейпа вся кожа такая?... Нет. Нет, совершенно это не интересно. Он терпеть не мог Снейпа. И вообще, ему нужно было еще поспать. Гарри повернулся на бок.  
\- Нет уж, Поттер. Пора вставать. Давно пора.  
\- Что? Но... Я так устал.  
\- Еще бы. Но если я верно помню, вы настаивали на этом эксперименте, а я в таком случае обязан проследить, чтобы вы прошли его до конца. Поднимайтесь.  
Гарри не мог не заметить, что сам Снейп не пошевелился. И что он был босиком. И почему он все время смотрит на ноги Снейпа? Гарри подполз к краю постели, встал и тут же уселся назад – голова кружилась.  
\- Не так быстро, Поттер.  
Гарри сделал еще одну попытку. Покачнувшись, он обрел равновесие и мутным взглядом осмотрел комнату. Он и правда устал и не понимал, зачем нужно идти на завтрак. Есть не хотелось. Ночь обессилила его и выпила досуха, и все казалось бессмысленным. Он снова сел.  
\- Так что же, Поттер? – мягко спросил Снейп.  
\- Не могу.  
\- Ясно. _Петрификус Тоталус_ , - тело Гарри оцепенело. Снейп встал и потянулся, и Гарри решил, что ему повезло с наложенным заклятием. Будь он в силах пошевелиться, то подавился бы собственным языком. Снейп левитировал Гарри в ванную, впихнул в угол и включил душ. Повернувшись, он встретился взглядом с Гарри и что-то неслышно шепнул. Гарри почувствовал прохладное дуновение и понял, что остался без одежды. Он в ужасе распахнул глаза, заливаясь румянцем. Снейп, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза, перенес его под душ, снял _Петрификус_ , демонстративно зажмурился и повернулся спиной.  
\- Извращенец, - оскорбленно бросил Гарри ему вслед.  
\- Попытайтесь точнее подбирать ругательства, Поттер, иначе время, которое мы проведем бок о бок, окажется невероятно унылым. Полагаю, искомое вами слово – «педераст».  
Гарри злобно посмотрел на Снейпа и рывком задернул занавеску. Он услыхал, как дверь открылась и зельевар вышел.  
Гарри уставился на стенку душевой, чувствуя, как ярость и стыд постепенно сменяются замешательством. Снейп старался – усиленно – отводить глаза, что сильно помогло умерить стыдливость. Но вся ситуация была престранной. Что это было за заклинание? Откуда Гарри знал, как выглядят ноги Снейпа? Собирался ли тот убить его по возвращении в Хогвартс? Беспокоились ли за него Рон и Гермиона? Гарри вздохнул. Он понятия не имел, что такое "педераст".  
В глубине души он сознавал, что теперешнее его состояние весьма напоминает то, в котором Снейп начинал поить его зельями – все казалось тяжелым и отдаленным, он не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Об этом нужно было подумать подробнее – может, стоило попросить Снейпа о помощи, но дверь приоткрылась, и он испуганно вздрогнул.  
\- Поттер, вы торчите здесь уже почти час. Смею поинтересоваться, чем вы так долго занимаетесь?  
\- Заткнитесь.  
Воцарилась недолгая тишина, во время которой Гарри вспомнил, с кем говорит.  
\- Пять минут, и мне придется самолично извлечь вас оттуда, - дверь закрылась. Гарри выключил воду, вытерся и натянул пижамные штаны. Мантию надевать не хотелось. Он отправился к себе, надел чистую футболку и спустился к завтраку.  
Рухнув на стул, он гневно посмотрел на сидящего напротив Снейпа. Тот приподнял черную бровь.  
\- Что такое «педераст»?  
Губы Снейпа дрогнули, а Гарри распахнул глаза. Из всех вопросов, которые стоило задать, этот был последним. Неизвестно откуда Снейп призвал словарь и протянул его через стол. Храбро борясь с заливающим лицо румянцем, Гарри прочел вслух:  
\- «Педераст. Человек, вступивший в интимные отношения с мальчиком», - он поднял глаза на Снейпа, который изогнул бровь с выражением слабого интереса.  
\- Вы что же... – Гарри едва не захлопнул ладонью рот. Пора было просто заткнуться. Бровь Снейпа взлетела выше.  
\- Вступил в интимные отношения с мальчиком? Если смысл этой фразы не изменился без моего ведома, вряд ли _это_ можно назвать именно так, - движением руки он обвел сервированный на столе завтрак, и Гарри почувствовал, как загораются его уши.  
\- Я вам не мальчик! – он снова разинул рот и на этот раз действительно закрыл его рукой. Лицо пылало. Это еще откуда взялось? И почему Снейп ухмыляется? – Я... я другое имел в виду.  
\- Я понимаю, о чем вы, - ответил Снейп, благосклонно не обратив внимания на его промах. Голос его был тихим, но глаза сверкали, и Гарри заметил, что на виске зельевара бьется жилка. – Скажите мне сами. По-вашему, я...  
Гарри с усилием отвернулся и уставился на особенно хорошо вычищенный участок кухонного стола. Поборов стыд – невозможно было поверить, что подобная беседа между ним и ни кем иным, как Снейпом, вообще имеет место, - он попытался ответить честно. Подумал о Снейпе, сидящем в его комнате босиком. Вспомнил, как тот сознательно не отрывал взгляда от лица Гарри, пока раздевал его, а потом и вовсе зажмурился, собираясь уходить. Как обнимал Гарри ночью, успокаивая сквозь крики, давая выговориться. Как он умолял Снейпа не уходить, не бросать его, и тот остался. О чем думать не хотелось совершенно, так это о том, что Снейп может вступить с кем-либо в интимные отношения. Особенно с ним самим.  
\- Нет, - прошептал он. Потом сделал глубокий вдох и поднял лицо. – Извините, сэр. Вы никогда... Мне не стоило... – он закрыл глаза и вздохнул. – Простите меня, - хотелось надеяться, что Снейп услышит искренность в его словах. Открыв глаза, Гарри увидел, что взгляд Снейпа посуровел. Жилка на виске по-прежнему трепетала. Гарри растерянно понурился. Ему казалось, что Снейп ожидал от него извинений. Теперь он и вовсе не знал, что сказать.

\- Хотите спросить меня о чем-нибудь, Поттер?  
Гарри удивленно встрепенулся. С каких это пор Снейп поощряет дискуссии? Он задумался. Вопросов были тысячи, но у него сложилось впечатление, что Снейп ожидает услышать всего один, очень конкретный. Гарри снова посмотрел на стол, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Бесполезно. Он даже не мог вспомнить всего, что хотел узнать, а уж угадать, чего именно хочет от него Снейп, не было и шанса. И что скажет Снейп, если он не угадает, а ведь он понятия не имеет, куда Снейп клонит, и слишком устал, чтобы выяснить это. Гарри выбрал лучший из наличествующих ответов:  
\- Нет, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Нет, - ровно повторил Снейп.  
\- Естественно, есть вещи, о которых я хочу вас спросить! – расстроенно воскликнул Гарри. – Только смысла спрашивать нет. Все равно вы не ответите, - он решился искоса глянуть на Снейпа – тот не пошевелился. Гарри отчаянно хотелось покончить с разговором. – Мне холодно, сэр, - буркнул он, пытаясь сменить тему. Несколько мгновений Снейп молчал, потом призвал джемпер, доел свою овсянку и не произнес более ни слова.  
***  
Гарри разбил стакан и две тарелки, пытаясь вымыть посуду. Ничего из того, что Снейп велел прочесть, он не закончил, а в довершение поранил пальцы, всего пять минут нарезая сушеную смокву. Он мерз все больше и больше и уставал все сильнее. Снейп вел себя все более отчужденно, и после обеда Гарри послал его куда подальше, свалился на диван и уснул.  
**восемь.**  
Проснулся он снова в снейповой спальне. То, что это спальня Снейпа, он знал, потому что бывал здесь раньше, хотя и не помнил когда. Комната казалась одновременно знакомой и не очень, и Гарри по-прежнему понятия не имел, где именно она находится, не говоря уже о том, как он сюда попал.  
Снейп, одетый в пижаму, сидел в кресле и холодно взирал на Гарри. У него не оказалось книги, и Гарри мимоходом подумал, уж не этим ли занимается Снейп в спальне – просто сидит и смотрит в стену. Он попытался смотреть на что-либо еще, но ничего другого в комнате не было, и Гарри вновь вернулся к созерцанию зельевара.  
\- Чем могу быть полезен, мистер Поттер? – ледяным голосом осведомился Снейп, и Гарри вздрогнул.  
\- Я... я не знаю, сэр.  
\- Тогда советую вам выяснить.  
Казалось, Гарри смотрел в глаза Снейпу целую вечность; наконец во внезапной вспышке ненависти к себе юноша отвел взгляд. Это было отвратительно. И то, что он ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться, и то, что не знал, что происходит, и то, что его это даже не беспокоило. Отвратителен был и Снейп, и он сам, и то, как невозмутимо держался алхимик, пока Гарри ел себя поедом. Он снова поднял глаза:  
\- Вы мне отвратительны, - выплюнул он, удивленный собственным пылом. Разговор казался нереальным, будто он лишь наблюдал за ним издалека, а не принимал участие. Гарри оскалил зубы, когда Снейп поднял свою чертову бровь.  
\- Уверяю вас, мистер Поттер, это чувство абсолютно взаимно.  
\- Тогда зачем вы мне помогаете?  
Услышав это, Снейп поднялся и стал медленно надвигаться на Гарри, сверкая глазами. Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не отпрянуть, когда тот подошел совсем близко. Он вырос за лето, но Снейп был много выше и выглядел устрашающе даже в пижаме.  
\- Кто сказал, что я вам помогаю? – тихим, но страшным голосом спросил зельевар, и у Гарри засосало под ложечкой. – Кто сказал, что я не делаю это ради собственного блага? – вытянув руку, он провел длинным пальцем по голой груди Гарри. Тот резко выдохнул, неожиданно придя в себя. Чувство плывучей зыбкости сменилось гиперчувствительностью ко всему – к воздушным потокам в комнате, ровному сердцебиению Снейпа и его собственному рваному пульсу, скрипу половиц под ногами, даже треску лампочки над головой.  
\- Вы ненавидите меня, - произнес он. – Вы должны меня ненавидеть, - ненависть Снейпа была единственным, на что всегда можно было рассчитывать. – Я полный идиот в зельях и называл вас сальноволосым уродом, и залез в ваш думосбор, и перестаньте уже так на меня _смотреть_!  
\- Предпочитаете, чтобы я смотрел на вас иначе? – от звуков снейпова голоса Гарри весь дрожал. Каждый мускул в его теле был напряжен; теперь он отчаянно боролся с желанием приникнуть к алхимику. От того веяло теплом и еще чем-то, думать о чем Гарри не хотелось.  
\- Я вообще не хочу, чтобы вы на меня смотрели!  
Снейп усмехнулся, придвигаясь ближе, и шепнул Гарри на ухо:  
\- Тогда, пожалуй, вам не следует являться ко мне в спальню полуголым, имея столь недвусмысленные намерения, - взгляд его упал на штаны юноши.  
\- Я не... – но это было правдой. Раскрасневшийся Гарри закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что Снейп отстранился и обошел его. – О боже, - выдавил он под гнетом внезапных воспоминаний. – Все это уже было.  
\- В прошлый раз было лучше, - подтвердил Снейп, опаляя его ухо своим дыханием. – Вы меньше разговаривали.  
\- Мне стоит заткнуться навеки, - буркнул Гарри. Излишняя болтовня при Снейпе никогда не доводила до добра. Он совершенно не знал, что сейчас произойдет, и не был уверен, что ему это интересно. Пока Снейп вот так покусывает мочку его уха...  
\- Скажите, зачем вы пришли, Поттер, а потом подумаем, как вас можно заткнуть, - Гарри со стоном уронил голову на плечо Снейпу, когда длинные пальцы легли на его горло. Как он может думать в такой ситуации? Он едва слышал собственные мысли сквозь грохот сердца о грудную клетку.  
\- Я... я не знаю.  
Рука замерла, и Гарри едва не свалился, когда Снейп отступил. Он разочарованно замычал, открывая глаза. Снейп вновь обошел его, и теперь они стояли лицом к лицу. Глаза алхимика опасно блестели.  
\- Решайте, Поттер, или отправляйтесь в свою комнату.  
Гарри словно ледяной водой окатили.  
\- Но я даже не знаю, где она, ваша спальня! – запротестовал он, пытаясь выиграть время. Вряд ли ему удастся произнести вслух то, что Снейп ожидал услышать, но и уходить не хотелось.  
\- Как интересно, - заминка не удалась. Несколько секунд Снейп наблюдал, как Гарри пытается навести порядок в собственных мыслях. Юноша жалобно посмотрел на Снейпа, который вернулся в свое кресло.  
\- Я не могу так, - прошептал он. – Я не могу... мне кажется... я не... не понимаю. Вы мне не нравитесь, но это... – он сделал неясный жест рукой, надеясь, что Снейп поймет. – По крайней мере это _что-то_ , правда? Для этого не нужно нравиться.  
\- Верно, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы конкретнее пояснили, чего ожидаете от нашего с вами... союза. Если вам от меня что-нибудь нужно, мистер Поттер, будет лучше, если вы научитесь просить об этом.  
Гарри недоверчиво поглядел на него, дожидаясь, что Снейп добавит: «А я над вами посмеюсь.»  
\- Вы откажетесь.  
\- Возможно, - ответил Снейп, фыркнув, когда Гарри нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. – Где же ваша хваленая гриффиндорская храбрость? Вы выжили после встречи с Темным Лордом, Поттер, и боитесь, что я – откажусь?  
\- Нет, - сердито огрызнулся Гарри. – Но вы встречались с Вольдемортом куда чаще, чем я. Вы куда... лучше, - глуповато завершил он. Снейп выглядел так, будто был готов рассмеяться – если бы не был Снейпом. Вместо этого он зажал пальцами переносицу и поднял голову к потолку.  
\- Если вы настолько боитесь меня, _зачем вы здесь_?  
\- Я вам уже говорил! – заорал Гарри, вновь заставляя Снейпа посмотреть на него. – Мне осточертело ничего не чувствовать и быть пустым и мертвым внутри! Когда я порезался – раньше, со смоквами, - я этого даже не заметил! Не знаю, что со мной, но вы – вы меня злите, и это уже нечто – по крайней мере, _я чувствую_ , когда вы ко мне прикасаетесь, и мне все равно, что вы со мной сделаете. Но не смейте спрашивать, чего я хочу, потому что Я НЕ ЗНАЮ!  
Гарри задохнулся и уставился в пол. Он весь дрожал, сжав кулаки; в ушах шумела кровь, насыщенная подпитанным битвой желания и напряжения адреналином. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал такого возбуждения.  
\- Прогресс – наконец-то, - сухо произнес Снейп. – Раздевайтесь, - это было сказано его школьным голосом, звенящим, будто сталь, услышав который первогодки в ужасе бежали прочь из подземелий, и Гарри сообразил, что возится с завязками на штанах, еще не вполне осознав, что происходит. Когда он все-таки понял это, то замешкался и поднял глаза.  
\- Или? – тихо спросил он. Снейп скрестил ноги и смерил Гарри суровым взглядом. Наконец он пожал плечами:  
\- Мне безразлично, Поттер. Можете повиноваться или уходить. Выбор за вами.  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул, набираясь решимости, еще раз посмотрел на Снейпа и ринулся к двери.  
Распахнув ее и вывалившись из спальни, Гарри сообразил, что находится в коридоре на верхнем этаже дома. Он не задерживался дольше. Стремглав промчавшись до собственной комнаты, он захлопнул дверь, упал на колени, запрокинул голову, сунул руки в штаны и отчаянно толкнулся в них членом. Он кончил почти мгновенно – сильнее, чем кончал когда-либо раньше. Взволнованный, но изнуренный, он рухнул на пол и уснул мертвым сном.

**девять.**  
\- Мистер Поттер.  
Гарри проснулся, словно от толчка. Он лежал на полу своей комнаты, руки все еще были в штанах. Снейп барабанил в дверь.  
\- Я не сплю! – вскричал он, отчаянно надеясь, что Снейп не войдет. Почему это он... ох. ОХ. Гарри с трудом поднялся – после проведенной на твердом ночи тело совсем затекло. Хорошо, что никто не мог видеть, как он краснеет. Снейп снова стукнул в дверь, и у Гарри екнуло сердце. После того, что случилось вчера, вряд ли сейчас он был в состоянии показаться алхимику на глаза.  
\- Не сплю я! – крикнул он снова, на этот раз громче.  
\- Как скажете, - был ответ. – Завтрак через 15 минут. Я решил избавить вас от повтора вчерашнего представления.  
Гарри оглядел кровать, размышляя, не спрятаться ли под нею. Или хотя бы под одеялом. После инцидента в дýше, когда Снейп не смотрел на него, и следующего за ним инцидента в спальне, когда он, все всякого сомнения, _смотрел_ , Гарри не знал, что и думать. А теперь он еще и выяснил, что в спальне имели место _два_ инцидента, но первый не мог вспомнить, и не понимал, почему. Все, что ему хотелось, это остаться у себя и как следует подумать, или просто выспаться. Есть не хотелось. Единственным побуждением к подъему была мысль о том, что может сделать Снейп, если ему придется войти.  
Он переодел штаны и натянул на себя футболку. Мантию надевать не удосужился – в последнее время Гарри отнюдь не ощущал себя волшебником. С грехом пополам обретя подобающий вид, он открыл дверь и выглянул наружу. Не обнаружив Снейпа, Гарри прошмыгнул в туалет и почистил зубы. Причесываться не было смысла: все равно без толку.  
Не без трепета Гарри прошлепал вниз, к завтраку. Снейп уже сидел за столом; перед ним стояли чай и овсянка. Гарри неистово покраснел, уселся и с отвращением уставился на еду. В животе сердито заурчало.  
\- Я... я не голоден, сэр, - слабо произнес он, уверенный, что от еды его стошнит. Снейп безмолвно поднялся и принес ему стакан воды. Гарри торопливо выпил ее, признательный в равной степени и за воду, и за шанс отвлечься. Снейп снова сел и изучал юношу, пока тот изучал стол.  
Гарри не продержался и двух минут:  
\- Извините! – выпалил он, глядя на поднявшего бровь Снейпа. Неожиданно закралась мысль, что Снейп вообще не в курсе происходящего.  
\- За что?  
\- За... вчерашнее. За что, что я ушел, - он говорил почти искренне. – Просто я... мне было... я...  
\- Избавьте меня от разыгрывания тут юношеских драм, Поттер. Я понимаю, отчего вы ушли. Как я уже говорил вчера, мне это безразлично. Выбор за вами.  
\- А, - ответил он, чувствуя странное облегчение. Хотелось просто вернуться назад, где все в некотором смысле было нормально. Он попытался так и сказать, но вместо этого спросил:  
\- А еще один шанс у меня будет?  
\- Что именно во фразе «выбор за вами» вам непонятно?  
\- А, - повторил Гарри. Что-то в этих словах было не так, но он не мог понять, что именно. – Ладно. Можно мне опять зелья, пожалуйста?  
***  
\- Надо же. Ничего не вышло, - Гарри с благодарностью выпил комковатое зелье и посмотрел на Снейпа. То, как эффектно он в момент разошелся по швам без лекарств, беспокоило. Снейп заставил его воздержаться еще один день, но перед сном снабдил снотворным. Гарри стало намного лучше, хоть второй день и прошел, как в тумане.  
\- Впитал ли тот орган, что заменяет вам мозг, что-нибудь полезное за время этого небольшого эксперимента?  
\- Э-э... нужно делать так, как вы велите? – внутренне Гарри скривился от подборки терминологии. Вот что выходит, когда пытаешься умничать перед Снейпом.  
\- Совершенно верно, - ответил Снейп, проигнорировав двусмысленность. – Когда покончите с восстановительным зельем, дневной режим будет изменен. Сначала уберем успокоительное, потом фокусирующее. Думаю, будет лучше, если вы продолжите принимать снотворное. Вряд ли мое лицо выдержит в очередном раунде против ваших кулаков.  
Гарри кивнул, радуясь, что кто-то принимает за него решения. Самому этого делать не хотелось – к тому же он слишком плохо помнил события двух предыдущих дней, чтобы понять, которые из зелий помогали больше. А то, что помнил... он потряс головой. Произошедшее напоминало сон, хоть и было явью. Он знал, что вскоре придется со всем разобраться, но нуждался во времени, чтобы подумать, а зелья в этом помогали.

**десять.**  
Следующие несколько дней событиями не блистали. Гарри перестал пить комковатое зеленое зелье, оказавшееся восстановительным, и стал лучше есть. Снейп неплохо готовил, и Гарри постепенно набирал утерянный за три недели голодовки вес; с виду он уже не напоминал скелет. Он по-прежнему занимался уборкой, а Снейп прекратил маньячествовать над его расписанием. За каждой трапезой он снабжал юношу списком заданий, и Гарри удавалось выполнить все больше. Это решило проблему: не имея на руках подобного списка, Гарри бесцельно бродил по дому и порой растерянно просыпался где-нибудь в углу под ругательства Снейпа. Когда такое произошло во второй раз, Снейп поставил себе целью никогда не оставлять Гарри без обширного перечня занятий. А если некоторые из них и были глуповаты – что ж, по крайней мере Гарри был занят.  
Он сделал все заданные на лето уроки и теперь проводил часть времени, помогая Снейпу в лаборатории. Раз в неделю сова доставляла ингредиенты, и задачей Гарри было рассортировывать их, а также выполнять прочие мелочи, которые Снейп счел возможным ему доверить. Он наконец снискал позволение выходить наружу, в сад, и был благодарен за физический труд и возможность остаться наедине с собственными мыслями. В них Снейп чередовался с заклинаниями, прячущими сад от славной маггловской деревушки. Гарри чувствовал себя лучше, чем в последние недели, но не идеально; все же прогресс был налицо, и он нехотя признал, что благодарить за это следовало Снейпа.  
Что же до Проблемы со Снейпом, как он стал ее называть, Гарри до сих пор не знал, что думать. Он осмотрел верхний коридор и обнаружил, что голая стена в дальнем углу на самом деле скрывала зачарованную дверь в спальню Снейпа. И теперь, когда он об этом знал, он проводил огромное количество времени, глядя на эту дверь, думая об этой двери, вспоминая эту дверь, а если и отвлекался на что-нибудь другое, то ненадолго. Будь у него собеседник... но рядом был только Снейп, а разговаривать с ним было невозможно. Впрочем, пойманный в ловушку любопытства и беснующихся гормон, Гарри ожидал, что не пройдет и недели, как оцепенение вновь заставить его постучать Снейпу в дверь.  
***  
Гарри выносил ростки пустырника в сад, когда услышал, как открылась потайная дверь. Он поднял голову. Раньше он никогда не видел, чтобы Снейп выходил наружу, и не зря - солнечный свет не льстил цвету лица алхимика. В полутьме Снейп выглядел неизмеримо лучше.  
\- Поттер. Боюсь, у меня неотложные дела. Полагаю, вы справитесь с приготовлением сэндвича без ущерба для себя. Я ожидаю посылки. Если она придет в мое остутствие, попытайтесь обуздать свое любопытство.  
\- Что за посылка? – спросил Гарри, зная, что скорее получит ответ на этот вопрос, чем на то, что его действительно интересовало, как-то: _Какие у вас дела?_ Или и того лучше: _Можно, я отправлюсь с вами?_  
Снейп с презрением посмотрел на него.  
\- Не ваше дело, Поттер, - ответил он. Гарри закатил глаза. Компоненты для зелий, не иначе. Они прибывали раз в неделю. – Желаете что-нибудь из внешнего мира?  
Гарри изумленно поднял голову.  
\- Э-э... я бы не отказался от шоколадных лягушек, - сказал он. Приготовленная Снейпом пища была отвратительно полезной для здоровья, и Гарри уже месяц не пробовал шоколада. Вероятно, он умер бы от потрясения, выполни Снейп его просьбу, поэтому юноша попытался отвлечься. – И календарь, может? Я даже не знаю, какой сегодня день.  
Снейп неторопливо кивнул.  
\- Думаю, это можно устроить. По крайней мере календарь. Вернусь днем. Попытайтесь вести себя прилично, пока меня нет. Это означает – никуда не уходите, не читайте мою почту и ничего не взорвите. Понятно?  
\- Да, да. Идите уже. Сэр, - Снейп одарил его подозрительно неуверенным взглядом, запахнул мантию на груди и аппарировал с тихим хлопком.  
***  
Серая сипуха подлетела к Гарри пятнадцать минут спустя; к ее ногам были привязаны три уменьшенных пакетика. Гарри внес ее в дом, накормил лакомством и погладил, вспоминая Хедвиг. Ему не хватало совы. Он также скучал по друзьям, о которых по-прежнему было больно думать. В прошлом году он вел себя отвратительно и, хотя понимал, что со случившимся придется смириться, не был готов сделать это. Гарри было одиноко, но в то же время хотелось, чтобы его оставили в покое. Похоже, Снейп чувствовал это, и Гарри подозревал, что имел с зельеваром много больше общего, чем ему казалось раньше. Он был в шоке, когда Снейп намекнул, что они могут не вернуться в Хогвартс, но теперь Гарри не знал, хочет ли он что-либо изменить. Интересно, сколько еще осталось от летних каникул...  
Сова улетела с довольным уханьем, а Гарри оглядел оставленные ею покупки. Отвязанные, они сразу обрели настоящий размер и теперь лежали на кухонном столе. В двух явно находились компоненты для зелий, и Гарри осторожно снес их в подвал. Он собрался было заняться распаковкой, но передумал. Может, потом, когда остальные дела закончатся. Третий пакет оказался стопкой почты, включавшей все выпуски «Ежедневного Пророка» за прошедшую неделю. Он вытянул их из связки, чтобы отложить для прочтения, когда заметил в углу листа собственное, устало моргающее отражение.

_МАЛЬЧИК, КОТОРЫЙ ВЫЖИЛ, ВСЕ ЕЩЕ НЕ НАЙДЕН  
Сегодня - двадцать первый день поисков Гарри Поттера. Мальчик, Который Выжил, бесследно исчез 24 июня. Он пропал из дома своих маггловских родичей, которых обнаружили со стертой памятью. Темная Метка долгое время виднелась над домом, хотя, по сводкам, обошлось без жертв. Министерство Магии надеется, что мистер Поттер жив, и просит магическое общество оказать помощь в его розысках, так как юный маг жизненно необходим в битве против Сами-Знаете-Кого. С любой информацией, пожалуйста, обращайтесь к Перси Уизли в министерстве, Альбусу Дамблдору в Хогвартсе, школе магии и волшебства, или редакторам «Ежедневного Пророка.»_

  
Гарри не знал, какой сейчас день, но газете была по меньшей мере неделя. В нарастающей панике он торопливо перелистал всю стопку. В каждой из газет на передовице говорилось одно и то же: он пропал без вести. Снейп упоминал об этом, но печатные статьи превратили домыслы в реальность. А вот о Темной Метке Снейп не говорил ничего. Друзья наверняка давно считали его погибшим.  
Он бегло просмотрел другие новости. Авроры отразили атаку Пожирателей Смерти на лондонских магглорожденных. Раненых не было, но и пойманных Пожирателей – тоже. Охваченный внезапной слабостью, Гарри сложил газеты. Отсюда все равно ничего не сделаешь. Он уже собирался вернуться в сад, когда заметил печать Хогвартса, выглядывающую из стопки писем. Юноша с любопытством осмотрел конверты. Обратный адрес нашелся лишь на двух из них, и оба были от профессора Дамблдора. Он бездумно открыл первое, жаждя известий. Письмо Снейпу было датировано двумя неделями раньше только что прочитанной газеты.

  
_Северус,  
сожалею, что вынужден прервать столь нужный тебе отпуск, но Гарри Поттер исчез. Обычные источники не принесли плодов. Незамедлительно требуется твоя помощь.  
Искренне,  
Альбус Дамблдор._

  
Гарри судорожно выдохнул, оцепенев. Его прошиб ледяной пот, и юноша, уронив письмо, едва добрался до туалета, когда его накрыл приступ рвоты. Снейп предал его. Снейп хочет его убить. Снейп солгал ему. Снейп. Снейп... Снейп забрал его палочку. Гарри должен был найти ее.  
Он ворвался обратно в кухню, где стопка корреспонденции снова привлекла его внимание. Гарри бросился рвать газеты, изодрал все письма в клочья и швырнул на пол. Его охватила раскаленная добела паника, и теперь отыскать палочку было просто необходимо.  
Он помчался наверх и что есть силы ударился о стену, скрывавшую дверь в спальню Снейпа. Застигнутый врасплох охранными чарами, он издал яростный крик, когда те отшвырнули его прочь. Гарри молотил кулаками о стену, пока не сбил руки в кровь, и тут почувствовал, как вокруг него собирается сила, как она стекается к нему; он вновь упал, когда под напором его гнева чары взорвались. Распахну дверь, Гарри вбежал в комнату и принялся выдергивать из стола ящики и вытряхивать их содержимое на пол. Сбросил с кровати матрац и едва не cорвал дверцу шкафа c петель, пытаясь отворить ее. Когда содержимое всей комнаты было выпотрошено, он замер в ее центре, озираясь в отчаянии. Палочки здесь не было. Паника испарилась так же внезапно, как и пришла, и Гарри с рыданием упал на груду снейповой одежды.

  
**одиннадцать.**  
Гарри медленно приходил в себя, чувствуя растерянность и непонятное волнение. Повсюду пахло Снейпом – знакомые запахи гвоздики, бергамота и пепла, и десяток других, определить которые он был не в силах, одновременно успокаивали и вызывали тошнону. Потом он _ощутил_ присутствие Снейпа – вблизи повеяло злобой и опасностью. Гарри открыл глаза и увидел, что белый от ярости Снейп стоит в дверях.  
\- Нашли что-нибудь интересное? – от зловещего шепота Снейпа волоски на затылке Гарри встали дыбом. Юноша сел, опираясь на кресло, и потер глаза. Он и без взгляда в зеркало знал, что они опухли и покраснели от лопнувших сосудов.  
\- Убейте уже меня, и покончим с этим, - горько произнес он. Даже обида на предательство Снейпа улетучилась. Тот явно ожидал подобного, и Гарри охватило странное, отрешенное спокойствие. Хотелось лишь, чтобы все закончилось.  
\- Неразумно вводить меня в искушение, мальчишка, - изогнув губы, Снейп приблизился на шаг. Лицо Гарри отразило выражение зельевара.  
\- Плевать мне.  
\- Я так и понял, - вспышка, и что-то упало Гарри под ноги. Он опустил глаза. Его палочка! Юноша потянулся за ней, но с подозрением отдернул руку и взглянул на дрожащего от гнева Снейпа. Гарри закатил глаза.  
\- Ох, да успокойтесь вы. Не читал я вашу чертову почту.  
\- Неважный из вас лгун, мистер Поттер. Адресованное мне письмо валяется открытым на кухонном полу, а остальная корреспонденция уничтожена. Вам не приходило в голову, что в этих письмах содержится важная для вас информация? Или ваши младенческие истерики наконец достигли той стадии, в которой ваше безразличие к себе равносильно безразличию ко всему, что вас окружает? Впрочем, я сам виноват – решил, что у вас наличествует подобие благоразумия и ответственности. Теперь же вижу, какой огромной ошибкой было с моей стороны не добавить «не уничтожайте чужую переписку», «не снимайте наложенных охранных заклинаний» и «не ройтесь в чужих вещах» к списку запрещенный поступков, - Снейп начал тираду зловещим шепотом, но потом повысил голос, и гнев Гарри взвился, расцвел, грозя затмить прочие чувства. Рыча и забыв о палочке, он вскочил на ноги:  
\- Нет, ошиблись вы, когда похитили меня! Вы мне СОГЛАЛИ! Никто не знает, где я! Друзья считают меня МЕРТВЫМ!  
\- Прекратите, Поттер. Вам безразлично, что думают ваши друзья. Скажите, сколько их посланий вы сожгли нераскрытыми, пока дулись у магглов?  
Слова обрушились на Гарри, будто удар, и он кинулся на Снейпа; от злости кружилась голова.

\- Я не ДУЛСЯ! У меня была ДЕПРЕССИЯ! МОЙ КРЕСТНЫЙ МЕРТВ, И _Я УБИЛ ЕГО_!! – Гарри умолк в ужасе, но слова снова полились, и он был не в силах остановить их ход. – Я думал – и наверняка заблуждался –думал, что, забирая меня от Дурслей, вы мне помогаете. И я чувствовал себя лучше, я чувствовал... что-то, но вы такой же, как все. Вы всего лишь ИСПОЛЬЗУЕТЕ меня, чтобы получить то, чего хотите, и вы мне ВРАЛИ и говорили... – тут Гарри запнулся, истратив злобу, и неуверенно взглянул на Снейпа. Тот тоже слегка остыл, хотя все еще был в немалой ярости. Снейп сделал еще шаг и оказался совсем близко. Гарри задрал голову, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами, и почувствовал дыхание зальевара на своем лице, но он не отвернулся.  
\- У вас мозги есть, мальчишка? – нахмурился Снейп, явно давая понять, что ответ на это ему известен. – Вы вообще понимаете значение слова «скрываться»? Я _рассказал_ вам о собственном исчезновении. Я _говорил_ , что магический мир занят поисками. В чем здесь ложь? В какой момент вы запутались в моих словах? Мне казалось, я выражался достаточно ясно.  
\- В тот момент, когда вы сказали, что Дамблдору все известно! А он прислал вам письмо, в котором говорилось, что я исчез! И он просил ВАС помочь найти меня! – Гарри зачарованно – и не без беспокойства – увидел, что лицо Снейпа из сердитого стало изумленным.  
\- Поттер, - выдавил он. – Я надеюсь, с вашей стороны это просто опрометчивая шутка.  
Гарри открыл рот – и вновь закрыл его, сконфуженно сведя брови.  
\- Ох, Мерлина ради. Ступайте вниз. Немедленно, - Снейп повернулся и исчез, выразительно взметнув мантией и заставив Гарри вспомнить первый свой год учебы в Хогвартсе. Юноша проводил его глазами, чувствуя, как замешательство вытесняет гнев, и поплелся вниз. Снейп сидел в своем неудобном кресле с бокалом виски в правой руке и стаканом еще чего-то в левой. Гарри выразительно посмотрел на виски.  
\- А мне можно чуть-чуть?  
\- Виски? – фыркнул Снейп. – Нет. Вы уже доказали, что вопиюще неспособны применить те немногие мозговые клетки, что имеете в наличии, поэтому глупо будет уничтожить еще и их. Впрочем, это можете выпить, - он вручил Гарри второй стакан и тот недоверчиво уставился на него. – Садитесь.  
Гарри хотел послать его, но подумал, что лучше будет сделать так, как велит Снейп, учитывая, что палочка его осталась наверху. Он устало опустился на диван и понюхал снейпово зелье.  
\- Что это такое?  
\- Уравновешивающая настойка, Поттер. Перепады в вашем настроении грозят разрушить дом и погрести нас под обломками. Пейте и слушайте внимательно, - тон Снейпа был тихим и снисходительным, и Гарри скривился. Как будто Снейп никогда не психовал! – То, как магический мир обращался с вами, с трудом не назовешь преступлением. С одиннадцатилетнего возраста вам твердили, что судьба мира покоится на ваших хилых плечах, а наш уважаемый директор ошибочно полагал, что, позволяя вам на каждом шагу пренебрегать правилами, он таким образом готовит вас к геройской стезе. Взамен вы обрели непостижимую тенденцию творить первое, что взбредет в вашу глупую голову, не думая о последствиях и выводах, следующих за вашими поступками. Это изменится, Поттер, и очень скоро. Вы больше не имеете дела с директором. Теперь вы имеете дело со мной, и никем иным, - голос Снейпа угрожающе зазвенел. Гарри нервно сглотнул, в ужасе осознавая, что изолирован и полностью зависим от Снейпа. Равновесие определенно пришлось бы кстати, и он выпил зелье.  
\- А теперь, - продолжил Снейп, - вернемся к вашим последним причудливым идеям. Помните ли вы что-нибудь из моих слов о сложившейся ситуации?  
Гарри раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить.  
\- Постойте. Прошу вас, забудьте мой вопрос. Я уже вижу, что вы ничего не помните. Да, вы исчезли. Вряд ли меня можно обвинить в похищении – вы пошли со мной добровольно, если не учитывать заклинание Империус. Ответьте, зачем вы здесь.  
Гарри недоверчиво покосился на него, размышляя, не было ли это еще одним вопросом, на который не следовало отвечать. Снейп тихо ждал, вертя бокал.  
\- Меня хотят убить Пожиратели Смерти.  
\- Вас всегда хотят убить Пожиратели Смерти, Поттер. Попытайтесь снова, - Снейп отпил виски, и Гарри показалось, что в уме зельевар подсчитывает все баллы, которые позднее, вернувшись в Хогвартс, снимет с Гриффиндора. Их число уже наверняка перевалило за тысячу.  
\- Лестранги нашли дом. У них был план. Он сработал бы. Только – погодите. Ничего бы он не сработал! Воль... Темный Лорд сам должен это сделать, - брови Снейпа взлетели, заставляя Гарри продолжать. – А. Просто он этого не знает, и мы не хотим, чтоб узнал. Верно. И вот - вы привели меня сюда. Мы прячемся, вызывая суматоху своим отсутствием, и ждем, чтобы паника улеглась, - Гарри вздохнул, прищурившись. – Но я не понимаю, почему никому из наших не известно, где я. Это подозрительно. Сэр.  
Брови Снейпа почти касались волос.  
\- Возможно ли, что вы, сирота по предательству, доверились бы каждому из членов дорогого сердцу Дамблдора Ордена?  
Гарри заморгал, оседая на диван:  
\- Ох. Я думал, Дамблдор лично всех выбрал.  
Снейп презрительно фыркнул:  
\- Наш прославленный директор порой... неблагоразумно распоряжается собственным доверием, - мрачно сказал он, отбрасывая волосы с лица. На миг губы его изогнулись, но голос тотчас приобрел обычную монотонность. – В Ордене есть шпион, Поттер. Возможно, не один.  
Вот уже в третий раз за день Гарри показалось, что его ударили. Сколько еще сюрпризов ему придется выдержать?  
\- К-кто?  
\- Поттер, - прорычал Снейп, - если бы мы знали, кто шпион, неужели вы думаете, что мы оставили бы его в живых?  
\- Но разве вы не двойной агент? – ему казалось, что Снейп должен знать всех рекрутов Вольдеморта. – И почему Дамблдор не может просто прочесть у всех мысли?  
Снейп закатил глаза и допил свой виски.  
\- Это вам не игра, мальчишка, - досадливо сказал он. – Моей роли нет названья, а вы – глупец, если считаете, что Дамблдор не заглядывает в чужие мысли при любой возможности. Но он не знает.  
Гарри притянул колени к груди, чувствуя себя усталым, подавленным и совершенно лишенным равновесия. Спор со Снейпом выпил из него последние силы, и думать о копающемся в головах друзей Дамблдоре не хотелось.  
\- Извините, что порвал вашу почту, сэр. Я действительно не читал ее.  
\- Значит, письмо директора, содержащее неоспоримые доказательства моего вероломства, явилось вам в видении? Или в чайных листьях?  
Гарри скрипнул зубами. Почему Снейпу просто не принять извинения?  
\- Остальную почту не читал. Ничего, кроме этого письма.  
\- Как чутко с вашей стороны, Поттер. Примите мою искреннюю благодарность.  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Его терпимость к сарказму Снейпа была на исходе.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Вы закончили свои задания на лето?  
\- Да, и вы это знаете, сэр.  
\- Хорошо. Ступайте наверх и возьмите свою палочку. Заодно приведете мою комнату в порядок. После обеда мы начнем тренировку.  
\- Тренировку? Я думал... а как же Статут о...  
\- Поттер, что я только что закончил говорить вам?  
Гарри пристыженно вздохнул и задумался.  
\- Что я имею дело только с вами. Я помню, сэр. Но вы только что выдали мне кучу информации, и мне нужно ее осмыслить, - далеко не все из рассказа было ему понятно.  
В глазах Снейпа блеснуло нечто – у другого человека это могло называться одобрением.  
\- Не перенапрягитесь с непривычки.  
Гарри выдавил полный робкого упрека взгляд и поднялся, чтобы отправиться за палочкой.  
\- Поттер, - голос Снейпа остановил его у лестницы. – Вашего крестного убила Беллатрикс Лестранг. Не стоит об этом забывать, - Гарри напрягся, потом через плечо глянул на Снейпа, но профессор уже исчез на кухне. Юноша медленно кивнул, распрямил плечи и побрел наверх.

**двенадцать.**  
\- А я все гадал, как долго вы там простоите.  
Снотворное Снейпа неплохо смиряло кошмары, но сам алхимик был отменным противоядием покоя. В эту ночь все повторилось: Гарри мучили неясные, полузабытые образы – руки Снейпа в его волосах, ладонь Снейпа на его горле, язык Снейпа у него во рту, тело Снейпа, приникшее к его собственному, - и, прежде чем Гарри осознал, что делает, он очутился перед снейповой дверью в половине четвертого утра, пытаясь вспомнить все причины, по которым ее не следовало открывать.  
Но голова его думала иначе, отказываясь сосредоточиться на чем-либо, помимо сведенных внутренностей, комка в горле, потных ладоней и того факта, что все это пройдет, стоит только вернуться в свою комнату. Он знал, что все это –признак беспокойства, а Гарри ненавидел беспокойство и ненавидел Снейпа за то, что тот беспокоил его, да и себя ненавидел – за то, что позволял Снейпу себя беспокоить. Но ощущать беспокойство было лучше, чем не ощущать ничего, и в какой-то момент спора с собственным мозгом тело Гарри отворило дверь, а ноги сами внесли его внутрь.  
Снейп не спал, хотя Гарри даже не задумывался о том, что мог его разбудить, пока не вошел в комнату. Алхимик читал книгу и даже не поднял головы. Гарри смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза; во рту пересохло. Он жил со Снейпом уже месяц и не единожды видел его в пижаме, но теперь вид бледной кожи вызывал у него несколько... иные ассоциации. Он с трудом сглотнул.  
\- Я... как вы узнали, что я здесь?  
Снейп фыркнул:  
\- Уверяю вас, Поттер, я знаю, что творится под этой крышей. Вы не отличаетесь легкостью поступи, - он лизнул указательный палец, переворачивая страницу. Гарри едва не задохнулся, стараясь не думать о том, каким на вкус был этот язык. « _Как бергамот и дым,_ любезно подсказал мозг. _Странно, ведь он не курит. А может..._ »  
\- Мне не спится! – выпалил Гарри. – А вы сказа... вы вообще когда-нибудь спите?  
Снейп раздраженно поднял глаза:  
\- Мы уже обсуждали эту тему, Поттер. Мой сон – не ваша забота, а коль скоро вы нуждаетесь в снотворном – вам известно, где его найти, - и вернулся к чтению. По телу Гарри пробежала волна возбуждения. Он стиснул зубы, спрашивая себя, возможно ли подсесть на споры, как на наркотик.  
\- Не хочу я снотворного, - огрызнулся он.  
\- Вот как? – скучающим голосом промолвил Снейп, переворачивая страницу. Гарри прищурился: вряд ли тот читал настолько быстро. Он сделал еще шаг вперед, взывая к духу Годрика Гриффиндора для храбрости, и приготовился распрощаться с жизнью:  
\- Я хочу вас.  
Никогда раньше Гарри не ощущал тишину всей кожей, но воздух в комнате внезапно сгустился так, что юноше стало нечем дышать. Снейп не шевелился, но прекратил притворяться, что читает. Гарри старался не дышать, хоть и не был уверен, что смог бы, если бы захотел. Капли пота обезумевающе медленно стекали меж лопаток; он весь дрожал в попытке устоять на одном месте. Наконец Снейп вздохнул, захлопнул книгу и поднял лицо.  
\- Вы понятия не имеете, о чем толкуете, - устало сказал он. Гарри почувствовал, что глубоко внутри него что-то раскололось.  
\- Ну и что? Вы же учитель, - рявкнул он. – Вот и научите меня.  
\- Научить вас. Чему, мистер Поттер? - едко спросил Снейп, и в венах Гарри зашумел гнев.  
\- Откуда мне знать? Вы мне ничего не рассказываете! – увиливания Снейпа надоели до чертиков, как и его манера отвечать на вопросы вопросами, а ответов не давать.  
Сверкнув глазами, Снейп неторопливо соскользнул с кровати. Гарри невольно отступил, когда тот подошел ближе, и продолжал отступать по мере приближения зельевара. Уперевшись спиной в стену, он удивленно охнул: комнаты всегда казались меньше размером, когда в них находился Снейп.  
\- Что бы вам хотелось услышать, мистер Поттер? Ну же? Чему желаете научиться? – руки Снейпа опустились Гарри на плечи, грубо прижав его к стене. Голос у алхимика был сердитый, и Гарри уставился в его бездонные глаза, пытаясь понять, какая Снейпу из всего этого выгода. Наверняка тот ничего не делал бесплатно. А потом Снейп нагнулся и лизнул его нижнюю губу, и связные мысли испарились из головы Гарри вместе с вырвавшимся изо рта дыханием.  
\- Показать вам, какое применение есть у рта, помимо извержения дерзостей? – тихий рокот заставил его член дернуться, и Гарри всем телом прижался к всосавшему его губу Снейпу. Неожиданно зельевар сомкнул зубы, и Гарри почувствовал вкус крови.  
\- Эй! – вскрикнул он, изворачиваясь, чтобы освободиться от хватки на плечах, и что есть сил отпихнул Снейпа от себя. Снейп покачнулся – скорее от удивления, чем от толчка.  
Тыльной стороной ладони Гарри стер с губы кровь и обиженно уставился на невероятно довольного Снейпа. Тот наверняка сочинял тираду о том, как Гарри не умеет выполнять простейшие указания, как все время хнычет, что ничего не чувствует, а почувствовав, и вовсе перестает держать себя в руках, как постоянно замыкется в себе, когда нужно быть храбрым.  
\- Не дождешься, Снейп, - прорычал он, стаскивая футболку через голову и швыряя ее в угол. – Этого вы хотели, верно? – закричал он, стягивая штаны и едва не падая в процессе. Чтобы вылезти из груды одежды на полу, пришлось опереться рукой о стену. – Вот! Я разделся! Вы мне велели, и я это сделал, а вы... вы не можете...  
Он умолк на полуслове и теперь стоял, не двигаясь, с ужасом понимая, что зашел слишком далеко. Снейп бесстрастно наблюдал за ним, пока Гарри судорожно пытался выбрать между порывом сбежать и желанием просто отпустить себя в надежде, что Снейп его подхватит. Если бы только можно было знать, что он подхватит! Гарри поправил очки. Посмотрел на кровать, пытаясь разглядеть название снейповой книги – что угодно, лишь бы не думать, что он стоит нагишом перед своим преподавателем зелий. Бесполезно. Он залился краской в ожидании колкостей по поводу своей внешности.  
\- Стыдно стало, Поттер?  
Глядя себе под ноги, Гарри печально кивнул. Воздух в комнате сместился, когда Снейп обошел его, но времени напрячься не было – теплые ладони опустились на его плечи. Его медленно притянули назад в нечто, напоминающее объятие – только Гарри был совершенно уверен, что Снейп никогда в жизни никого не обнимал. Он медленно выдохнул, когда ладони соскользнули с его плеч и прошлись по рукам. Правая поймала запястье, потянув его руку к животу, а левая обхватила грудь и... ничего. Снейп просто стоял, прижав окоченевшего Гарри к себе.  
\- Успокойтесь, Поттер, - шепнул Снейп ему на ухо. – Я не кусаюсь.  
У Гарри вырвался истерический смешок.  
\- Еще как, - ответил он, но понемногу расслабился в тепле чужого тела. – Боже, - выдохнул он, роняя голову Снейпу на грудь. – Я понятия не имею, что делаю.  
Снейп не ответил, и постепенно Гарри утратил счет времени, стоя в его объятиях. Малая часть его по-прежнему призывала к бегству: он не доверял ни Снейпу, ни его рассказам, а Темная метка, казалось, жгла кожу. Но все случаи, когда его касались с подобием нежности, можно было пересчитать по пальцам, а он настолько устал от холода и оцепенения, что велел этой части себя заткнуться. Юноша закрыл глаза и растворился в поддерживающем его теле. До симпатии им было далеко, но он был согласен и на то немногое, что ему предлагали.

 **тринадцать.**  
\- Нет, мистер Поттер, я не позволю вам сидеть у себя и дуться!  
\- Я не собирался дуться! Мне нужно подумать! А я не могу... когда вы... – Гарри разочарованно умолк, запустив руки в взлохмаченные волосы. – Мне хочется побыть в своей комнате.  
Снейп фыркнул:  
\- Поттер, не ждите, я не поверю, что вы собираетесь провести остаток дня, сидя у окна и предаваясь _размышлениям_. Вам скорее удастся сочинить трактат о волшебных свойствах ветвеобразных трутовиков.  
Гарри никогда не слыхал о ветвеобразных трутовиках, что Снейп, вероятно, и пытался доказать. Он сжал челюсти:  
\- Почему это вы не поверите? – сердито спросил он, расстроенный, что уснул, причем в объятиях Снейпа, а тот вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, и опять изображал мерзавца. Все утро прошло в ожесточенных спорах.  
\- Ступайте в сад, если угодно, Поттер, но не забудьте о своих обязанностях по дому. И – прежде чем вы спросите – нет, от вечернего урока окклюменции вы не освобождены.  
Гарри скривился. Снова заниматься окклюменцией не хотелось, хотя нельзя было не признать ее значимости. Шрам не беспокоил его все лето, но когда Гарри попытался растолковать это Снейпу, профессор набросился на него с лекцией об утерянных возможностях, ложном чувстве безопасности и почему-то об окнах. Гарри сказал, что вряд ли Вольдеморт дважды воспользуется одним и тем же трюком, Снейп заметил, что в прошлый раз все удалось блестяще, Гарри разбил свою чашку, и теперь они вернулись в ту самую точку, с которой начали.  
\- А думосбор мне полагается?  
\- Разумеется, - холодно ответил Снейп. – Я отнесусь к нему с таким же уважением, какое вы выказали моему.  
Гарри побледнел и в тягостном молчании принялся изучать ногти на руках.  
-Я... – он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и встретился со Снейпом глазами. – Извините. Я не... не должен был. И... я никому не рассказывал.  
\- Как мило с вашей стороны.  
Гарри рассердился было, но овладел собой; он заслужил этот упрек. Юноша поглядел в сторону:  
\- Ладно тогда. Забудьте, - и услышал, как Снейп резко вздохнул. – О думосборе! Извинения остаются в силе. Но мне не нужен... то есть, вряд ли когда-нибудь я опозорюсь перед вами больше, чем вч... чем уже опозорился.  
\- С вашей изобретательностью, Поттер, - сухо произнес Снейп. – уверен, вы что-нибудь придумаете.  
Вскинув голову, Гарри потрясенно посмотрел на Снейпа. Шутил ли он или говорил серьезно, сказанное было одинаково возмутительным. Лицо Снейпа, как обычно, ничего не выражало.  
\- Я... вы... да ну вас, - сказал он, тряхнув головой. – Я ушел на улицу.  
Гарри вышел в сад и развалился на траве. У него были дела, но на весь день их не хватало. Воздух в саду блестел и потрескивал от чар, отводящих любопытных соседей. Гарри нежился в окружающей его магии; может, он и не стремился заниматься окклюменцией, но вновь творить волшебство хотелось очень сильно. Рука сама легла на пояс брюк, за которым пряталась его палочка. Теперь, когда она была с ним, ему стало много лучше – спокойнее, уютнее, независимее. Гарри переплел пальцы за головой и стал смотреть на плывущие облака.  
День был прекрасный - теплый, но не жаркий, и внезапно, глядя в ярко-голубое небо, он так затосковал по старой жизни, что стало больно. Хотелось вернуться в Нору с Роном и Гермионой, гонять на метлах, смеяться над последними шутками близнецов и волноваться о школе. Вместо этого он был спрятан так надежно, что сам не знал, где находится, и вдобавок – с неприятнейшим (или, может, вторым неприятнейшим) человеком в мире после Вольдеморта (и Малфоя), и смеялся над словами, которые вряд ли считались шуткой. Снейп беспокоил его больше всего.  
Гарри прокрутил в голове список противоречий. Странно, что над домом появилась Темная метка. Кому-то наверняка хотелось, чтобы волшебный мир считал Гарри мертвым, но кому? Но если «Ежедневный Пророк» писал, что он жив, ничего не вышло. Может, ее вызвали Лестранги, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж опозоренными, проворонив Гарри. Или чтобы сделать вид, что поймали его, и сбить Орден с толку.  
С Орденом тоже была незадача. Он пересчитал всех состоявших в нем – из тех, кого знал лично, пытаясь выяснить, кто из них мог быть шпионом. Семья Уизли, Римус, Тонкс, Кингсли, Муди, МакГонагалл, старушка миссис Фигг. Вряд ли они могли его предать. Но если в Ордене есть шпион, ясное дело, Дамблдор не расскажет кому попало, где искать Гарри. Только все равно непонятно, почему сам Дамблдор этого не знает. Может, и знает, а письмо Снейпу написал, чтобы запутать шпиона. Или министерство: Гарри не слишком хорошо понимал, как оно вписывалось в эту историю. Он машинально потер шрам. Разболелась голова. Как Снейп умудряется постоянно столько думать? Наверное, поэтому он такой вредный.  
И почему Снейп так себя ведет? Если и Дамблдор, и Вольдеморт приказали ему отыскать Гарри, как он оправдывает свое отсутствие? И разве шпион в Ордене не может выдать Снейпа? Может, Снейп тоже в бегах.  
Но все это и близко не касалось вопроса, который Гарри действительно хотелось задать, а именно – что раз за разом происходило в спальне Снейпа. Границы были пересечены, но он не знал где, когда и кто пересек их. Иногда ему казалось, что он использует Снейпа – в конце концов, они не выносили друг друга, и вряд ли Снейп мог захотеть его – но сама мысль, что Снейп позволит кому-нибудь использовать себя, была смехотворной. С другой стороны, разве Снейп не предложил ему... Гарри мог остаться, если бы согласился выполнять его приказы. Интересно, что это могли быть за приказы и всегда ли «раздевайся!» был бы первым из них. Гарри застонал, когда воспоминание о хлестком повелении снимать одежду кольнуло желанием внизу живота. Вот почему он хотел побыть у себя в комнате. В саду, пусть даже зачарованном, не подрочишь. Он смерил сарайчик оценивающим взглядом и поднялся на ноги.  
Гарри был на полпути у цели, когда из дома раздалась целая серия грохочущих взрывов. Палочка сама прыгнула в руку, и он стал медленно пробираться к двери, чувствуя, как по венам бежит адреналин. Снова грохот, на этот раз громче, и вдруг Снейп вылетел из двери; мантия хлопала за его спиной, как крылья летучей мыши. Гарри прикусил язык, чтобы удержать готовый сорваться с него _Stupefy_.  
\- Руку! – проорал Снейп, мчась прямо на него. Гарри не понял, что тот имел в виду, и отшатнулся, распахнув глаза, когда Снейп прыгнул высоко в воздух. Раздался оглушающий рев, вдалеке что-то вспыхнуло, а потом Снейп рухнул на Гарри, и оба упали, растянувшись на траве. Снейп поймал Гарри за руку и втиснул в нее что-то, и юноша ощутил тошнотворный рывок у пупка. Он обхватил Снейпа рукой, и их тела оставили землю позади, а вокруг завыл ветер.

**четырнадцать.**  
Гарри застонал, когда они приземлились и зельевар весом в четырнадцать стоунов свалился на него. Он толкнул Снейпа в плечо, благодаря чему оба успешно скатились с довольно крутого холма. Остановившись у подножия, юноша перевернулся, и его вырвало.  
\- Это ваша обычная реакция на портключи, Поттер? – спросил Снейп. Он упал в нескольких метрах от него и уже отряхивал одежду.  
\- Заткнись, Снейп, - пробурчал Гарри, вновь сгибаясь пополам от рвотного спазма. – Последний портключ... – он замолчал. Сейчас не время было вспоминать об этом, да и Снейпу все было известно. Дрожа, он поднялся, довольный, что смог сохранить палочку в целости.  
Юноша надеялся приземлиться в кабинете Дамблдора или в доме на площади Гриммо – в знакомом месте. Вместо этого они очутились в какой-то деревне. Гарри увидел холмы, деревья, реку, до которой не докатился всего два шага, но ничего знакомого. Кроме, разумеется, Снейпа, трансфигурировавшего что-то в чашку и изучающего речную воду. Он понюхал ее и передал чашку Гарри.  
\- Думаю, ее можно пить.  
Гарри был слишком потрясен, чтобы отказаться, и ему стало немного лучше. Он вернул чашку Снейпу; тот превратил ее обратно в камень и бросил на землю.  
\- Что произошло?  
\- Поттер, это очевидно даже для человека с вашим отсутствием наблюдательности, - он опустил палочку на левую ладонь и прошептал заклинание. Вспыхнул золотой свет, а потом палочка повисла в дюйме над ладонью, повертелась и указала назад, на холм. – Нас обнаружили, - доложил Снейп, идя в указанном палочкой направлении.  
\- Кто нас обнаружил? – крикнул Гарри вслед удаляющейся спине. Снейп раздраженно оглянулся через плечо:  
\- Простите, что не задержался узнать их имена, Поттер. Собираетесь стоять там весь день?  
Гарри скривился и стал карабкаться за ним по холму.  
\- Но вы же их видели? А они вас? Они были Пожирателями Смерти?  
\- Предполагаю, что да.  
\- А вы разве не всех Пожирателей знаете?  
\- Поттер, - ледяным тоном произнес Снейп, - я не являюсь наперсником Темного Лорда. Мы не строим планов за бутылкой сливочного пива. Он не посвящает меня в свои замыслы, я не дружу с его последователями и был бы вам признателен, если бы в то время, когда я пытаюсь вызволить нас из неприятностей, вы удосужились помолчать.  
Они уже взобрались на верхушку, и теперь палочка указывала на расположенную невдалеке рощицу.  
\- Но почему? Здесь ведь никого нет. Как они нас нашли?  
Снейп круто обернулся к нему, и Гарри замер под его гневным взглядом.  
\- Дайте-ка подумать, мистер Поттер. Это, конечно, всего лишь догадки, но рискну предположить, что вульгарная демонстрация магии, которой вы дали волю, пробивая охранные чары моей спальни, дабы устроить в ней истерику, явилась тому причиной.  
Гарри разинул рот.  
\- Ох.  
\- Именно, - Снейп отвернулся и зашагал к рощице.  
\- Извините, - пробормотал Гарри. Все это было его виной. Снова.  
\- Потом будете извиняться, Поттер, - бросил Снейп через плечо. – Сейчас прибавьте шагу.  
Гарри припустил за ним, чувствуя себя прескверно.  
\- Э-э... а что с домом?  
\- Уничтожен.  
Гарри замер, как вкопанный, похолодев. Снейп прошел еще несколько метров, прежде чем остановиться и обернуться. Со своего места Гарри услышал, как тот вздыхает.  
\- Но... моя мантия, - пролепетал он. Все, чем он дорожил, находилось в том доме. – Моя метла. Я...  
\- Поттер, - прорычал Снейп, возвращаясь к нему. – Не могли бы вы хоть один раз сделать, как вам велят, и _закрыть рот_! Я знаю, как огорчает вас необходимость следовать уставу по возвращении в Хогвартс, но надеялся, что грозящая нам опасность поможет вам сосредоточиться.  
\- Плевать мне на опасность, вы, мерзавец! Это все, что мне осталось от отца!  
\- Ваш отец передал вам множество вещей, мальчишка, включая безответственность и наглость! Мантия не представляет из себя никакой ценности. А теперь...  
\- ВОЗЬМИТЕ СВОИ СЛОВА НАЗАД! – проорал Гарри. – Вы ничего не понимаете! Я только...  
\- _Silencio!_ – прошипел Снейп, и Гарри показалось, что ему в рот запихнули носок. – Я отказываюсь с вами пререкаться, Поттер. Когда мы доберемся до места, можете называть меня какими угодно эпитетами. Но до тех пор вы будете молчать и исполнять мои указания. Понятно? – глаза Снейпа грозили прожечь в голове Гарри дыру, и он наконец уныло кивнул. Снейп убрал заклятие. – Вот и славно. А теперь молча ступайте за мной. Держите наготове палочку и не вздумайте направить ее против меня – прокляну так, что за неделю не отойдете.  
Гарри прикусил язык, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ, и с понурым видом продолжал плестись за Снейпом, пока они не достигли рощицы. Там палочка ненадолго осветилась синим и упала Снейпу в руку. Он прошептал латинскую фразу, и воздух вокруг заискрился, а перед ними предстала обшарпанная деревянная дверь.  
\- Поттер, положите руку рядом с моей, - Гарри приблизился и встал около Снейпа, прижавшего ладонь к центру двери. Он поступил так же; дверь трижды запульсировала и исчезла с глаз. С другой стороны ее была тьма.  
\- Ух ты. А что э...  
\- Тихо, Поттер, - предостерег Снейп, хватая Гарри за локоть и втаскивая в дверной проем. Воздух вокруг них был густым и тяжелым, и Гарри казалось, что он плывет. Все закончилось быстро – они со Снейпом вынырнули в маленькой темной комнатке. Вокруг было хоть глаз выколи, но Снейп явно знал, что происходит. Отпустив локоть Гарри, он сделал несколько шагов и распахнул скрипящую дверь. В комнату хлынул свет, и Гарри увидел пустой дощатый сарай площадью в несколько квадратных метров. Снейп вышел наружу и поманил его за собой.  
Как только Гарри переступил порог, сарай осветился и исчез, оставив их посреди густого темного леса. Снейп осмотрелся и с довольным хмыканьем спрятал палочку в рукав.  
\- Следуйте за мной, Поттер, - велел он. – Можете убрать палочку, - он зашагал вперед; деревья и кусты расступались перед ним, а потом смыкались заново. Гарри поторопился, чтобы успеть за ним, не уверенный, что в лесу нет врагов.  
Минут через пятнадцать он уже еле дышал. Путь был трудным; деревья вели себя с ним отнюдь не так, как со Снейпом. Приходилось все время карабкаться в гору, а длинные ноги Снейпа были для этого гораздо более пригодны, и Гарри стал отставать.

\- Сэр, - прохрипел он, - нельзя ли помедленнее, пожалуйста? – в доме он не занимался физкультурой и не восстановил всех сил после болезни. Снейп слегка умерил шаг, но не обернулся. Гарри попытался снова:  
\- Где мы?  
\- А вы как думаете, Поттер?  
\- Мне-то откуда знать? – сердито спросил Гарри. – Я ничего не вижу!  
\- Вы ослепли? – с любопытством поинтересовался Снейп.  
\- Нет, - резко ответил Гарри, и зельевар со вздохом остановился. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на Гарри с тем же выражением, с которым на прошлой неделе исследовал экстракт из слизняков.  
\- Поттер, я, кажется, рекомендовал вам время от времени пытаться думать. Какая здесь погода? А время дня? Мы находимся в лесу. Вы узнаете деревья, кусты, цветы? Растут ли такие около Хогвартса? У вашего дома? Здесь недавно прошел дождь – земля все еще мягкая; шел ли он там, где вы жили? – он постучал по лбу Гарри пальцем. – Возпользуйтесь мозгами, Поттер. Вдруг да понравится, - Снейп отвернулся и зашагал прочь, а Гарри смотрел ему вслед в шоке. Все это ни разу не приходило ему в голову.  
\- Ох, - слабо сказал он, глядя на деревья. – Я, э-э... никогда раньше...  
Снейп развернулся, заставив Гарри удивленно отшатнуться.  
\- Позвольте, угадаю. Вы никогда не удосуживались обратить внимание на то, что вас окружает. Вы понятия не имеете, что это за цветок, - он ткнул пальцем в паутинку из желтых лепестков, растянутую под одним из деревьев, - и где он растет, не говоря уже о том, для чего используется. Представьте мое удивление. Какое невыносимое существование мне предстоит, - Снейп отвернулся и чуть ли не бегом помчался вперед. Гарри послал ему злобный взгляд и побежал следом, твердо решив, что ни за что не станет снова просить о поблажке.  
  
**пятнадцать.**  
Они шли еще несколько часов, и с каждым шагом Гарри становилось все хуже. Ему даже захотелось поговорить со Cнейпом – это, по крайней мере, отвлекло бы от стреляющей боли в ногах, но чем дольше тянулась тишина, тем сложнее становилось прервать ее. Негодование вспыхивало и утихало, покуда он брел за ровной спиной Снейпа, пытаясь не терять ее из виду в надвигающихся сумерках. Снейп двигался так быстро, будто сам Вольдеморт гнался за ними по пятам – а может, так оно и было. Гарри развлекался тем, что представлял, как спрашивает у Снейпа: «А мы уже пришли?» каждые три минуты, пока тот не посылает в него заклинанием, и сам отвечает тем же. Видение оказалось странно приятным.  
Дрожа, Гарри в сотый раз спросил себя, где находится. Воздух был насыщен магией, и юноша отчасти надеялся, что они – в Лютом Лесу. Вот-вот, думал он, деревья поредеют и он увидит хижину Хагрида и сможет присесть у огня. К вечеру похолодало, а на Гарри была лишь надетая утром футболка, да и та давно промокла от пота. Его мышцы не могли понять, жарко им или холодно. Мокрая ткань только мешала, и Гарри хотелось содрать с себя футболку и запустить ею Снейпу в голову. Тот обернулся бы и накричал на него, и тогда Гарри не пришлось бы просить его остановиться и дать ему отдохнуть, потому что он был бы слишком занят стараниями перекричать зельевара.  
Гарри так увлекся, воображая, как орет на него Снейп, что забыл смотреть под ноги, и запнулся об особенно скрюченный древесный корень. Тот ухватил его за щиколотку, подставив подножку, и юноша ударился затылком о ближайший ствол. Боль разлилась по всему телу, а потом собралась в голове, которая, похоже, раскололась надвое. В глазах потемнело, и Гарри посмотрел на дерево, нелепо пытаясь вспомнить, растут ли такие возле Хогвартса. В поле зрения появилось хмурое лицо Снейпа, и Гарри закрыл глаза.  
\- Идиот, - прорычал Снейп, прижав что-то мягкое к затылку юноши. – Если бы я хотел, чтобы вы свернули себе шею, я лично позаботился бы об этом. Почему вы ничего не сказали?  
Гарри застонал, надеясь, что голос звучит сердито. Он слишком устал, чтобы идти дальше, а теперь, когда очутился в лежачем положении, и вовсе не собирался вставать.  
\- А вы бы прислушались, - буркнул он, пытаясь придать словам нужную горечь. В ответ раздался вздох.  
\- Двигаться можете? – Снейп был явно раздражен. Гарри снова застонал, не понимая, зачем ему это нужно. Он промерз до самых костей. Откуда-то повеяло теплом, и он потянулся к его источнику. Тепло пошевелилось, и Гарри понял, что оно, скорее всего, исходит от Снейпа. Он замер, решил - будь, что будет, придвинулся ближе и попытался уснуть.  
– Даже и не думайте, Поттер, - прямо в ухо сказал ему Снейп.  
\- Почему? – хотел спросить Гарри, но слова прозвучали неясно. Он теснее приник к теплу и снова засопел.  
\- Поттер! – рявкнул Снейп, тряся его за плечи. Гарри открыл затуманенные глаза и увидел белого от ярости Снейпа. Он сонно улыбнулся, не слишком интересуясь, какие у зельевара на этот раз были проблемы.  
Снейп снова вздохнул, да так тяжело, что смахнул дыханием челку со лба Гарри.  
\- Не спите, пока кровь не остановится, Поттер. Это опасно.  
\- Почему? – снова спросил Гарри, надеясь, что Снейп пустится в скучные поучения, от которых он сразу уснет. Вместо этого Снейп сел спиной к стволу-виновнику и потянул его на себя. Гарри протестующе замычал, но притих, устроившись между ног зельевара. Он откинул голову Снейпу на плечо, и тот укутал их обоих своей мантией, прежде чем снова надавить ему на затылок.

\- Как бы мне ни хотелось детализировать тонкости медицинской магии, боюсь, попытка научить вас чему-либо в теперешнем состоянии увенчается еще меньшим успехом, чем обычно.  
Гарри с трудом вспомнил, что задал Снейпу вопрос, и с еще большим трудом – что именно спрашивал. Разобравшись наконец, о чем речь, он решил, что излучаемое Снейпом тепло с лихвой искупает все брошенные им оскорбления.  
\- Ладно, - зевая, сказал он. Закрыв глаза, он втянул в себя воздух, пропитанный запахами крови, пота и Снейпа. Попытался определить, чем именно пахнет зельевар, но быстро понял, что это бесполезно: Снейп пах Снейпом, сотней компонентов для зелий, пряностями и дымом. Он вновь вдохнул, прижимаясь к теплу, слишком уставший, чтобы обращать внимание на ноющую голову. Если не двигаться, боль можно было вытерпеть, а утро всегда было мудренее вечера.  
\- Поттер.  
Гарри застонал.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь замолчите?  
\- Откройте глаза, Поттер, или я буду вынужден прибегнуть к... радикальным мерам.  
Открыв один глаз, Гарри скосился на подбородок Снейпа.  
\- Стукнете меня по голове?  
\- Соблазнительное предложение, - проворчал Снейп. – Но, коль скоро я пытаюсь продлить ваше бодрствование, а не лишить сознания, я думал...  
Гарри распахнул второй глаз, чувствуя, как рука Снейпа скользит по его груди к животу, пробирается под футболку. Он замер, разрываясь между желанием отстраниться и желанием прижаться к Снейпу. Длинные пальцы дразняще пробежали по груди; Гарри задержал дыхание, когда они покружили вокруг соска. Его словно пронзил электрический ток, и юноша выгнулся навстречу этой руке, внезапно чувствуя грудь Снейпа под своей спиной, бедра Снейпа, сжимавшие его собственные. Решив в пользу последнего, он закрыл глаза и бездумно поерзал по алхимику с тихим стоном.  
Он оказался совершенно не подготовлен к тому, что пальцы Снейпа сомкнулись на его соске и резко дернули. Гарри взвыл от боли и дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Снейпа. Но тот неожиданно толкнул его ноги вперед, а потом скрестил свои поверх бедер Гарри. Другая рука, словно стальные оковы, перехватила грудь юноши, и тот оказался в ловушке.  
Снейп дернул сосок сильнее, и Гарри прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть вновь.  
\- Проснулись?  
Юноша стиснул зубы:  
\- Лучше бы вы мне кровь остановилили! – произнеся это, он понял, что что-то по-прежнему прижимается к его затылку. Должно быть, Снейп зачаровал клочок ткани, чтобы оставить обе руки свободными для издевательств. – Ненавижу вас, - прорычал Гарри.  
Снейп выпустил его сосок, и он резко охнул, когда туда снова вернулась чувствительность.  
\- Как жаль, - сухо произнес Снейп, - когда я так к вам привязался, - он убрал ладонь из-под футболки Гарри и обвил его грудь руками, прижимая к себе. Гарри все еще тревожно ощущал все места, в которых их тела соприкасались.  
\- Я совершенно вас не понимаю, - едва слышно пробормотал он.  
\- Вы полны шокирующих откровений.  
\- Зачем вы это делаете?  
\- Потому, Поттер, что, как я уже говорил, в магическом мире найдутся люди, которым вы нужны живым, а не мертвым. Поэтому позволить вам истечь кровью в лесу было бы невежливо.  
\- Ха, вежливость, - язвительно выплюнул Гарри. – Вы понятия не имеете о вежливости.  
\- А вы имеете? - Гарри поморщился, когда хватка Снейпа вокруг его груди стала крепче. – Тогда поведайте мне: что было бы вежливее? Позволить вам умереть? Или дать возможность подрочить мне на ногу?  
Лицо Гарри заалело от стыда и ярости.  
\- Нет, - с досадой ответил он, безуспешно борясь с захватом Снейпа. – ВЕЖЛИВО было бы идти медленнее или спросить, не хочу ли я отдохнуть. Тогда ничего этого бы не случилось.  
Снейп фыркнул:  
\- О, не нужно бросаться обвинениями. Ничего бы не случилось, если б вы внимательнее смотрели, куда ступаете. Ничего бы не случилось, если бы я по глупости не оставил вас наедине со своей перепиской. Ничего бы не случилось, если бы ваш чертов крестный остался дома. Существует тысяча обстоятельств, которые не изменишь, Поттер, и именно из-за них все и произошло. Мой вам совет - смириться с этим.  
\- НЕ ВПУТЫВАЙТЕ СЮДА СИРИУСА! – проорал Гарри, извиваясь в руках Снейпа. – И отпустите меня!  
\- Если настаиваете, - буднично сказал Снейп, выпрямляя ноги и ослабляя хватку. Гарри дернулся вперед и тут же упал на колени; в глазах все поплыло. От резких движений голова разболелась вновь, и он увидел, как, кружась, к нему приближается земля. Гарри выбросил вперед руки, но не упал – Снейп подхватил его. Юноша ощутил, как зельевар потянул его на себя, а потом опять обернул вокруг них свою мантию.  
\- Спите, Поттер, - молвил Снейп ему на ухо. – Кровотечение остановилось.  
\- Ненавижу вас, - неистово шепнул Гарри. – Ненавижу, - он повторял это до тех пор, пока, вторую ночь подряд, не уснул, прижавшись к неподвижной фигуре Снейпа.

**шестнадцать.**  
Гарри толком не понял, полегчало ли ему к утру. Спать на земле было холодно и жестко. У него болела голова, хоть и не так сильно, как прошлым вечером. Он снова ввязался в глупый спор со Снейпом и едва помнил, по какому поводу. До смерти хотелось есть. Он почти скучал по жизни у Дурслей.  
Встав на ноги и потянувшись, он наблюдал, как поднимается Снейп.  
\- Э-э, - сказал Гарри. – С добрым утром.  
Снейп поднял бровь. Гарри закатил глаза и попытался снова:  
\- Куда мы идем? Далеко еще? Я проголодался.  
Снейп фыркнул:  
\- Еще час, и будем на месте. Возможно, два.  
  
***  
\- Ух ты! – спустя сорок пять минут Гарри застыл, как вкопанный. Они достигли вершины холма и буквально наткнулись на руины небольшого замка. Развалины квадратной башни занимали северо-западную сторону холма. Когда-то она была по меньшей мере четыре этажа в высоту, но сейчас на ней отсутствовала крыша. Одна из стен полностью обрушилась, и внутри Гарри разглядел очертания лестниц.  
Оглядываясь, он понял, что именно сюда они и направлялись. Идти больше было некуда: северная сторона холма заканчивалась отвесным спуском почти на сто метров. Исследуя его, Гарри увидел внизу опушенный туманом водоем. Противоположный берег находился так далеко, что рассмотреть его не удалось, и Гарри так и не понял, озеро это, река или океан. Северная и западная стороны холма окаймлялись низкой, осыпающейся стеной; в некоторых местах она была человеческого роста, в других – достаточно низкой, чтобы через нее можно было перелезть. Неожиданно взбудораженному Гарри захотелось вскарабкаться здесь на каждую подходящую поверхность. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Взволнованно сверкая глазами, он поискал Снейпа.  
Снейп стоял, оперевшись на более высокую часть наружной стены и скрестив руки на груди. Наблюдение за Гарри явно забавляло его.  
\- А можно, я... Где... Это что... Мы... – Гарри умолк, покраснев.  
\- Как всегда красноречивы, Поттер, - Снейп откинул волосы со лба и усмехнулся. – Позвольте, я попытаюсь. Да, это – наш пункт назначения. Мы в Шотландии, но это единственное, что я могу поведать вам о нашем местонахождении. Если вам угодно, можете осмотреться, но сперва поешьте.  
Гарри пожалел, что нельзя начать осмотр немедленно, но при мысли о еде в желудке заурчало. Он с сомнением поглядел по сторонам:  
\- Что поесть, сэр?  
Ухмылка Снейпа стала шире; он оттолкнулся от стены и направился к башне. Гарри последовал за ним без приглашения. Перелезая через невысокую стену, он почувствовал, как по телу пробежала волна магии. Глянув вокруг, он сообразил, что находится в башне – целой и невредимой.  
\- Ничего себе, - выдохнул он, осматриваясь. Они вошли в огромное каменное фойе, сужающееся в длинный коридор, освещенный факелами. В фойе тоже было светло – стены были увешаны портретами, чье происхождение не было ни магическим, ни маггловским: глаза у картин двигались, но в остальном фигуры стояли смирно. Справа обнаружилась широкая каменная лестница, слева – двойные деревянные двери.  
Снейп дал ему полминуты, чтобы прийти в себя, и зашагал вниз по коридору, взмахнув мантией. Гарри поплелся следом, изучая портреты, которые в свою очередь изучали его. Некоторые лица были странно знамомыми, но он не мог вспомнить, где раньше видел изображенных на картинах людей. Под рамами не было ни одной подписи.  
Коридор заканчивался большой строгой столовой. Пыльный дубовый стол – за таким легко поместились бы двадцать человек – со стульями стоял посреди комнаты, и Снейп, нахмурившись, оглянулся.  
\- Это ваш дом? – спросил Гарри. Как еще они могли здесь оказаться? Снейп продолжал ходить из угла в угол, словно выискивая что-то.  
\- Как давно мы с вами наслаждаемся обществом друг друга?  
Не понимая, куда клонит зельевар, Гарри вздохнул:  
\- Э-э, пять лет. А это здесь при...  
\- Мистер Поттер, мы с вами находимся в уютном, прекрасно оборудованном, магически ненаходимом замке, в который необычайно трудно добраться и который полностью избавлен от слюнявых чудовищ, обычно называемых школьниками. Скажите мне: за пять лет нашего знакомства, каким образом мое поведение навело вас на мысль о том, что, будь у меня такой дом, я покинул бы его?  
\- Ваша страсть к квиддичу? – рискнул предположить Гарри, сдерживая улыбку. Снейп повернул голову и посмотрел на Гарри через плечо. Юноша закатил глаза. – Могли бы просто сказать «нет».  
Снейп фыркнул и пустился назад по коридору, к лестнице. Гарри рассерженно побежал следом.  
\- Подождите! – позвал он. – У меня есть вопросы! – Снейп и виду не подал, что слышит. Вздохнув, Гарри протянул руку, ухватил Снейпа за локоть и потянул. – Постойте же, - повторил он.  
Снейп развернулся так быстро, что Гарри отшатнулся и упал бы, не держись он за зельевара.  
\- Уберите руку, - прорычал он. Гарри удивленно поднял голову и увидел сверкающие глаза и расширенные ноздри; Снейп был в ярости. Озадаченный, он медленно разжал пальцы и отступил еще на шаг.  
\- Извините, - пробормотал он. – Я не... то есть... вы-то ко мне прикасаетесь.  
\- Да, - ответил Снейп, кладя ладонь на грудь Гарри и толкая его к каменной стене. – Я прикасаюсь к вам. Но не наоборот.  
Гарри попытался вырваться из-под ладони Снейпа, но все его усилия оказались напрасными из-за странного нежелания поднять руки, чтобы помочь делу. Его прижали к стене, словно жука. Сбитый с толку и расстроенный, он замер, поникнув плечами и закрыв глаза. Странно было чувствовать ледяной холод, идущий от каменной кладки и, казалось, насквозь прожигающий футболку жар снейповой ладони. Его член болезненно уперся в молнию джинсов, но Гарри не помнил, когда успел возбудиться.  
\- У меня есть вопросы, - прошептал он, слыша в ушах лишь биение сердца.  
\- Отчего бы вам не попробовать задать их?  
Гарри распахнул глаза и увидел презрительно ухмыляющегося Снейпа.  
\- Я и пробовал! – сердито сказал он, чувствуя, как губы складываются в такой же оскал. – Ненавижу вас.  
Снейп вздернул черную бровь и внимательно посмотрел на выпуклость в гарриных штанах.  
\- Мне очевидно обратное, - тихо произнес он, делая шаг вперед.  
Гарри впился ногтями в камень за спиной и с опаской поглядел на Снейпа.  
\- Не надо, - проговорил он, неожиданно не чувствуя ничего, кроме усталости. Последния два дня измотали его и физически, и морально, и отчаянно хотелось просто усесться, перекусить и понять, что происходит. И совершенно не хотелось играть со Снейпом в непонятные игры, особенно те, в которых он не знал правил. Он смотрел в темные глаза Снейпа, надеясь, что тот и в самом деле умеет читать мысли.  
Снейп еще немного поднял бровь и окинул Гарри долгим, загадочным взглядом. Его глаза странно блестели, и юноша вжался в стену, обеспокоенный тем, что, возможно, сейчас случится. Но Снейп лишь смотрел на него, а потом опустил руку, отвернулся и стал взбираться вверх по лестнице. Гарри глубоко и с облегчением вздохнул, приходя в себя, и последовал за ним.

***  
Снейп нашелся в библиотеке – огромной круглой комнате, много больше, чем столовая внизу, и чуть ли не в три этажа высотой, со стенами, полностью скрытыми за книжными полками. В центре стоял широкий стол, заваленный свитками, книгами и флаконами, а несколько старых кожаных кресел ютились вокруг столов поменьше, расположенных по углам. Снейп подошел к большому столу и изящно уселся за ним, жестом приказав Гарри опуститься в одно из кресел с другой стороны. Порывшись в одном из нижних ящиков, зельевар вытащил бутылку виски и два стакана. Гарри удивленно смотрел, как Снейп наливает им обоим выпить, и нерешительно принял стакан. Снейп прищурился:  
\- Маленькими глотками, - предупредил он, залпом осушая собственный стакан и наполняя его заново. Гарри глотнул с опаской и закашлялся, когда пахнущий дымом напиток обжег горло. Сморщив нос, он попробовал снова. На вкус виски напоминал древесную стружку. Сверкая глазами, в которых горели сотни незаданных вопросов, он уставился на Снейпа. – Давайте же, Поттер, - рявкнул Снейп. – Что у вас?  
\- Э-э... я не знаю, с чего начать. Вы на меня просто накричите.  
\- Весьма вероятно.  
Гарри пожевал нижнюю губу, не зная, какой из вопросов задать первым.  
\- А что, дом взорвался? Я не видел, что произошло.  
\- Я тоже, но подозреваю, что так и случилось.  
\- Вы видели, кто были те люди?  
\- Нет.  
\- А они вас заметили?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Ох. Все очень плохо, не так ли?  
Снейп провел длинным пальцем по щеке, но ничего не ответил.  
\- Поэтому Пожиратели поймут, что вы жили со мной все это время, - Гарри задумался, размышляя. – Только... они ведь уже и так знают, верно? Зачем еще им приходить? Так что если это были Пожиратели, вашей маскировке конец. А это могли быть только они, ведь если бы явились авроры или члены Ордена, они не взорвали бы дом. Так?  
\- Если они не верят мне, тогда взорвали бы.  
\- А, - сказал Гарри, отнюдь не удивленный тем, что Орден не доверяет Снейпу. – Но если это правда, они все равно не тронули бы дом. Что если бы я был внутри?  
\- Неужели вы допускаете, что они ворвались бы в дом, не ведя за ним предварительную слежку?  
\- Но зачем им это? – для чего Ордену взрывать дом, он все равно не понимал.  
\- Возможно, они были не единственными, кто наблюдал за нами.  
\- Что? Я запутался, - Гарри сделал еще глоток, почти не морщась. По телу разливалось приятное тепло, а голова слегка кружилась. В желудке заурчало. Снейп посмотрел на него и вздохнул.  
\- Имейте в виду, это всего лишь домыслы. Я делюсь с вами догадками, только чтобы вы уяснили сложность ситуации. Предположим, Ордену известно ваше местонахождение. Они понимают, что вы со мной в безопасности, и решают ничего не предпринимать. Но шпион в Ордене идет к Темному Лорду с доносом, а тот снаряжает Пожирателей следить за домом. Узнав об этом, Дамблдор посылает членов Ордена разыграть перед Пожирателями представление. Если все выглядит так, будто они пытаются убить меня и спасти вас, мое кредо перед лицом Темного Лорда сохранено.  
\- Ничего себе, - голова кружилась все сильнее. – Неужели все так и было?  
\- Понятия не имею. Это возможно; для чего еще взрывать дом, когда вы находитесь снаружи, как не в попытке убить меня?  
\- А может, вы их переоцениваете? Вдруг они не знали, что я был снаружи? Ведь сад зачарован!  
\- Тоже верно, - ответил зельевар, мрачно глядя в свой стакан.  
\- Э-э... вот что, сэр, я знаю, что вы думаете... – Гарри расстроенно запустил пятерню в волосы. Снейп не поднимал глаз. Юноша заговорил еще раз:  
– Есть ли шанс, что мои... мое имущество не пострадало? Вообще-то на большую его часть мне плевать, но было кое-что... альбом с фотографиями и моя... другие вещи, - не хотелось снова рассориться из-за родителей. Снейп продолжал смотреть на дно стакана, взбалтывая его содержимое. – Сэр? – позвал Гарри.  
Наконец Снейп вздрогнул, проглотил выпивку и грохнул стаканом по столу. Гарри с интересом наблюдал, как тот встает и вынимает из складок мантии черную коробочку. Несколько раз неловко переведя взгляд с коробочки на Гарри, Снейп вздохнул и бросил коробочку юноше. Гарри машинально поймал ее и нахмурился, рассматривая добычу. Это была простая черная коробка, тяжелая и явно не деревянная. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Снейпа, но тот старательно избегал его взгляда.  
\- Э-э, спасибо, - сказал Гарри. – А что это?  
Снейп снова наполнил стакан и вернулся на прежнее место.  
\- Ваши вещи.  
Гарри разинул рот.  
\- Мои... я не понимаю, - он вновь уставился на коробку.  
Снейп вздохнул, поднимая наконец глаза.  
\- Уменьшенные, собранные вместе и трансфигурированные. Вам остается лишь снять заклинания.  
Гарри, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, смотрел на Снейпа. Счастливая улыбка просилась на лицо, и он отпил виски, чтобы скрыть ее.  
\- Не вздумайте, Поттер, - сердито велел Снейп. Гарри закусил губу. – Я предполагал, что на дом могут напасть, и принял некоторые предупредительные меры. Первые заклинание, впрочем, были наложены на мою лабораторию.  
Гарри сообразил, что Снейп смущен – стыдно быть пойманным за свершением добрых дел. Сияя, он улыбнулся зельевару.  
\- Спасибо вам, - искренне сказал юноша.  
Снейп грозно взглянул на него.  
\- Отблагодарите меня, - многозначительно произнес он, - тем, что не станете пользоваться этой чертовой мантией в школе.  
Гарри ответил ему невинным взглядом:  
\- Разумеется, сэр.  
\- Поттер, - прорычал Снейп.  
Гарри расхохотался и выставил вперед ладони:  
\- Хорошо! Но в самом деле, сэр. Спасибо, - он серьезно посмотрел на Снейпа и продолжил:  
– И все-таки. Что это за место? А тот дом, в котором мы жили? Почему в нем все выглядело, как у Дурслей?  
\- Это - одно из убежищ Ордена, - ответил Снейп, держась заданного порядка вопросов. – Принадлежит оно, в некотором смысле, вам. По крайней мере со следующей недели.  
Гарри снова открыл рот:  
\- Что?  
\- Как я понимаю, вы унаследовали земельные владения Блэков. Мы в одном из них. Вы получите его в свободное пользование по достижении совершеннолетия. Которое, если не ошибаюсь, наступит через неделю.  
Гарри моргнул, но решил не обращать внимания на тот странный факт, что Снейпу известна дата его рождения.  
\- Но как... То есть родители Сириуса ведь уже после войны умерли.  
\- Насколько мне известно, этот дом был подарен Блэку одним из его дальних родственников после того, как он ушел из семьи.  
\- А вы тогда откуда об этом знаете?  
\- Я состою в Ордене Феникса, Поттер, - обиженно ответил Снейп.  
\- Знаю, но это место выглядит таким... необжитым.  
Снейп фыркнул:  
\- Блэк ни разу не озаботился преодолением трудностей, сопряженных с прибытием сюда.  
\- А, - нахмурившись, сказал Гарри. Что-то не складывалось. Замок казался идеальным местом, где Сириус мог бы укрыться, сбежав из Хогвартса.  
\- Вернемся к беседе о доме, - произнес Снейп, меняя тему разговора, прежде чем Гарри мог что-либо добавить. – На мой взгляд, имеются два подозреваемых, достойных рассмотра. Первый – предатель, который мог разузнать ваше местонахождение, убить нас обоих и с победой возвратиться к Темному Лорду. Независимо от того, увенчались его попытки успехом или провалом, терять ему было нечего, ибо ни один из его господ ничего не знал.  
Гарри кивнул. Это было почти понятно.  
Снейп посмотрел на него со странным выражением.  
\- Альтернатива этой версии, которую стоит учитывать - я.  
\- Вы? – тупо повторил Гарри.  
\- Я. Я мог взорвать дом, пока вас в нем не было, а затем спасти вас и ваше имущество в попытке заручиться вашим доверием.  
Гарри фыркнул и допил свой виски. На душе было до непонятного весело.  
\- Вот это вряд ли, - сказал он. – Вы уйму раз спасали мне жизнь, а я и не думал вам доверять.  
\- Да, но когда я понял, как мало вы цените собственную жизнь в сравнении со своей метлой, я мог бы изменить подход к ситуации.  
Гарри рассмеялся, в кои-то веки получая удовольствие от разговора.  
\- Как скажете. Тут есть еда? Я думал, мы собирались завтракать.

 **семнадцать.**  
Снейп состряпал огромный завтрак из необыкновенно щедрых припасов, найденных в кухне. Когда Гарри удивился их количеству, Снейп выгнул бровь и напомнил ему о магии.  
За едой они вновь обсуждали мудреные предположения о том, что произошло в доме. Гарри отдал предпочтение той, в которой Дамблдор осознал, какой ужасной для юноши оказалась жизнь со Снейпом, и атаковал дом, намереваясь убить зельевара и таким образом искупить свою вину. Снейпа она не рассмешила ничуть, но Гарри выпил стакан виски на пустой желудок и теперь находил смешным практически все – особенно Снейпа, чей хмурый вид был подозрительно неуверенным.  
Впрочем, Гарри прекратил веселиться, как только Снейп велел ему отправляться спать.  
\- Но ведь еще даже полудня нет! – запротестовал Гарри. – Я не устал!  
\- Устанете, Поттер, уверяю вас.  
\- Что? Почему это? – Гарри с недоверием сощурился, разглядывая почти уничтоженный завтрак. – Вы что-то положили в рыбу?  
\- Не говорите ерунды, - отрезал Снейп. Гарри постарался не рассмеяться. – От меня не ускользнуло, что прошлой ночью ваш сон не был особенно крепок, да и длителен тоже.  
\- И кто в этом виноват? – буркнул Гарри, хоть и признал правоту Снейпа: спал он действительно скверно.  
\- В следующий раз позволю вам замерзнуть насмерть, - пообещал Снейп. – Вдобавок к недосыпанию, алкоголь является депрессантом, а вы только что проглотили возмутительное количество еды. Спальни расположены на втором этаже. Выберите одну и ступайте в постель.  
\- Пойдемте со мной, - сказал Гарри, а потом захлопнул ладонями рот, глядя на Снейпа распахнутыми от ужаса глазами. Снейп саркастически взметнул брови, и меж ними тяжко пролегла тишина.  
Гарри не знал, что делать. Он совсем не хотел говорить этого, но раз уж сказал, брать свои слова назад не собирался. Он снова был болезненно возбужден; казалось, Снейп дразнит его уже много дней, не давая времени разобраться с проблемой в одиночестве. Он опустил дрожащие от волнения руки и посмотрел на Снейпа так спокойно, как только мог:  
\- Пожалуйста, - тихо прибавил он.  
Гарри не думал, что черные глаза могут почернеть еще больше, но со Снейпом убедился в этом воочию. Других изменений в обличье зельевара не наблюдалось. Сердце Гарри билось так сильно, что грозило проломить грудную клетку. Он чувствовал, что теряет контроль над собой. Наконец губы Снейпа изогнулись в легкой усмешке:  
\- Вы понятия не имеете, о чем просите.  
\- Опять вы за свое! - в бешенстве крикнул Гарри. – Мы это уже проходили! Да, я не знаю, о чем прошу. И плевать мне на это! Ваш план удался. Вы взорвали дом и спасли мою метлу, и теперь я вам верю.  
Улыбка стала шире.  
\- Тем хуже для вас, - прошептал Снейп. Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, а затем Снейп резко поднялся. Деревянные ножки его кресла со скрипом прошлись по каменному полу. Гарри покачнулся в такт движению зельевара.  
\- Благодарю вас за чрезвычайно щедрое предложение, мистер Поттер, - церемонно произнес Снейп с легким поклоном. – Но, боюсь, вынужден отклонить его. Дела, - и поспешно покинул комнату, взмахнув полами мантии. Гарри разочарованно застонал, падая в кресло. Должно быть, он действительно устал.  
Но даже и устав, он продолжал сидеть в столовой, бездумно глядя в окно на лес и пытаясь понять, что происходит со Снейпом. В последнее время он только о Снейпе и думал, и эти мысли сжирали его изнутри. Снейп вел себя до безумия спокойно – кроме тех моментов, когда Гарри к нему прикасался, что не лезло ни в какие ворота. Снейп вывернул его мир наизнанку, даже не подозревая об этом. Гарри думал было поговорить с ним об этом, но разговоры со Снейпом никогда хорошо не заканчивались, если только они не спорили. Споры у них удавались на славу.  
Вздыхая, он наконец побрел наверх, оставив грязные тарелки Снейпу. Верхний коридор тоже был освещен факелами, и Гарри отнюдь не удивлял тот факт, что замок Снейпу нравился. Находясь на четвертом этаже, он все равно ощущал себя словно в подвале. Твердо собираясь обосноваться в самой большой спальне, он дошел до конца самого длинного коридора, толкнул дубовую дверь и ахнул.  
Подумалось, что он никогда не привыкнет к заколдованным местам, более просторным изнутри, чем снаружи; этот замок был из их числа. Библиотека должна была занимать большую часть верхнего этажа, но, кроме нее, здесь было как минимум пять спален, а та, в которую заглянул он, потрясала габаритами – две школьных спальни уместились бы в ней с легкостью. В комнате располагалась самая гигантская кровать из всех, что Гарри когда-либо видел – уродина из кованого железа с фамильным гербом Блэков в изголовье. Она была занавешена черно-лиловым пологом, и у Гарри появилось дикое желание на ней попрыгать.

Прочие вещи размером были под стать кровати. Два спальных гарнитура - назначения некоторых предметов меблировки Гарри так и не понял. Странной формы сундуки и столы, расставленные по комнате; каменный пол, покрытый пушистыми персидскими коврами черных, лиловых и зеленых тонов. Целую стену занимал камин. Словно загипнотизированный, Гарри бродил по комнате, открывая створки и ящики, но все они оказались пустыми. Он как раз ползал под столом в поисках тайника, когда голос Снейпа нарушил тишину:  
\- Обыск затеяли, Поттер?  
Гарри подскочил и ударился головой о стол. Тихонько выругавшись, он сел на корточки и посмотрел на Снейпа, прислонившегося к притолоке со скрещенными на груди руками. Юноша потер затылок, размышляя, что ему не мешало бы вымыться: волосы слиплись под коркой запекшейся крови и грязи. Он поморщился.  
\- Уходите, Снейп, - сказал он, хотя и рухнул бы от шока (потрясения?), если бы Снейп действительно ушел.  
\- Я сказал вам отдыхать, - голос Снейпа был до странного безучастным.  
\- А я сказал вам, что не устал, - раздраженно отрезал Гарри и вдруг вспомнил, о чем недавно попросил Снейпа. Может, тот передумал? Гарри заговорил повежливее:  
– Э-э, простите, сэр. Я собирался, но... – он умолк, махнув рукой. – Любопытство одолело, - закончил он, пожимая плечами.  
\- Разумеется, когда великого Гарри Поттера одолевает любопытство, ничто не устоит на его пути.  
Забыв о вежливости, Гарри вскочил на ноги:  
\- Вам-то что? Вы сами сказали, что этот замок – мой! А здесь все равно ничего нет, - сделав паузу, он внимательно взглянул на зельевара. – Я думал, вы тут по поводу моего предложения, - угрюмо сказал он.  
\- Так и есть.  
Брови Гарри взлетели к волосам, а член немедленно дернулся.  
\- О! Хорошо! То есть... я... э-э... мм... Что мне нужно делать?  
\- Выслушать меня очень внимательно.  
Плечи Гарри разочарованно поникли. Эрекция никуда не делась.  
\- Это что – очередная лекция на тему того, как я не знаю, чего хочу? Потому что я...  
\- Поттер, определения слов «слушать» и «говорить» сильно отличаются друг от друга. По сути, они не похожи совершенно ничем. Подите сюда.  
Гарри с опаской поглядел на Снейпа. Тот не сдвинулся со своего места у двери, и Гарри было гораздо удобнее сознавать, что между ними было расстояние шириной в комнату.  
\- Мне и здесь неплохо, спасибо.  
Снейп издал раздраженный возглас:  
\- Поттер, не прошло и получаса с того момента, как вы пригласили меня разделить с вами постель.  
\- Ровно полчаса прошло, - обиженно сказал Гарри. – А постель – так вот она.  
\- И проблемы вы не видите?  
\- Нет, - хмуро ответил Гарри. Снейп промолчал, и юноша попытался пояснить:  
\- Иногда вы мне не нравитесь, а иногда... нет, вы никогда мне не нравитесь. Но мне нравится то, что вы со мной делаете. Так что если ничего делать вы не собираетесь, я могу и тут посидеть.  
\- Размышлять будете в другой раз, Поттер, а сейчас идите сюда.  
Гарри злобно уставился на Снейпа, понимая, что тот будет молчать, пока он не сдвинется с места. Он нехотя пересек комнату, неловко ступая из-за все еще не схлынувшего возбуждения, и опустился в ближайшее к двери кресло. Потом откинул волосы со лба, скрестил руки и принялся изучать кеды.  
\- Готовы слушать? – коротко спросил Снейп. Гарри кивнул, все еще глядя себе под ноги. – Во-первых. Как я уже говорил, это убежище находится в частом пользовании у Ордена Феникса. Организация эта скомпрометирована, равно как и наша позиция. Нам нельзя оставаться здесь надолго. Вряд ли мы сможем задержаться дотемна.  
Услышав это, Гарри поднял глаза, чувствуя одновременно удивление и досаду. Он так надеялся остаться здесь до окончания лета!  
\- При чем здесь мое предложение? – надувшись, спросил он.  
Несколько мгновений Снейп смотрел на него, затем тихо промолвил:  
\- Даже захоти я принять его, Поттер, то не смог бы. У нас нет времени.  
\- Времени? – растерянно повторил Гарри. На мастурбацию уходило максимум несколько минут. – А у вас это сколько занимает?  
Снейп изогнул бровь и ничего не ответил. Член Гарри продолжал пульсировать.  
\- А, - слабо сказал он. – Ну... а вы хотите его принять?  
Он слушал, затаив дыхание, и брови Снейпа поднялись выше.  
\- Как я уже неоднократно говорил, характер наших отношений не играет для меня никакой роли.  
\- Я вам не верю. Вы себя странно ведете в последнее время. Э-э... страннее обычного.  
Снейп слегка пожал плечами:  
\- Не хотите – не верьте. Во-вторых, я пришел сказать вам следующее: я не подросток, но однажды был им. Не путайте отсутствие симпатии с отсутствием понимания.  
Гарри разинул рот и попытался осмыслить несказанное; Снейп зачастую умалчивал о самом важном. Поняв, наконец, юноша фыркнул и недоверчиво потряс головой:  
\- Хотите сказать, что вы знаете, каково... как я себя чувствую? Вряд ли.  
На этот раз фыркнул Снейп.  
\- Неужели вы действительно настолько самонадеянны и эгоистичны, что полагаете, будто являетесь единственным ребенком на планете, чьи мозги настолько затуманены гормонами, депрессией и страхом, что это совершенно сбивает с толку? Думаете, вы – единственный среди своих ровесников, кто потерял близкого человека, побывал на войне, задался вопросом о собственных половых предпочтениях?  
Гарри неловко поерзал.  
\- Ну... нет, но...  
\- Вы не похожи на других? - презрительно предложил Снейп. – Уверяю вас, это не так.  
Гарри машинально коснулся шрама, глядя на Снейпа. Он всегда отличался от других – и в маггловском мире, и в магическом. Но прижиться хотелось отчаянно, и от суровых слов Снейпа на него нахлынуло странное облегчение. И в то же время их смысл таил в себе разочарование. На самом деле он вовсе не стремился быть похожим на других; хотелось быть особенным. Но особенным Гарри, а не особенным Мальчиком-Который-Выжил.  
\- Говорите, что у вас на уме, Поттер, - велел Снейп, внимательно следя за ним.  
Долгое время Гарри молчал. Несмотря на все, что он уже высказал Снейпу за последние несколько недель, этим поделиться он был не в состоянии. Наконец он ответил:  
\- Наверное, я все-таки отдохну, - снова наваливалось оцепенение, а собственный голос казался далеким.  
\- Блестящая идея, - сухо произнес Снейп. – Хотя сначала предложил бы вам душ.  
\- Ага. Ладно, - кивнул Гарри.  
Снейп смотрел на него еще несколько секунд, а потом вышел, пообещав разбудить Гарри, когда настанет время уходить.

**восемнадцать.**  
После долгого купания и короткой дрочки в одной из самых необычных волшебных ванн, в которых он когда-либо мылся – эта принимала форму его тела и вдоволь снабжала пеной, огромным количеством шампуня и массажем из стратегически расположенных струй, прогнавших боль из напряженных мышц, – Гарри понял, что не знает, как снять заклинания с черной коробочки, в которой предположительно хранились его вещи. Он не знал, как они выглядят, когда уменьшены и собраны воедино, поэтому не мог трансфигурировать их, а «Фините Инкантатем» ни к чему не привело. Пожав плечами, он решил, что позднее спросит Снейпа, нагишом прошлепал по спальне и забрался в огромную постель. Он уснул, едва коснувшись головой подушки.  
Во сне он очнулся, и Снейп был повсюду. Шелест шерстяной ткани на его теле, ароматы пряностей и дыма; сильные, уверенные пальцы, сжимающие его руки и скользящие по коже, и этот голос, тихо рокочущий над ухом. Гарри открыл глаза, но ничего не увидел, разинул рот, но не смог заговорить; попытался пошевелиться – безрезультатно. Все, что он мог - это чувствовать, и не было на свете ощущения лучше.  
Постепенно он осознал, что Снейп дает ему указания, а не просто нашептывает чепуху. Что-то о расширении чувств; Снейп прикасался к нему и говорил до тех пор, пока Гарри не прочувствовал каждый нерв в собственном теле, каждую каплю крови, бегущую по венам, каждое дуновение ветерка на коже, каждую искру магии, гудящую в воздухе вокруг них.  
\- Когда добьетесь полноты ощущения себя, - шептал Снейп, - в физическом и волшебном смысле, берите глубже. Найдите точку, где ваше тело соединяется с постелью, и отталкивайтесь.  
Гарри притянул магию к себе, будто одеяло, и оттолкнулся. Сознание просачивалось сквозь простыни в кровать; он чувствовал хруст шелка под ногами и тяжесть навалившихся на него тел. По команде Снейпа он усилил старания и ощутил холодный каменный пол, кожаные кресла, ковры, мебель, всю спальню. Он более не был в спальне; он был _спальней_.  
\- Найдите дверь, - проговорил Снейп. – Почувствуйте дверь и идите.  
Гарри пошел. Казалось, он разрывается на части, теряя все накопленные ощущения. Он потянулся за ними, вернул на место и понял, что стоит на ногах.  
\- Люмос, - издалека сказал Снейп. Люстра тихонько загудела, включаясь и разливая по комнате оранжевый свет. Гарри стоял в дверях, в шоке позабыв, что на нем нет одежды. Снейп находился у кровати, глядя на него с улыбкой.  
\- Что... я только что...  
\- Поздравляю, мистер Поттер. Вы только что аппарировали. Сделайте это снова.  
Гарри зажмурился и попытался повторить. Зная, что Снейп смотрит на него, это оказалось труднее, но с пониманием дела стало легче. Он призвал свою магию и вновь оттолкнулся, потянувшись к квинтэссенции комнаты. Это заняло немного времени, но, справившись, он подошел к окну. Появилось то же чувство разрозненности внутри, сменившееся приливом чувств, и когда он открыл глаза, то оказался в противоположном углу комнаты.  
Сияя, он посмотрел на Снейпа:  
\- Это потрясающе! Неудивительно, что люди аппарируют, куда бы не шли, - сказал он, вспоминая, как Уизли аппарировали из комнаты в комнату. – Что здесь сложного? – спросил он зельевара. Ему всегда говорили, что аппарировать тяжело и опасно.  
\- Вряд ли это сочтут приемлемой техникой инструктирования, - сухо ответил Снейп.  
\- Ох, - покраснел Гарри, внезапно устыдившийся своей наготы. Потом улыбнулся и аппарировал в ванную. Та была в двух метрах от него.  
\- Я сотворил чудовище, - проворчал Снейп. Все еще улыбаясь и слишком довольный собой, чтобы долго смущаться, Гарри завернулся в полотенце и порылся среди одежды в поисках коробочки со своим имуществом.  
\- Вы говорили, что надо просто снять заклинания, но я не знаю как, сэр, - сказал он, подходя к Снейпу и вручая ему коробку. – Не могли бы вы достать мне немного чистой одежды?  
Снейп вытащил палочку, трижды постучал по коробке и прошептал латинскую фразу. Гарри аппарировал из одного угла комнаты в другой. С каждым разом это становилось все легче.  
\- Поттер, - вздохнул Снейп. – Прекратите. Вы тратите силы, а они вам еще понадобятся.  
Гарри аппарировал к аккуратной стопке своих вещей и опустился на колени перед сундуком в поисках одежды. Вспоминая, как замерз прошлой ночью, он прихватил прошлогодний свитер миссис Уизли, скатал одежду рулоном и аппарировал в ванную одеться. Когда он вышел наружу, Снейп бросил на него недовольный взгляд и вновь наложил на вещи заклинания, упрятав их в черную коробочку.  
\- Садитесь, - приказал Снейп, показывая на ближайшее к двери кресло.  
Гарри сел, вопросительно смотря на него:  
\- Зачем вы научили меня аппарировать?  
\- Нам придется уходить от погони, Поттер. Вы должны быть в состоянии быстро перемещаться в пространстве. Аппарация на малые расстояния, как видите, проста. На большие – гораздо сложнее. Лучше всего будет привязать ваше сознание к моему, чтобы вы могли следовать за мной. Думаете, справитесь?  
Гарри вспомнил, как ему казалось, что он находится в нескольких местах одновременно, и кивнул.  
\- Кажется, да, сэр.  
Снейп с сомнением поднял бровь.  
\- Ммм. Посмотрим.  
\- А что? – спросил Гарри. – Почему нет? Сейчас ведь у меня хорошо получилось!  
\- Я уже говорил, дальние расстояния даются много труднее, а для того, чтобы связать наши сознания, потребуется сильная концентрация.  
\- Я могу сконцентрироваться, - гневно сказал Гарри.  
\- Да, но на чем?  
Гарри подумал, что с фокусированием на Снейпе он не испытывал проблемы, но вслух ничего подобного не произнес. Вместо этого он спросил, как работает аппарация, и немедленно пожалел об этом.  
\- Пространство, мистер Поттер, есть не что иное, как выдумка, удобно сочиненная ради сохранности здравомыслия магглов и посредственных волшебников. Все пространство одинаково. Аппарация является знанием этого факта и способностью двигаться с этим знанием.  
\- Ух ты, - ответил Гарри, понимая отдельные слова, но не общий смысл сказанного.  
\- Именно, - сказал Снейп. – Теперь вам должно быть ясно, что изучение теории аппарации в министерской программе может воспрепятствовать процессу ее применения на практике.  
Гарри кивнул, удивляясь, как вообще можно научиться аппарации по учебнику.  
\- Спасибо, что научили меня, сэр, - искренне сказал он, весьма довольный собой.  
Снейп откинул волосы с лица и мрачно посмотрел на юношу.  
\- Заставьте меня пожалеть, что научил вас, Поттер, и вы пожалеете об этом сами.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Собирайтесь. Нам пора.

**девятнадцать.**  
Собраться было нетрудно: он сунул черную коробочку в карман, палочку – за пояс джинсов, и был готов. Снейп сделал несколько сэндвичей и, пока они ели в библиотеке, собирал с полок книги.  
\- Вы просто так их берете? – спросил Гарри. – Разве не нужно сначала спросить у меня разрешения?  
Снейп даже не обернулся.  
\- Этот дом станет вашим лишь через неделю, Поттер. А пока я буду делать все, что сочту нужным.  
\- Как будто через неделю что-нибудь изменится, - буркнул Гарри.  
\- Очень верно подмечено.  
\- А тут есть что-нибудь о квиддиче? – спросил Гарри. Дразнить Снейпа оказалось приятным занятием, и ему стало интересно, как много он сможет себе позволить. Снейп снова не удостоил его ответом. – Или о сексе?  
Снейп замер, уронив руку на переплет ядовито-лиловой книги. Повернув голову, он посмотрел на юношу через плечо сквозь темную завесу волос.  
\- О сексе, - ровно повторил он.  
Гарри кивнул, закусив губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Он прекрасно обошелся бы и без чтения, но это было неплохой идеей. Гермиона всегда говорила, что по книгам можно выучиться чему угодно.  
\- Известно ли вам, к какому роду волшебников принадлежало семейство Блэков?  
Веселье испарилось, и Гарри сжал губы в тонкую полоску.  
\- К тому же, что и ваш.  
\- Именно. А вам известно, что это за библиотека?  
Гарри не слишком приглядывался, но Снейп явно намекал, что книги здесь были большей частью посвящены темным искусствам. Он кивнул.  
\- А вы просите у меня книгу о сексе.  
Гарри снова кивнул. Снейп медленно обернулся, изогнув губы в грубом подобии улыбки. Гарри заволновался, напрягая плечи. Снейп подбородком указал на книжный шкаф напротив двери:  
\- Сколько угодно, Поттер. Просвещайтесь, - и вновь занялся своим делом.  
Гарри с тревогой перевел взгляд со Снейпа на указанные им полки.  
\- Не такой уж я и невежда, между прочим, - буркнул он в повернутую к нему спину. Гордясь своей способностью вести такую беседу, он все же не понимал, когда решил, что со Снейпом можно говорить о сексе. К счастью, тот хотя бы не смотрел на него.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - безразлично молвил Снейп, вытаскивая лиловую книгу и быстро листая ее страницы. – Впрочем, пара полночных хихиканий над недозволенными порнографическими материалами вряд ли предоставят вам обширные знания.  
Гарри залился краской, вспоминая, как в прошлом году Дин вернулся после рождественских каникул со стопкой маггловских журналов.  
\- Откуда вы...  
Снейп захлопнул книгу и водворил ее на полку.  
\- Я – декан Слизерина, Поттер, а пятнадцатилетние мальчишки везде одинаковы.  
Гарри окинул Снейпа сердитым взглядом; настойчивость зельевара на правоте везде и во всем его раздражала.  
\- Я мог переспать со всеми девочками Гриффиндора, - объявил он.  
\- На пользу вам это не пошло.  
\- Я знаю о сексе!  
\- Вот как? – с сомнением и явной скукой спросил Снейп, потянувшись на верхнюю полку за очередной книгой.  
Гарри фыркнул, позабыв о сэндвиче, и поднялся.  
\- Не знаю, зачем я вообще с вами разговариваю, - пробормотал он.  
\- Я и сам удивляюсь, - ответил Снейп, добавляя книгу к покачивавшейся в воздухе неподалеку стопке, которую намеревался взять с собой. Вздохнув, он обернулся. – Как бы то ни было. Времени на разговоры больше нет, Поттер. Пора уходить.  
Гарри закатил глаза и ухватил остаток своего сэндвича.  
\- Ну и ладно, - сказал он, одновременно жалея и радуясь, что тема разговора изменилась. – Не понимаю, почему мы не можем просто аппарировать, - пожаловался он. Ужасно хотелось аппарировать.  
\- Что вам непонятно в концепции анти-аппарационных заклятий? – в замке аппарация была возможна, а из него и обратно – нет, и Снейп сказал, что в лесу тоже ничего не выйдет.  
\- Заклятия в лесу? Вот уж вряд ли.  
\- Как скажете, - молвил Снейп с недобрым блеском в глазах, от которого Гарри стало тревожно. – Вы правы. Нет заклятий в лесу. Посмотрим, как далеко вы аппарируете.  
\- Ладно, забудьте, - пробормотал Гарри. Соглашаться на что-то, с чем Снейп согласился после столь краткого спора, было очень плохой идеей.

***  
\- После вас, - сказал Снейп, указывая на лес. Они покинули замок после полудня и теперь стояли на опушке.  
\- Но я не знаю, куда идти, - сказал Гарри, не понимая, чего добивается Снейп.  
\- Будто это могло вас когда-нибудь остановить. Ступайте.  
Гарри сделал шаг, и тяжесть... чего-то... едва не раздавила его. Казалось, на голову свалилось несколько свинцовых пластов. Их бремя было невыносимо. Собрав последние силы, он заставил себя передвигать ноги, выбираясь из леса на опушку, где все еще стоял, усмехаясь, Снейп.  
\- Какого черта! Что это было?  
\- Следите за выражениями, Поттер. Это та самая причина, по которой из леса нельзя аппарировать.  
\- А раньше почему так не было?  
\- Я сдерживал эти силы.  
\- Вы их... как?  
\- При помощи волшебства.  
\- О, жутко познавательный ответ.  
\- Рад стараться.  
\- Да? Тогда почему бы нам не вернуться назад и...  
\- Что, во имя Мерлина...  
Над поляной кружила сова – очень знакомая сова. Охваченный радостью, Гарри засиял, глядя, как Хедвиг приземляется – на руку Снейпу.  
Юноша надулся. Другого слова не найти: он стоял и дулся.  
\- Хедвиг!!  
Сова ухнула что-то, обращаясь к Снейпу, и протянула ему лапку. На Гарри она не обращала никакого внимания. Он подошел ближе.  
\- Хедвиг, - сказал он. – Извини, что прогнал тебя, я просто... не мог хорошо о тебе заботиться. Если захочешь снова со мной остаться, мне уже гораздо...  
\- Поттер, - перебил Снейп, отвязывая письмо и небрежно гладя Хедвиг по голове, - она вас не слышит.  
\- Что значит – не слышит? Почему нет? Хедвиг?!  
Снейп закатил глаза.  
\- На вас наложено заклятие Фиделиус. Она не знает о вашем присутствии.  
Гарри разинул рот.  
\- На меня наложено ЧТО?  
\- Уверен, вы о таком слыхали. Заклятие Фиделиус.  
Гарри прищурился:  
\- А кто Хранитель моего секрета? – он чувствовал, что знает ответ.  
\- Я.  
Это Гарри обдумывал добрую минуту. Снейп наблюдал за ним с непроницаемым выражением.  
\- Я сегодня уже говорил, как ненавижу вас?  
\- Несколько раз.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Не хочется, чтобы вы об этом забыли.  
\- На это очень мало шансов. Могу я теперь прочесть свою почту?  
\- Знаете что? Я сдаюсь, - Гарри вскинул руки и бросился на землю. Улегся, распластавшись, и закрыл глаза. – Это все чушь и путаница, и я больше не могу. Делайте со мной, что хотите.  
\- Не драматизируйте.  
Гарри открыл глаза и сощурился, глядя на возвышающуюся перед ним черным столпом фигуру Снейпа.  
\- Поверить не могу, что вы говорите _мне_ не драматизировать.  
Снейп просмотрел письмо и с отсутствующим видом ответил:  
\- Жизнь полна неожиданностей, Поттер.  
Гарри закатил глаза и пробурчал:  
\- Жизнь с _вами_ полна неожиданностей.  
Взгляд Снейпа метнулся от пергамента к лицу Гарри. Мгновение невыносимой тяжести и тишины – даже лес замер – тянулось, а потом исчезло так же быстро, как появилось.  
\- Точно так. Ступайте внутрь. Мы остаемся здесь.  
Снейп повернулся на каблуках и исчез. Гарри застонал, закрыв рукой глаза.

**двадцать.**  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы притворились кем-нибудь другим, - сказал Гарри, заходя в библиотеку и усаживаясь в кресло напротив стола Снейпа. Он пролежал в траве несколько часов, пытаясь думать, но никаких выводов не сделал и вернулся в дом в поисках Снейпа. Тот нашелся в библиотеке – пил, строчил письма и бросал сердитые взгляды на Хедвиг. Сова отвечала ему тем же.  
Снейп оторвался от написанного:  
\- Кем-нибудь другим. Кем...  
\- Не знаю, - перебил Гарри. – Кем-нибудь, кто мне нравится.  
Снейп вздохнул, бросил перо на стол и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Что вы затеяли, Поттер?  
К этой части беседы он подготовился. Набрав побольше возуха, Гарри выпалил:  
\- Я запутался. Я... боюсь. Вы постоянно твердите, что все нужно продумывать до конца, и я пытаюсь, но... мне нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь, чтобы не спятить, а с вами я не могу, вот и хочу, чтобы вы притворились кем-то, кто мне нравится.  
\- Кем-то, кто вам нравится.  
\- Ага.  
Снейп посмотрел на него особенным образом – взгляд был полон вежливости, но в то же време ясно говорил о том, каким он, Гарри, выглядит идиотом.  
\- Говорите уже, Поттер.  
\- Но...  
\- Говорите.  
Глядя на Снейпа, Гарри запустил руки в волосы.  
\- Ладно. Расскажите мне о Фиделиусе. Я думал, на него надо согласиться или принять какое-то участие. Не похоже, чтобы это заклинание можно было просто наложить на ничего не подозревающего человека.  
Снейп поднял бровь и поболтал виски в стакане:  
\- Вы не изучали его на уроках Чар?  
\- Нет.  
\- Но в Чарах вы более прилежны, чем в Зельях, не так ли?  
\- Снейп. Вы притворяетесь человеком, который мне нравится, помните? Люди, которые мне нравятся, не отпускают ехидные комментарии о моих успехах в Чарах.  
\- Вам не нравится мисс Грэйнджер?  
\- Черт, - сказал Гарри, отводя глаза. Снейп выглядел так, словно пытался не улыбнуться, но безуспешно. – Ладно, ладно. Да, я слушаю на лекциях Чар и точно запомнил бы, если бы мы проходили это заклинание, учитывая, что оно было причиной гибели моих родителей.  
Снейп слегка покачал головой и открыл ящик стола, в котором держал виски. Он наполнил еще один стакан и левитировал его к Гарри, который сморщился, но поймал емкость.  
\- Петтигрю был причиной гибели ваших родителей, а вовсе не Фиделиус.  
\- Вы ответите на мой вопрос?  
\- Да.  
Гарри понюхал виски, ожидая, но Снейп не спешил вдаваться в подробности.  
\- И что же? Где он, ваш ответ?  
\- Попытайтесь сосредоточиться, Поттер. Это и был мой ответ.  
\- А, ну да. То есть нужно или согласиться, или помочь.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда почему я не пом... – Гарри замер, неожиданно понимая. Ему стало нехорошо. – Ах вы, сукин сын. Империус!  
\- Ц-ц-ц, мистер Поттер. Вспомните, что я – человек, который вам нравится, а в таких не бросают оскорблениями.  
Гарри стиснул зубы. Он изо всех сил пытался удержать себя в руках, но в общении со Снейпом это было сложно.  
\- Люди, которые мне нравятся, не накладывают на меня Империус и не ЗАСТАВЛЯЮТ принимать чары секретности!  
\- Счастлив слышать это.  
\- Вы – настоящий...  
\- Снять его?  
\- Э-э... – это был совсем не тот ответ, которого он ожидал от Снейпа. Гарри вновь опустился в кресло.  
\- Подумайте, Поттер, если можете. Фиделиус – единственное, что позволяет нам остаться здесь. Сняв его, мы долгое время будем в бегах – в большой опасности.  
Гарри смотрел на поднявшего перо и вернувшегося к письму Снейпа, одновременно чувствуя облегчение, что больше не нужно ежиться под взглядом черных глаз, и раздражение оттого, что теперь Снейп не обращал на него внимания. Он отвел со лба волосы и вздохнул; ничто не давалось ему с легкостью.  
Юноша пригубил виски. На этот раз у напитка был вкус паленого дерева, а не сырого, хотя вряд ли это можно было назвать изменением в лучшую сторону.  
\- Могли бы для начала спросить у меня разрешения, - сказал он, удивляясь, отчего именно это заботит его больше всего.  
Снейп едва поднял глаза:  
\- Я спрашиваю – сейчас.  
\- Ну да, - как... странно. Размышляя, Гарри посмотрел на дно стакана, потом вдохнул и одним глотком осушил его. Следующую минуту он провел, задыхаясь, кашляя и пытаясь не обращать внимания на насмешливый взгляд Снейпа. – Не знаю, как вы это пьете, - проворчал он.  
\- Это приобретенная привычка, Поттер, и ее не приобретают, заглатывая виски залпом и выплевывая обратно.  
\- Ну да, - ответил Гарри; его желудок пылал. – Ну да. Снимите заклинание.  
Снейп окинул его долгим, загадочным взглядом, потом вздохнул, вытащил палочку и снял чары. Гарри ощутил непонятную легкость, словно вылез на воздух после длительной езды в машине. Он втянул в себя воздух и едва не захлебнулся совиными перьями – на него налетела Хедвиг, хлопая крыльями и радостно ухая. Гарри рассмеялся, усаживая ее на плечо, а сова с любовью потерлась о его макушку.  
\- Я тоже по тебе скучал, - сказал он ей.  
\- Как трогательно, - произнес Снейп. Он явно злился, но Гарри это не беспокоило. Он усмехнулся, и взгляд Снейпа стал жестче. – Мы отправимся в путь, как только я допишу письмо. Полагаю, ваши вещи еще не распакованы.  
\- Никуда мы не отправимся, - сказал Гарри. – Можете снова наложить чары.

Пальцы Снейпа, сжимающие стакан, побелели, и Гарри поднял ладонь:  
\- Не сердитесь, ладно? Я не думал, что вы согласитесь. Извините. Это были классные пять минут – когда вы вели себя как человек, который мне нравится.  
\- Мы здесь не в игры играем, - прорычал Снейп.  
\- Знаю, - Гарри попытался придать лицу выражение раскаяния. К сожалению, алкоголь этому не содействовал – больше всего ему хотелось расхохотаться.  
\- Я вам не нравлюсь.  
\- Совершенно незачем об этом напоминать. Так вы наложите заклинание?  
\- Вы собираетесь позволить мне произнести над вами сильнейшее заклятие, о котором ничего не знаете?  
\- Э-э... ну да, - нахмурился Гарри.  
Снейп грохнул стаканом о стол и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Вы – глупец, - рявкнул он. – Встаньте.  
Гарри быстро встал, слегка покачиваясь. Возможно, в следующий раз стоило пить мелкими глотками – если Снейп еще когда-нибудь угостит его виски. А может, он просто откажется. Алкоголь заставлял его говорить вещи, которые вовсе не стоило произносить вслух.  
Как например:  
\- Какой же вы зануда. Хотите вы, чтобы я вам доверял или нет?  
\- Категорически против этого.  
\- Но стать Хранителем моего Секрета вы хотите?  
\- Не особенно.  
Гарри разочарованно застонал:  
\- Ладно, как угодно. Значит, отправимся в бега. По крайней мере тогда мне удастся поговорить с кем-либо, кто все объяснит. Я буду на улице, - он стремительно покинул замок, и Хедвиг полетела за ним.  
Пятнадцать минут он шагал по двору, ворчал себе под нос и расстраивал Хедвиг. Он был чересчур зол, чтобы обращать на нее внимание или созерцать пейзаж. Снейп был невыносим, и Гарри устал разгадывать мотивы его поведения. Ему и в самом деле хотелось пожить в замке и снова заняться магией, а Снейп все испортил. Юноша уже собирался вернуться внутрь и высказать зельевару все, что он о нем думал, когда темная фигура Снейпа появилась в дверях.  
\- Прекратите разыгрывать трагедию, Поттер, и вернитесь в дом.  
\- Я думал, мы собираемся уходить.  
\- Я думал, вы попросили меня снова наложить заклинание.  
\- Это было до того, как вы стали так мерзко себя вести.  
\- Не знал, что когда-либо вел себя иначе.  
\- Ну... – вообще-то да. – Да, вообще-то.  
\- Вернитесь в замок.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Поттер... – это было сказано преподавательским тоном, полным предупреждения, и Гарри понял, что бороться бесполезно. Если он не пойдет сам, Снейп его просто-напросто заставит.  
\- Ладно, - он протиснулся мимо Снейпа и отправился прямиком к себе в комнату, где бросился на кровать.  
Снейп недалеко отстал и заставил Гарри встать посреди комнаты, подготавливая заклинание. Гарри показалось, что то, как зельевар «подготавливает заклинание», сильно смахивает на то, как он «пялится на Гарри» - кто бы мог подумать? Снейп велел ему произнести несколько латинских фраз, которых он не понял, и сам проговорил предложение – тоже на латыни, и его Гарри тоже не понял, а потом его окутало сверкающе-синее сияние.  
\- Назови своего Хранителя, - приказал Снейп, посылая юноше смертоносный взгляд, когда тот на миг замешкался с ответом.  
Гарри помедлил еще секунду, а потом произнес:  
\- Северус Снейп.  
Синее сияние вокруг него соткалось в нечто, напоминающее щит, а потом стекло с него и поплыло навстречу Снейпу. Тот осветился на минуту, когда щит коснулся его кожи, а потом впитал сияние в себя.  
\- Это все? – спросил Гарри.  
Снейп коротко кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Ваш черед.  
Снейп непонимающе взглянул на него.  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Теперь ваша очередь. Я буду Хранителем вашего Секрета.  
\- Ни в коем случае.  
\- Почему нет? Я думал, все знают, что я – с вами. Если мы вдвоем спрячемся, так будет безопаснее, верно?  
\- В отличие от вас, Поттер, я в состоянии скрываться без использования Фиделиуса.  
\- Врете вы. Если я все это время был под защитой Фиделиуса, на дом напали с целью убить _вас_ , - Гарри ткнул в Снейпа пальцем. – А если найдут вас, найдут и меня. Так что давайте свою латынь. В противном случае я начну задавать вопросы.  
\- И что это должно означать? – тихо спросил Снейп.  
\- Я вижу – вы что-то задумали. И буду пытаться понять, что именно, но вы вроде бы пытаетесь мне помочь, и ваш план вроде бы работает. Я все еще жив и большей частью невредим. Так что если я нужен вам для каких-то темных делишек – пожалуйста. По крайней мере вы мне честно об этом заявили, не то что... другие люди.  
Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на него:  
\- Вы пьяны.  
\- Вы дали мне виски, Снейп. А теперь давайте латынь.  
Снейп так и сделал.

 **двадцать один.**  
\- Ух ты, - сказал Гарри. – До чего это... странно.  
Он зыбко ощущал присутствие Снейпа на грани своего сознания. На душе почему-то стало спокойнее.  
\- Спрячьтесь, - предложил он. – А я попытаюсь вас найти, - а вдруг получится?  
\- Я не намерен играть с вами в волшебные прятки, Поттер.  
\- Но...  
\- Нет. Нам необходимо поговорить. Ступайте в библиотеку, я вас догоню.  
Это Гарри не понравилось.  
\- О чем нам надо поговорить?  
\- О множестве бесконечно болезненных способов, коими взрослые маги добиваются, чтобы их подопечные заткнулись и делали, как им велено. Ступайте.  
Гарри закатил глаза, но отправился в библиотеку и уселся в кресло, о котором начинал думать, как о своем собственном. Он сосредоточился на мысли о Снейпе, пытаясь найти того в замке, но быстро понял, что проиграл бы игру в волшебные прятки. Снейп находился _рядом_ , но точнее определить его местонахождение Гарри не смог.  
А потом зельевар пришел в библиотеку. Сел в кресло и смотрел на Гарри до тех пор, пока тот не заерзал на месте.  
\- Ну так, - сказал Гарри в полной тишине. – О чем побеседуем?  
Снейп продолжал смотреть. Гарри продолжал ерзать.  
\- Сней... э-э... Профессор?  
\- Задавайте ваши вопросы.  
\- Мои... чего?  
\- Это что, так сложно понять, Поттер? Задавайте ваши вопросы.  
\- А, ну да. Вопросы, - их было так много, что Гарри не знал, с чего начать. – Э-э. Что было в том письме?  
\- Газетная вырезка, сообщающая, что вас нашли.  
\- ЧТО? – Гарри вскочил на ноги, вертя головой, словно нашедший его мог очутиться в этой комнате.  
Снейп вздохнул, сжав пальцами переносицу.  
\- Будьте добры сесть, Поттер. Это очередная уловка Дамблдора. Вас не нашли.  
\- Ох, верно, - сказал Гарри, садясь и чувствуя себя преглупо. – Хорошо. Кто вам его прислал?  
\- Дамблдор. Он также приложил записку, в которой говорится, что искать вас больше нет надобности.  
\- Так... меня больше не ищут?  
\- Не говорите чепухи. Разумеется, вас ищут. Но совиная почта не особенно безопасна и может быть перлюстрирована, - Снейп помолчал, потом пожал плечами и продолжил:  
\- Помимо прочего, я обязан передавать свою корреспонденцию Темному Лорду – конкретно ту, что касается вас.  
\- А вы это делаете?  
\- Да.  
\- Но почему?  
Снейп нахмурился, будто не понял вопроса.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Не знаю; может, потому, что она касается МЕНЯ и, может, вам не стоит говорить Воль... Темному Лорду, где я!  
Снейп окинул его тем самым вежливым взглядом из серии «какой же ты идиот».  
\- Поттер, если бы я поведал Темному Лорду, где вы, вы бы уже были мертвы. Моя передача писем – многие из которых не содержат полезной информации – служит лишь для того, чтобы поддерживать его доверие ко мне.  
\- Но разве он не может решить, что у вас никогда нет полезной информации?  
\- Я сказал «многие», а не «ни одно», и думаю, будет лучше, если шпионажем здесь буду заниматься я.  
Гарри закатил глаза:  
\- Интересно, каково это?  
\- Что именно?  
\- Быть Пожирателем Смерти, - вопрос прозвучал глупо, но Гарри действительно было любопытно. Он не понимал, как можно захотеть присоединиться к Пожирателям, если единственной наградой являлось Круцио от Вольдеморта. Вряд ли издевательства над магглами доставляли _столько_ удовольствия, чтобы компенсировать это.  
\- Как сказать, - произнес Снейп. Долгое время он изучал стену за головой Гарри, потом покопался в ящике с виски и наполнил свой стакан. Гарри он выпить не предложил. – Какого ответа вы от меня ожидаете, Поттер?  
Гарри вздохнул.  
\- Не знаю. Просто... почему вы к нему присоединились? Он же сумасшедший!  
Снейп посмотрел в стакан, машинально взбалтывая янтарную жидкость.  
\- Он не всегда был таким. Впрочем, возможно, раньше ему просто удавалось лучше это скрывать.  
\- Значит, двадцать лет назад идея собраться и поубивать всех магглов звучала заманчивее? – Гарри скривился, надеясь, что не зашел слишком далеко. Было ужасно интересно узнать ответ.  
Черные брови взвились вверх, но сердитым Снейп не выглядел.  
\- Убийства магглов тут ни при чем, Поттер. До магглов мне нет никакого дела.  
\- Но вы их не любите, - заметил Гарри. – Когда вы пришли за мной, то постоянно говорили, что они бесполезные.  
\- Так оно и есть.  
\- Ничего подобного!  
\- О, разумеется, магглы восхитительны. Могу я вернуться к насущной теме?  
\- Это и есть насущная тема, - заупрямился Гарри. – Воль... э-э, Темный Лорд хочет меня убить. По-моему, я обязан понять, почему его вообще стали слушать.  
Снейп склонил голову и несколько мгновений изучал Гарри, а затем поднял руку:  
\- _Accio… «Взлет и падение Сами-Знаете-Кого»_ , - книга проехалась по столу к Гарри. – Этого должно хватить. Не принимайте прочитанное близко к сердцу. А сейчас – есть ли у вас вопросы, в самом деле имеющие отношение к вашей теперешней ситуации?  
Гарри хмуро пролистал книгу. Та выглядела скучной.  
\- Не хочу я читать.  
\- Шокирующее известие.  
\- Почему вы не можете просто рассказать мне?  
\- Возможно, позже, - ответил Снейп, допивая виски. – Оставьте ее.  
\- Ладно, - нехотя сказал Гарри, опуская книгу на пол у кресла. Потом он выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:  
\- Вы слишком много пьете.  
\- Поттер... – устало произнес Снейп.  
\- Нет, я хочу сказать... – он вздохнул, пытаясь подыскать нужные слова. – Вы – шпион, верно? Я думал, шпионам нельзя напиваться.  
\- Я пью. Но не напиваюсь, - Снейп налил себе еще порцию.  
\- Э-э... ладно.

\- Я пью именно затем, чтобы не пьянеть. Алкоголь – неотъемлемая частица светской деятельности, Поттер, и многие Пожиратели падки на него. Я не могу отказываться от предложенных напитков и не имею права потерять контроль над собой. Поэтому терпимость к алкоголю у меня очень высокая, и единственный способ поддерживать ее - это продолжать пить. Неужели это то, что вас действительно интересует? Мои привычки, несомненно, заслуживают внимания, но к вашей ситуации отношения не имеют.  
Гарри попытался представить, как Снейп выпивает с Люциусом Малфоем и Беллатрикс Лестранг на вечеринке Пожирателей, но не смог.  
\- Что вы делаете на вечеринках Пожирателей?  
Снейп стукнул стаканом о стол, расплескивая виски по бумаге.  
\- Играем в прицепи-хвост-ослу и бандами насилуем магглов. Дальше, Поттер.  
Гарри широко распахнул глаза:  
\- Правда?  
Снейп встал.  
\- Все. С беседой покончено.  
\- Нет! Я прошу прощения! Пожалуйста... проехали вечеринки. Мне просто любопытно.  
\- Смертельная болезнь – любопытство, - пробормотал Снейп, но снова сел.  
\- Не могли бы вы рассказать мне, что происходит? И начать сначала? И... знаете, расскажите мне, для чего я вам нужен. Вы мне помогли, и я мог бы ответить тем же, и тогда вам не придется все время секретничать.  
Снейп опять поднял стакан и посмотрел сначала на него, потом на Гарри, потом опять на виски. Наконец, он вздохнул и поднял глаза:  
\- Вряд ли вам понравится мой ответ.  
Гарри напрягся, прищурившись:  
\- Расскажите мне.  
\- Верите ли вы мне, Поттер?  
Сведя брови к переносице, Гарри задумался.  
\- Ну, я же назвал вас Хранителем своего Секрета. Если бы вы собирались сдать меня Темному Лорду, то уже давно сделали бы это.  
\- Но?  
\- Но – не знаю, - ответил Гарри. Глаза Снейпа опасно блеснули, и юноша засомневался, стоит ли продолжать. – Я просто не думаю, что вы делаете что-либо безвозмездно, но не могу понять, что вам нужно.  
\- Неужели? – с легким удивлением спросил Снейп, будто Гарри уже давно пора было сообразить, что к чему. Юноша кивнул, и голос Снейпа стал как никогда сухим:  
\- Вы не видите для меня никакой выгоды в том, чтобы держать Мальчика-Который-Выжил под своим каблуком?  
\- Совсем я у вас не под каблуком! – возмутился Гарри, понимая, что это неправда. Он был полностью отделен от мира и зависел от Снейпа во всем – особенно сейчас – и знал это.  
Брови Снейпа поднялись, бросая вызов лжи, но сам зельевар молчал. Гарри сердито поерзал в кресле.  
\- Вот, значит, что вам нужно? – спросил он. – Контроль?  
\- Контроль. Власть. Все сводится к власти, мальчик мой.  
\- Прекратите называть меня мальчиком!  
\- Прекратите вести себя соответственно.  
\- Вовсе я не... – вздохнув, Гарри умолк. – Разве не считается, что я – очень сильный маг? Сильнее вас?  
Снейп снова выгнул бровь.  
\- В этом-то вся суть, Поттер, да.  
\- Чтобы контролировать мою силу? – нахмурился юноша. – А вам не кажется, что вы зря мне об этом проболтались?  
Губы Снейпа дрогнули, а лицо повеселело.  
\- Полагаю, я еще долгое время смогу держать бразды правления в руках.  
Гарри не мог поверить, что ведет подобную беседу. Ему стало нехорошо, и он сердито уставился на Снейпа:  
\- Вы мне ужасно не нравитесь. Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.  
\- Вопросы задаете вы, Поттер. Не моя вина, что ответы вас не устраивают. Я уже говорил об этом.  
Гарри наклонился вперед, безрассудно ухмыляясь:  
\- И вы просто ответите на любой из заданных мной вопросов?  
\- В пределах разумного, да. Как смогу, в любом случае.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь убивали?  
Глаза Снейп погасли, и Гарри ощутил бегущую по спине дрожь.  
\- Хотите точную цифру, Поттер? – спросил зельевар, и юноша вздрогнул вновь. – Или вы спрашиваете, каково это – убить человека; держать в руках чью-то жизнь и прервать ее; смотреть, как затуманиваются его глаза в тот самый момент, когда...  
\- Прекратите! – крикнул Гарри. – Боже... прекратите, - он подтянул колени к груди и обнял их руками. Неожиданно затошнило. Снейп пил виски, и взгляд его по-прежнему был мертвым. – Хорошо, - отчаянно выискивая новую тему, сказал юноша. – Значит, Темный Лорд послал Лестрангов убить меня. Почему спасать меня Дамблдор назначил вас? Почему не кого-то другого? Кого-нибудь менее... – он махнул рукой. – Сами знаете.  
\- Боюсь, ответ на этот вопрос вам не понравится.  
\- Ответ на ЭТОТ вопрос мне не понравится? – Гарри не мог поверить своим ушам. – Мне ничего из этого не нравится, Снейп.  
\- Мм, - Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил ноги. – Дамблдор меня не присылал. Он понятия не имеет, где вы.  
\- О господи, - Гарри плотнее обхватил себя руками. Он застрял неизвестно где с убийцей в соседях и безо всякой надежды на спасение. – Я так и знал. Я _знал_ , ты, сволочь! Я же говорил...  
\- Может, подождете разъяснений, прежде чем волнением довести себя до приступа рвоты?  
\- Что вы можете объяснить? Вы же... черт побери, - Гарри запустил ладонь в волосы. Может быть... – Рассказывайте.  
\- Я сообщил Дамблдору о посланных за вами Пожирателях, но директор был уверен, что его защита выдержит любое нападение. Я был... менее уверен в этом, наблюдая, как Лестранги подбираются все ближе к вам. Предупрежденный дважды, он все же не обращал на мои слова внимания. Когда стало очевидно, что вы в опасности, я взял дело в свои руки.  
\- И похитили меня.  
\- Да.  
\- Дамблдор вас убьет.  
\- Вероятно.  
\- И Вол... Темный Лорд – тоже.  
\- Почти наверняка.  
Гарри уставился на свои кеды:  
\- Вы здорово влипли, правда?  
\- Ваша забота трогательна, Поттер, но я со всем справлюсь.  
Гарри не знал, что и думать. Если Снейп действительно рисковал ради него жизнью, имело ли значение что-нибудь еще? Он не знал наверняка, и от этого голова шла кругом.  
\- Я не... не могу с вами сейчас разговаривать, - сказал он. Поднялся, ухватил книгу и сбежал.

 _двадцать два._  
Гарри вбежал в свою комнату и швырнул книгу на пол. Ему уже было неинтересно, почему Снейп – или кто-либо иной – следовал за Вольдемортом. Другие сведения тоже особого интереса не представляли. Он упал в одно из кресел и уставился на кровать и огромный стальной герб Блэков. Вопросы о доме так и остались неотвеченными, а то, что упоминал о замке Снейп, не пролило света на его таинственность.  
Юноша вздохнул, убирая волосы с лица. Те отросли как раз настолько, чтобы постоянно лезть в глаза, но недостаточно, чтобы быть завязанными в узел. Интересно, что скажет Снейп, если он попросит подстричь ему волосы? Скорее всего, перережет ему горло ножницами.  
Или не перережет. Гарри больше не знал, что думать о Снейпе. Раньше все было так просто. Он знал разницу между правдой и ложью, добром и злом, и разница эта была четкой. Но Снейп почти признался в совершенных им убийствах, похитил его, являлся - безо всяких сомнений - Пожирателем Смерти и даже упомянул о насилии, хоть Гарри и подозревал, что тот шутит. Впрочем, шутки Снейпа имели тенденцию носить в себе лишь малую долю себя. Но алхимик снова и снова рисковал жизнью, чтобы спасти Гарри, а также варил ему лечебные зелья, и Гарри совершенно не понимал, как к подобному относиться.  
Когда он в сотый раз прокрутил в голове эту мысль, в окно влетела Хедвиг. Снейп сказал, что сова сможет видеть его, пока Гарри не отошлет ее снова, а потом утратит возможность чувствовать его присутствие. Гарри попросил оставить ее рядом еще на день, и Снейп, к его удивлению, не перечил.  
Сова уселась на подоконник и радостно ухнула. Может быть, ему удастся отослать ее с письмом – дать Рону и Гермионе знать, что с ним все в порядке. Или... тело свело от волнения, когда Гарри понял, что может сбежать от Снейпа. Если написать письмо Дамблдору и рассказать, где они находятся, то директор пришлет за ним кого-нибудь. Гарри порылся в сундуке в поисках пергамента и сел к письменному столу.  
***  
\- Держите, - резко сказал Гарри, швыряя письмо на стол Снейпа, усаживаясь в кресло и морщась, пока тот читал. Много времени это не заняло, и вскоре зельевар поднял к юноше непроницаемое лицо:  
\- Вы оказались настолько глупы, что отослали это?  
\- А что, если так?  
\- В таком случае вам надлежит оставить мне инструкцию о том, что написать на вашем могильном камне.  
Гарри скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Ничего я не посылал, - голос его был исполнен наглости даже в собственных ушах.  
\- _Incendio_ , - произнес Снейп, и над бумагой взметнулось пламя. – Почему?  
Гарри не знал, почему не отослал письмо. Ему действительно не хотелось доставлять Снейпу лишних проблем, но можно было переписать послание так, чтобы его содержание оказалось понятным лишь для немногих. Возвращаться в дом на площади Гриммо пока не хотелось, а Снейп, похоже, делился с ним информацией побольше Дамблдора. Нужно было просто знать, какие вопросы задавать.  
\- Уж не из-за вашего обаяния, это точно, - буркнул он.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - ответил Снейп.  
\- Просто... на данный момент... – Гарри чувствовал, что из него силой вытягивают каждое слово. Как же это отвратительно! – На данный момент мне лучше с вами. По крайней мере здесь я понимаю, что происходит.  
Он поднял голову и неожиданно задохнулся от нехватки воздуха в легких. Глаза Снейпа странно горели и было в них что-то, чего Гарри не мог понять, но именно это напомнило ему о тех причинах, по которым возвращаться на площадь Гриммо не было смысла.  
\- Вот как, - тихо проговорил Снейп.  
Гарри сглотнул. Он уже был возбужден – не хватало, чтобы Снейп и дальше продолжал смотрел на него так...  
\- Да нет, вряд ли, - хрипло признал он.  
Снейп отвернулся, и момент был упущен.  
\- Вам стоит отправиться в постель, Поттер. День был долгим. Утром разберемся с вашим расписанием тренировок.  
Гарри обмяк в кресле:  
\- Ну да. Тренировки.  
***  
На следующее утро Гарри в ужасе посмотрел на листок бумаги, а потом встретился глазами с ровным взглядом Снейпа:  
\- Вы шутите.  
\- Отнюдь.  
\- Но это же... это же кошмар! Вы хуже Гермионы!  
Черная бровь выгнулась дугой. Гарри захотелось поджечь эти брови и посмотреть, как у Снейпа получится общаться без их помощи.  
\- Вас это удивляет?  
\- У меня каникулы! – он помахал бумагой перед носом у Снейпа. – Я должен отдыхать, а не работать, как вол! – расписание тренировок, составленное Снейпом, включало в себя каждую минуту каждого дня, с раннего утра до поздней ночи. Гарри был уверен, что даже Гермиона нашла бы его несправедливым. – Это же...  
\- Прекрасно, верните его.  
\- Э-э, что? – он не ожидал, что Снейп так легко сдастся – или что сдастся вообще.  
Снейп вытянул руку над столом и нетерпеливо тряхнул ею:  
\- Верните расписание. Я порву его, и вы будете отдыхать, а Темный Лорд тем временем убьет нас всех.  
Гарри закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- _Вам_ не мешало бы отдохнуть! Все не так уж и страшно.  
\- Нет?  
Почти неуловимым жестом Снейп выхватил палочку и направил ее Гарри меж глаз. Мир замедлил движение, но не настолько, чтобы дать юноше шанс что-либо предпринять; он лишь широко раскрыл глаза, и тут Снейп прошипел:  
\- _Круцио._  
Дикая боль пронзила тело и почти тотчас угасла, швырнув задохнувшегося от неожиданности Гарри на пол. Он услышал, как скрипнуло кресло Снейпа, как застучали ботинки зельевара, появляясь у него перед глазами. И все-таки до тех пор, пока Снейп не запустил креслом Гарри в противоположную стену, юноша не понимал, что попался. Он поднялся на четвереньки и даже попытался встать, когда Снейп коленом уперлся ему в поясницу, вновь бросая его на пол.  
Гарри пробовал бороться, но даже обладай он полной силой, это было бы бесполезно – Снейп был тяжелее, сильнее, наверняка проворнее и, несомненно, в ярости. Он сгреб волосы Гарри в кулак и дернул его голову назад, тыча палочкой в горло юноши.  
Гарри бессильно забился, но Снейп лишь сильнее тянул за волосы, рыча ему в ухо:  
\- Не так страшно? Не сомневайтесь, мальчишка, Вольдеморт убьет вас, а я _посмотрю_ , - шрам ненадолго обожгло болью, когда Снейп произнес имя Вольдеморта, словно это могло привлечь сюда (куда сюда? Мб, просто убрать это «сюда»? оно тут по-хорошему и не нужно) его внимание. – Вы пережили предыдущие встречи с ним лишь благодаря случайности – и ни по какой иной причине! Если собираетесь сдохнуть без боя, так и скажите. Я сам убью вас и избавлю остальных от труда.  
Гарри лежал на полу, дрожа от растерянности, страха и злобы. В то, что Снейп его убьет, он не верил, но мог и ошибаться. Интересно, о чем еще он судил неверно?  
\- Итак? – Снейп сильнее надавил ему на спину, и Гарри завопил от боли.  
\- Отпустите меня, - прорычал он.  
\- Отвечайте, - тряхнув его, велел Снейп. – Намерены ли вы сдаться без боя?  
\- Нет!  
\- Что – нет?  
\- Нет, сэр, - выдавил Гарри.  
\- Нет, сэр – _что_? – Снейп сильнее нажал палочкой на его горло, царапая тонкую кожу.  
\- Нет, сэр, - сквозь зубы ответил Гарри, чувствуя, как тело поет, наливаясь адреналином. – Я не планирую сдохнуть без боя.  
Снейп снова встряхнул его, на этот раз сильнее:  
\- Тогда защищайтесь!  
\- Я...  
\- ЗАЩИЩАЙТЕСЬ!  
Из груди Гарри вырвался крик; он попытался подняться и сбросить с себя Снейпа, но тот лишь сильнее давил на его спину. Гарри вывернул руку, ухватил край мантии зельевара и потянул, но не смог сдвинуть его с места. Он разочарованно зарычал, бесполезно борясь с тяжестью веса Снейпа.  
\- Пытаетесь сломать себе позвоночник? – прорычал алхимик ему на ухо.  
\- Нет, - все еще дергаясь, выдохнул Гарри. – Пытаюсь вас сбросить! – он вскинул ноги, но те были недостаточно длинны, чтобы стукнуть Снейпа, и упали, не причиня особого вреда. Он снова закричал – на этот раз от нарастающего гнева и вдруг понял, что в воздухе вокруг него сгустилась магия. Он потянулся за нею, пробуя оттолкнуть Снейпа с ее помощью, но не смог добиться нужного фокуса.  
Комната огласилась жестоким смехом Снейпа:  
\- И это – большее, на что вы способны? Ну же, Поттер, защищайтесь!  
Гарри попытался снова, но безуспешно. Он чувствовал магию, но не умел заставить ее делать то, что нужно. Снейп мог убить его в любой момент, и Вольдеморт – тоже. Желание отбиваться исчезло, и юноша упал на пол, несмотря на то, что алхимик все еще тянул его за волосы.  
Снейп переждал несколько мгновений, потом оттолкнул его и поднялся.  
\- Вы мне отвратительны, - презрительно бросил он, поворачиваясь на каблуках, и исчез.  
Застонав, Гарри с усилием перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки. Его затопили злоба, страх и боль, и захотелось убить Снейпа при следующей же встрече. Но выйдет из этой встречи как раз обратное – это он хорошо понимал – и подумалось, что Снейп прав, и лучше бы ему умереть и избавить людей от лишней заботы.  
В груди зашевелился холодок, растекаясь от этой мысли по всему телу. Умирать не хотелось. Месяц назад ему было все равно, но сейчас... сейчас нужно было найти Снейпа. Гарри вскочил и неуклюже побежал по коридору, распахивая двери и спотыкаясь. Наконец зельевар нашелся – он сидел в огромном кресле в одной из верхних спален и глядел в окно. Гарри влетел в комнату и, запыхавшись, замер. Снейп медленно повернул к нему голову, и Гарри вздрогнул, внезапно вспомнив о Нагини.  
Он так и стоял на пороге, дрожа всем телом и не зная, что сказать. Даже на расстоянии было видно, что Снейп все еще в ярости. Его пальцы, сжимающие подлокотники, были белыми, а жилка на виске бешено пульсировала. Между ними словно высилась ледяная стена, и Гарри не знал, как ее обойти. Трясясь, он топтался на месте, а потом тихо выругался и бегом пересек комнату. Снейп выпрямился в кресле, но Гарри бросился перед ним на колени, обнял ноги зельевара руками и зарылся лицом во впадинку, где колено Снейпа соприкасалось с креслом.  
Он не помнил, как долго просидел в такой позе. Чувствуя надвигающуюся истерику и неконтролируемую тошноту, Гарри все же сдерживался, что есть силы пытаясь не заплакать. Он все сильнее прижимался к ногам Снейпа и в конце концов почувствовал, как в волосы зарываются длинные пальцы, нежно массируя ноющую кожу головы. Это было приятное ощущение, и Гарри придвинулся еще ближе, глубоко дыша и пытаясь успокоиться.  
Прошло много времени, но паника оставила Гарри, сглаженная движением пальцев Снейпа. Ему показалось, что нужно что-нибудь сказать, но они лишь снова поссорились бы, а какой от этого прок? Впрочем, у Снейпа были иные намерения, потому что он тихонько потянул Гарри за волосы, вынуждая того поднять голову.  
Гарри тяжело сглотнул. Гнев на лице Снейпа поутих, но не исчез. Глаза его были холодными и злыми, и вряд ли он собирался мирно вести назревающую беседу.  
Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, Гарри выпалил прежде, чем у Снейпа появился шанс оскорбить его:  
\- Я не хочу умирать.  
\- Жаль, - ответил Снейп. – Судя по вашему поведению, именно это и случится.  
Гарри кивнул с несчастным видом:  
\- Знаю. Простите меня. Я просто... – его плечи поникли, когда в глазах Снейпа не появилось и тени сочувствия. – А вы будете... то есть... вы мне поможете, сэр?  
\- Спрашивать об этом нужно не у меня.  
\- Сэр? – нахмурился Гарри.  
\- Не у меня возникла необходимость отдохнуть.  
\- Я не хотел, честное слово.  
Рука Снейпа стиснула его волосы, и Гарри поморщился.  
\- Не лгите мне, мальчишка. Не смейте убеждать меня, будто не думали, как это будет славно, как _мило_ – жить здесь, в полной идиллии двойной защиты Фиделиуса, - Гарри не помнил, когда еще в голосе Снейпа было столько презрения; оно сочилось из каждого сказанного им слова. – Мы могли бы проводить дни в полетах или за игрой в подрывного дурака, а в промежутках изучать интересные заклинания – и, разумеется, по ночам предавались бы страстной любви.  
\- Да заткнитесь вы! – крикнул Гарри, пытаясь вырваться. – Ничего вы не понимаете!  
Снейп продолжал держать его, не давая пошевелиться.  
\- Я знаю, что это правда. Вам хочется _отдохнуть._  
Гарри перестал вырываться и взглянул на Снейпа:  
\- Ну и что? – огрызнулся он. – Мне нельзя захотеть отдохнуть? Это же не значит, что я не стану работать. Я просто предпочел бы делать что-нибудь другое.  
\- В таком случае, - ответил Снейп мягким голосом, разительно контрастирующим с блеском в глазах, - уверен, нерешительность значительно продлит срок вашей жизни.  
От разочарования из горла Гарри вырвался хриплый крик:  
\- Неужели вы не можете... что вам от меня нужно? – он зарылся пальцами в голень Снейпа, когда перед глазами всплыло полузабытое воспоминание. – Ведь вы... в Хижине Ходуном вы сказали, что я должен на коленях благодарить вас за то, что вы спасли мою шкуру. Этого вы хотите? Потому что вот он я – на коленях, Снейп. Спасибо, что спасли мою шкуру. А теперь, пожалуйста, сделайте это снова!  
Снейп не изменился в лице, но Гарри покраснел, хоть и не понимал отчего. Он застонал, откинув голову Снейпу на колено:  
\- Черт побери, - сказал он. – Не хочу умирать, - рука Снейпа выпустила его волосы, возобновив мягкие поглаживания, и юноша поднял глаза. К его невероятному облегчению, черты алхимика немного смягчились. – Еще ведь не поздно?  
Рука Снейпа скользнула по волосам Гарри вниз, вдоль щеки, и замерла под подбородком. Гарри вздрогнул, когда пальцы зельевара ненадолго задержались на пульсе, а потом легко погладили шею.  
\- Вы живы, - пробормотал Снейп. – Судя по всему, вас рановато списывать в утиль.  
Гарри потянулся и опустил голову на бедро Снейпа, открывая тому доступ к своей шее. Прикосновения были приятными – он почувствовал, как напрягается член, когда большой палец Снейпа принялся тереть синяк на горле.  
\- Болит что-нибудь?  
\- Не особенно, - ответил Гарри, закрывая глаза. Болело все, но после квиддичной тренировки бывало и хуже. Кроме того, боль стремительно убывала под волшебными пальцами Снейпа, массирующими его затылок; на смену ей нахлынуло томное, глубокое возбуждение, от которого, Гарри чувствовал, не так просто будет избавиться. Он снова поерзал и понял, что и сам медленно, вкруговую гладит ногу Снейпа.  
Постепенно пальцы зельевара усилили давление, и Гарри показалось, что он сходит с ума. Долгие, ленивые движения руки перестали быть успокаивающими; теперь этого они посылали по телу такую дрожь, что кожа, казалось, вот-вот слетит с мышц. Гарри отпустил ногу Снейпа и попытался погладить себя сквозь джинсы, но алхимик выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы остановиться. Он осторожно потянул юношу за предплечье:  
\- Поднимайтесь, - велел он, и Гарри не смог сдержать разочарованный стон, сорвавшийся с губ. Оставалось только порадоваться, что это был не крик. Юноша неуверенно посмотрел на Снейпа, в чьих глазах играло прежде невиданное веселье.  
\- Вы нарочно это делаете! – с негодованием воскликнул он.  
Черная бровь чуть выгнулась.  
\- Что именно? – голос Снейпа был безучастным, а лицо лишено выражения.  
\- Вы надо мной издеваетесь, черт возьми, - буркнул Гарри, сердито отталкиваясь от Снейпа и вставая на ноги.  
\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем вы, Поттер, - тот поднялся и расправил мантию. – Я приготовлю обед. Расписание у вас с собой? – Гарри угрюмо кивнул. – Прекрасно. Начнем сразу же после еды, - помолчав, зельевар многозначительно взглянул на выпуклость в джинсах юноши. – Об этом стоит позаботиться до начала тренировки.  
С этими словами он покинул комнату, оставив Гарри озираться в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы запустить ему в спину.

 **двадцать три.**  
Гарри смотрел вслед Снейпу до тех пор, пока звук его шагов не затих в глубине коридора. Убедившись, что зельевар спустился вниз, он расстегнул джинсы и упал на колени, запуская руку в трусы и обхватывая ноющий член.  
Лаская себя, он думал о Снейпе. Гарри не хотел этого, но и удержаться не пытался – к этому времени Снейп прочно поселился в его подсознании и упрямо отказывался уходить. Юноша перепробовал все, что только мог придумать – фантазировал о других людях, мужчинах и женщинах, но в конечном итоге мысли его все равно возвращались к Снейпу. К длинным, мозолистым пальцам Снейпа, сжимающим его член ровными, размеренными движениями; темным волосам Снейпа, дразнящим чувствительную кожу; тонким губам и неровным зубам Снейпа, ставящим на нем отметины, клеймящим его; внимательным черным глазам Снейпа, прожигающим его насквозь; его запаху, неотчетливому, но совершенно особенному, в котором так легко утонуть; к голосу Снейпа, тихому и хриплому, шепчущему на ухо...  
\- Поттер, - и Гарри, распахнув глаза, беспомощно кончил себе в ладонь, глядя прямо на Снейпа. Возможности перевести дух под наблюдением зельевара не было, и Гарри так замер на коленях, с опадающим членом в руке. Ситуация была слишком нереальной, чтобы чувствовать стыд.  
\- Вам нужно было вернуться к себе, - опасным тоном произнес Снейп, а в следующий момент его язык оказался у Гарри во рту, и юноша не знал, как это произошло. Он был горячим и настойчивым, с пряным и холодноватым привкусом – виски, вспомнил Гарри, а когда он ощутил что-либо, помимо рта Снейпа, то выяснил, что лежит на спине и все пути к бегству отрезаны.  
Приятно было чувствовать тяжесть чужого тела – оно казалось надежным и осязаемым в ситуации, которая наверняка имела место исключительно в его воображении, и Гарри попытался обнять зельевара руками и прижать к себе.  
\- Моя спальня, Поттер, - вымолвил Снейп, кусая Гарри за мочку уха и раздвигая его ноги бедром. – Мои правила, - он схватил юношу за запястья и прижал их к полу, а потом принялся доводить его до безумия.  
Зубы кусали, ногти царапали, и Гарри представить не мог, насколько это потрясающе. Он закусил губу и забился, пытаясь не вскрикнуть, хотя это было глупо и невозможно. Все происходящее было глупым и невозможным, но Снейп явно намеревался попробовать каждый сантиметр его тела на вкус, вылизывал и посасывал впадинки меж ребер, и Гарри выгнулся ему навстречу, мечтая, чтобы его футболка просто исчезла вместо того, чтобы болтаться вокруг шеи.  
Будто подслушав его мысли – скорее всего, так и было, - Снейп стащил с него футболку. Очки Гарри отлетели прочь, но зельевар призвал их и водворил на место, тяжело дыша у него над ухом.  
\- Надень очки, Поттер, и держи глаза открытыми.  
Он куснул Гарри за подбородок, а потом отстранился, ожидая, пока тот встретится с ним взглядом. Гарри попытался, но взор Снейпа был слишком пронзителен, слишком ужасающ, и секунду спустя юноша отвел глаза. В конце концов Снейп зарычал, грубо хватая его за шею, и заставил поднять лицо.  
\- Скажи мне, что сейчас произойдет, - приказал он, подвинувшись так, чтобы вместить ногу меж бедер Гарри.  
Гарри попытался тряхнуть головой:  
\- Мне.... мне...  
\- Неизвестно? Безразлично? – Снейп скользнул рукой по его волосам и наклонился за очередным поцелуем, отстраняясь всякий раз, когда Гарри пытался ответить. Юноша потянулся вверх, прижимаясь к Снейпу грудью – шерсть мантии одновременно обжигала и холодила разгоряченную кожу. Он знал, что алхимик говорит, но сути сказанного не понимал; слова были едва слышны из-за грохота сердца и шума бурлящей в венах крови.  
\- Поттер, - сказал Снейп таким голосом, что внутри у Гарри все завибрировало. Он снова отодвинулся, оставив юношу лежать на ковре, чувствуя себя потерянным и брошенным. – Смотри на меня, - а потом встал, с невероятной быстротой избавляясь от одежды.  
\- О боже, - выдохнул Гарри, продолжая повторять эту фразу про себя. Снейп был высок и худощав, и Гарри пытался не смотреть на его член, но тот был огромен и прямо у него перед носом, и вдруг Снейп накрыл его ладонью и велел юноше смотреть или убираться прочь. Гарри разрывался надвое: он не хотел смотреть и в то же время не мог оторваться. Он потянулся было к собственному члену, но яростный взгляд зельевара заставил его замереть, дрожа и глядя, как Снейп ласкает себя.  
\- Скажи мне, - повторил Снейп, и Гарри задумался – что от него ожидалось? Что говорил Снейп, пока он не слушал? – Скажи, что будет дальше.  
\- Господи, - прошептал Гарри, невольно вскидывая бедра, хотя им не с чем было соприкоснуться. – Мне...  
\- Тебе все равно, не так ли? – Снейп нагнулся, схватив Гарри за волосы на затылке и заставив его подняться на колени, а потом потащил вверх. Другая его рука проникла Гарри под белье, сильно стиснула ягодицы, и он приник так близко, как только мог, как будто можно было вскарабкаться на Снейпа или залезть внутрь – что угодно, лишь не было этого разделяющего их расстояния, этих преград из пота и кожи. Он смутно ощущал, что движется, но губы Снейпа снова прижались к его собственным, кусая, а потом его ноги ударились о кровать. Снейп толкнул Гарри назад, и он упал с неожиданной улыбкой на лице.  
Снейп стянул с Гарри джинсы и белье и вновь оказался сверху – рядом, вокруг него, везде одновременно, теплый и надежный. Раньше Гарри не представлял, что касание чужой кожи может настолько возбуждать, и теперь понимал, что все, что нужно сделать зельевару, это коснуться его – еще один раз, сжать пальцами его член и надавить – один только раз, и Снейп так и сделал, а Гарри лишь сдавленно мяукнул и кончил, забрызгивая все спермой.  
Возможно, на миг он потерял сознание, но когда пришел в себя, то решил, что никогда больше не сможет пошевелиться. Снейп подобной незадачи не испытывал: он плавно двигался рядом, скользя вдоль измазанного спермой живота Гарри. Чуть отстранившись, он провел по забрызганной коже пальцами, а потом поднес испачканную руку к губам юноши. Поколебавшись, тот лизнул ее; на вкус было горько и солоно, и он поморщился, отворачиваясь. Точнее, хотел отвернуться, но Снейп не позволил – он распластал ладонь у рта Гарри, размазывая по его губам сперму, и поцеловал его сквозь пальцы, языком заталкивая вязкую жидкость ему в рот и вылизывая снова.  
Вяло поникший на бедро член Гарри заинтересованно дернулся, когда Снейп потерся о него собственным – все еще твердым и истекающим смазкой. Юноша не знал, как поступить: всякий раз, потянувшись к нему, он получал по рукам под недовольное рычание Снейпа, а трение все не прекращалось и Гарри уже стало казаться, что он умирает...  
\- Да ты - потаскушка, Поттер, - проговорил Снейп, покусывая его за ухо и легко толкаясь в бедро.  
Гарри отчаянно замотал головой:  
\- Нет... – неужели Снейп не знает, что это у него впервые?  
\- Нет? – Снейп уселся на бедра юноши и вздохнул. – Жаль, - длинные пальцы погладили его трепещущий живот. – Это весьма привлекательное качество, - он двинулся вперед, надавив членом на яички Гарри. Тот застонал и дернулся навстречу. Эрекции у него еще не возникло, но дело шло к тому.  
\- Л-ладно, - обессиленно прошептал Гарри. Какая, в конце концов, разница – Снейп все равно услышит то, что хочет услышать.  
\- «Ладно»? Определись, Поттер. Потаскушка ты или нет? – он сжал член Гарри, доводя того до невыносимого возбуждения, и – о боже! – кожа там все еще была слишком чувствительной, и юноша забился на кровати, теряя самообладание.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул он, стискивая простыни пальцами. – Да! Мне... все равно. Как хочешь, - это предложение заканчивалось фразой _«главное, продолжай прикасаться ко мне»_ , но, к счастью, этого он вслух не сказал.

\- Смотрите-ка, - сверкая глазами, Снейп лизнул губы Гарри. – Он поддается обучению, - а потом он сполз ниже и полностью вобрал в рот его член. Его руки впились Гарри в бедра, чтобы удержать того на месте, и юноше показалось, что мир сошел со своей оси. Ощущения были такими сильными, что граничили с болью – язык Снейпа кружил и нажимал во всех правильных местах, а когда алхимик отодвинулся, приказав: «Открой глаза, Поттер», и смотрел прямо на него, вновь заглатывая его член, Гарри едва не кончил на месте. Еще один толчок – и разрядки не миновать, но Снейп потянулся и скрутил его яички, предотвращая оргазм и вырывая из горла Гарри задушенный крик.  
\- По-моему, сейчас моя очередь, - сказал он, опускаясь еще ниже и забрасывая ноги Гарри себе на плечи. Лизнул его яички и провел языком по кожице за ними. Глаза Гарри закатились – он так хотел удержать их открытыми, но ничего не вышло, и к черту Снейпа с его приказами. Впрочем, поход к черту означал, что тот перестанет работать языком – вытворять такое, во что невозможно было поверить, особенно в исполнении Снейпа. Гарри уже едва дышал, пока Снейп вылизывал его изнутри и закричал, когда тот остановился, не зная, был ли то крик потери или облегчения.  
Он отважился взглянуть на Снейпа, который смотрел на него так, словно хотел съесть живьём. Гарри вздрогнул, но глаз отвести не смог, а Снейп тем временем вытянул руку, и в нее откуда-то влетела баночка. Гарри лежал навзничь, мелко дрожа и глядя, как Снейп опускает в нее два пальца и размазывает содержимое по своему члену.  
\- О боже, - сказал Гарри, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит. Он что есть силы закусил губу и вцепился в простыни – что угодно, лишь бы не потянуться к члену.  
Снейп все еще стоял, гладя себя и жадно рассматривая Гарри. Подняв бровь, он произнес «Проси» преподавательским тоном, услышав который на уроке, Гарри отныне всякий раз чувствовал бы возбуждение.  
\- Я... что?  
\- Проси взять тебя, - повторил зельевар, вернувшись в постель за очередным поцелуем, глубоким и исступленным.  
\- Господи, - отдышавшись, прошептал Гарри. – Я не...  
\- Проси, - сказал Снейп, проведя пальцем по члену Гарри и сильнее скрутив его яички. – Проси, или не кончишь.  
Вряд ли Снейп мог на самом деле остановить его – Гарри уже был на грани, но рисковать не хотелось.  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул он, - пожалуйста.  
\- Что – пожалуйста?  
Он бешено затряс головой. Не мог он такое сказать, просто не мог! Но Снейп сильнее сжал кулак, и выяснилось, что Гарри в состоянии сказать все, о чем его попросят:  
\- Возьми меня! – закричал он, дугой выгибаясь на постели, - о боже, что хочешь, только... только возьми меня!  
Снейп снова поцеловал его, беспощадно исследуя рот языком, и выпустил. Гарри расслабленно вздохнул, но зельевар, отстранившись, шепнул «Перевернись», и его опять бросило в дрожь. Он с трудом перекатился на живот и прижался бедрами к постели, пытаясь потереться о нее. Снейп быстро положил этому конец – подтянул его вверх, поставив на четвереньки. Гарри почувствовал касание пальцев – боже, палец Снейпа проник в него, растягивая, и от этого ощущения он едва не расплакался. Захлебываясь собственным дыханием, юноша уронил голову на руки, выпячивая зад.  
Ему показалось, что Снейп издал одобрительный звук, но потом к первому пальцу добавился еще один, и Гарри перестал слышать что-либо, кроме собственного дыхания и шума крови в ушах. Недолго помучив его, пальцы исчезли, и Гарри нетерпеливо заерзал. Впрочем, на смену пальцам быстро пришло что-то гораздо более крупное и... боже, Снейп собирался его трахнуть! По телу пробежала дрожь, а Снейп уже входил в него, проскальзывая в тугое колечко мышц.  
\- Боже, - всхлипнул Гарри. Было больно. Черт, как же больно! Снейп замер, затем осторожно наклонился и обвил грудь Гарри руками, притягивая его, к себе:  
\- Шшшш, - проговорил он, облизнув шею юноши. Тот вздрогнул и откинулся назад, впиваясь ногтями в предплечья Снейпа. – Расслабься, Поттер, - шепнул тот. Голос его царапал, будто наждачная бумага, и Гарри почувствовал, что прижатое к нему тело бьет дрожь.  
\- Ох, - выдохнул он, роняя голову Снейпу на плечо и открывая горло для блуждающих по нему губ. Снейп лихорадочно задрожал, и Гарри понял, что тот еле сдерживается. На губах его заиграла улыбка, а тело расслабилось, обмякая в руках зельевара. Это помогло: жжение в заднице убывало, но полностью не исчезло, и Гарри не понимал, каким образом Снейп надеется войти глубже.  
\- Черт, - сказал он, не в силах вымолвить что-либо иное.  
\- Именно, - выдавил Снейп, все еще слизывая соленые капли пота с шеи юноши. Бедра его вскинулись, позволяя чуть продвинуться, но замерли, когда Гарри зашипел от боли. – Я не могу... – произнес он, охваченный еще одной, более жестокой волной дрожи.  
Гарри отчаянно замотал головой, и очки снова свалились.  
\- Не нужно, - попросил он, сам не зная, о чем говорит.  
Снейп высвободил правую руку и провел ладонью по животу Гарри, достигнув оставленного без внимания члена. Тот слегка поник во время вторжения, но на возвращение эрекции ушло всего несколько секунд. Еще пара движений – таких, какими Гарри их себе и представлял, но лучше – крепкая рука Снейпа двигалась в идеальном ритме, и юноша заныл и забился, пойманный между членом Снейпа и его ладонью.  
Лаская его, Снейп проникал все глубже, раскрывал все шире, насаживая на себя. Охая, Гарри подавался назад в такт рваным, бесконтрольным движениям бедер Снейпа. Бешено двигая рукой, Снейп всосал кожу за ухом Гарри, и юношу хватило лишь на то, чтобы судорожно держаться, пока алхимик вырывал из его измученного тела очередной оргазм. Он терялся в ощущениях, судорожно сжимаясь вокруг члена Снейпа и кончая снова, на этот раз почти всухую.  
Снейп стискивал Гарри в объятиях, впившись зубами в его плечо, пока не утихли последние волны оргазма. Подавшись назад, юноша осознал, что тот полностью вошел в него. Он изогнулся и охнул, когда зубы на шее сжались сильнее. Снейп вздрогнул и отпустил его, чуть наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать в губы.  
\- Порядок? – напряженно спросил он. Гарри сонно улыбнулся и кивнул, не уверенный, что сможет говорить. Снейп вновь поцеловал его – глубже, а затем толкнул на кровать, прижимая лицом к простыне и заставляя поднять зад.  
Впившись в бедра Гарри, он удерживал их на месте, выходя и медленно входя снова. Гарри неловко выдохнул; боль прошла, вытесненная чувством незащищенности и заполненности до предела. Снейп снова вышел из него – почти целиком, и Гарри негромко застонал.  
\- Поттер, - задушенным голосом позвал Снейп. – Я... черт, - он толкнулся вперед – изо всех сил – с низким стоном. Гарри закусил губу:  
\- Уже можно, - пробормотал он. Тотчас пальцы Снейпа стиснули его бедра, и толчки участились – сильнее, быстрее, снова и снова, так, что они едва не очутились на противоположном краю кровати и Гарри был вынужден уцепиться за изголовье.  
Неизвестно, что произошло потом; может, Снейп поменял угол или надавил Гарри на спину, но его член коснулся чего-то внутри юноши, посылая волны электричества по всему телу. Он вскрикнул и напрягся, позволяя Снейпу войти целиком и вновь достичь волшебного места. Гарри был почти уверен, что на еще один оргазм его не хватит, но движения Снейпа были чертовски приятны, поэтому он сильнее ухватился за изголовье и толкнулся назад, встречая толчки Снейпа своими собственными.  
Он понятия не имел, как долго это длилось. Мир сузился до обжигающего нервы наслаждения, до пальцев Снейпа на его бедрах, до тихих звуков, издаваемых обоими – глухих стонов Снейпа и его задыхающихся всхлипов, до мошонки Снейпа, хлопающей о его ягодицы, до их смешавшегося хриплого дыхания. Неожиданно Снейп издал длинный хриплый стон, бешено дергая бедрами и наверняка оставляя на его бедрах синяки.  
Несколько мгновений они были неподвижны, потом Гарри осторожно выдохнул, стараясь не охнуть, пока Снейп выходил из него. Освобожденный, юноша бессильно рухнул на постель, обливаясь потом. Снейп вытянулся рядом, все еще тяжело дыша, и Гарри свернулся калачиком у него под боком, прижавшись спиной к широкой груди, и немедленно провалился в сон.

 **двадцать четыре.**  
После пробуждения первым, что увидел Гарри, была Темная Метка. Нахлынули воспоминания, и добрые десять минут он провел, пытаясь осмыслить тот факт, что спит в одной постели с Северусом Снейпом. Он лежал, свернувшись в клубок, на боку, подложив левую руку Снейпа под голову вместо подушки, а зельевар приладился сзади, точно ложка в посудном ящике. Лежать так было тепло и невероятно удобно, и, глядя на Темную Метку под ощущение _спокойствия_ , Гарри подумал, что секс с Снейпом отныне возглавит список плохих идей за всю историю человечества.  
Он хотел отвернуться, но не мог. Метка одновременно ужасала и притягивала, и Гарри провел по уродливому черепу кончиком пальца. Тот был горячим – жарче, чем окружающая его бледная кожа, и юноша вздрогнул.  
\- Должен заметить, - произнес ему на ухо сухой голос, - что ваш интерес к этой штуковине становится патологическим.  
Гарри напрягся и, прежде чем смог остановиться, выпалил:  
\- Между прочим, это не мне она нравится настолько, чтобы вырезать ее на руке!  
Снейп фыркнул, проведя рукой по боку юноши и задержавшись на его бедре. Гарри попытался сдержать дрожь, но ему это плохо удавалось. Ощущение было невероятным.  
\- Браво, Поттер, - ответил Снейп, - вы меня раскусили. Я присоединился к Пожирателем Смерти благодаря их возвышенным понятиям об эстетике.  
\- Понятия не имею, что это значит, - сказал Гарри. Он не мог решить, признателен ли Снейпу за очередной спор – споры у них хотя бы удавались, или обижен тем, что в их отношениях ничего, похоже, не изменилось. – Вы мне так и не рассказали, почему примкнули к ним.  
\- Нет, - промолвил Снейп, поглаживая косточку на бедре Гарри. – И не собираюсь.  
Гарри закусил губу, стараясь не шевелиться. Он все еще чувствовал усталость и ноющую боль во всем теле. Но все точки, в которых его тело соприкасалось с кожей Снейпа – а таких было много – он ощущал очень остро, а движущийся маленькими кругами большой палец Снейпа не давал собраться с мыслями. Он слегка тряхнул головой, пытаясь сконцентрироваться.  
\- Вы сказали, что посмотрите, - проговорил он, все еще глядя на Метку.  
\- Посмотрю?  
Гарри потянулся, накрывая Метку ладонью, чувствуя слабую пульсацию отрицательной магии под кожей.  
\- Как он меня убьет.  
\- А, - сказал Снейп, не прекращая движений. – Да.  
\- Вы серьезно это сказали? – и потом, когда Снейп не ответил: - Вы что хотели сказать?  
Снейп накрыл теплой, тяжелой рукой его бедро, словно опасаясь, что Гарри сбежит.  
\- Я хотел сказать, что в этой войне собираюсь оказаться на победившей стороне.  
У Гарри похолодело в груди, когда он подумал, насколько ужасают его понятия Снейпа о морали.  
\- И вам все равно, кто победит, - глухо сказал он.  
\- Не говорите чепухи. Я чистокровный маг.  
Гарри убрал ладонь и хмуро глянул на Метку. Вдруг ему захотелось содрать ее ногтями, очистить кожу на руке Снейпа – так неистово, что пришлось вновь заслонить клеймо.  
\- А это здесь при чем?  
\- Разве я не советовал вам время от времени пытаться думать? Сами сообразите.  
Если чистота крови не означала союз с Вольдемортом, других причин для упоминания об этом Гарри не видел. Снейп тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Это значит, - медленно произнес он прямо на ухо Гарри, - что, окажись я в стороне от войны, останусь невредим независимо от ее исхода. Поэтому вам стоит лишь посмотреть на уровень моей вовлеченности, чтобы понять, насколько мне небезразлично, которая из сторон победит.  
\- Но не настолько, чтобы помочь мне, если я окажусь в опасности.  
Большой палец Снейпа вернулся к выписыванию сводящих с ума кругов на бедре Гарри, и наступила тишина. Через некоторое время Снейп довольно беспечно заговорил:  
\- Кажется, ваши слова - наиглупейшее из всего, что мне когда-либо говорили. Поздравляю.  
Гарри вздохнул. Наверное, он действительно сказал глупость; ведь Снейп вступился, чтобы защитить его от Лестрангов.  
\- Ну и ладно, - буркнул он, не уверенный, что когда-либо окончательно примирится со смесью чувств, которые вызывал в нем Снейп: в основном, острой тошноты – до недавнего времени, когда к ней добавилось раскаленное удовольствие.  
Снейп эхом откликнулся на его вздох и вытащил руку из-под головы Гарри:  
\- Пора просыпаться, - сказал он, опираясь на локоть и притягивая юношу за бедро до тех пор, пока тот не перевернулся на спину, изо всех сил пытаясь не смотреть Снейпу в лицо. – Взглянуть правде в глаза, - ухватив Гарри за подбородок, он силой заставил того встретиться с его холодным, непроницаемым взором.  
Гарри залился краской, затем побледнел, глядя на Снейпа, когда давящее осознание того, где он находился и что делал – со Снейпом! – навалилось на него.  
\- Охуеть, - сказал он.  
\- Это если мягко говорить, мистер Поттер.  
\- Что, лекции о ругательствах не будет? – огрызнулся Гарри, странно обиженный тем, что Снейп назвал его «мистером Поттером».  
Тот лишь выгнул бровь:  
\- Хотите, чтобы она была?  
\- Нет. Сэр, - Гарри скрипнул зубами, но спокойное выражение на лице Снейпа не изменилось, словно он рассматривал не слишком интересный компонент для зелья, решая, не применить ли его в обозримом будущем. – Не могли бы вы меня отпустить?  
\- Собираетесь зарыться головой в песок?  
\- Идите в задницу.  
Бровь Снейпа поднялась чуть выше, а сам он приподнял ногу, накрывая голень Гарри и приникая полувозбужденным членом к его бедру.  
\- Мы уже говорили об этом, Поттер, - сказал он. – Вам стоит только попросить.  
Выпустив подбородок Гарри, Снейп провел пальцами вниз по его груди и опустил ладонь на впалый живот, поверх корочки засохшей спермы. Гарри постарался выровнять дыхание, вздрагивая от прикосновений Снейпа.  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Гарри. – Это... вы что, не можете пару минут вести себя _хорошо_?  
Снейп царапнул его кожу ногтями.  
\- Хорошо? – издевательски прошипел он. – Я вам _нравлюсь_ , Поттер?  
Гарри резко втянул воздух и покачал головой, извиваясь под прикосновениями.  
\- Нет, - ответил он, простым словом охватывая очень сложные чувства. Снейп ему не нравился, но Гарри начинал желать, чтобы было иначе, и в этом крылась опасность. Стоит лишь захотеть, чтобы Снейп ему понравился, и удержаться будет не так просто.  
Ногти впились глубже, и Гарри скорчился под тяжелой ладонью.  
\- Может, у вас сложилось впечатление, что вы нравитесь _мне_?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда зачем мне вести себя _хорошо_?

Гарри снова затряс головой.  
\- Не надо, - сказал он растерянно. Этот Снейп - лежащий рядом, проникающий в него, скребущий по его коже ногтями Снейп ему нравился, и Гарри не знал, когда все стало настолько сложным. Но у него не было ни малейшего шанса – против чего, он не знал – если Снейп станет вести себя иначе. – Не надо, - повторил он. – Не будьте хорошим.  
Губы Снейпа изогнулись, а рука на животе замерла:  
\- Такая возможность вам никогда не грозила, Поттер.  
\- Охуеть, - кивнув, опять сказал Гарри. Он был совершенно подавлен. Почему раньше он не думал о том, как будет чувствовать себя наутро?  
\- Что-то не так? – скорее скучая, а не с участием, осведомился Снейп, но Гарри все равно поискал слова для ответа:  
\- А это вообще законно?  
\- Как будто законы писаны для вас, - скривился Снейп. – Но если желаете получить ответ – во всей этой ситуации не существует ни единого обстоятельства, имеющего хотя бы отдаленное отношение к легальности, Поттер.  
Гарри сдержал улыбку.  
\- Значит, нет?  
\- Значит, нет.  
Он кивнул, раздумывая.  
\- То есть я могу добиться вашего увольнения.  
Глаза Снейпа зажглись расчетливым огоньком, обеспокоившим Гарри; впрочем, ему удалось выдержать взгляд зельевара.  
\- Попытайтесь, - предложил тот тем самым голосом, что, казалось, обращался прямиком к члену Гарри – который, к великому удивлению и легкому стыду юноши, заинтересованно дернулся.  
\- А почему это не сработает? – спросил Гарри. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Снейпа уволили, но думал, что смог бы это устроить, и не понимал, отчего Снейп спорит. – Разве нам не дали бы веритасерум?  
\- Почти наверняка, - ответил Снейп, скользнув рукой ниже и обхватывая твердеющий член Гарри; наклонившись, он прошелся языком по припухшим губам юноши. – А ты расскажешь им, как красиво, как распутно умолял взять тебя, - он проник языком глубоко в рот Гарри, грубо и быстро лаская его член, и мгновенье спустя Гарри уже толкался ему в руки, стонал в голос, царапая руками спину Снейпа, а потом снова бурно кончил.  
Несколько секунд он плыл на волнах наслаждения, но, открыв глаза, увидел холодный взгляд нависшего над ним Снейпа.  
\- Думаю, мы в равной мере оснащены материалом для шантажа, и с играми можно покончить.  
Моргая, Гарри попытался выровнять дыхание. Разве они обсуждали шантаж?  
\- Э-э... Ага. Ладно. Я не собирался угрожать вам, я просто... размышлял вслух.  
\- В таком случае будьте осторожны – в этом у вас мало опыта.  
Зевнув, Гарри потянулся и закатил глаза, отказываясь хватать наживку.  
\- А теперь что? – напряженный член Снейпа прижимался к его бедру, и Гарри подумалось, что стоит, наверное, предложить тому свои услуги. Пусть Снейп и утверждал, что хорошим не бывает, Гарри только что испытал целый ряд оргазмов. По крайней мере, так ему казалось – он не знал, сколько времени провел, отсыпаясь.  
\- Теперь будет разговор.  
Гарри сморщил нос. Разговоры, которые они обычно вели, ничем хорошим не заканчивались.  
\- Замечательно, - проворчал он.  
\- Не нравится – можете считать его лекцией, - ответил Снейп, но Гарри лишь сильнее поморщился. Лекции были еще хуже. Снейп, что неудивительно, продолжал говорить:  
– Если в какой-либо момент те обстоятельства, в которых мы оказались, покажутся вам непереносимыми – причина не важна – вы вольны изменить их. Я ясно выражаюсь?  
Гарри кивнул. Он знал, что правильно было бы от всего отказаться, что эти новые отношения со Снейпом были опасны, но ничего менять не хотелось. Ему было хорошо, а такое случалось нечасто.  
\- То же верно и в моем случае, - промолвил Снейп, и Гарри сконфуженно уставился на него. – Хотя, в отличии от вас, я прекрасно знаю, какие именно обстоятельства нахожу невыносимыми. Поэтому, как только вы начнете вести себя, как влюбленный подросток...  
\- Ох, заткнитесь вы, - ответил Гарри, прижимаясь губами ко рту Снейпа, чтобы утихомирить его. Разговоры начинали надоедать. – Совсем я не влюблен.  
Снейп глянул на него с подозрением, но в итоге коротко кивнул.  
\- Прекрасно, - он выскользнул из постели, и Гарри едва не испортил все, собираясь надуться, но вовремя сдержался. – А теперь, - Снейп произнес очищающее заклинание и набросил на себя мантию, - если не ошибаюсь, мы уже на несколько часов отстали от ранее намеченного расписания тренировок.  
\- Ну да, - сказал Гарри, разминая ноющие мышцы и корча болезненную гримасу. – Тренировки, - он увидел, как сверкнули глаза Снейпа, и быстро сел. – Я не жаловался! Просто... повторил. Я уже встаю.  
Это оказалось сложнее всего. Снейп оделся безо всякого стыда, потому что у измученного Гарри не было сил его рассматривать. Сам зельевар такой проблемы не испытывал и оперся о притолоку, скрестив на груди руки и внимательно наблюдая, как Гарри нагишом ковыляет по комнате в поисках одежды.  
В конце концов, Снейп был вынужден призвать очки юноши оттуда, куда они свалились; те оказались измазаны чем-то, о происхождении чего Гарри и знать не хотел. Надев их на нос, он увидел в зеркале собственное отражение и едва не потерял сознание. В глядящем на него пареньке Гарри с трудом узнал себя: он был покрыт царапинами, следами от укусов и ушибами, а на голове лохматилось нечто, в чем Хедвиг радостно угнездилась бы на много лет вперед. Раскрыв рот, он смотрел на доказательства того, что их недавние занятия не были сном. Было одновременно приятно и стыдно, но думать об этом не было времени, потому что Снейп внезапно оказался рядом. Гарри дернулся, и взгляды их встретились в зеркале.  
\- Каково зрелище, - шепнул Снейп, вновь окидывая Гарри хищным взором. Юноша сглотнул, покраснев, но зельевар продолжал неторопливо осматривать его, затем вытянул руку и провел пальцем по наиболее болезненным отметинам. Гарри подавил дрожь и закрыл глаза, не в силах вынести напряжения.  
\- Не нужно, - хрипло произнес Снейп у него над ухом. – Смотри.  
Гарри с усилием поднял веки, глядя, как Снейп тщательно вырисовывает узор из следов на его теле. Он знал, как заполучил некоторые из них – вспоминалось, как Снейп всасывает кожу на внутренней стороне его бедра, как руки стискивают его ягодицы, а зубы впиваются в плечо; прочие оказались неожиданностью. Гарри залился краской и отвел глаза.  
Снейп опустил ладонь ему на голову и заставил взглянуть снова.  
\- Смотри, - повторил он, голодными глазами упиваясь их отражением. Некоторое время спустя он спросил:  
\- Залечить их?  
Продолжая глядеть на себя, Гарри тряхнул головой:  
\- Нет. Они мои, - он не знал, что заставило его ответить именно так, но это было правдой – отметины принадлежали ему, и расставаться с ними не хотелось.  
Глаза Снейпа загорелись; он развернул Гарри к себе и жадно поцеловал. К тому времени, как он позволил Гарри отстраниться, оба тяжело дышали, а эрекция юноши вернулась. Снейп посмотрел на его полувставший член с усмешкой:  
\- Молодежь, - проворчал он.  
Гарри закусил губу, но не смог скрыть улыбку. Снейп легко покачал головой и собрался уходить, предварительно сообщив Гарри, что будет в библиотеке. У двери он остановился:  
\- Ах, да. Поттер?  
\- Что?  
\- Это, - он многозначительно посмотрел на член Гарри, - теперь принадлежит мне. Не вздумайте прикасаться к нему.  
От этих слов Гарри возбудился еще больше и уже почти кивнул, но...  
\- А что если я не согласен?  
Снейп выгнул бровь:  
\- Тогда можете прикасаться сколько угодно. Вы не согласны?  
\- Э-э... согласен.  
\- Вот и славно.  
Гарри все-таки кивнул, и Снейп, взмахнув полой мантии, покинул комнату. Обернувшись к зеркалу, Гарри еще немного поглядел на себя, водя ладонями по царапинам на предплечьях – он был почти уверен, что нанес их сам, - а потом натянул свою одежду. Решив не причесываться, он прошел по коридору к библиотеке; поступь его была удивительно легка, а улыбка не желала сходить с губ.

**двадцать пять.**  
Когда Гарри явился в библиотеку, ему стоило огромных усилий сохранить на лице бесстрастное выражение. Снейп прихлебывал виски, сидя за столом, и юноша робко улыбнулся ему. Самочувствие превосходило все ожидания. Снейп хмуро глянул на него со своего места, и Гарри пересек комнату, неуверенно задержавшись у стола.  
Лицо Снейпа потемнело.  
\- От вас несет борделем, - с глубоким отвращением заметил он.  
Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
\- Естественно, - улыбка померкла под неумолимым взглядом Снейпа, но вскоре тот вздохнул, закатив глаза, и сунул Гарри книгу.  
\- Чтение. Начните с двести двенадцатой страницы.  
\- Ладно, - Гарри подхватил книгу. – А о чем здесь говорится?  
\- Об окклюменции. Занятия начнутся вечером, о чем вы, вероятно, запамятовали.  
\- Я памятую! – огрызнулся Гарри, но особого яда в ответ не вложил. Он поискал глазами кресло, не желая садиться чересчур близко к Снейпу и, наконец, свернулся в огромном темно-красном в дальнем углу в попытке почитать.  
Попытка не удалась. Он вздрагивал всякий раз, когда Снейп шевелился. Он отвлекался, стоило пошевелиться самому; при каждом спазме усталых мышц и трении одежды о раздраженную кожу он возвращался мыслями к тому, что произошло. В мозгу чередовались картинки: стоящий над ним, ласкающий себя Снейп, темная голова Снейпа меж его ног, руки Снейпа, крепко обхватывающие его грудь, - он заводился, просто думая об этом, что отвлекало еще больше потому, что причиняло легкую боль. Устав ерзать в кресле, он, наконец, с силой захлопнул книгу.  
Снейп оторвался от собственного занятия – письмо писал, похоже.  
\- Закончили?  
\- Нет, - ответил Гарри, вставая и подходя к креслу зельевара. Было непривычно смотреть на него сверху вниз, но Снейп лишь выгнул бровь в ожидании. – Если я вам кое-что скажу, вы не обвините меня в том, что я веду себя, как влюбленный подросток?  
Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла:  
\- Это зависит от того, что вы собираетесь сказать.  
\- Вы мне мешаете, - проговорил Гарри. – Ваши... руки. Я все время... вспоминаю.  
\- Вспоминаете? Что? – вопрос был задан в обычной вежливой форме, но глаза Снейпа были полузакрыты и непроницаемы.  
Гарри пропустил вопрос мимо ушей.  
\- Можно, я... мы… займемся чем-нибудь другим? Более физическим, например? – он глянул на Снейпа и вскинул ладонь, чтобы остановить явно грядущий взрыв. – Я не об этом, хотя... – еще одна застенчивая улыбка. – Тут написано, дальше по расписанию – дуэль. Может, займемся дуэлью, а потом я буду в состоянии сосредоточиться на чтении?  
Снейп откинулся еще дальше и с любопытством посмотрел на Гарри:  
\- Предположим, я соглашусь уступить вашим гиперактивным гормонам и полной неспособности к концентрации. Какая для меня в этом выгода?  
\- Не знаю, - растерянно ответил Гарри. – Э-э... у вас будет шанс положить меня на обе лопатки?  
Снейп поднял вторую бровь:  
\- Вот как? – что-то в тоне его голоса подсказывало, что думает он не о дуэлях.  
Гарри покраснел.  
\- На дуэли, - быстро поправился он. – Мы оба знаем, что вы победите.  
\- Понимаю, - ответил Снейп, задумчиво гладя щеку длинным пальцем. – Хм. В таком случае вы, возможно, сможете прояснить кое-что для меня.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Коль скоро нам обоим известен исход дуэльных занятий – и на этот раз я согласен с вашим суждением – какой мне прок добиваться того, что произойдет в любом случае?  
Гарри вздохнул:  
\- Не знаю, - сказал он. – Я думал, вам понравится, и вы согласитесь заняться этим поскорее.  
\- Поттер, и вы, и я знаем, что я в любой момент могу положить вас на обе лопатки. Придумайте что-нибудь еще.  
Гарри прищурился:  
\- А чего вы хотите?  
Снейп фыркнул и поднялся на ноги, скрестив руки на груди с презрительным взглядом:  
\- Вам уже давно пора уяснить, что не стоит принимать чужих условий, не выслушав их.  
\- Я не принимал никаких условий! – расстроенно крикнул Гарри. – Мы еще торгуемся! Я предлагаю, вы меня посылаете и предлагаете сами. Вот как это работает.  
Снейп подошел ближе, и Гарри прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не дать деру.  
\- Нет, мистер Поттер, это работает отнюдь не так. Вам от меня что-либо нужно – вы предлагаете. И продолжаете предлагать до тех пор, покуда я не соглашусь.  
Поразмыслив над этим, Гарри со стоном вернулся в свое кресло.  
\- Не могу я так, - сказал он несчастным голосом. Усевшись, он закрыл лицо ладонями. – У меня нет ничего, чего вы не можете взять, - пробормотал. Не очень-то это было приятно – сознавать подобное. – Просто скажите мне, чего хотите.  
На миг наступила тишина, а затем:  
\- Одной... услуги, о которой мы поговорим позднее.  
Гарри вскинул голову:  
\- Только что вы сказали, чтобы я не принимал условий, которых не слышал!  
\- Именно.  
\- Вы настоящая сволочь, знаете? Как, черт возьми, мне чему-либо выучиться, если вы говорите мне не делать вещей, а потом сразу заставляете их делать?  
\- Я не заставляю вас делать абсолютно ничего, Поттер. Возможность выбирать несет за собой последствия; некоторые из них невозможно предвидеть. Вот чему я вас учу.  
\- Ладно, - сердито рявкнул Гарри, устав от отвратительной беседы. – Одна услуга впоследствии. Можно, теперь я попробую врезать вам проклятием?  
\- Безусловно, - церемонно ответил Снейп. – Пожалуйте вниз.  
Несмотря на усталость, рассеянность и отсутствие практики, Гарри решил, что показал себя с неплохой стороны. Снейп удивил его, продемонстрировав несколько новых защитных и атакующих заклинаний, а он удивил Снейпа (по крайней мере, так выразился зельевар), быстро их освоив. Проблемы начались, когда пришлось использовать новые заклинания в дуэльной практике. Он провел почти сорок пять минут, пытаясь пробиться сквозь щиты Снейпа, и чем очевиднее становилось, что для алхимика все это – забава, тем больше злился и разочаровывался в уроке юноша.  
\- Давай же, Снейп, - прорычал он, блокируя нечто, напоминающее особо опасное жалящее проклятье. – Прекрати со мной играть!  
Снейпу хватило пяти секунд, чтобы проломить его защиту и обезоружить юношу. Вскоре после этого Гарри уже корчился в углу, крича, плача и истекая кровью, пока Снейп пускал в него проклятье за проклятьем, не собираясь останавливаться. Гарри не знал, сколько продолжалась эта пытка – была только боль и осознание того, что, раз уж он ничего не может против Снейпа, убить Вольдеморта у него и подавно не выйдет. Он снова заорал «ПРЕКРАТИТЕ!» - в двадцатый раз? в тридцатый? – и Снейп наконец отвел палочку.  
Гарри свалился на пол, дрожа и вслушиваясь в приближающиеся шаги Снейпа. Шевелиться было слишком больно, и он лишь смотрел, как Снейп переступает через него одной ногой и наклоняется, хватая за грудки. Алхимик дернул, и Гарри повис, болтаясь на собственной рубашке, как тряпичная кукла.  
\- Что вы пытаетесь доказать, Поттер? – прорычал Снейп, брызжа слюной.  
\- Ничего, - огрызнулся Гарри.  
Снейп встряхнул его:  
\- Я предупреждал вас – не лгите мне, мальчишка, - тихо сказал он таким страшным голосом, что Гарри понял – будет плохо, и очень скоро.

Впрочем, ему было все равно.  
\- А что вы мне сделаете – Круцио наложите?  
Губы Снейпа растянулись в нехорошей улыбке:  
\- Вы и представить себе не можете, что я сделаю.  
\- Да вы просто решите, что я не стою усилий! – крикнул Гарри. Вытянув руки, он вцепился в плечи зельевара. – Вам все это нравится, правда? Вы говорили, что поможете мне, но не помогаете! Вы только хуже делаете! А когда станет скучно, вы сочтете, что я не смогу его убить, и ОТДАДИТЕ меня ему!  
\- До чего гениальная мысль, Поттер, - ядовито-мягким тоном произнес Снейп. – Вам стоит запомнить ее на будущее и вести себя соответственно. Сердить меня, к примеру, совершенно нежелательно.  
Гарри оскалил зубы и запустил пальцы в жирные волосы Снейпа, прихватив горсти и потянув на себя. Он попытался стукнуть лбом по большому носу, но Снейп без усилия дернул его кверху и прижал к стене.  
\- Успокойтесь, Поттер, - приказал Снейп, отпуская рубашку Гарри и сжимая его кисти над головой. Гарри попытался пнуть его ногой, но зельевар легко увернулся и оказался совсем близко, прижавшись к юноше.  
Гарри выругался – тело приникало само, вспоминая и отзываясь без разрешения. Руки Снейпа на его запястьях, бедро Снейпа меж его собственных, дыхание Снейпа на его шее – все это невыносимо возбуждало, и он бездумно потерся о ногу зельевара.  
\- Вы что творите? – зарычал ему в ухо Снейп, но не отстранился, а, напротив, прижался плотнее, повторяя вопрос тем голосом, которым говорил в спальне.  
Гарри откинул голову, жаждая прикосновенией, и легко куснул Снейпа за щеку. Он не любил Снейпа, порой ненавидел его, - но прикасаться к нему было так приятно.  
\- Хочу... – прошептал он, но закончить фразу не смог, поэтому куснул снова, продолжая тереться о ногу алхимика.  
\- Что? – спросил Снейп, языком прочертив на его шее влажную дорожку. Гарри застонал, отводя голову дальше, чтобы дать Снейпу больший доступ, и обвил ноги зельевара своей, пытаясь притянуть его к себе. – Скажи мне, - велел тот, и слова эти бросли Гарри в дрожь.  
Гарри закусил губу, извиваясь. Он уже говорил это однажды, можно было и повторить.  
\- Возьмите меня, - прошептал он срывающимся голосом. – Пожалуйста.  
Снейп чуть отстранился, чтобы поцеловать его, и Гарри обвил его шею руками, стараясь удержать. Этого Снейпа можно было терпеть – угловатого, колючего, честного в своем желании. Гарри хотелось, чтобы он оставался таким как можно дольше, пусть впереди его ждало ощущение собственной глупости и страх перед опасностью игры.  
\- Повтори, - сказал Снейп, срывая то, что осталось от искромсанной заклинаниями рубашки Гарри.  
\- Трахни меня! – охнул Гарри, и пальцы Снейпа впились в его израненную и обожженную после дуэли грудь.  
Сверкнув глазами, Снейп усмехнулся и потянул джинсы юноши вниз с его бедер. Гарри оперся о плечи Снейпа, отбрасывая штаны прочь, пока зельевар подтыкал повыше полы своей мантии. Он подхватил Гарри, сминая кожу ягодиц, и прошептал заклинание. Юноша удивленно вскрикнул, почувствовав холодок смазки внутри, и рвано застонал, когда Снейп вошел в него одним долгим толчком.  
Так, как в прошлый раз, не болело; боли вообще почти не было, и Гарри заерзал, пытаясь устроить так, чтобы член Снейпа задел в нем то самое место, о котором он узнал утром. Снейп помогать не собирался. Шепот заклинания, и кисти рук Гарри прилипли к стене - теперь его поддерживало нечто помимо Снейпа, позволяя тому отодвинуться как раз настолько, чтобы ничем не касаться члена юноши.  
Гарри разочарованно заныл, но Снейп продолжал беспощадно трахать его, не касаясь ни простаты, ни члена. Он чувствовал странную изоляцию от собственного тела; отдельно ощущались камни под кончиками пальцев, давление в яичках, и он едва заметил, как Снейп низко застонал, вонзив зубы в его шею и изливаясь внутри него.  
Несколько кратких мгновений – и зельевар вышел, опустил Гарри на пол и расправил мантию. Гарри стоял, дрожа, - по ногам текли струйки спермы, - а потом потянулся к своему члену. На полпути Снейп шлепнул его руку и вновь отшвырнул его к стене:  
\- Не сметь, - прорычал он. – Ты хотел быть трахнутым – я тебя трахнул. Но на самом деле тебе хотелось совсем не этого, верно?  
Скуля, Гарри затряс головой и снова попытался прижаться к Снейпу бедрами. Не вышло; тот отодвинулся, резко сжимая плечи юноши.  
\- Ничего не получишь, - сказал он. – От меня – ничего. Я не намерен становиться твоим забвением.  
Гарри крутился, изрыгая проклятия, но Снейп явно собирался заставить его переждать волну возбуждения. А Снейп, как знал каждый, умел быть терпеливым. Постепенно напряжение иссякло, и Гарри обмяк в руках зельевара. Тот прижал его к себе, успокаивающе поглаживая ладонями спину, и юноша крепко ухватился за подставленное плечо.  
Вновь успокоившись, он отстранился, шмыгнув носом, и отважился посмотреть Снейпу в глаза. Тот выглядел усталым, как если бы пререкания с Гарри изнурили его, но в остальном лицо зельевара ничего не выражало. Гарри снова опустил голову и пробормотал:  
\- Простите, - уткнувшись носом в грудь Снейпа.  
Алхимик двумя пальцами поднял его голову за подбородок:  
\- Который из своих многочисленных грехов вы пытаетесь замолить на этот раз?  
Гарри вздохнул.  
\- Я знаю, что вы хотели преподать мне урок, - ответил он. Возможно, это даже сработало: он действительно выучил несколько новых заклинаний. – Мне не стоило вас дразнить. Или...  
\- Или пытаться воспользоваться мной.  
\- Это вы меня используете! – напрягся Гарри.  
\- И должен заметить, у меня это гораздо лучше получается.  
Гарри собрался было огрызнуться, но лишь втянул воздух и уронил голову на плечо Снейпу.  
\- Вы по крайней мере честны, - пробормотал он почти довольным голосом. – Невыносимы, но честны.  
Снейп фыркнул и оттолкнул его от себя.  
\- А теперь, - сказал он, - если с этим покончено, пора заняться окклюменцией.  
Гарри понурился, но не возразил, когда Снейп отправил его к себе в комнату переодеваться.  
***  
Окклюменция оказалась все так же отвратительна. Снейп не давал ему спуску, снова и снова врываясь в его воспоминания, и Гарри казалось, что он намеренно выискивает самые ужасные из них. Несколько раз юноше удалось отразить атаку, но делал он это недостаточно быстро и к концу урока чувствовал почти такую же ярость, как после дуэли. Шрам и колени болели, а усталость была такой сильной, что хотелось свалиться и проспать несколько суток.  
Сразу же по окончании урока Гарри объявил Снейпу, что идет спать. К его удивлению, зельевар даже не настаивал на ужине; он лишь резко кивнул и налил себе стакан виски. Добредя до своей комнаты, Гарри с облегчением опустился в ванну, наполненную горячей водой. Он совершенно запутался. Отмокая, он думал о Снейпе, но ни к каким новым умозаключениям не пришел – то, что происходило между ними, по-прежнему казалось глупостью, но глупостью приятной, и отказываться от этого он не собирался.  
Он выбрался из ванны, затянул на бедрах полотенце и прошлепал в комнату Снейпа. Тот уже облачился с маггловскую пижаму и читал в постели. Увидев мнущегося на пороге Гарри, он поднял голову и выгнул бровь:  
\- Чем могу быть полезен?  
\- Я хочу спать с вами, - глядя себе под ноги, ответил Гарри.  
Настала длительная пауза, во время которой Гарри заподозрил, что сейчас его точно обвинят во влюбленности. Он затаил дыхание. Вместо этого Снейп вздохнул, откинул одеяло и поднял вторую бровь. Гарри уставился на него.  
\- Так что же? – спросил Снейп.  
Приблизившись, Гарри взобрался на постель, бросив полотенце на пол, и замер, не зная, что делать дальше. Усевшись на краешек кровати, он принялся изучать ладони.  
\- Мерлина ради, мальчишка, - вздохнул Снейп. – Подите сюда, - он поднял руку и Гарри поднырнул под нее, сворачиваясь клубком и опуская голову Снейпу на грудь. Он так и уснул, прислушиваясь к ровному биению сердца зельевара.

 **двадцать шесть.**  
Было еще темно, когда Гарри проснулся, разбуженный чувственным скольжением обнаженной кожи. Снейп уже был в нем, входя до основания и надолго замирая, прежде чем снова выйти. Тихо застонав, Гарри прижался спиной к его груди, желая дать зельевару понять, что не спит. Снейп издал еле слышный гортанный звук и обвил юношу руками, перебрасывая ногу через его бедро. Он притянул Гарри ближе, проникая глубже и водя губами по шее юноши. Гарри вцепился в руки Снейпа, стискивая мышцы вокруг его члена, не желая выпускать из себя. Все еще сонный и оцепенелый, он чувствовал странную, небывалую доселе близость к Снейпу, и чувство это заставляло его трепетать в объятиях алхимика, как листок на ветру.  
Снейп прижал его к себе, но ритма не изменил – двигался не быстрее и не медленнее, и нараставшее напряжение сводило Гарри с ума. Из его горла вырвался полузадушенный всхлип, когда Снейп наконец протянул руку к члену юноши, несильно сжимая его в такт своим толчкам. Гарри разрывался надвое, не желая, чтобы это заканчивалось, и отчаянно мечтая, чтобы Снейп позволил ему кончить. Рука зельевара все все крепче сжимала его грудь, и Гарри подался назад, ощущая заполненность и опустошение, ранимость и безопасность – все вместе, одновременно.  
\- Боже, - охнул он, выгибая спину, чтобы оказаться еще ближе. – Снейп, я... не могу...  
Он знал, что плачет, и залился краской стыда, не понимая, что с ним творится, но Снейп просто прижимал его к себе, целуя в шею, слизывая пот и соленые слезы. Алхимика сотрясала дрожь, и Гарри растворился в ней, вскрикивая и извиваясь, когда Снейп крепче сдавил его член. Нагрянувший оргазм показался безумным, взрывным и таким сильным, что не получилось даже вскрикнуть и Гарри лишь беззвучно трясся, заливаясь слезами.  
Вскоре Снейп последовал за ним, и его оргазм был так же силен и безмолвен. Руки его сжимали Гарри так сильно, что трещали ребра, но юноша лишь ухватился за них, держась что было сил. Гарри ожидал, что Снейп оттолкнет его; они оба лежали, вздрагивая и тяжело дыша в темноте. Когда обмякший член Снейпа выскользнул из него, Гарри тихонько захныкал, но зельевар даже не пошевелился, и юноша свернулся у него под боком, засыпая вновь.  
Наутро та сторона постели, на которой спал Снейп, оказалась пустой и остывшей. Чувствуя себя покинутым, Гарри зевнул и потянулся, вследствие чего сделал следующий вывод: все ушибы, порезы и ожоги, полученные во время дуэли, оказались залечены. Гарри улыбнулся сам себе, видя, что синяки и следы укусов Снейп не тронул.  
\- Что вас так позабавило, мистер Поттер?  
При звуках ледяного голоса улыбка сползла с лица, и Гарри оглянулся, увидав, что Снейп сидит в огромном кресле у окна. Тот глядел хмуро, и глаза его сердито сверкали.  
Гарри обхватил себя руками, неожиданно озябнув, и попытался придать лицу решительное выражение:  
\- Я знаю, что бесполезно просить вас называть меня Гарри, - сказал он тоном, далеким от желанной язвительности. – Но нельзя ли не говорить мне «мистер Поттер», когда... – он умолк, не зная, как завершить предложение, не испортив Снейпу настроение еще больше. – Когда ваша...  
\- Когда моя – что? Когда моя сперма льется из вашей задницы? – Снейп скривил губы. – Разумеется, _Гарри_. Счастлив стараться.  
Гарри отвернулся, поморщившись.  
\- Может, не нужно? – прошептал он. Ссоры он бы сейчас не вынес. – Как вы можете так... после... мы же...  
Снейп яростно выругался и вышел прочь, оставив Гарри в полной растерянности. Несколько минут он сидел в кровати, бездумно глядя в окно. Может, Снейп сошел с ума. Гарри запустил пятерню в волосы и вздохнул. Может, они оба сошли с ума. Юноша слез на пол и побрел к себе в комнату одеваться, а потом осторожно прокрался вниз. Дойдя до столовой, он увидел, что Снейп оставил его завтрак на столе, а сам исчез. Облегченно вздохнув, Гарри быстро поел, за что пропустивший ужин желудок был весьма благодарен.  
В библиотеке Снейп тоже не нашелся, и Гарри выудил из кармана расписание. На утро намечалось чтение, поэтому он прихватил книгу по окклюменции и устроился в кресле. Читать в отсутствии Снейпа оказалось гораздо легче, и лучше понималось, как придется поступать на практике. Когда он закончил главу, Снейпа по-прежнему не было, и Гарри решил читать дальше – книга немного затрагивала легилименцию, а юноше казалось, что в общении со Снейпом та может пригодиться.  
Он читал до обеда, когда в дверях появился Снейп. Гарри украдкой смотрел, как тот, распрямив спину, прошел к столу, сел и несколько минут посвятил наблюдению за читающим юношей.  
\- Закончили? – спросил он наконец подозрительно церемонным тоном.  
\- Да, сэр, - нерешительно ответил Гарри. – И следующую главу тоже.  
\- Легилименцию? – уточнил Снейп, вскидывая бровь. Гарри кивнул, и зельевар продолжил:  
\- С вашей стороны это очень... – но прикусил язык и вместо того, чтобы закончить фразу, спросил, не желает ли Гарри пообедать.  
Гарри только смотрел во все глаза. Еще и рот разинул. Снейп поерзал в кресле, не дождавшись ответа, и раздраженно спросил:  
\- Что такое? У меня выросла вторая голова?  
Гарри с трудом сдержал улыбку:  
\- Похоже на то, сэр, - ответил он. – И да, я хочу есть.  
Ели они в почти дружелюбной тишине.  
***  
Полуденные занятия – очередная дуэль и последовавший за ней урок окклюменции – завершились без инцидентов. Гарри неплохо справился, а Снейп держался холодно, по-профессорски, и юноша стал задаваться вопросом, что с ним происходит. Что бы это ни было, ситуация способствовала учебе, и Гарри не особенно возражал. Даже окклюменция после ужина прошла хорошо, и к концу дня Гарри чувствовал себя намного лучше прежнего. Приятно было снова колдовать и добиваться успехов – идти к цели, пусть даже этой целью было убийство.  
После окклюменции сон не шел, и он прихватил книгу, устраиваясь в кресле напротив рабочего стола Снейпа. Тот пристально взглянул на юношу, но ничего не сказал, и Гарри тихонько читал, пока Снейп, прихлебывая виски, писал свои письма. Ощущение комфорта, впрочем, закончилось, когда он принялся зевать, а Снейп – смотреть с упреком.

\- Если собираетесь шуметь, Поттер, - проворчал зельевар, - отправляйтесь в постель.  
Гарри захлопнул книгу и поднял глаза на зельевара:  
\- Э-э. Чью?  
Снейп бережно опустил перо и смерил Гарри загадочным взглядом:  
\- Мы уже говорили на эту тему. Чью хотите.  
Гарри попытался сглотнуть комок, стоявший поперек горла.  
\- Просто я... утром вы не особенно... – он подтянул коленки к груди и уставился в пол. – Я не знаю, хотите ли вы, чтобы я вернулся.  
\- Не мне решать это, Поттер, - по старинке ответил Снейп суровым голосом.  
\- Ну, и я тоже не могу! – крикнул Гарри. – Мне совершенно не хочется думать, что вам это не важно или что я вас принуждаю!  
Снейп поднял бровь:  
\- Это действительно неважно, Поттер, поэтому, если позволите, поговорим о деле, - голос его был сух, в глазах проскальзывал намек на смешинку. – На сегодняшний день вы уже неплохо ознакомились с моим... поведением, - Снейп сделал паузу, и Гарри насупился, не понимая, куда тот клонит. Единственным, с чем он на самом деле успел ознакомиться – это с фактом, что предсказать поведение алхимика было невозможно. Юноша сильно сомневался, впрочем, что Снейп ожидал именно этого ответа.  
\- Ну, допустим, - сказал он.  
\- Неужели вы действительно предполагаете, что будете в силах заставить меня сделать что-либо, чего мне не хочется?  
Над этим Гарри задумался:  
\- Только если вам покажется, что этим вы добьетесь чего-нибудь другого. Или это можно будет как-то использовать.  
Черная бровь взвилась вверх:  
\- Вряд ли это назовется принуждением, не так ли? Хотя... сейчас вы говорили, как истинный слизеринец, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри закатил глаза:  
\- Я же с вами живу. С кем поведешься, от того и наберешься.  
Снейп фыркнул:  
\- Именно.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Гарри, нарочно зевая, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Из сказанного выходило, что Снейп в самом деле хотел его, хоть и не признавался в этом открыто. – Тогда я ушел спать. Доброй ночи.  
Гарри вернулся к себе в комнату и принял ванну, во время которой вновь обдумал ситуацию и сделал выводы, очень похожие на предыдущие. К собственному удивлению, он обошелся без дрочки, решив, что Снейп обязательно узнает о его проступке. Не обращая внимания на эрекцию, он вылез из ванны, завернулся в полотенце и встал, оглядываясь, посреди гигантской спальни. Та была слишком большой, чересчур холодной, и спать в ней ему не хотелось. Гарри сунул распакованные вещи обратно в сундук и левитировал его в комнату к Снейпу.  
Он помедлил немного, осознав, что Снейп находился внутри – сидел в гигантском кресле, - но сделал глубокий вдох и перенес сундук к изножью кровати. Снейп закрыл книгу, наблюдая за ним из-под полуопущенных век. Гарри изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на следящий за ним взгляд, выгружая вещи из сундука и пытаясь сделать комнату чуть более уютной.  
\- Я смотрю, вы приняли решение, - произнес Снейп глубоким голосом, заставившим Гарри вздрогнуть. Фраза отнюдь не была вопросительной.  
\- Э-э, - ответил он, повернувшись. Вытер вспотевшие ладони о полотенце. – Ага. Если только вы по утрам не будете полной сволочью.  
Снейп глубоко вздохнул, открывая рот.  
\- Молчите! – воскликнул Гарри, не давая ему заговорить. Снейп закрыл рот, терпеливо глядя на юношу.  
\- Если попробуете извиниться, я вас прокляну, - предупредил Гарри. Он не особенно верил в то, что за этим последует извинение, но рисковать не хотел. Он и так с большим трудом продержался весь день, упорно прогоняя из сердца симпатию к Снейпу, даже несмотря на то, каким было их совместное пробуждение.  
Снейп изогнул губы:  
\- И в мыслях не было, - сухо молвил он.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - пожав плечами, заметил Гарри. – Просто... пусть я и не хочу, чтобы вы были хорошим, плохим вы тоже быть не обязаны.  
\- Приму к сведению. Вы уже закончили читать мне мораль? – в голосе зельевара по-прежнему слышалось веселье.  
\- Какой же вы странный, - буркнул себе под нос Гарри. Взглянув на Снейпа, он кивнул. – Да, закончил.  
\- Прекрасно, - заключил Снейп, и Гарри втянул в себя воздух, когда обжигающий взгляд зельевара скользнул вниз по его телу. – Снимайте полотенце.

**двадцать семь.**  
\- Поттер, просыпайтесь. Немедленно.  
Гарри со стоном потянулся, протирая глаза. Он не знал, с чего Снейпу будить его так рано – еще даже не рассвело – но даже в полудреме было ясно, что спорить с зельеваром не стоило.  
\- Снимите Фиделиус, - приказал Снейп.  
Гарри подскочил, усаживаясь, и призвал к себе очки.  
\- Что? Зачем? – а потом, после некоторого раздумья:  
– _Lumos_.  
Снейп стоял у кровати; бледный профиль его казался выточенным из мрамора, а правая рука судорожно сжимала левое предплечье.  
\- Ох, - слабо произнес Гарри, не в силах придумать что-либо еще.  
\- То-то. Снимайте же.  
Гарри пошарил по поверхности тумбочки в поисках палочки, холодея от страха.  
\- Я не... а это хорошая идея?  
Снейп оскалился:  
\- Нет, недоумок, лучшей идеей было бы явиться к Темному Лорду в обертке из _твоей_ магии.  
Гарри убрал лезущие в глаза волосы:  
\- Но ведь он вас не видит. Разве нельзя просто... проигнорировать вызов?  
\- Один раз за свою бесполезную жизнь, мальчишка, не могли бы вы попытаться превысить мои ожидания и не впасть в необузданный идиотизм, заложенный в вас генетикой? Снимите. Заклинание.  
Гарри стиснул зубы, бормоча себе под нос:  
\- Приехали, значит. Вернулись к истокам.  
Последние несколько дней казались почти приятными; оскорбления Снейпа были менее едки и изредка даже направлялись не в адрес Гарри. Во время тренировок зельевар вел себя хладнокровно и сдержанно, в сексе был полной противоположностью, и юноша даже начинал чувствовать себя относительно... неплохо.  
\- Объясните мне, как это сделать, - попросил он.  
Заклинание было простым, и, произнеся его, Гарри ощутил непонятное одиночество. Он уже привык разумом чувствовать присутствие Снейпа, а без него все было как-то... неправильно. Юноша выскользнул из постели и натянул джинсы, стараясь не попадаться под руку Снейпу, метавшемуся по комнате, надевая черную мантию с капюшоном, о которой Гарри было противно думать, и рассовывая по карманам пузырьки и клочки пергамента.  
А потом они оказались лицом к лицу, неловко топчась в предрассветном сумраке, и Снейп сжимал маску в одной руке, а книгу – в другой, и Гарри старался дышать ровно, чему изрядно препятствовали комок в горле и рухнувшее в пятки сердце.  
\- Держите, - молвил Снейп, отдавая Гарри книгу. – Если я не вернусь через неделю, последуете инструкциям в этом томике.  
\- Э-э, ладно, - сказал Гарри, хмуро принимая книгу. – Каким инструкциям?  
Снейп выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы:  
\- Если Хранитель Секрета умирает, Поттер, секрет умирает вместе с ним.  
Гарри стало нечем дышать, и книга упала на пол.  
\- Ох, - он сделал шаг назад – подальше и от книги, и от Снейпа.  
\- Не мгновенно, - резковато пояснил Снейп. – У вас хватит времени снять заклинание, хотя процесс этот труден и плата за него... высока. Неделя, вы понимаете?  
\- А нельзя снять его перед тем, как вы уйдете?  
Снейп отвел прядь волос с лица:  
\- Поступи я так, наши добрые знакомцы тотчас обретут возможность явиться за вами. Я... мне стоило заранее подготовить вас к этому.  
\- Ага, - сказал Гарри, понимая, что ему дают шанс рассердиться. Рассердиться не получалось.  
\- Дом позаботится о вас в мое отсутствие. Не забывайте об учебе. Постарайтесь ничего не взорвать.  
\- Ага, - повторил Гарри. Казалось, он находится не здесь, а где-то очень далеко.  
\- Поттер, - позвал Снейп со странной, ранее незамеченной интонацией в голосе. Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза –те были непроницаемы и он совсем не знал, как расшифровать их выражение. Но это было неважно, потому что пальцы Снейпа уже впились в его плечи, вплотную прижимая к горячему телу, а язык, жадный и требовательный, очутился у него во рту. Гарри отчаянно ответил на поцелуй, хватаясь за спину зельевара, чтобы хоть на несколько драгоценных секунд позабыть о том, что происходило в реальности.  
Снейп отстранился слишком рано, и Гарри взволнованно посмотрел в его темные глаза:  
\- Не умрите, - попросил он. _Не предайте меня._ – Пожалуйста.  
\- Вы не настолько везучи, - сказал Снейп с улыбкой, не похожей на улыбку. Затем он повернулся на каблуках и исчез, а когда Гарри подошел к окну, чтобы взглянуть на него снова, того уже и след простыл. Гарри забрался обратно в постель, свернулся клубочком вокруг подушки Снейпа и постарался не заплакать.  
***  
В первый день отсутствия Снейпа Гарри отыскал висевшую на чердаке картину с изображенным на ней окном, зачарованную так, чтобы показывать все четыре стороны замка. Он втащил наверх груду подушек и одеял из ближайшей спальни и устроил себе гнездышко. Усевшись и подтянув колени к груди, он уставился в магическое окно, размышляя, когда успел настолько серьезно свихнуться. Хранитель его Секрета только что помчался на зов Вольдеморта, а что сделал Гарри? Поцеловал его – _поцеловал!_ – и попросил не умирать.  
\- Блестяще, - пробурчал юноша, опуская голову на колени. Он все-таки ухитрился влюбиться. Снейп его прикончит.

***  
На второй день отсутствия Снейпа Гарри твердо решил прекратить хандрить и разлюбить зельевара. У него накопилась целая куча вопросов, на которые Снейп так и не ответил, включая те, отвечать на которые алхимик прямо отказался. До его ухода при свете дня Гарри был слишком занят тренировками, чтобы задавать их, а по ночам Снейп безо всяких угрызений совести отвлекал его, лишая сна. Порой он вырывал из юноши оргазм за оргазмом, оставляя его рыдающим, беспомощным и полностью неуправляемым. Иногда бывало и наоборот: он часами не давал Гарри кончить, издеваясь и мучая его прикосновениями зубов, языка, губ и рук. Результат был одинаков – Гарри беспомощно рыдал, стяновясь полностью неуправляемым. Похоже, Снейпу нравилось удерживать его в таком состоянии. И, хотя такой сокрушительной близости, как в их первый раз, они больше не достигли, после секса Гарри чувствовал себя не усталым, а наоборот - отдохнувшим и полным сил.  
Несмотря на недосыпание, юноша все схватывал на лету, быстро набираясь знаний. Несколько раз он даже видел, как Снейп поглядывает на него с чем-то вроде одобрения, хотя подтверждений этому он, конечно, не получал. Физически ему становилось все лучше и лучше; были дни, в которые Гарри казалось, что он сам налаживает собственную жизнь вместо того, чтобы позволять другим распоряжаться ею.  
Впрочем, с уходом Снейпа Гарри осознал, что это далеко не так: Снейп держал в руках все козыри. Даже несмотря на влюбленность, юноша верил – вполне может статься, что однажды зельевар заскучает и сдаст его Вольдеморту. Гарри лишь надеялся, что это произойдет не раньше, чем он наберет необходимые для борьбы знания и силы.  
Памятуя об этом, он вернулся в библиотеку и уселся за снейпов стол. Вынув лист пергамента и перо, Гарри записал все вопросы, которые смог придумать, начиная с _«Кто повесил над моим домом Темную Метку?»_ и заканчивая _«Кому Снейп пишет столько писем?»_ Покончив с этим, он принялся рыться в столе в поисках ответов.  
Проблемы начались моментально. Нужно было догадаться, что Снейп превратит стол в смертоносную ловушку, но Гарри почему-то об этом не подумал. Кроме того, стол был огромен – внутри одних ящиков находились другие, а в них – третьи, и большинство из них были заперты магическими замками или ребусами. Поначалу Гарри надеялся, что попытки взломать их не будут стоить ему жизни, а потом – что будут, потому что это уж точно вывело бы Снейпа из себя. Спустя пять минут розысков он едва не сгорел, попал под несколько версий жалящего проклятья и подхватил жестокий приступ волшебного гриппа. Добравшись до спальни, где, как он знал, Снейп хранил несколько бутылей с лекарствами, Гарри выбрал одну и отхлебнул из нее, думая, что это поможет. К счастью, снадобье действительно помогло, и он вернулся в библиотеку, чтобы вновь атаковать стол.  
Ничего особенного в нем не обнаружилось. Были такие ящики, открыть которые он не смог, и такие, в которые не посмел сунуться, а также ящики, которые он, вероятно, вообще не нашел; зато выяснилось, каким образом Снейп поддерживает связь с внешним миром. В одном из ящиков находилось нечто вроде портала – когда его открывали, внутри появлялась сегодняшняя копия _Ежедневного Пророка._ Подшивка за прошлую неделю лежала в соседнем ящике, и Гарри нетерпеливо прочел ее, выискивая ключи к разгадке событий. Снейп был прав – шесть дней назад передовицу занимала статья с фотографией улыбающегося, машущего рукой Гарри, озаглавленная «МАЛЬЧИК, КОТОРЫЙ ВЫЖИЛ, БЕЖАЛ ИЗ ПЛЕНА ПОЖИРАТЕЛЕЙ!» Юноша на фото отнюдь не напоминал человека, побывавшего в плену у Пожирателей, но в статье говорилось, что похитили его преимущественно для крушения боевого духа, а в живых оставили ради намеченных ритуалов, но он, блеснув гениальностью, спасся, не получив повреждений, и немедля отправился в Министерство Магии. Статья показалась Гарри глупейшей из всех, которые он когда-либо читал.  
Помимо этого в газетах не оказалось ничего интересного. Нападений Пожирателей не было замечено, и Гарри по-глупому обрадовался этому, хотя и знал, что те что-то замышляют. В одном из ящиков завалялась пара писем Снейпа – зашифрованных, конечно, так что пользы от них не было. Несколько проклятий ударили в Гарри, когда он отпирал его, но юноша был готов заранее и успел отразить их. Книгам, сваленным за столом, повезло меньше, и, обгрызя все ногти в панике, Гарри решил не беспокоиться об этом. Снейп все равно узнает, что он тут все переворошил, а значит, можно творить что угодно. Хотелось все же надеяться, что книги не были особенно ценными.  
***  
На третий день отсутствия Снейпа Гарри исполнилось шестнадцать лет. Одновременно с этим исчезла решимость не киснуть. Без Снейпа замок казался огромным, и Гарри вынужден был признать, что скучает по обществу зельевара, несмотря на сомнительное удовольствие, получаемое от этого общества. В их постели юноше не спалось, что являлось полнейшей глупостью, учитывая, что со Снейпом он проспал ровным счетом пять дней, а всю остальную жизнь прекрасно обходился без него; как бы то ни было, он едва мог находиться в спальне – в _их_ спальне, в каковую она незаметно превратилась. Когда удавалось уснуть, Гарри дремал в гнездышке, которое сам свил у зачарованной под окно картины.  
Кроме того, он начинал беспокоиться. Оставленная Снейпом книга валялась там, где Гарри ее уронил, и поднимать ее без крайней нужды он не собирался. Но раньше он и не подозревал, что Снейпа не будет так долго, и чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее он волновался. Юноша даже не знал, чего боится больше – гибели Снейпа или его предательства.  
В конце концов он втащил все учебники на чердак, чтобы можно было читать, не отвлекаясь от наблюдений. Впрочем, особо учиться не удавалось; большую часть времени Гарри глядел в окно, надеясь увидеть появляющуюся из леса худую фигуру Снейпа. Вряд ли в предыдущие дни рождения ему было так же одиноко.

***  
На четвертый день отсутствия Снейпа Гарри был в жалком состоянии. Передовица утреннего _Пророка_ повествовала о массовом нападении Пожирателей Смерти близ Лощины Годрика, случившемся прошлой ночью, что почти наверняка было камешком в огород Гарри. Двое волшебников и пять магглов погибли, еще четверых замучили до безумия. Имен их Гарри не знал, но Снейп без сомнения находился среди нападавших. Снейп помогал им, а ведь он должен был делать все, чтобы остановить атаки! Возможно, на самом деле Снейп оказался сторонником Вольдеморта или погиб – но ни от первой, ни от второй мысли Гарри не делалось легче. Он был зол и напуган и очень хотел, чтобы Снейп вернулся и ответил на его вопросы.  
И Снейп возвратился – неожиданно и без лишнего шума. За несколько минут до полуночи Гарри прошел в библиотеку, где почему-то оказался включенным свет, и краем глаза заметил мелькнувшую черную мантию. Он повернулся – Снейп стоял посреди комнаты, будто никуда и не отлучался. Оцепенев, Гарри смотрел на него; сердце глухо билось в груди, а голова кружилась. В ровном взгляде Снейпа не было ничего, кроме вежливого интереса, и Гарри совершенно не знал, что делать дальше. Он даже не представлял, как поздороваться. Не говорить же просто – «здравствуйте»?  
Он сделал робкий шаг вперед, раздираемый тысячей чувств – и тогда-то заметил кровь. Мантия Снейпа была пропитана ею, как и маска, которую зельевар держал в руке. Юношу охватило беспокойство – что если это кровь Снейпа? – но тот выглядел как обычно и вряд ли был ранен, и Гарри окатила волна дурноты и отчаяния.  
\- Хорошо провели время? – услышал он собственный голос.  
\- А вы как думаете? – спросил Снейп, холодным взглядом обводя комнату и царивший в ней хаос. – Вы, как я посмотрю, здесь развлекались.  
Гарри прикусил губу, чтобы не поморщиться, и сделал еще один шаг вперед:  
\- Ну, надо же было чем-то заняться, пока вы там издевались над магглами!  
Снейп улыбнулся своей фирменной неулыбчивой улыбкой и произнес:  
\- Вижу, вы неплохо осведомлены.  
На этот раз Гарри все-таки скорчил гримасу, но подошел еще ближе, сжав кулаки:  
\- Ага, спасибо. «С днем рождения, Гарри. Я тут специально для тебя помучил магглов». И как – понравилось?  
Губы Снейпа изогнулись в усмешке; он двинулся навстречу Гарри, как раз приблизившемуся настолько, чтобы почуять запах крови, резкий и отвратительно сладкий.  
\- Вам прекрасно известно, Поттер, что наложить Круциатус, не наслаждаясь процессом, невозможно.  
Гарри отступил, пятясь и стараясь сдержать рвотный позыв, перед натиском Снейпа.  
\- Бьюсь об заклад, вы здорово оторвались! Господи, как вы мне противны!  
Юноша остановился, ударившись спиной о книжный стеллаж; когда это его так далеко оттеснили? Снейп отшвырнул уродливую белую маску и оперся руками о полку по обе стороны от головы Гарри.  
\- Вот как? – шепнул он, наклоняясь.  
Гарри зажмурился, чтобы не видеть резких очертаний лица Снейпа, но это было ошибкой. Он распластался вдоль стеллажа, стараясь вжаться в него, но, к собственному ужасу, почувствовал нарастающее возбуждение. Попытка сбить его силой воли не увенчалась успехом: в шестнадцать лет четыре дня – долгий срок, и тело не обращало внимания на увещевания мозга, вспоминая и отвечая на присутствие Снейпа, на его жар и страстность. Похоже, и Снейп это увидел, потому что придвинулся еще ближе, почти касаясь тела юноши.  
\- Держитесь от меня подальше, - предупредил Гарри, но тон его больше напоминал просьбу, чем приказ.  
Снейп пропустил его слова мимо ушей:  
\- Какое разочарование, Поттер, - произнес он полным сарказма голосом, обдавая ухо Гарри горячим дыханием. – А я-то надеялся на более... теплую встречу.  
\- Еще бы, - рявкнул Гарри, открывая глаза. – Вы - да ваши дружки-Пожиратели.  
Снейп чуть отстранился, подняв бровь:  
\- Что вы сказали? - тихим, страшным голосом переспросил он. Гарри вздрогнул.  
\- Сами слышали, - огрызнулся он. Откуда взялись слова, Гарри не знал: они лились изо рта и удержать их не удавалось. – Они наверняка здесь, дожидаются вас! Вы им рассказали... рассказали, какая из меня _шлюха_ , и привели посмотреть – поразвлечься, прежде чем сдать меня на убой Вольдеморту!  
Ладони Снейпа стиснули его плечи и ударили юношу о стену:  
\- Я говорил вам не называть имени Темного Лорда!  
\- Вольдеморт! – заорал Гарри, брызжа слюной. - Вольдеморт! Вольдеморт! Вольде...  
Пальцы Снейпа сомкнулись на его горле, а рычание прозвучало у уха:  
\- Вы настолько им одержимы? У меня создается впечатление, что вам хочется попасть к нему в руки. Вы роетесь в моих вещах, нарочно выводите меня из себя, выдумываете откровенно абсурдные планы действий – а теперь еще и привлекаете к нам его внимание! Фиделиус не в силах скрыть то, что не хочет быть сокрыто, Поттер. Впрочем, вряд ли в мое отсутствие вы занимались чем-либо полезным – как например, читали о заклинании, защищающем вашу бесполезную шкуру.  
К тому времени, когда Снейп умолк, Гарри охватила паника. Перед глазами танцевали цветные вспышки, а кожа на лице казалась натянутой и истончившейся. Он попытался оттолкнуть Снейпа, но в ответ тот на миг сильнее сжал пальцы, а потом выпустил его. Гарри охнул, глотая воздух, а Снейп уже снова был рядом, скользя бедром меж его ног, грудью прижимая юношу к стене.  
\- Вы и есть шлюха, Поттер, - шепнул он, касаясь губами уха Гарри и двигая бедрами так, что сомнений не оставалось – его эрекцию он заметил. – От вас разит сексом.  
\- Удивительно, что ваше обоняние улавливает что-либо, кроме крови, - слабым голосом парировал Гарри, тяжело дыша.  
\- Да, - согласился Снейп, прихватив зубами мочку его уха. Гарри задрожал, цепляясь за стеллаж позади себя. – Но ваш сценарий не принял во внимание одну из основных черт моего характера.  
\- В смысле – то, что вы чокнутый? Принял, еще как!  
Снейп рванул Гарри за запястья и прижал их к стене поверх головы юноши. Затем чуть отодвинулся и горящими глазами впился в Гарри, словно желая удостовериться, что тот не отвлекается.  
\- Я не имею привычки делиться, - прорычал он.  
Неясное движение – и они уже целовались, кусаясь и сплетая языки. Руки Снейпа были везде - хватали, царапали, оставляли синяки, и Гарри вцепился в волосы зельевара, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Пусть он ненавидел Снейпа, но не мог не признать, что скучал без него. Застонав в рот алхимику, он укусил его за язык, когда тот проник внутрь, но Снейпу было все равно. Его руки разминали ягодицы Гарри, и юноша удивленно попытался припомнить, когда успел потерять джинсы.  
Рыча от желания, он царапал все, что попадало под пальцы. Хотелось сорвать проклятую мантию Снейпа, вырвать клочья его волос, содрать с него кожу и забраться внутрь. Он впился ногтями в спину зельевара, свирепо улыбнувшись, когда тот болезненно зашипел. А потом Снейп схватил его за руку и вывернул ее за спину, разворачивая Гарри лицом к стене. Скользкие пальцы пробрались в ложбинку меж ягодиц, и юноша подался назад, тяжело дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Давай уже, Снейп, - просипел он через плечо. – Войди в меня.  
Снейп выпустил его руку, и Гарри, вздрогнув, ухватился за стеллаж. Чувствуя, как член Снейпа касается его входа, он толкнулся ему навстречу, пока не насадился полностью.  
\- Черт побери, - выдавил он, и тотчас руки Снейпа накрыли его собственные побелевшие пальцы, вдавливая их в полку.  
\- Идиот, - хрипло сказал Снейп ему на ухо. – Затрахать бы тебя до бесчувствия, - но не пошевелился, хотя это и стоило ему огромного напряжения.  
Гарри опустил голову на полку, ожидая, пока успокоится боль от вторжения, задыхаясь и стараясь расслабиться. Наконец он глубоко вдохнул и кивнул.  
\- Ладно, - дрожащим голосом произнес он. – Затрахай.  
Из горла Снейпа вырвался низкий стон; он вышел полностью и снова вошел в него, едва не подняв Гарри с пола, и юноша что было сил уцепился в края полки. Снейп чуть менял угол с каждым толчком, выискивая простату, и Гарри едва не завопил от облегчения, когда он наконец нашел ее. Ощущения были почти невыносимыми – безумствующий внутри него Снейп, взрывы наслаждения, отдающиеся по всему телу, зубы на шее, занозы в пальцах – и все, что Снейпу понадобилось сделать, чтобы заставить Гарри кончить, это сжать пальцы на его члене.  
Снейп ни на секунду не прекращал трахать его, пока Гарри кончал тремя долгими, пульсирующими толчками, дрожа и шатаясь. Навалившись на стеллаж, он сжал мышцы вокруг члена Снейпа, а тот обвил его рукой и прижал к себе. К удивлению юноши, после его оргазма зельевар продержался недолго, мгновенно ускоряя толчки. Впившись зубами в плечо Гарри, он дернулся и затих с усталым стоном.  
Гарри выстоял еще две секунды и свалился на пол, притягивая Снейпа на себя, как одеяло. В глазах зельевара затаился странный блеск, но расшифровывать его не хотелось – думать не хотелось вообще, поэтому юноша просто закрыл глаза и уснул.

**двадцать восемь.**  
Гарри проснулся в огромной спальне – той самой, которую занял первой, до того, как переселился в комнату Снейпа. Его бесцеремонно бросили на кровать поверх одеяла, голого и измазанного кровью, и кому она принадлежала, он не знал. Прошлой ночью они со Снейпом нанесли друг другу достаточно царапин – кроме того, мантия зельевара была пропитана ею насквозь. Гарри скривился, решил не думать об этом и отправился в душ.  
Покончив с мытьем, он в одном полотенце прошлепал в их общую спальню за одеждой, не особенно мечтая столкнуться со Снейпом. Впрочем, лучше было покончить с этим как можно скорее, хоть Гарри и понятия не имел, чего ожидать от встречи. Но в спальне Снейпа не было, и Гарри смог спокойно одеться перед тем, как спуститься в библиотеку.  
Снейп сидел за своим столом, держа в одной руке стакан, а в другой – перо. Когда Гарри вошел, он не поднял глаз, но юноша сразу заметил, что у зельевара весьма дурное настроение. Вздохнув, он опустился в свое обычное кресло по другую сторону стола.  
\- Э-э, добр’утро, - сказал он. Снейп продолжал писать. У Гарри заныло под ложечкой; он подтянул колени к груди. Как всегда случалось в общении со Снейпом, новые вопросы вытесняли старые, и следующим, что он выпалил, было:  
\- Вы почему меня в другую комнату отнесли?  
\- Я же вам противен, - протянул Снейп, все еще опустив глаза. – Не хотел расстраивать.  
\- А. Я совсем не это имел в виду.  
\- Оставьте ложь для тех, кто более убедителен, - без всякого выражения в голосе предложил Снейп. Его перо скрипнуло, и Гарри провел ладонями по волосам.  
\- Ладно, - сердито сказал Гарри. – Я имел в виду именно это. Но в другом смысле. Понимаете?  
\- Нет. Я не читаю мысли, мистер Поттер.  
\- Э-э, - ошалев на мгновенье, возразил Гарри. – Еще как читаете. Но...  
\- Этот процесс подразумевает наличие мыслей, а у вас голова пустая.  
\- Может, вы на меня все-таки посмотрите?!  
Вздохнув, Снейп отбросил перо и откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя на Гарри с тем же безразличием, с которым раньше отвечал:  
\- Да?  
Гарри стало нехорошо.  
\- Вы в самом деле сердитесь, верно?  
Черная бровь взмыла вверх, и Снейп поболтал виски в стакане:  
\- Почему вы так решили?  
\- А нельзя просто накричать на меня и проехать это? Не могу я с вами разговаривать, когда вы так себя ведете.  
\- Происходящее этому противоречит.  
Гарри сцепил зубы и резко выдохнул сквозь них:  
\- Хорошо. Чего вы от меня хотите?  
\- Почему вы решили, что я хочу чего-либо? Вы сами настояли на этой милой беседе.  
\- Ну да, - проворчал Гарри. – Окей. В общем, мне действительно противно, но...  
\- Но – что? – Снейп откинулся назад и скрестил ноги. – Умоляю, поведайте мне разумную причину, заставляющую вас делить постель с человеком, который вам противен. Не сомневаюсь, она окажется гениальной.  
Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, Гарри уставился в потолок:  
\- Это здóрово, - еле слышно сказал он.  
\- Накладывать Круциатус тоже здóрово, - Гарри дернулся, глядя на зельевара, но выражение лица у того не изменилось. – Если вам кажется, что заниматься подобным здóрово, это еще не означает, что это – здраво.  
\- Здраво? – моргнул Гарри, уверенный, что ослышался. – Будто вы об этом что-нибудь знаете.  
\- Может, и не знаю, - согласился Снейп, допивая виски. – Зато я многое знаю о том, что _не_ здорово, Поттер, и это... – он повел стаканом от себя к юноше, - вполне может служить официальным определением термину.  
Изумленно разинув рот, Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа:  
\- Э-э... хорошо. Вы кто такой, черт возьми, и куда подевался Снейп? Вы что, отрастили совесть, пока были у Вольд... у Темного Лорда?  
\- Это вряд ли.  
\- Тогда... – к собственному удивлению, слова находились с огромным трудом, - вы предлагаете... перестать?  
\- Нет, но вам стоит это сделать.  
\- Но... я не хочу, - нахмурился Гарри.  
\- Глупый мальчишка, - проворчал Снейп со вздохом. Потянувшись к ящику стола, который, как выяснил Гарри, размером превосходил бар с выпивкой в доме дядюшки Вернона, он вытащил очередную бутылку виски.  
Гарри все еще дулся:  
\- А вы... ну, в смысле... я думал, что вам... – он растерянно умолк, залившись краской. Вряд ли он был единственным, кто постоянно разгуливал по дому с полувставшим членом, но выразить это словами не получалось.  
\- Пытаетесь спросить, нравится ли мне заниматься с вами сексом?  
Гарри прищурился:  
\- Вы все-таки читаете мои мысли!  
\- Я читаю то, что написано у вас на лице, мальчишка!  
\- А, - ответил Гарри, ожидая ответа. Снейп лишь смотрел на него. – Ну, так как?  
\- Естественно, - сказал Снейп, словно ему задали глупейший вопрос на свете, и Гарри почувствовал, как заалели уши. Он уставился на ноги и попытался скрыть улыбку.  
\- Ладно тогда, - сказал он. – Я не хочу ничего менять.  
\- Но я вам противен, - с наигранной вежливостью напомнил Снейп.  
\- Нет, - ответил Гарри, качая головой и раздумывая, как бы получше объяснить. – Не вы, - начал он. – То, чем вы занимаетесь...  
Губы Снейпа презрительно скривились:  
\- Вы понятия не имеете, чем я занимаюсь, Поттер.  
\- Я не дурак! – рявкнул Гарри, наклоняясь вперед. – Вы явились, весь залитый КРОВЬЮ! Это же...  
\- Человеческой кровью? – ровный тон Снейпа застиг Гарри врасплох, и юноша замолчал. – Что скажете? – настаивал зельевар. – Что это была за кровь, Поттер? Вы ведь потратили столько времени на ее изучение. Возможно, то была кровь животного? Множество магических ритуалов, из которых далеко не все – темные, нуждаются в принесении скота в жертву. Скажем, кровь принадлежала человеку. Кому? Одному из моих _дружков_ -Пожирателей, предположившему, к примеру, что мне известны ваши координаты, и собиравшемуся поделиться этой мыслью с Темным Лордом?  
\- Ох. Что произошло? – побледнел Гарри.  
\- Расскажите мне сами, Поттер. Вы ведь так хорошо все знаете.  
Гарри вздохнул, отбрасысая волосы с лица.  
\- Я просто подумал...  
\- Нет! – выкрикнул Снейп, грохая стаканом о стол так, что Гарри подскочил. – Вы явно не думали. Вы сделали то, что делаете всегда – выхватили из контекста один факт, вцепились в него, пришли к самому вопиющему, невероятному выводу, на который оказалась способна ваша пустая голова, и принялись бросаться обвинениями. Ничего похожего на процесс раздумья не происходило!  
Гарри что есть силы старался не вспылить, но сдержаться не выходило, и он впился ногтями в подлокотники кресла:  
\- Объясните мне еще раз, почему это так невероятно – увидеть покрытого кровью Пожирателя Смерти и решить, что он кого-то убил! – он потянулся к «Пророку» за вчерашний день и ткнул пальцем в статью. – Я, между прочим, читать умею!  
\- Неужели? – усмехнулся Снейп, хватая другую газету. – Тогда прочтите вот это, - он швырнул ее через стол, и Гарри увидел, что это был тот самый выпуск со статьей о его побеге из плена Пожирателей. – Или это, - в него полетела еще одна газета, в которой на первой странице говорилось, каким замечательным человеком был Люциус Малфой и как это прискорбно, что его в свое время пришлось заключить в Азкабан.  
Гарри вздохнул, усаживаясь поглубже в кресло. Ему порядком надоело ничего не знать о том, что происходит, равно как и то, что на каждый его вывод Снейп отвечал одинаково, называя его дураком. То, что зельевар был большей частью прав, тоже не помогало.  
\- Значит... нападения не было?  
\- Было, - ответил Снейп. – Суть не в этом.

Это было последней каплей. Гарри вскочил на ноги и заорал:  
\- ТОГДА В ЧЕМ СУТЬ! Почему вы не можете хоть раз ПРЯМО ОТВЕТИТЬ НА ВОПРОС?  
Снейп очень медленно поднял стакан, сделал глоток виски, поставил емкость на стол и выгнул бровь. Управившись с этим, он окинул Гарри долгим взглядом:  
\- Сядьте.  
\- Не хочу я...  
\- Сидеть!  
Гарри зарычал, но сел.  
\- Я говорил это и раньше, но, поскольку вы редко удостаиваете мои слова вниманием, придется повторить. Как это ни противно, попытаюсь использовать несложные слова в надежде, что хоть такие вам доступны. В вас нет проницательности, Поттер. Я не даю вам прямых ответов потому, что их не существует. Ложь строится на правде, а правда – на лжи. Мир и населяющие его люди не могут быть поделены на хогвартские факультеты, на добрых и злых, светлых и темных. Это понятия для детей и глупцов, а вы не можете себе позволить быть ни тем, ни другим. Оттенки серого, мальчик мой, и пока вы не уясните эту концепцию своим бесполезным мозгом, останетесь марионеткой, болтающейся на ниточке.  
В глубине души Гарри знал, что Снейп говорит дело, но настроения выслушивать очередную лекцию не было. Хотелось, чтобы он просто заткнулся.  
\- Ладно, ладно, я все понял.  
\- Искренне сомневаюсь. Вы – опрометчивый, безрассудный, импульсивный глупец, Поттер, который... – Снейп замолк, не договорив. Гарри обернулся, пытаясь понять, что его отвлекло. Не в привычках Снейпа было останавливаться на середине оскорбления.  
\- Который - что? – спросил он, невольно волнуясь. В глазах Снейпа появился расчетливый огонек, который напугал Гарри еще больше. – Профессор?  
Снейп лишь продолжал смотреть на него. Гарри снова обернулся.  
\- Снейп? – когда Снейп не ответил, Гарри подумал, не попробовать ли сказать «Северус», но не решился. Вряд ли секс был поводом называть зельевара по имени.  
Юноша обеспокоенно сидел, стараясь не ерзать. Получалось неважно.  
Минут через пять Снейп наконец пришел в себя. Фыркнув, он с довольным видом допил виски, откинулся на спинку кресла и взглянул на Гарри со значительно меньшей неприязнью.  
\- Расскажите мне, как провели время в мое отсутствие. Можете опустить то, что, по обыкновению, вы грубо вторглись в мои личные владения.  
Гарри нахмурился, когда Снейп сменил тему, и покраснел, понимая, что придется поведать о собственном безделье. Он покрутился в кресле:  
\- Э-э... кстати об этом.  
Снейп вздохнул и поднял бровь, сплетая пальцы на груди.  
\- Я прошу прощения, ладно? Просто я... вы же ничего мне не рассказываете. Можно, я... вы что собираетесь сделать? Можно, я возмещу урон?  
\- Разумеется, - ответил Снейп. – Что предложите?  
Гарри насупился, не зная, как ответить.  
\- Э-э... одолжение, о котором мы поговорим впоследствии?  
Брови Снейпа взлетели еще выше:  
\- Одолжение впоследствии, - повторил он. - За рытье в моих вещах и уничтожение... – он бросил взгляд на стеллаж, - имущества на несколько сот галлеонов, не говоря уже о пятидесяти дозах редкого и очень ценного лекарственного зелья.  
\- Пятидесяти дозах?  
\- Пяти капель достаточно, чтобы вылечить магический грипп, Поттер, о чем вы наверняка помнили бы, если бы внимательнее слушали на моих уроках.  
\- Ох, - поразмыслив, сказал Гарри. Он уже спрашивал об одолжении, которое они обсуждали в прошлый раз, но Снейп не торопился напоминать об этом. – Э-э... очень большое одолжение, о котором мы поговорим позже?  
В глазах Снейпа вспыхнул злодейский огонек, и Гарри прикусил губу.  
\- Я об этом пожалею, не так ли?  
\- Очень сильно, - с ухмылкой и явным удовольствием ответил Снейп. – Принято. А теперь ступайте за учебниками.  
Гарри был на полпути к двери, когда обернулся, охваченный неожиданной догадкой:  
\- Эй, погодите-ка. Разве эти книги не мои? Почему это я вам должен, если испортил свою собственность?  
Снейп разочарованно посмотрел на него:  
\- Неужели вы настолько неосведомлены о законах магического мира?  
\- Ну, при жизни с магглами обычно так и случается. Сэр.  
Снейп закатил глаза, встал и подошел к западной стене библиотеки, где в стену был встроен небольшой мраморный квадрат. Он вытащил палочку, неслышно пробормотал что-то и прижал ладонь к вставке. Все книги исчезли.  
Гарри разинул рот:  
\- Куда все делось?  
\- Никуда. Книги эти – мои, Поттер, и находятся в ячейке Гринготтса. Личные библиотеки просто имеют доступ к книгам того мага, на которого они настроены.  
\- Блестяще! – улыбаясь, сказал Гарри. – Только... они уже были здесь, когда мы пришли. Почему это Сир... здешняя библиотека настроена на вас?  
Снейп замер на мгновение, потом ответил:  
\- Я был здесь недавно.  
Гарри ужасно хотелось спросить почему, но он не посмел. Кроме того, Снейп продолжал поглядывать на него оценивающе, и это опять начинало пугать.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Идите сюда.  
Гарри неторопливо приблизился, но Снейп лишь взял его руку и прижал ее к куску мрамора. Тот оказался сначала холодным, потом нагрелся, и вдруг полки вокруг него наполнились книгами. Снейп усмехнулся:  
\- Ваша библиотека, мистер Поттер.  
С забившимся сердцем Гарри взглянул на книги – _свои_ книги. Он осторожно ухватил одну – потрепанный томик коричневой кожи с названием «Волшебники, вампиры, вепри и вино». Открыв его, юноша увидел надпись «Джеймс Поттер», нацарапанную детским почерком внутри обложки. Грудь болезненно сжалась, когда он провел пальцами по имени, с силой закусив губу. Хотелось заплакать или засмеяться, или обнять Снейпа. Он отважился взглянуть на профессора, но тот лишь стоял, безучастно разглядывая юношу. Гарри не смог сдержаться и улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо вам, сэр, - тихо произнес он.  
Снейп мягко фыркнул и покинул комнату, оставив Гарри наедине со своими книгами до самого обеда.  
***  
\- Я знаю, вы думаете, что я вас не слушаю, - сказал Гарри Снейпу за обедом. – А я слушаю. И вот что – можно мне вас кое-о-чем попросить?  
Снейп поднял бровь.  
\- Можно, мы немного переделаем расписание тренировок?  
Снейп наколол на вилку кусочек спаржи и промолчал.  
\- Я просто думаю, мне на пользу пошло бы немного одиночества – каждый день, чтобы подумать. Развеяться. Так, чтобы вы меня не отвлекали. Мне сейчас намного лучше, - и это было правдой. Два часа чтения родительских книг успокоили его, в то время как уединение со Снейпом пугало его, приводило в ярость или доводило до крайнего возбуждения, и нередко одновременно.  
Снейп откусил кусочек спаржи и принялся осторожно жевать.  
Потеряв присутствие духа, Гарри поник в кресле:  
\- Вы потребуете очередное одолжение, не так ли?  
Зельевар вскинул бровь, и Гарри совсем обмяк:  
\- Ладно. Еще одно одолжение впоследствии.  
Взгляд Снейпа потяжелел, и Гарри поддел вилкой брокколи.  
\- Все равно в этом никакого смысла, - проворчал он. – У меня нет ничего, чего вы просто не можете взять. Зачем вам мои одолжения?  
Снейп вздохнул, и Гарри сообразил, что только что согласился с условиями, о которых ничего не знал, в то время как сам зельевар не произнес ни единого слова. Он отодвинул тарелку и громко стукнулся головой о стол.  
\- Я так ничему и не научился, правда?  
Снейп закрыл глаза и покачал головой.

 **двадцать девять.**  
После обеда они вернулись в библиотеку, где Снейп, к изумлению Гарри, согласился с желанием юноши изменить расписание тренировок. По мнению алхимика, Гарри стоило состедоточиться на атакующих проклятиях и контрзаклинаниях, а также на способах концентрации магии в целях разумного ее применения. Теории, защите и окклюменции стало уделяться меньше времени, хоть Снейп и согласился иногда затрагивать легилименцию. Вдобавок Гарри получил часть времени в собственное распоряжение, и чтобы отработать его, пришлось ложиться позднее.  
Потом Снейп удивил его снова.  
\- Я не могу ответить на вопросы, которых вы не задаете, Поттер, - заявил он, возвращая Гарри его список вопросов. Пергамент был сплошь исчеркан красным, будто проверенный тест, но вместо едких комментариев о полной бездарности написавшего он был с ответами.  
Разумеется, некоторые из них были уклончивы: в ответ на «Кому Снейп пишет столько писем?» говорилось «коллегам». Некоторые состояли из больших вопросительных знаков, а в некоторых значилось поговорить со Снейпом лично.  
Несколько минут Гарри стоял, переводя взгляд с бумаги на зельевара.  
Снейп откинулся на спинку стула и выгнул бровь:  
\- Я смотрю, вы в шоке, Поттер, - весело заметил он.  
\- Э-э... ну... да, сэр.  
\- Разве я не говорил вам неоднократно, что по мере сил отвечу на все заданные мне вопросы?  
\- Ага-а, - протянул Гарри. Он ни капли не верил, что Снейп пошел бы на такое.  
\- Одни из этих вопросов нелепы, на другие вы вполне могли бы ответить сами, а третьи – не вашего ума дело. Но я говорил правду, Поттер. Вы явно не в состоянии прийти к логическому выводу на основе имеющихся в наличии умозаключений и фактов, поэтому, коль скоро вам нужна добавочная информация, попросите меня о ней. Возможно, в следующий раз, вернувшись, мне не придется обнаружить вас на грани истерики.  
Гарри не знал, что ответить. Вышесказанное было настолько странной смесью оскорблений и щедрости, что он просто смотрел на Снейпа с открытым ртом. Бесстрастное выражение лица зельевара не способствовало попыткам сорбаться с мыслями. Наконец юноша встряхнулся и вернулся к чтению.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Так что, можем мы теперь об этом поговорить?  
\- Для того я и вернул вам сей эпос.  
\- Ладно, - повторил Гарри. – Окей.  
Два часа и лишь три спора спустя у Гарри появилось вполне приемлемое понимание происходящего. Снейп выкрал его, чтобы укрыть от других Пожирателей, которых послали убить его. Это он зажег Темную Метку, чтобы опозорить Лестрангов – эту часть Гарри не понял, но Снейп сказал лишь, что только настоящему Пожирателю удается Метка, и что он лгал убедительнее Беллатрикс Лестранг, которая просто спятила, и что, если в доме Гарри так явно появился бы Пожиратель Смерти, у Лестрангов были бы неприятности. Гарри не понимал, почему у Снейпа неприятностей не было бы, но Снейп лишь велел ему разобраться в этом самостоятельно.  
Потом они переключились на модель дома Дурслей. Поначалу Орден хотел подсоединить этот дом к Дурслям, чтобы напрямую следить за событиями, вроде магической скрытой камеры, но, когда дом уже был трансфигурирован, Дамблдор передумал. Об этом Гарри услышал с радостью: совершенно не хотелось быть объектом слежки, а тем более каждую секунду находиться у Ордена на виду.  
Тот дом был разрушен Пожирателями, о чем Снейп узнал лишь во время вызова к Вольдеморту. Алхимик оказался прав – когда Гарри разрушил охранные чары, то создал магическую вспышку, затмившую Фиделиус своей силой и привлекшую внимание злодеев. По мнению Снейпа, о его присутствии там Пожиратели не догадались, и, учитывая, что зельевар был до сих пор жив, Гарри был с этим согласен: охотились только за ним.  
Что касается Снейпа, тот рисковал всем – и с Вольдемортом, и с Дамблдором. Вольдеморт купился на рассказ о том, как был найден Гарри, и все торопил Снейпа убить юношу. Снейп откладывал убийство, говоря, что Ордену известно о шпионе и, поскольку его ненависть к Гарри – всем известный факт, зельевара держали подальше от юноши. Вольдеморт поверил, но, как считал Снейп, ненадолго. Что же до Дамблдора – тот был уверен, что Снейп знает больше, чем говорит вслух, и игнорировать старика становилось все труднее.  
\- А вы им расскажете? – вздохнул Гарри.  
\- Выражайтесь яснее, если не желаете, чтобы я ковырялся у вас в голове в поисках хоть какого-нибудь подобия внятности.  
\- Дамблдору и Воль... Темному Лорду. Вы расскажете им, где я?  
Снейп возвел очи горе и вздохнул:  
\- Если желаете, я расскажу Дамблдору. Вам решать.  
Об этом нужно было подумать. Наверняка найдется семнадцать разных исходов ситуации, в которой Дамблдору будет поведано о местонахождении Гарри, и хотелось придумать хотя бы парочку, прежде чем обращаться за помощью к Снейпу.  
\- А Темному Лорду?  
\- Это уж мне решать, - ответил Снейп, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза.  
Гарри кивнул, с удивлением понимая, что не слишком беспокоится. После утреннего уединения и вытянутых из Снейпа ответов он чувствовал себя гораздо комфортнее в сложившейся ситуации, чем когда-либо раньше.  
\- Вы бы уже сделали это, - сказал он. – Если б собирались.  
Снейп легко пожал плечами.  
\- Возможно. Я не слишком люблю тратить время впустую, это верно.  
\- Я знаю – вы не хотите, чтобы он победил. Но может, вы хотите посмотреть, выйдет ли у меня одолеть его, а если решите, что я не смогу, тогда вы меня сдадите.  
\- Возможно, - повторил Снейп, будто в раздумье проведя пальцем по щеке.  
\- Но я так не думаю. Но вы мне не скажете.  
Черные брови поднялись вверх.  
\- А должен?  
Гарри повел плечами, все еще чувствуя странную отчужденность, словно лишь слушал разговор других людей, а не принимал в нем участие.  
\- Речь идет о моей жизни, - сказал он. – Я бы хотел знать.  
\- Намереваюсь ли я предать вас.  
\- Ага.  
\- Нет. А теперь скажите мне, почему это – бессмысленный вопрос.  
Сердце Гарри сделало радостный кульбит в ответ на слова Снейпа; юноша попытался скрыть улыбку. Зельевар сощурился, и Гарри, закусив губу, задумался:  
\- Потому что я должен знать ответ? Мне стоит просто доверять вам. Вы меня все время спасаете.

Снейп вздохнул, закрыл глаза и потер переносицу.  
\- Э-э... или нет, - сказал Гарри и попытался снова:  
\- Потому что если бы вы собирались, то не сказали бы мне об этом.  
\- Это уже теплее.  
\- Но почему? Вам ведь нравится смотреть, как я корчусь.  
Теперь уже знакомый огонь загорелся в глазах Сейпа:  
\- Есть более приятные способы заставить вас корчиться.  
Как этот голос, например. Гарри скорчился в кресле.  
\- Нет, я хочу сказать... если бы вы мне сказали, я ведь все равно не смог бы ничего сделать. Я не знаю, где мы, и аппарировать далеко не умею, так что сбежать бы не вышло. И ни с кем, кроме вас, не общаюсь. И убить вас не могу.  
\- Пока.  
Гарри напряженно выпрямился:  
\- Что?  
Снейп недоверчиво посмотрел на него:  
\- Поттер, неужели вы не осознаете, что я пытаюсь научить вас, как убить Темного Лорда? И – учитывая, что хоть что-нибудь из преподанного мной вы усвоите, что само по себе окажется чудом из чудес, в какой-то момент этого процесса вы будете в состоянии убить и меня тоже?  
Ничего такого он не осознавал. Сердце снова екнуло.  
\- Но... я бы вас не убил, - сказал он. Даже ненавидя Снейпа (чего Гарри за собой уже давно не замечал), он не хотел убить его. Даже Вольдеморта убивать и то не хотелось.  
\- Да, пожалуй, - ответил Снейп тоном, показавшимся Гарри подозрительным.  
\- Это еще что означает?  
\- А это, Поттер, один из тех вопросов, задавать которые вам не стоит.  
Гарри нахмурился:  
\- А я задаю.  
\- Это означает, - презрительно ответил Снейп, - что вы юны, сентиментальны и безрассудны и что на текущий момент я единственный человек, стоящий меж вами и Темным Лордом, не говоря уже о том, что я с вами сплю, - он сделал паузу, сверкая глазами. – И вы влюблены. Я, вероятно, мог бы уже завтра отдать вас Темному Лорду, а вы спрашивали бы себя, что сделали неправильно.  
\- О господи, - выдавил Гарри. Закрыв глаза, он откинул голову на спинку кресла, чувствуя себя так, будто получил под дых. Несколько секунд он просто пытался дышать, а потом уставился в потолок. – Знаете, каждый раз, когда я думаю, что вы мне нравитесь, вы начинаете говорить и все портите.  
\- Да, - ответил Снейп. – Значит, мое дело сделано. Дуэль?  
\- Боже, да.  
Во время дуэли Гарри впервые пробился сквозь защиту Снейпа, и тот сделал ему некоторое подобие комплимента. Гарри пришел к выводу, что если забыть о последних пяти минутах беседы в библиотеке, день определенно удался.  
К несчастью, этого было легче захотеть, чем добиться – из головы не шли последние слова Снейпа. Приняв душ, Гарри решил, что будет спать один, и ушел наверх, к картине с окном, чтобы развеяться и выспаться. Но и это оказалось невыполнимой задачей, и в три утра он, так и не уснув, чувствовал себя усталым и совершенно сбитым с толку. Юноша вздохнул и побрел вниз – найти Снейпа.  
Вместо Снейпа он нашел обрывок бумаги на постели и узнал почерк зельевара.  
_Вызван. С._  
Грудь сдавила тяжесть, когда Гарри сжег бумажку. Он не понимал, почему Снейп не удосужился отыскать Гарри и сказать ему, что уходит, особенно учитывая, что не прошло и дня с тех пор, как он вернулся назад. Интересно, сказал бы он что-нибудь в прошлый раз, если бы не Фиделиус, который Гарри позабыл наложить вновь. Зельевар тоже не упоминал о заклинании, хотя Гарри предполагал, что, если атака на предыдущий дом была направлена исключительно на него, Снейп и без магии был вне опасности.  
Он прочесал волосы пятерней, рухнул в огромное кресло Снейпа и впился ногтями в ладони. В голове эхом отдавались слова Снейпа – «нет», сказал он, когда Гарри спросил, собирается ли тот его предать. «Я мог бы уже завтра отдать вас...» сказал он, и завтра уже наступило, а Снейп был с Вольдемортом.  
С другой стороны, зельевар вел себя почти культурно. Он показал Гарри его библиотеку, хоть и не был обязан делать это. Он потратил несколько часов, отвечая на его вопросы, хотя и истратил достаточно усилий, чтобы дать юноше прочувствовать всю глупость спрашиваемого. И, если он просто-напросто собирался сдать Гарри Пожирателям, зачем было возиться с тренировками? Обоим было ясно, что ученик из него хороший. Посвящать Гарри столько времени и трудов, собираясь предать его впоследствии, просто не было смысла. Алхимик слишком часто спасал жизнь юноши.  
Чувствуя себя немного лучше, Гарри прихватил мантию-неведимку и подушку Снейпа и отправился спать в библиотеку. Снейп говорил, что перемещается на вызов с помощью портключа, и Гарри не хотел упустить момент его возвращения. Он лишь надеялся, что этого момента не придется снова ожидать четыре дня.  
***  
Почти двадцать четыре часа спустя Гарри спал в одном из библиотечных кресел. Проснулся он от стука каблуков по дощатому полу и, открыв глаза, тотчас увидел, как взвивается мантия Снейпа, свернувшего за угол. Гарри потуже закутался в мантию и проследовал за алхимиком: ему нечасто удавалось понаблюдать за Снейпом без ответной слежки.  
Снейп, похоже, торопился, и чем больше рыскал по замку, тем сильнее. Вначале он проверил их спальню, потом большую спальню, за ней – комнату на чердаке с окном на картине. Оттуда он почти бегом промчался вниз, распахивая двери и зажигая свет. Выглядел он... взволнованным. Скорее всего, это означало, что он здорово рассердится, когда обнаружит, что все это время Гарри топал за ним в своей мантии. Гарри вздохнул.  
\- ПОТТЕР! – взревел Снейп, снова влетая в библиотеку.  
Гарри остановился у порога, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, и стянул мантию.  
\- Чт...  
Он и слова не выговорил, оказавшись прижатым к стене с палочкой Снейпа у горла. Моргая, Гарри поднял глаза на Снейпа – тот выглядел отвратительно. Он был гораздо бледнее, чем обычно, а гладкие волосы взмокли от пота и липли к лицу. В уголке его губ запеклась кровь, и на этот раз Гарри точно знал, кому она принадлежала.  
\- Это... здрассьте, - сказал он.  
Снейп убрал палочку, но по-прежнему держал Гарри притиснутым к стене.  
\- Мантия?  
Чуть задыхаясь, Гарри кивнул.  
\- Я замечаю, мистер Поттер, некоторое благоразумие в вашем поступке, - и его губы накрыли Гаррины – твердые, горячие и такие жадные, что у юноши закружилась голова. Он приоткрыл рот и попытался ответить на поцелуй, попытался принять в нем хоть какое-то участие, но Снейп никогда не целовался медленно, и Гарри так и не научился этому занятию. Его язык, казалось, только мешал; он постоянно натыкался на снейпов, и Снейп тихонько зарычал, кусая его за нижнюю губу, а потом отпустил, тяжело дыша и блестя глазами.  
Гарри безуспешно попытался скрыть улыбку.  
\- Я тоже без вас скучал, сэр.  
\- Замолчите, Поттер, - рявкнул Снейп и без чувств упал на пол.

 **тридцать.**  
Наверное, Гарри просто стоял, глядя в одну точку, дольше, чем следовало, но все случилось так неожиданно, что ничего другого сделать не получалось. Он был в таком шоке, что забыл волноваться, но когда до него наконец дошло, что Снейп _потерял сознание_ , юноша принялся за дело: наложил _mobilicorpus_ и перенес зельевара в спальню.  
Добравшись туда, он снова растерялся. Снейп висел в воздухе, покуда Гарри держал его заклинанием и размышлял о том, что делать. Он расположил Снейпа в нескольких сантиметрах над постелью, глубоко вдохнул и потянулся за своей магией так, как учился делать все это время. Призвав как можно больше сил на помощь чарам, юноша закусил губу и опустил палочку.  
Снейп продолжал висеть, и Гарри удалось - без помощи палочки - приподнять его над постелью как раз настолько, чтобы избавить от одежды. Он старался работать споро и методично – все-таки видеть Снейпа голым было ему не в новинку – но вся ситуация казалась недозволенной, и юноша сильно сомневался, что зельевар одобрил бы его действия. Покраснев, дрожащими руками он наконец завершил дело и уложил обнаженного Снейпа на кровать.  
Сделав свет ярче, он присмотрелся и ахнул. Похоже, Снейпа здорово избили; все его тело было покрыто разноцветными синяками, уродливо пятнающими бледную кожу. Гарри провел пальцами по ребрам зельевара – проверить, не сломаны ли они, но все было цело, и опухолей тоже не обнаружилось. Случилось что-то иное, и Гарри не знал, ни что это было, ни как с ним бороться.  
\- Профессор? – тихо позвал он. – Снейп? – легко касаясь плеча алхимика – там, где не было ушибов.  
Один глаз, открывшись, уставился на Гарри и сердито сощурился:  
\- Уйдите, - по крайней мере, голос его не изменился.  
Гарри не обратил внимания на сказанное.  
\- Чем я могу помочь? Вам плохо.  
\- Хвала Мерлину, вы здесь, чтобы сообщить об этом, Поттер. Сам я ни за что бы не догадался.  
\- Скажите мне, что нужно делать.  
\- Уйдите.  
\- Нет. Что произошло?  
Снейп опустил на глаза руку и пробормотал:  
\- Теперь он спрашивает.  
Гарри взобрался на кровать и уселся в ожидании, скрестив ноги.  
\- Снейп, - повторил он, когда стало ясно, что отвечать тот не собирается. – Что произошло? Впечатление, будто вас избили, но ничего не распухло. И костей сломанных, кажется, тоже нет.  
\- Только сосуды порваны. Одно из малоприятных последствий... длительных пыток.  
\- Вот дерьмо, - пробурчал Гарри, проведя пальцем по самому страшному синяку на груди Снейпа. Впрочем, он тут же отдернул руку, потому что зельевар стиснул зубы, хоть и не издал ни звука. – Похоже, и правда длительных. Это... Темный Лорд сделал?  
\- Среди прочих.  
\- Но за что? – спросил Гарри, с ужасом подозревая, что знает ответ.  
\- Шпион сообщил ему, что я знаю, где вы, и ему захотелось удостовериться в необоснованности этих слухов. Легилименция намного более результативна, когда твоя жертва в агонии.  
\- О боже, - выдохнул Гарри. – А можно... а бывает... – продолжать он не смел.  
Снейп, впрочем, знал его слишком хорошо.  
\- Да, секрет может быть выдан невольно. Нет, не думаю, что это случилось. Теперь могу я задать вопрос вам?  
\- Э-э, ага, - машинально ответил Гарри, все еще глядя на ушибы на груди Снейпа, но ничего толком не видя.  
Снейп приподнял руку и косо посмотрел на Гарри:  
\- Вы планируете меня изнасиловать?  
\- Э-э... – хмурясь, Гарри вздрогнув, расслышав его слова. – Подождите, чего?  
\- Почему, смею спросить, я раздет донага?  
\- А, - покраснев, пискнул Гарри. – Я, это, не знал, что с вами. И что еще делать, тоже не знал.  
\- И первым вашим побуждением было устроить себе стриптиз. Понимаю. В таком случае, коль скоро вы еще подвластны уговорам, будьте любезны принести мне одеяло – или желтую банку со второй полки сверху. Третью справа, - Снейп умолк, и Гарри слез с постели. – Я не отказался бы, если бы вы прихватили и то, и другое.  
Гарри закатил глаза, призвал из комнаты напротив одеяло и аккуратно укрыл им Снейпа, а потом отправился на поиски нужной банки. Снейп превратил соседнюю спальню в лабораторию и, пока Гарри учился, проводил в ней большую часть времени. Странно было входить туда без сопровождения зельевара, но найти банку оказалось неожиданно легко.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Гарри, вновь забираясь на кровать и стараясь не слишком трясти Снейпа. Тот вновь перебросил руку через глаза и не шевелился.  
\- Вы уделяли хоть немного внимания правильному использованию мазей на третьем году обучения?  
Гарри поморщился. О мазях он не помнил ничего.  
\- Ну, это...  
Раздался вздох.  
\- Я так и думал. Что же. Наберите побольше и разотрите в ладонях, пока она не станет теплой.  
Гарри несколько раз перевел взгляд со Снейпа на банку и обратно. Он совершенно не ожидал, что Снейп позволит ему помочь. Потом рука отодвинулась, и Снейп выгнул бровь:  
\- В чем дело, Поттер? Вы так стремились изображать сиделку.  
\- Ну да, - ответил Гарри, открывая банку и выливая то, что назвал бы «побольше», на руку. – Только я не думал, что вы разрешите.  
\- Мазь действует вдвое хуже, если наносить ее самостоятельно, - поведал зельевар, возвращая руку на место. Гарри убавил свет – на случай, если тот был причиной жесту. – Окончание этого предложения вам, думаю, известно.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Гарри сложил ладони, ожидая, пока мазь нагреется.  
\- Ага, - сказал он, подражая голосу Снейпа. – О чем вы знали бы, если бы когда-нибудь слушали... нет, если бы когда-нибудь озаботились тем, чтобы внимательно слушать на уроке, - он помолчал. – Или _удосужились._. Если б я _удосужился_ слушать на уроке.  
\- Вот видите, мистер Поттер? Вы все-таки в состоянии удержать в голове полученную информацию.  
\- Ага, - все еще улыбаясь, согласился Гарри. – Я думаю почаще этим заниматься.  
\- Будьте осторожны. Я и так нездоров – боюсь, дополнительного шока мое сердце не вынесет.  
Гарри невольно расхохотался. Мозг отказывался воспринимать происходящее; Снейп, настаивал он, не обладал чувством юмора. Но сексапильностью Снейп тоже не обладал, и это не мешало Гарри постоянно расхаживать в полувозбужденном состоянии.

\- Все, она уже теплая, - жар поднимался от ладоней вверх, мягко покалывая, хотя никаких увечий у него не было.  
\- Уверен, одеяло будет вам весьма благодарно.  
\- Ох, - он позабыл отодвинуть одеяло, а руки уже были покрыты мазью. – Э-э... _wingardium leviosa_ , - произнес он, концентрируя внимание на одеяле. То дрогнуло. - _Wingardium leviosa_! – одеяло взлетело в воздух, а потом упало на пол. Снейп приподнял руку и взглянул сначала на одеяло, затем на Гарри:  
\- Без палочки?  
Гарри кивнул, и Снейп кивнул в ответ, снова закрывая глаза рукой:  
\- Долгие мазки по контурам тела. Постепенно увеличивайте давление. В некоторых местах – медленными кругами: на внутренних сторонах кистей и локтей, под коленями, ниже ключиц и тазовых костей.  
До чего странно было видеть Снейпа лежащим вот так – открыто – перед ним. Гарри едва привык думать о нем как об обыкновенном человеке, у которого есть такие части тела, как подмышки. Разумеется, он и раньше видел зельевара обнаженным, но никогда не _смотрел_ , а прикасаться к себе Снейп позволял очень редко. Он никогда не изучал тело Снейпа так, как тот изучил его собственное. С раздражением обнаружив, что во рту пересохло, а член затвердел, Гарри попытался думать только о том, что алхимика только что пытали – из-за него.  
\- Откуда мне начинать? – спросил он, стараясь придать голосу деловитость.  
\- С любой стороны, - ответил Снейп. – Выбирайте сами.  
Гарри кивнул, хотя Снейп не мог его видеть, и встал на колени в изножье кровати. Когда он принялся втирать мазь в кожу, водя руками вверх и вниз по щиколоткам и убирая синяки, Снейп чуть заерзал. У мази был приятный аромат, слегка отдающий мятой и совсем непохожий на запах лекарств, и Гарри растворился в прикосновениях к коже Снейпа, досконально изучая каждый ее сантиметр.  
Снейп безмолвно повиновался, когда Гарри втиснулся меж его ног и развел их пошире. Юноша поднял одну ногу себе на плечо, таким образом получая доступ к коже под коленом и с обратной стороны бедра. Ситуация была опьяняюще интимной и напомнила Гарри о том первом туманном утре. Он потерся щекой об икру Снейпа и прижался губами к местечку под коленом.  
\- Вот таким вы мне нравитесь, - шепнул он, почти надеясь, что Снейп не услышит.  
\- Оно и понятно, - пробормотал Снейп. – Я до предела напичкан наркотиками.  
\- Ой, - сказал Гарри. – В мази есть наркотики?  
\- Да, но я говорю не об этом.  
\- Ой, - снова сказал Гарри. Стоило, наверное, извиниться, но он не знал, что сказать. – Тогда вас стоит пичкать ими почаще.  
\- Вам придется поработать над своими садистскими навыками, но это, полагаю, вполне выполнимо, - зельевар втянул воздух, когда Гарри провел рукой по внутренней стороне его бедра. Его член был вялым и поникшим, и Гарри отвел от него глаза.  
\- Но вы же не... вы что, об этом волнуетесь? – Снейп издал слабый вопросительный звук. – Что я могу... убить вас. Или пытать. Я же не... вы... разве вы...  
\- Поттер, прекратите мямлить и скажите, что хотите сказать.  
Гарри прижался лбом к опущенной на плечо щиколотке и закрыл глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями:  
\- Вы... вы же не спите со мной для того, чтобы потом я вас не убил? Мне показалось, раньше вы говорили...  
\- Мерлиновы яйца, Поттер, - рявкнул Снейп. Гарри распахнул глаза; на зельевара непохоже было ругаться, когда они не занимались сексом, или, на худой конец, не говорили о том, чтобы заняться сексом. – Неужели вы спите со мной лишь затем, чтобы я не убил вас сейчас?  
\- Будто вас это остановит, - буркнул Гарри. Трудно было не верить Снейпу, когда гнев Вольдеморта был так явно написан на его теле. Он оставил разговоры и стал снова целовать соленую кожу под коленом зельевара, чувствуя языком привкус мяты и более тонкий – крови. – А это... я правильно это делаю?  
\- Думаю, верно обученный колдомедик чуть меньше использовал бы язык, нанося мазь, но в самом деле, неужели я поколебался бы сообщить вам, что вы делаете это неправильно?  
\- А я не умру, если проглочу немного?  
\- Возможно, стоило обеспокоиться этим заранее.  
\- Возможно, - весело согласился Гарри, повернув голову, чтобы лизнуть щиколотку Снейпа, и ведя по косточке языком. Набрав еще мази, он провел ладонями выше по ляжке Снейпа. Вторая нога была уже почти заживлена. – А эта фигня и в самом деле работает, - добавил он.  
\- Избавьте меня от бессмысленных комментариев, Поттер. Разумеется, она работает.  
Гарри закусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться, и наклонился, ведя ладонями по внутренней части бедра Снейпа до ягодиц. С другой ногой он так далеко не забирался и сейчас, повернув голову, увидел, что наслаждается происходящим не в одиночестве. Юноша опустил ногу Снейпа на постель, поглядел на его поднимающийся член и спросил себя, что делать дальше.  
\- Тазобедренные кости, Поттер, - спустя мгновение тишины произнес Снейп. Его правая рука ухватила ладонь Гарри и потерла впадинку. – Кругами.  
Гарри сглотнул и зачерпнул еще мази. Сидеть так было неудобно – чтобы добраться до тазобедренных суставов, стоило передвинуться. Наклоняться над Снейпом не хотелось, но что, если... он перелез через правое бедро зельевара, то, над которым работал вначале, чтобы дотянуться без усилий.  
\- Не тяжело?  
Снейп не ответил, но качнул головой, отчего его член дрогнул. К тому времени Гарри был возбужден до боли и, втирая мазь в кожу зельевара, невольно прижался пахом к его ноге. Спохватившись в первый раз, юноша попытался остановиться; во второй он выругался сквозь зубы и слез, усевшись в центре кровати.  
\- Что-нибудь не так, мистер Поттер?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Гарри. – Да. Не знаю. Простите меня. Вы ранены, и это из-за меня, и я вроде как стараюсь помочь, а вместо этого... – он затих, растерявшись.  
\- Третесь о мою ногу? – Снейп чуть приподнял руку и одним глазом посмотрел на Гарри. – Между прочим, я это заметил, - он неопределенно указал на собственный пах. – А вы могли бы заметить отсутствие жалоб с моей стороны.  
\- Ну, вы же до предела напичканы наркотиками!  
\- Что верно, то верно, - ответил Снейп, вновь закрывая глаза. – Побольше мази, пожалуйста.  
\- Ну да. Извините, - Гарри встал на колени и склонился над Снейпом, размазывая мазь по его груди и наблюдая, как синяки исчезают один за другим. Член Снейпа снова дрогнул, когда Гарри коснулся сосков, и юноша, не сдержавшись, повторил движение. Затем он попытался добраться до ключиц, но не вышло, и Гарри увидел, как Снейп поморщился, когда он навалился на безвольно лежащее тело. – Извините, - снова пробормотал он.  
\- Прекратите извиняться. Я переворачиваюсь.  
\- Но ваша грудь...  
\- Выдержит, - алхимик с усилием перекатился на живот. Спина его, если это было возможно, выглядела хуже груди, и Гарри сообразил, что лежать на этом, наверное, было невероятно больно.  
\- Мне так жаль, - вновь вырвалось у него.  
\- Извинитесь еще один раз, и вам действительно найдется, о чем пожалеть.

Это не слишком напоминало угрозу, но Гарри все равно умолк и занялся спиной Снейпа. Снова растворившись в скольжении рук по коже зельевара, он смотрел, как светлеют и испаряются синяки, очерчивал контуры костей и вен, а также шрамов, которыми тот был отмечен в изобилии. Глубоко вздохнув, он взобрался на Снейпа, оседлав его поясницу и стараясь удерживать вес на ногах, но, чтобы дотянуться до плечей алхимика, нужно было найти более удобную позу.  
\- Так нормально?  
\- Я не фарфоровый, мальчишка. В вас тяжести на пять стоунов.  
Гарри позволил себе перенести часть собственного веса на спину Снейпа и скользнул руками вверх, к его плечам.  
\- Ничего подобного, - ответил он.  
\- Прошу простить. Четыре стоуна.  
Гарри закатил глаза. Он исправно прибавлял в весе и был далеко не так худ и слаб, как в тот день, когда Снейп его похитил. Играть в квиддич он бы пока не смог, но и это было не за горами. Юноша втирал мазь в плечи и шею зельевара, в затылок под волосами. Когда синяки высветлились, он нагнулся и осторожно прижался грудью к спине Снейпа, нырнув лицом во впадинку между плечом и шеей. Его бедра скользнули ниже снейповых, и Гарри, втянув ртом воздух, коснулся членом изгиба ягодиц зельевара. Прежде чем удалось взять себя в руки, он чуть подался вперед.  
\- Собираетесь меня трахнуть, мистер Поттер?  
Гарри вздрогнул, покраснел и собрался было слезть со Снейпа, но тот молниеносно выбросил назад руку и ухватил юношу за коленку, не давая пошевелиться.  
\- Час назад ваша совестливость была приятной. Теперь она раздражает.  
Моргнув, Гарри сел:  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я...  
\- В целом я совершенно не против, - ответил Снейп. – Но не сегодня. Наберите еще мази и ложитесь обратно.  
\- А можно, я...  
\- Да.  
\- Вы же не знаете, что я хочу сказать!  
\- Вы хотите снять рубашку.  
Гарри стащил с себя футболку и швырнул ее на пол.  
\- Откуда вы знаете?  
\- Я читаю мысли, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри сердито уставился на затылок Снейпа, поправил очки и зачерпнул мази.  
\- Вы ведь не шутили о том, что до предела напичканы наркотиками, правда?  
\- Я никогда не шучу.  
Гарри засмеялся и опустился на спину Снейпа, водя ладонями по его раскинутым рукам, целуя шею и стараясь не кончить в штаны. Получалось неважно. Впитавшаяся в грудь мазь производила невероятный эффект – было одновременно тепло и прохладно, кожу покалывало, и эти ощущения волнами разливались по телу, спускаясь к члену. Он виновато двинул бедрами, чувствуя себя неловким, но Снейп заелозил под ним, толкаясь навстречу. Гарри сильнее потерся о его задницу, и Снейп, кажется, _мурлыкнул_ , но это было совершенно невероятно, этого просто не могло быть, и от одной мысли о таком он не удержался и кончил, охнув в затылок зельевара и вцепившись в его волосы.  
\- Боже, - выдохнул он, когда снова смог говорить. Снейп издал невнятный, но одобряющий звук, и Гарри с трудом сполз с него на кровать. – Нужно разобраться с вашей грудью.  
Снейп приподнялся на локтях, переворачиваясь вновь, и Гарри с радостью увидел, что сделать это зельевару стало намного легче прежнего. Он вновь закрыл рукой глаза, позволяя юноше рассмотреть себя. Грудь выглядела гораздо лучше; остались лишь несколько ушибов в местах, до которых было неудобно дотянуться. Гарри открыл было манку с мазью, но Снейп остановил его:  
\- Другую банку, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри растерянно замер:  
\- Что?  
Другая рука Снейпа потянулась к прикроватному столику, отыскивая безвыездно обитающую там с некоторых пор баночку с любрикантом. Он вручил ее Гарри, наконец заметившему возбуждение зельевара – толстый, тяжелый член капал смазкой на его живот.  
\- Ух ты, - сказал Гарри, разрываясь между ужасом и сладостным предвкушением. Он не слишком знал, что делать, и хотя разобраться не составило бы труда, Снейп не отличался особым терпением, когда дело касалось неофитов. Впрочем, снова взглянув на член зельевара, Гарри понял, что стояло у того на _него_. – Нет, - добавил он.  
Рука медленно приподнялась, и Снейп вскинул одну бровь:  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Нет, - повторил Гарри, отставляя любрикант.  
\- Убирайся.  
Гарри вздохнул, сползая с кровати. Рука Снейпа вновь накрыла глаза, но в остальном он лежал неподвижно, и юноша стянул с себя джинсы и белье перед тем, как влезть обратно. Растянувшись рядом со Снейпом, он подпер одной ладонью голову, а вторую нерешительно опустил зельевару на грудь.  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил он. – Я хочу...  
Рука вновь подвинулась, и Снейп приоткрыл один глаз:  
\- Ты хочешь – _чего_?  
\- Сам не знаю, - искренне ответил Гарри. – Но хочу разобраться, - он скользнул рукой чуть ниже, растопырил пальцы на животе Снейпа и увидел, как тот стиснул зубы. Гарри наклонился и нежно прижался губами к местечку под ухом Снейпа. – Пожалуйста, - шепнул юноша, придвигаясь, чтобы лизнуть мочку его уха.  
Долгое время Снейп лежал неподвижно, затем медленно расслабился.  
\- Напичкан наркотиками до предела, - пробормотал он, закрывая глаза и возвращая руку на место. Сообразив, что иного разрешения не получит, Гарри улыбнулся и сел. Оседлав бедра Снейпа и запасшись мазью, он принялся избавляться от оставшихся синяков, в основном расположенных на плечах и предплечьях Снейпа.  
Он вздохнул, опускаясь на спину зельевара – мазь была действительно потрясающей, как и прикосновение к коже Снейпа. Его член, словно клеймо, вжимался в живот Гарри, но алхимик не двигался, не толкался в него, и юноша изумился силе его воли, спрашивая себя, что же все-таки однажды заставит Снейпа потерять ее. Улыбаясь, он быстро растер мазь по последним синякам, как можно чаще касаясь члена Снейпа.  
Когда с лечением было покончено, Гарри сполз вниз, целуя и покусывая лежащее под ним тело. Покружил языком вокруг сосков Снейпа, которые тотчас набухли, а потом легко прикусил один из них. Взглянул вверх в ожидании реакции со стороны Снейпа и таковой не обнаружил. Разве что... Гарри заметил, что тот сильнее обычного сжал зубы, но ничего больше. Гарри лизнул ниже, быстро скользнул кончиком языка во впадинку пупка Снейпа и снова сел. Толкнув бедро Снейпа коленом, он переждал небольшую паузу, после которой зельевар пошевелился, раздвигая ноги и позволяя юноше опуститься меж них на колени.  
Он с некоторой боязнью посмотрел на член Снейпа, гадая, каким образом тот раньше помещался в нем и как поместится сейчас. Схватив баночку с любрикантом, Гарри зачерпнул немного, глубоко вздохнул и сжал ладонью налитый кровью ствол. В лице Снейпа ничего не изменилось. Гарри уже готов был все бросить, когда увидел, что та рука, которая не закрывает глаза Снейпа, судорожно стискивает простыню, а сам зельевар чудовищно напряжен. Гарри растерянно погладил член. Это не было похоже на мастурбацию – там все чувствовалось, ощущения были знакомыми, там он отлично знал, чего хочет. Но со Снейпом ничего подобного не было – лишь жаркая плоть в его ладони, и можно было лишь надеяться, что он все делает правильно. Юноша провел большим пальцем по головке, крепче сжал руку и продолжил свое занятие.  
Похоже, у него получалось. Тело Снейпа напрягалось все больше, на шее резко проступили жилы, а побелевшие пальцы впивались в лен простыни. Впрочем, он по-прежнему не шевелился, и у Гарри защемило в груди, когда он понял, какую железную выдержку Снейп демонстрирует лишь потому, что он, Гарри, попросил его об этом. Он улегся на живот, все еще двигая рукой, и зарылся носом в пах зельевара. Снейп пошире раздвинул ноги, и Гарри осторожно лизнул кожу за яичками. Услышав, как Снейп резко вдохнул, он поднял глаза:  
\- Ты опять утром будешь злиться? – он лизнул член Снейпа у основания, замедляя движения руки. Что побудило его задать вопрос, Гарри не знал, но ответ пришел достаточно быстро:  
\- Разве я не злюсь всегда?  
\- Сейчас – нет, - шепнул Гарри и провел языком по всей длине ствола.  
\- Не слишком это разумно – провоцировать человека, чьи зубы находятся в миллиметре от твоего члена.

Гарри накрыл ртом вышеупомянутый член и всосал его так глубоко, как только мог. Вкус был немного странным – смесь пота, секса и Снейпа в концентрированной смеси. А может, это был привкус любриканта. Гарри не знал.  
\- Кстати говоря, если я почувствую эти самые зубы, Поттер, твой эксперимент окончен.  
Гарри улыбнулся сам себе и отстранился.  
\- Неплохо было бы видеть твою реакцию, между прочим. Чтобы знать, правильно ли я это делаю.  
\- Моей _реакцией_ было бы швырнуть тебя на спину и разорвать надвое.  
\- Боже, - выдавил Гарри, вновь беря его в рот. У него уже опять стояло, бедра беспокойно елозили по постели в поисках трения. Одной рукой сжав яички Снейпа, он продолжал неумело ласкать его ртом, пока наконец не почувствовал, что больше не стерпит: внутри была тревожная пустота, заполнить которую мог только Снейп.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он, приникая лбом к животу зельевара. – Если хочешь – давай. Разорви меня надвое, - открыв рот, он лизнул ближайший участок кожи.  
\- Нет уж, - ответил Снейп. – Сам разорвись.  
Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, Гарри сел, копошась с любрикантом:  
\- Я не... я толком не знаю, что делать.  
\- Так разберись, - посоветовал Снейп. – Ты ведь этого хотел, не так ли? – его спокойствие бесило, и, если бы не стиснутый кулак да истекающий смазкой член, Гарри заподозрил бы, что того не слишком интересует происходящее. Захотелось показать зельевару язык, но юноша лишь открутил крышку и сунул в баночку два пальца. Растянувшись на кровати и прижавшись грудью к боку Снейпа, он перебросил ногу через его бедра, потянулся за спину к ягодицам и скользнул влажным пальцем в ложбинку у входа.  
\- Лучше, когда это делаешь ты, - пробормотал Гарри, прижимаясь губами к шее Снейпа и легко толкаясь о его бедро. Один палец проник внутрь, и юноша неудовлетворенно застонал. Угол вторжения был неверным, а пальцы – недостаточно большими. Гарри толкнулся вперед, проталкивая палец по вторую фалангу. – Хочу, чтоб ты, - капризно сказал он.  
\- Меня не слишком волнует, чего ты хочешь.  
\- Ладно, тогда как насчет того, чего хочешь _ты_? – он отвел руку от задницы и обхватил ею член Снейпа, нежно лаская. – Разве ты не хочешь... трахнуть меня? – Снейп приподнял руку и взглянул на Гарри; от этого взгляда у него перехватило дыхание.  
\- Нет, - ответил Снейп; глаза его сверкали даже при скудном освещении. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сам себя трахнул.  
\- Боже, - повторил Гарри, сильней прижимаясь к бедру Снейпа, а затем усаживаясь. – Хорошо. Дай-ка я... – он огляделся в поисках любриканта и размазал гораздо больше необходимого по члену зельевара. Потом взобрался тому на живот и попытался устроиться, как надо, но без чужой помощи это оказалось непросто, а Снейп не шевелился. Гарри прижался грудью к снейповой, сполз ниже, пока не почувствовал, что член зельевара касается его отверстия, и заерзал, чтобы водворить его на желаемое место. Осторожно подаваясь назад, он охнул, когда член Снейпа ткнулся в него и соскользнул.  
Гарри разочарованно замычал, а Снейп поднял обе руки и ухватился за прутья в изголовье кровати. Затем открыл глаза и усмехнулся:  
\- Что, не получается?  
\- Ты мог бы мне помочь, - ответил Гарри, снова пытаясь принять нужную позу.  
\- Мог бы.  
Но он ему не помог, и к тому времени, когда Гарри удалось насадиться на его член, юноша уже едва не плакал от досады. Снейп выглядел так, будто готов был выломать прутья из изголовья, но не двигался, и Гарри облегченно выдохнул, усаживаясь поудобнее.  
\- Наконец-то, - сообщил он, выгибая спину и убирая со лба взмокшие от пота волосы. Посмотрев на Снейпа, он отвел и его волосы тоже и наклонился, чтобы лизнуть шею зельевара, ожидая, пока пройдет жжение. Особой боли в этот раз не было – наверное, потому, что Гарри так сильно хотел Снейпа. Он легко двинул бедрами и языком поймал на шее алхимика капельку пота. – Хорошо, - шепнул он, соскальзывая с его члена и насаживаясь вновь. И было действительно хорошо, но недолго: ему не хватало сил, угол был неправильным, и разочарование вскоре вернулось. – Пожалуйста, - простонал он на ухо зельевару. – Пожалуйста, Снейп, я... боже. Я не могу...  
Снейп оторвал одну руку от изголовья и сгреб его за волосы, притянув голову Гарри так, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:  
\- Проси.  
\- Я прошу! – крикнул Гарри, извиваясь на его члене. – Пожалуйста, я прошу, честное слово, только... боже, Снейп, я... я не могу... пожалуйста...  
Снейп согнул ноги в коленях и впился пальцами в бедра Гарри:  
\- Держись, - прорычал он, и Гарри склонился, хватаясь за изголовье. Держа его за бедра, Снейп почти полностью стащил его со своего члена. Гарри всхлипнул, чувствуя пустоту внутри, но всхлип тут же стал криком, когда Снейп рванул его вниз, одновременно вскидываясь навстречу.  
\- Ага, - выдохнул Гарри. – Так-то лучше.  
А потом он, кажется, и вовсе перестал дышать, потому что Снейп принялся вбиваться в него до искр перед глазами, чуть перемещая бедра, пока Гарри не закричал от прикосновения к тому самому заветному местечку внутри. Ощущений было так много, что их не удавалось осмыслить; безумствующий внутри него Снейп, его собственный член, скользящий между потными животами, трущиеся о волоски на груди алхимика соски, влажное дыхание на шее Снейпа; удовольствие было ошеломляющим, и Гарри понятия не имел, ни когда кончил сам, ни когда Снейп последовал за ним, зная лишь, что хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно.  
***  
К его огромному удивлению, наутро Снейп все еще лежал в постели, прижавшись к его спине. Обыкновенно он вставал до рассвета и возился в лаборатории. Гарри решил, что зельевар не спит – он еще ни разу не видел его спящим, и провел пальцами по Темной Метке. Видеть ее, едва проснувшись, было не слишком приятно, но наличие поутру в его постели другого человека с лихвой искупляло эту неприязнь.  
Он прикрыл Метку ладонью, все еще чувствуя потребность соскрести ее с руки Снейпа. Чуть царапнув татуировку ногтями, Гарри услышал, как изменилось дыхание зельевара.  
\- Уже утро.  
\- Какая проницательность, - тяжелая рука опустилась на его бок, и Гарри подался назад, в тепло соседнего тела.  
\- Мм, - зевнул он. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Действие наркотиков подошло к концу, если это то, о чем вы спрашиваете.  
Гарри вздохнул:  
\- Нет, я спрашивал, как вы себя чувствуете, - отодвинувшись, он улегся на спину, чтобы посмотреть на Снейпа, опершегося на локоть и переместившего правую руку на его живот. – Выглядите вы получше.  
\- Да, наверняка я сейчас – воплощение здоровья и благополучия.  
\- Ага, - он потянулся и убрал с лица Снейпа прядь волос. Те заметно отросли и свисали ниже плеч. Гарри это нравилось – за исключением тех моментов, когда они лезли в рот во время поцелуев. – Спасибо, - сказал он и тут же пожалел об этом, когда взгляд Снейпа из спокойного стал жестким.  
\- За что?  
Гарри запоздало сообразил, что вряд ли Снейпу хотелось услышать благодарность за выпавшие на его долю пытки.  
\- Э-э, просто так, - буркнул он. Снейп поднял бровь, но Гарри уже знал, что и трех секунд не продержится. – Вот черт, - шепнул он себе под нос и продолжил громче, - что не сказали Темному Лорду, где я.  
\- Вот как, - ладонь Снейпа поднялась по груди Гарри и погладила шею. Юноша чуть откинул голову, давая ей больший простор, и охнул, когда пальцы зельевара сомкнулись на его горле. Снейп нагнулся и шепнул ему на ухо:  
\- Не воображайте лишнего, Поттер. Как ни изысканны ваши прелести, - он повел бедрами, прижимаясь к ноге Гарри полувозбужденным членом, - уверяю вас, мое нежелание обнародовать ваши координаты не имеет к ним никакого отношения.  
Гарри раскрыл рот, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Снейп лизнул его губы. За глазами стрельнула боль, и он дернулся, пытаясь вырваться; зельевар тотчас отпустил его.  
\- Я знал, что утром вы будете вести себя, как полная сволочь, - глубоко дыша, заявил юноша.  
\- Вы у нас по утрам полный идиот, так что мы квиты.  
\- Ладно, - сжав зубы и отпихивая Снейпа, сказал Гарри. – Все. Пошел ты на хуй. Не собираюсь я такое выслушивать.  
Он вылез из кровати и натянул джинсы. Снейп наблюдал за ним безо всякого выражения, подперев голову рукой.  
\- Я знаю, что для тебя это – не личное, понял? Я знаю, что, если ему рассказать, он убьет меня и выиграет войну, а ты этого не хочешь, и я здесь совершенно ни при чем, тут дело совсем в другом. Ну и пожалуйста. Я знаю, что для тебя все это – какая-то большая дурацкая игра, со всей твоей стратегией и тактикой и чертовыми манипуляциями. Но речь идет о МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ, и для МЕНЯ это – личное, так что ПОШЕЛ ТЫ!  
Снейп выгнул брови и без единого слова встал с постели. Гарри отступил на шаг; грудь его вздымалась, а в голове появилась мысль, что не слишком мудро было срываться и орать на Снейпа, пусть даже он действительно вел себя, как сволочь. Но... нет! Гарри вонзил ногти в ладони и застыл, намереваясь отстаивать свои позиции. Впрочем, решительности у него поубавилось, когда Снейп поднял с пола его палочку, но, хоть гримаса его Гарри и не понравилась, юноша не сдвинулся с места, когда алхимик приблизился на опасное для жизни расстояние.  
А потом Снейп вернул палочку Гарри, улыбаясь и сверкая глазами:  
\- С возвращением, мистер Поттер.

_тридцать один._  
Следующие несколько недель промелькнули в тумане магии, секса и перебранок. Чем сильнее они ссорились, тем яростней трахались, и такое положение дел устраивало обоих. Большую часть времени Гарри чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, что совершенно не помнил, почему раньше считал это плохой идеей.  
Снейп все чаще соглашался поговорить с Гарри о том, что происходило снаружи и уделял много внимания совместному разбору статей «Пророка», а также писем, которые получал от различных коллег и информаторов. Гарри сомневался, что у него когда-либо хватит терпения рассуждать, как Снейп; попытавшись, он обычно мог предложить одну-две теории, но никогда – двадцать семь, каждая из которых учитывала все наличествующие факты. Впрочем, всех фактов у него никогда не было, и это была очередная проблема. Все эти хождения по кругу с неизвестными и обилие загадок вроде «что, если» были сплошной головной болью. Впрочем, зачастую он задавал правильные вопросы, и Снейп считал, что это – неплохое начало.  
Разговоры их вились вокруг попыток определить шпионов в Ордене и министерстве, а также предположений о том, чем занимается Вольдеморт. Снейпа вызывали еще дважды, и оба раза он вернулся меньше, чем через сутки, и невредимый. Вольдеморт, говорил он, исследует какой-то невразумительный ритуал, и Снейпа это очень беспокоило. К несчастью, никто не знал, что это за ритуал и каковы его последствия. Снейп, похоже, был изрядно рассержен, что не попал в группу его исследователей.  
Но если успехи в уроках стратегии казались минимальными, в дуэлях улучшения были налицо. День ото дня Гарри становился сильнее – иногда намного сильнее, и выражение лица Снейпа порой граничило с уважительным или, по крайней мере, одобряющим. Тренировки в темных искусствах, а также защите от них, проходили весьма неплохо.  
С другой стороны, успехи Гарри вдохновляли Снейпа на прежде небывалую злобу. Казалось, он все свободное время придумывает отвратительные способы привести юношу в ярость во время дуэли. Гарри уже привык к зуду раздражения под кожей, к бурлящему внутри гневу, жаждущему освобождения. Но до тех пор, пока он не призвал его на помощь, уничтожая охранные заклинания зельевара практически безо всяких усилий, он не понимал, чего тот добивается. Поняв, Гарри уронил палочку, и та откатилась со стуком.  
\- В чем дело, мистер Поттер? – Снейп поднялся на ноги и отряхнул мантию.  
\- Вы... все это время вы... вы ведь ни слова правды не говорите, так? Никогда, - Гарри ощущал странное ликование. Этот новый Снейп был ему понятен. Юноша часто не мог увязать поступки Снейпа с жестокостью его слов, и гораздо легче было избавиться от половины проблемы. Ему захотелось рассмеяться.  
Черная бровь взвилась вверх.  
\- Напротив, Поттер. Я не говорю ни слова неправды.  
Гарри почувствовал, как поднимается уголок рта, и попытался скрыть улыбку. Не получилось.  
\- Я не... как мне воспринимать вас всерьез?  
Вторая бровь последовала за первой, и Гарри едва успел выругаться, когда его рубашка занялась огнем. Заорав, он нырнул за палочкой. Потушив пламя, прежде чем получить серьезные повреждения, он снова прорвался сквозь щиты Снейпа, недовольный его подлыми методами. Снейп отлетел к стене, и Гарри, пристально глядя на него, продолжил наступление.  
Снейп поднялся на ноги.  
\- Какого черта, Поттер! Чем вы занимаетесь?  
Гарри моргнул. Он ожидал совсем не этого.  
\- Э-э... дуэлью?  
\- Вот как, - ровно произнес Снейп. – Лично мне кажется, что вы _играете_.  
Гарри растерянно опустил палочку.  
\- Нет...  
\- Нет? Поттер, вы разбили мои щиты. Вам известно, что восстановить их не займет много времени?  
\- Ага... – протянул Гарри, не зная, куда клонит Снейп. Тот выглядел разъяренным.  
\- И ваша гениальная стратегическая хитрость, когда беспомощный враг лежит у ваших ног, - _пялиться на него_?  
\- А. Ну... Нет.  
\- Тогда повторюсь, мистер Поттер: чем вы, черт возьми, занимаетесь?  
\- Но вы мне не враг, - нахмурился Гарри.  
Снейп снова подпалил его рубашку.  
\- БЛЯ! – завопил он, еще раз туша одежду. – Прекратите это делать! – одежда погибла – такими темпами он вполне мог остаться без единой тряпки к концу недели, - а грудь была покрыта болезненными волдырями. Он знал, что позднее Снейп залечит все его раны, но сейчас было _больно_.  
\- Предпочитаете Круциатус? – мягко спросил Снейп, поднимая палочку.  
\- Нет, - рявкнул Гарри. – Предпочитаю, чтобы вы перестали быть сволочью, - он осторожно стянул рубашку, кривясь от боли. – Я все понял, ладно? Но я становлюсь сильнее, и вы это знаете. Если и придется вас убить, я хочу сделать это умышленно, а не случайно.  
\- Как это благородно, - съязвил Снейп.  
\- Я серьезно, - заупрямился Гарри. – Не хочу вас убивать.  
Снейп убрал палочку и провел по щеке длинным пальцем:  
\- Пожалуй, можно наложить на вас _gaes_ , - сказал он.  
Гарри снял очки и потер глаза ладонями:  
\- А что это?  
\- Ограничение на магию. Обычно их стоит избегать любой ценой. Но я думаю... хм. Пойдемте-ка, - взмахнув полами мантии, он устремился в библиотеку, бормоча что-то об арифмантическом напряжении и силе векторов. Гарри проводил его сердитым взглядом, охнул от боли и поплелся следом.  
Целые сутки ушли на составление ритуала, но оказалось, что существует способ сделать одного волшебника неуязвимым к магии другого.  
\- Ладно, - рассеянно сказал Гарри, не поднимая глаз от отцовского томика «Жизни Ловцов». Он услышал рычание Снейпа, а потом книга вылетела из рук. – Эй!  
\- Неужели вы действительно согласны привить мне иммунитет к любому из своих заклинаний?  
\- А, - сказал Гарри. По сути, ему было все равно, но за такой ответ Снейп наверняка мог снова поджечь на нем одежду. – Нет?  
Снейп прищурился:  
\- Не думал, что это возможно, но вы действительно глупее, чем я полагал.  
Вздохнув, Гарри запустил ладонь в волосы. Еще две недели – и их можно будет завязывать лентой; может, тогда они перестанут так мешать.  
\- Вы что, хотите, чтобы я вас убил? Вы столько об этом говорите...  
\- Если возникнет такая необходимость – да, - ледяным голосом произнес Снейп.  
\- Э-э... с чего бы ей возникнуть?  
\- Напомнить вам, мистер Поттер, что я являюсь Пожирателем Смерти?  
Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
\- Ничего подобного.  
\- Это так. Может, не слишком лояльный, но все-таки я – Пожиратель Смерти, - вопреки невозможному, голос Снейпа стал еще холоднее. – Нам неизвестно, к какому ритуалу готовится Темный Лорд. Подлинные возможности Метки пока не опробованы; он может заставить меня сделать что-либо, от чего я, будучи в здравом рассудке, отказался бы. Ваша слепая вера трогательна, но полностью неуместна. Не хотите же вы остаться совершенно без защиты?  
Некоторое время Гарри задумчиво смотрел на Снейпа:  
\- Знаете, все эти ваши разговоры о том, как мне не стоит вам доверять, - в последнее время они лишь заставляют меня доверять вам больше прежнего.  
Снейп оскалил зубы:  
\- Глупец, - повторил он, наливая себе выпить.  
\- Мне тоже, пожалуйста, - вздохнул Гарри. Снейп кивнул и отлевитировал ему наполненный стакан. – Ладно. Какие у нас варианты с этим заклинанием?  
В конечном итоге они разработали метод, с помощью которого Снейп мог включать и выключать gaes. Зельевар не был в восторге от подобного решения, но другого придумать не мог. Единственная возможная оговорка давала Гарри полный контроль, но юноша не доверял себе вовремя включить его, а Снейп настаивал, что о полной невосприимчивости и речи быть не может. Понимая, что сражаться с кем-то, кто неуязвим к любому твоему проклятию, нет смысла, он сдался.  
Спустя один день, одно заклинание, два зелья и одно ритуальное совокупление, Гарри чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее, сражаясь со Снейпом в полную силу. Большую часть времени зельевар держал gaes выключенным, но запускал его, когда ему сильно доставалось или когда Гарри казался в исключительно дурном настроении. Пришлось признать, что это помогало – знать, что убить Снейпа случайно он не сможет; Гарри совершенствовался с почти пугающей скоростью. Единственным правилом Снейпа был запрет на Проклятие Смерти, потому что gaes не мог его блокировать. Но, поскольку Гарри и не пытался воспользоваться им, он не слишком возражал.  
Положение Снейпа в глазах Дамблдора с каждым днем становилась все более шатким. В глазах алхимика появилось затравленное выражение, а уличить шпиона в Ордене все не удавалось.  
\- А вы Дамблдору все-все рассказываете? – скрестив ноги, Гарри сидел на полу библиотеки, разложив вокруг себя газеты и пергаменты.  
\- Большей частью.  
\- Нет, значит, - решил Гарри. Интерпретации ответов зельевара давались ему все легче. – Может, стоит сказать ему, что я у вас? Взгляните на это... – он махнул рукой на последнее послание Дамблдора Снейпу, сидевшему с книгой в кресле неподалеку. – Бесполезная бумажка. Он вам больше не доверяет.  
\- Полагаете, он доверится мне снова, узнав, что я вас похитил? – Снейп не поднимал глаз, но тон его был весьма многозначителен.  
Гарри нахмурился, потом расплылся в улыбке:  
\- Ну что же. А скажите ему, что вы меня нашли! Что я и в самом деле был в плену у Пожирателей, а вы меня спасли!

Снейп поглядел на него поверх обложки:  
\- Поттер...  
\- Знаю, - вздохнув, ответил Гарри. – Просто я думаю, вы должны ему рассказать. Вы ведь ничего плохого не сделали. Меня почти схватили Лестранги, а вы спасли, и ведь есть еще шпион, а вы сделали то, что должны были сделать. Мне... мне лучше сейчас. И если я всем доволен, то и Дамблдор тоже будет не против.  
Снейп захлопнул книгу и отложил ее:  
\- Он захочет вас увидеть.  
\- Ох, - об этом Гарри не подумал. Уже много месяцев он не видел никого, кроме Снейпа. И все-таки теперь он чувствовал большую гармонию с миром – да и с самим собой – чем во все предыдущие каникулы у Дурслей. Склонив голову, он с улыбкой посмотрел на Снейпа. – Как странно, - сказал он. Черная бровь поднялась в ответ. – Мне кажется, что у вас от меня нет тайн. А у вас каждое слово – тайна.  
\- Надо же, Поттер. Ваши слова почти глубокомысленны, - Снейп поджал губы. – Или абсолютная чушь. Я не уверен.  
Гарри закатил глаза:  
\- Просто... вы все делаете наоборот! Не знаю, хочу ли я его видеть. Я все еще сердит. С тех пор, как... тогда. Из-за Сириуса. И МОЛЧИТЕ, я и сам знаю, что сбегать не стоило. Просто от него тоже особой пользы не было.  
Снейп, к его изумлению, молчал. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и попытался вернуться к разговору о том, стоило ли говорить Дамблдору правду.  
\- Так вот. О чем еще мне нужно думать?  
\- Об окклюменции. Ваша - по-прежнему оставляет желать лучшего.  
Гарри поморщился. Так оно и было – ее они не слишком изучали.  
\- А Дамблдор тут причем?  
\- Если не желаете посвятить его в наши постельные договоренности, Поттер, над ней нужно будет поработать.  
\- Ох. Это хорошо не кончится, правда?  
\- Без всякого сомнения.  
Гарри разочарованно провел рукой по волосам:  
\- Но... почему? Какое ему дело, с кем я сплю? Вы меня не заставляете.  
Снейп смотрел на свои кулаки, которые то сжимались, то разжимались.  
\- Вы, вероятно, единственный, кто так думает.  
То есть Снейп тоже так не думал.  
\- Э-э... – Гарри не знал, что ответить, но всеми фибрами души был против подобной мысли. – Но... вы же правда не заставляли.  
\- Может, и нет, - наконец ответил Снейп, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри. – Хоть и не помню, чтобы предоставил вам выбор.  
\- Ох, - смущенно повторил Гарри. Эти приступы совестливости сбивали его с толку. – Но я же _хотел_! И до сих пор хочу, - желание выжигало его изнутри, порой грозя спалить дотла. Он поднялся, отвел волосы со лба и подошел к креслу Снейпа. – Я не... вы что... вы об этом беспокоитесь?  
Фыркнув, Снейп поднял глаза, положив ногу на ногу:  
\- Меня называли словами похуже насильника, Поттер, - Гарри скривился, и Снейп изогнул губы в хищной усмешке. – Некоторые из этих эпитетов, если не ошибаюсь, исходили от вас. Но вам надлежит понять, что это... – он повел рукой от себя к юноше, - изменится, когда бы не будем так уютно укрыты от мира.  
Гарри медленно приблизился и опустил колено на сиденье, возле бедра Снейпа. Тот поднял бровь, но подвинулся, ставя обе ноги на пол и позволяя юноше усесться к нему на колени. Гарри медленно опустился, не зная, что радует его больше – собственная смелость или потакание Снейпа. Он положил ладони на плечи зельевара, изучая знакомые черты лица – тонкие губы, крючковатый нос. Сдержав улыбку при виде поднятых бровей, он заставил себя посмотреть Снейпу в глаза; те горели так ярко, что от их блеска ему до сих пор было не по себе.  
\- Знаю, - мягко сказал Гарри. Он и представить не мог, что сказали бы его друзья, узнай они всю правду. Наверняка ничего приятного.  
Руки Снейпа замерли на его бедрах; большие пальцы прижались к выступающим косточкам.  
\- Семестр начинается через две недели, - заметил он.  
Гарри склонил голову на плечо Снейпу, запутавшись в собственных чувствах. Он знал, что когда-нибудь придется вернуться в мир, в реальность, но не был уверен, что выдержит жизнь в Хогвартсе, хоть и скучал по своим друзьям.  
Одна ладонь Снейпа провела вверх по его спине, зарылась в волосы и нежно потянула. Секунду Гарри упирался, но потом поднял голову и встретился с любопытным взглядом зельевара.  
\- Что будет дальше? – спросил он.  
Снейп обхватил руками его поясницу, забираясь под футболку, чтобы коснуться кожи. В груди Гарри заворочалось желание, и он придвинулся поближе.  
\- Не знаю, - отвелил Снейп. – Есть несколько вариантов, и каждый из них – либо неприятен, либо неперспективен.  
Его пальцы пробегали вверх и вниз по позвоночнику Гарри, и юноша спросил себя, как можно связно мыслить в такие моменты. Он обнял Снейпа за шею и наклонился поцеловать его в щеку:  
\- Например?  
Снейп задышал ему на ухо:  
\- Ты мог бы остаться здесь, пока я буду в Хогвартсе. Я возвращался бы при каждой возможности, но большую часть времени ты проводил бы в одиночестве.  
Гарри сильнее обнял зельевара. Этот план ему не нравился; в одиночестве он справлялся неважно. Юноша легко куснул Снейпа за подбородок:  
\- Дальше.  
\- Мы можем вернуться в Хогвартс вместе, - продолжил Снейп, прихватывая зубами мочку его уха. – Я спрячу тебя в подземельях.  
Гарри качнулся вперед, втираясь пробуждающимся членом в пах Снейпа:  
\- Привяжешь меня к постели?  
Снейп стащил с Гарри футболку и бросил ее на пол:  
\- Заманчивая мысль, - пробормотал он, сжимая пальцами соски юноши.  
Гарри вцепился в плечи Снейпа и выгнул спину навстречу его касаниям.  
\- Дальше! – охнул он.  
По спине чутко пробежались пальцы.  
\- Ты мог бы убить Темного Лорда. Тогда ты будешь волен делать все, что угодно.  
\- Ладно, - выдохнул Гарри, извиваясь в руках Снейпа. – Думаешь, я могу?  
\- У тебя достаточно силы, - ответил Снейп, берясь за пуговицы на его джинсах. – Но концентрации маловато.  
Задыхаясь, Гарри приподнял бедра, чтобы тому было удобнее. – Что еще?  
\- Я могу попробовать уговорить директора дать мне несколько недель отпуска, чтобы заняться ритуалом, который изучает Темный Лорд, - Снейп расстегнул молнию, выпуская член Гарри на свободу.  
\- Звучит неплохо, - сказал тот, придвигаясь вплотную. Он не понимал, отчего Снейп не избавлялся от одежды с помощью магии. – Тогда мы сможем остаться здесь?  
\- Мм, - сказал Снейп, водя губами по шее Гарри и касаясь ее языком. Правая рука скользнула в штаны юноши, обхватывая ягодицы. – Мне придется работать.  
\- Точно, - беззвучно повторил Гарри, стискивая пряди волос Снейпа и ерзая у него на коленях. – Работать. Ага.  
Снейп обвил его шею левой рукой и сгреб в кулак волосы юноши на затылке. Тяжелая ткань мантии царапала и щекотала кожу, когда зельевар притянул его к себе, правой рукой все еще разминая ягодицы и касаясь яичек. Это движение прижало джинсы к члену, и Гарри застонал, дергая бедрами в поисках позы поудобнее.  
Юноша сбросил на пол очки и потянулся за поцелуем, отчаяние которого эхом откликнулось в напряженном члене. Застонав, он всосал язык Снейпа, яростно двигая бедрами и чувствуя, как длинные пальцы касаются его входа. Снейп разорвал поцелуй и шепнул ему на ухо:  
\- Пять секунд, Поттер.  
\- О боже, - простонал Гарри, когда тот сжал руку, плотнее сминая ткань джинсов. Он быстрее задвигал бедрами, ощущая нарастающее давление в яичках, в панике, что пяти секунд окажется недостаточно. Но потом пальцы Снейпа легко надавили на его дырочку, и юноша прикусил язык зельевара, кончая с задушенным вскриком.  
\- Боже, - повторил он, вновь обретя способность дышать. Разжав одну руку, Гарри отвел с лица взмокшие волосы и обмяк в руках Снейпа. Прохладные ладони гладили его спину, и Гарри стал всерьез опасаться, что уснет. Повернув голову, он слизнул капельку пота, стекавшую по шее зельевара.  
\- А как же ты?  
\- Позже, - ответил Снейп голосом, сулящим надежду. Гарри пробила дрожь.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – А мы уже решили, что будем делать?  
\- Я поговорю с директором, хотя сильно сомневаюсь, что он исполнит мою просьбу.  
\- Ну, - проговорил Гарри, не в силах ощутить должного разочарования, - тогда тебе придется все-таки привязать меня к постели.  
Одна рука Снейпа дрогнула, пройдясь ногтями по позвоночнику. Но алхимик лишь повторил «Позже» тем самым тоном, полным обещания, и Гарри все-таки уснул.  
Проснулся он в постели, в одиночестве, с клочком пергамента на месте, где должен был быть Снейп. Того снова вызвал Лорд, а потом он собирался поговорить с Дамблдором. Гарри недовольно вздохнул, стащил с себя джинсы и уснул снова.  
***  
В следующий раз он проснулся в слепой, наполненной болью панике. Шрам горел огнем, и боль эта была зловеще знакомой. С бешено бьющимся сердцем Гарри выкатился из постели, натягивая джинсы и мантию-невидимку, и неслышно пробрался к окну. Окинув взглядом окрестности, он никого не увидел и аппарировал на порог за парадной дверью. Та была приоткрыта, и Гарри услышал доносящиеся изнутри голоса.  
Он стиснул в руке палочку, проверил, что полностью скрыт мантией, заглянул в щелку и... перестал дышать.  
Этого не могло быть. Этого просто не могло быть, думал Гарри, несколько секунд искренне не веря своим глазам. Он заморгал, затряс головой, ожидая, что увидит нечто иное или вот-вот проснется. Но перед ним был Снейп – как будто Гарри мог его не узнать! – и перед глазами все поплыло, когда Снейп опустился на колени у ног Вольдеморта.

**тридцать два.**  
Наблюдая, Гарри чувствовал, как что-то уродливое, темное свивается внутри него в кольцо. Словно живое существо готово было вырваться из него наружу; пришлось закрыть глаза и сделать несколько медленных вдохов, чтобы хоть немного усмирить его. Нужно было _подумать._ Снейп всегда так говорил, а Гарри сейчас не мог позволить себе сорваться. Может, на самом деле все было совсем не так, как выглядело.  
Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Снейп стоит на одном колене, опустив ладони на другое и разговаривая с Вольдемортом, стоявшим у подножия лестницы. Снейп кивал, а Вольдеморт потянулся длинными, белыми пальцами, чтобы коснуться щеки зельевара. Гарри вздрогнул, пропустив реакцию Снейпа; он видел лишь профили, и большая часть лица зельевара была скрыта от Гарри длинными волосами. Неожиданно юноше захотелось подобраться поближе и услышать, о чем они говорят.  
Гарри бросил заглушающим заклятием в дверь, чтобы та не скрипела, когда он скользнул внутрь, и осторожно подкрался к говорящим. Сердце, похоже, билось в ритме, повторяющем «аможетаможетаможетаможет». А может, все на самом деле не так, как он думает. Он свернул в сторону, обойдя Вольдеморта со спины, чтобы увидеть лицо Снейпа. Чем ближе подходил Гарри, тем сильнее болел шрам, и он мог лишь надеяться, что Вольдеморт не ощутит его присутствия. К счастью, чтобы расслышать разговор, ему не нужно было подходить вплотную.  
\- Не знаю, Северус, - молвил Вольдеморт голосом, от которого кровь Гарри заледенела. – Ты должен был все мне рассказать.  
Снейп слегка поклонился.  
\- Простите, мой Лорд, - сказал он. Гарри яростно сжал зубы. – Я вначале хотел удостовериться. Со шпионом поблизости я не знал, кому доверять.  
\- Хм, - Вольдеморт задумчиво постукивал пальцем по щеке. – Знаешь, Люциус ведь думает, что шпион – это ты.  
Снейп вскинул бровь:  
\- Вот как, мой Лорд? А я думаю, что это Люциус, в очередной раз неумело пытающийся оставить за собой право выбора, - последняя фраза прозвучала лишь немногим привлекательнее предложения полакомиться навозом гиппогриффа. – В конце концов, это я доставил вам Поттера.  
Сердце Гарри замерло в груди. Снейп говорил как обычно. Не похоже было, что он находился под воздействием веритасерума, и юноша знал зельевара достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что тот не был под Империусом. Судя по внешнему виду Снейпа, его никто не пытал. Гарри покрепче сжал палочку и прикусил язык. А может... А может...  
\- Так ли это? Ты уверен, что он здесь?  
\- Да, мой Лорд, - коротко ответил Снеп.  
\- Отчего же ты не привел его ко мне?  
Черная бровь немного выгнулась. Гарри знал, что она взлетела бы намного выше, если бы вместо Вольдеморта Снейп разговаривал с ним.  
\- Мой Лорд, я опасался, что шпион попытается вмешаться. Не хотелось рисковать.  
Вольдеморт, кажется, оставался при своем мнении.  
\- Сколько времени ты держишь здесь мальчишку, Северус? Я забыл.  
\- С самого начала, мой Лорд. Я забрал его у магглов.  
\- А Дамблдор?  
\- Старый медлительный глупец, который понятия не имеет, где искать сорванца.  
\- Я мог бы вручить ему труп Гарри Поттера, - мечтательно сказал Вольдеморт с улыбкой в голосе.  
Снейп гадко улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Вы совершенно правы, мой Лорд.  
Гарри увидел, как Вольдеморта резко кивнул:  
\- Хорошо, Северус. Приведи его ко мне.  
Снейп медлил; лицо его ничего не выражало:  
\- Он спит, мой Лорд. Возможно, было бы разумнее просто убить его во сне.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Да, мой Лорд. Несмотря на то, что глупый ребенок мне доверяет...  
\- Ах, да. Вот в чем дело. Я полагал, что мальчишка ненавидит тебя, Северус.  
\- Так оно и было, мой Лорд, - усмехнулся Снейп. – Удивительно, с какой готовностью подростки принимают секс за... нечто иное.  
Гарри зажмурился. Уродливое, черное чудовище внутри него снова проснулось и рвалось на свободу, и юноша весь дрожал, пытаясь удержать его под контролем.  
Он услышал лающий смешок Вольдеморта.  
\- Ты трахал мальчишку? Право, Северус, тебе стоило мне рассказать... впрочем, может быть, ты слишком наслаждался ситуацией?  
Распахнув глаза, Гарри увидел на лице Снейпа гримасу отвращения.  
\- Вот уж вряд ли, мой Лорд! Я предпочитаю партнеров, которые знают, что делают, - фыркнул тот. – Впрочем, должен признать, что отвечал он с должным... энтузиазмом.  
Теперь фыркнул Вольдеморт:  
\- Мальчик, Который Выжил, – шлюха Пожирателя Смерти. Ты мог бы развлечь меня этим летом, Северус. Я очень огорчен.  
Снейп склонил голову:  
\- Прошу меня простить, мой Лорд.  
\- Мм, - ответил Вольдеморт. – В любом случае, твое наказание подождет. Я желаю уничтожить мальчишку. Ты объяснял, почему его нужно убить во сне?  
Снейп кивнул:  
\- Он могущественен, мой Лорд, как вам известно. Кроме того, он верит, что законы вселенной писаны не для него, и достаточно везуч по жизни, чтобы еще больше в это поверить. Благоразумнее будет не давать ему шанса снова убедиться в правоте своих мыслей.  
Некоторое время Вольдеморт молчал, потом коротко кивнул:  
\- В таком случае поднимайся и показывай дорогу.  
Снейп грациозно встал и подбородком указал на лестницу:  
\- Разумеется, мой Лорд. Прошу сюда.  
Вольдеморт кивнул. Снейп начал подниматься по лестнице. Красная пелена застлала Гарри глаза.  
Это напоминало ныряние под воду – все двигалось медленно, а звуки казались мрачными и приглушенными. Гарри смутно чувствовал, как чудовище внутри него выцарапывается наружу, поглощая все вокруг. Он закричал, и Снейп закричал в ответ, а Вольдеморт бросился вниз по ступенькам, хватаясь за свою палочку. Замок дрожал, портреты валились на пол, и Гарри снова показалось, что он плывет. Над ним полыхало алым, под ним разливалось море ослепительно синего, и он схватил черное чудовище, всю свою ярость, тоску и боль и швырнул их в Вольдеморта. Раздался громкий взрыв, запахло дымом, мелькнула зеленая вспышка – а потом Гарри рухнул на пол, и все краски померкли.

***  
Первой мыслью, когда он проснулся, было подозрение, что Снейп снова поджег на нем одежду. Каждый сантиметр кожи болезненно пульсировал, а тело казалось очень горячим. И этот запах... ох. Он перекатился на бок, зажмурился и согнулся в приступе рвоты.  
Кто-то прижал к его губам стакан с водой, и Гарри благодарно приник к нему прежде, чем подумать, кто это мог быть, и оттолкнуть подношение. Если это и в самом деле был _он_ , Гарри не хотел этого знать. Даже имени его не хотелось вспоминать. Юноша свернулся калачиком на земле – он заметил, что находится снаружи замка, – не переставая дрожать. Все тело казалось одним оголенным нервом, а внутри него была зияющая пропасть, огромная черная прореха.  
\- Поттер.  
\- Как ты смеешь со мной разговаривать, - прошептал Гарри.  
Тишина. «А может,» - подумал Гарри. Но – нет. И снова:  
\- Поттер.  
Вздрогнув, Гарри представил, как набрасывается на... него, смыкает руки на длинной шее и сворачивает ее.  
\- Почему ты не мертв?  
\- Проклятие было сфокусировано на Вольдеморте.  
\- О, - глухо сказал Гарри. Как странно слышать, как он произносит это имя. – Значит, он умер? – впрочем, ему было все равно.  
\- Да...  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Будь он жив, вы были бы мертвы.  
\- Жаль, - пробормотал Гарри.  
Еще одна краткая пауза.  
\- Чего именно?  
\- Что я не умер.  
Вздох.  
\- Поттер, отчего вы считаете, что я хотел вашей смерти?  
К черту боль, подумал Гарри, с хриплым криком бросаясь на звук этого голоса. Он стиснул ладони на горле Снейпа и опрокинул того на землю. Снейп не сопротивлялся, и Гарри уселся ему на грудь, глядя, как лицо зельевара сначало побледнело, затем покраснело.  
\- Я все слышал, - прорычал он. – И тебя, и Тем... Вольдеморта. Каждое твое гребаное слово. _Северус_ , - слово вырвалось с шипением. Его трясло, из груди рвался истерический смех. – Я был там, знаешь? Я стоял рядом, слушал и думал, как ты учил. И вот что из этого получилось, - лицо Снейпа полиловело, глаза выкатились из орбит. Он приоткрыл рот, и Гарри сильнее сжал пальцы, чувствуя, как под ними бьется чужой пульс. Ноги зельевара задергались, а затем на Гарри обрушилась волна магии. Он свалился на землю, крича от боли.  
Свернувшись клубком, он смотрел, как Снейп поднимается на ноги, растирая горло. Сложно было определить, что написано на его лице. Опаска, гнев - и что-то еще. Гарри было все равно. Он отвернулся и закрыл глаза.  
\- Да уж, - горько ответил Снейп. – Вот что из этого получилось. Вы живы, не так ли?  
Гарри закрыл уши ладонями.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Не смей этого делать! Не смей поступать ужасно, а потом говорить мне, что существует пятьдесят семь веских причин, которыми ты руководствовался; в самом деле, Поттер, отчего ты самостоятельно об этом не догадался. Ты меня предал. Ты привел его сюда и рассказал ему, где я, и сказал... боже, ты сказал... – он умолк в ужасе от собственного бессилия.  
\- Ах, да, - произнес Снейп. Гарри _услышал_ , как насмешливо он улыбается. – Я дискредитировал ваши постельные подвиги. Преступление, вне сомнения достойное смертной казни.  
\- Не смей, - прошептал Гарри. Пропасть внутри него стала больше, и юноша уже начинал ощущать ее пульсацию.  
\- Отчего же? О, простите, Поттер, неужели я вас _обидел_? Разрушил ваше хрупкое самомнение? Нет мне прощенья, - Гарри не помнил, когда в голосе Снейпа было меньше раскаяния. Он обхватил себя руками – смысла затыкать уши явно не было.  
\- Почему? – спросил Гарри, ненавидя себя за прерывающийся голос, ненавидя Снейпа за то, как тот с ним поступал, как унижал.  
\- Что – почему? Почему я вас предал?  
Гарри судорожно дернулся.  
\- О, да, - продолжил Снейп колючим, словно гвоздь, тоном. – Я предал вас.  
Живот свело болью, и его вырвало, скручивая до конвульсий. Гарри не знал, почему ему так плохо.  
Снейп тем временем рычал:  
\- Вы ведь меня слышали. Я привел его сюда, рассказал, где вас искать, грубо отзывался о вас, уговаривал его на убийство. Поведайте же мне, Поттер, почему я это делал? Вам ведь так замечательно удаются выводы.  
\- Не знаю, - пробормотал Гарри и обернулся, осторожно выпрямляясь, чтобы взглянуть на Снейпа, стоящего над ним, скрестив руки на груди. Он выглядел так, будто готов был собственноручно убить юношу. Гарри оскалил зубы – он понял:  
\- Тебе нечего было терять, - медленно произнес он, когда все стало ясно. – Если бы он убил меня, ты стал бы его правой рукой, - он поднялся, не обращая внимания на боль, и сделал шаг в сторону Снейпа, который попятился назад. Зельевар все еще сохранял насмешливое выражение лица, но Гарри видел плещущееся на дне его глаз опасение. – Если бы я убил его, ты смог бы сделать _это_ , - он неясно повел рукой. – Ты смог бы вести себя так, как вел все это гребаное время – заставлять меня гадать и сомневаться в самом себе и во всем, что я знаю. Заставлять меня думать, будто ты всегда знал, что я смогу его победить, будто ты всегда планировал _спасти_ меня.  
Ухмылка Снейпа стала отчетливей.  
\- Надо же, вы действительно многое от меня переняли.  
Глядя на Снейпа, Гарри чувствовал, как непонятное оцепенение овладевает его конечностями.  
\- Не было никакого плана, правда? Тебе плевать на любого, кроме самого себя.  
\- Насколько я помню, Поттер, я никогда не утверждал ничего иного.  
Оцепенение навалилось на Гарри, словно одеяло. Стало очень спокойно, хотя чудовище внутри него горело, сжирая его изнутри. Захотелось позволить ему все, что угодно.  
\- Ну, так в этот раз, Снейп, ты за это поплатишься, - собственный голос показался незнакомым. Гарри потянулся за темнотой внутри себя.  
Наверняка Снейп это увидел – услышал – понял. Прищурившись, он замотал головой:  
\- Поттер, не делайте ничего, о чем впоследствии станете жалеть.  
Гарри поднял палочку:  
\- Не сделаю.  
Снейп отшатнулся:  
\- Давайте сперва поговорим, Поттер!  
Но для Снейпа у Гарри нашлось лишь два слова:  
\- _Avada kedavra._

**тридцать три.**  
Зеленое пламя вырвалось из палочки Гарри и ударило Снейпа прямо в грудь, где засияло и впиталось. Закрыв глаза и все еще хмурясь, Снейп упал на спину. Казалось, он падает целую вечность.  
Гарри невозмутимо наблюдал, думая почему-то о том, что Снейп бы им гордился. Чуть тряхнув головой, он замер, когда нахлынула тошнота. О Снейпе думать не стоило. Он и не собирался. Опустив палочку в карман, юноша медленно осмотрелся. Маскирующие чары все еще скрывали замок, и сказать, в каком тот виде, было трудно, хотя в воздухе пахло дымом. Гарри решил было проверить, но ему было слишком больно.  
Он понятия не имел, каким заклинанием убил Вольдеморта, но вряд ли это было Смертельное Проклятие; может, поэтому с ним такое происходило. Каждая часть его, изнутри и снаружи, горела огнем, и закрадывалось смутное подозрение, что на него каким-то неизвестным образом наложили Круциатус. Взглянув вниз, он увидел изорванную в клочья одежду и скользящие по телу под кожей черные полосы. В некоторых местах из царапин сочилась черная жидкость. Он растер немного пальцами: жидкость была вязкой, липкой и пахла кислятиной. Сжав зубы, Гарри наклонился вытереть руку о траву.  
\- Снейп? – позвал он, сморщившись при попытке снова встать. – Снейп, кажется, со мной что-то не так, - голова начинала кружиться.  
Сжавшись в ожидании неминуемого комментария о том, что есть несчетное количество вещей, которые с ним не так, юноша с удивлением посмотрел на распростертую фигуру, когда комментария не последовало.  
\- Снейп? – слабея с каждой минутой, он добрался до места, где где лежал Снейп. – Профессор? – опустившись на колени, он потряс Снейпа за плечо. – Снейп, проснись. Я... мне плохо.  
Теперь голова кружилась так сильно, что Гарри едва мог удержаться прямо. Он посильнее оперся на грудь зельевара:  
\- Пожалуйста, Снейп, прости меня. Я не хотел...  
Живот скрутило, и он бросился наземь, прочь от Снейпа, когда накатила волна рвоты. Интересно, как он отсюда выберется. Он не знал, где находится, не мог аппарировать в таком состоянии, не видел, куда был спрятан портключ, а Хранитель его Секрета был... был...  
Он задрожал, услышав полузадушенный хрип и смутно понимая, что тот исходит из его собственного горла.  
\- Нет, - хрипло сказал он. – Снейп, сволочь, просыпайся!  
Перекатившись, он вцепился в мантию зельевара.  
\- Пожалуйста, - повторил он, но из-за плача слов было не разобрать, и Гарри все колотил Снейпа по груди, а тот не двигался... совсем ни капельки.  
***  
Издалека доносились голоса. Хотелось прислушаться – он знал, что говорят о нем, - но не получалось надолго отогнать сон. И все они... это были неправильные голоса. Может быть, их и не стоило слушать.  
_Кто мог сделать подобное?  
Пройдет немало времени, прежде чем он... поправится.  
Гарри, милый, теперь все будет в порядке.  
Мы не знаем, как с этим бороться. Северус мог бы..._  
Он медленно открыл глаза. Было темно, и силуэты вокруг казались нечеткими, но он был уверен, что находится в больничном крыле Хогвартса. Голова все еще болела, но он хотел видеть – и поднял руку, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Полосы по-прежнему виднелись – ползали под кожей. Они слегка посветлели и больше не причиняли столько дискомфорта; впрочем, прислушавшись к себе, он понял, что попросту не чувствует ни рук, ни ног.  
_Я до предела напичкан наркотиками._  
\- Гарри, - голос Дамблдора.  
\- Нет, - отозвался Гарри, извиваясь в попытке закрыть руками голову. – Не могу, - его окклюменция все еще была никудышной. – Уходите.  
\- Шшшш, Гарри, все хорошо.  
\- Нет, - прошептал Гарри, сворачиваясь в клубок. Потянувшись, Дамблдор накрыл ладонью руки Гарри. Тот стряхнул ее: ладонь была слишком гладкой и недостаточно узкой. – Нет ничего хорошего. Уходите.  
Занавески вокруг его кровати зашелестели, когда Дамблдор удалился.  
***  
\- Здравствуй, Гарри.  
На этот раз – Гермиона. Гарри уже прогнал Римуса, Тонкс и миссис Уизли. Вполне вероятно, что он выгнал еще кого-то и просто не мог об этом вспомнить.  
\- Гарри, что с... с тобой все в порядке?  
Ему захотелось рассмеяться. Вряд ли раньше он когда-либо бывал настолько не в порядке. Гарри открыл и закрыл рот. Гермиона нервно сжимала руки.  
\- Отчего бы тебе не поговорить с профессором Дамблдором? – спросила она.  
Гарри покачал головой:  
\- Не могу, - прошептал он.  
\- Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Гарри. Мы все беспокоимся.  
«Не все», - подумал он. Не...  
\- Что произошло? – в горле было сухо и царапало, и он закашлялся. Девушка призвала стакан воды и помогла ему напиться: он все еще не мог контролировать свое тело настолько, чтобы сделать это в одиночку.  
\- Я надеялась, что ты мне об этом расскажешь.  
Он снова замотал головой:  
\- Нет. Не со мной. С... я ведь был... не здесь. Далеко. Как я сюда попал? Что с... с войной?  
\- А, - сказала она, тяжело усаживаясь на стул около кровати. – Разумеется, всех деталей я не знаю, но... в общем, две недели назад Вольдеморт совершил какой-то ритуал – как-то соединил себя с Пожирателями Смерти. Связал либо магией, либо жизнью, я не уверена. Думаю, им не очень этого хотелось, но вряд ли он предоставил им выбор. Скорее, он преподнес им сюрприз, - она помолчала. – Он стал бы непобедимым, Гарри. Каждый раз, когда ты мог убить его, умирал бы один из Пожирателей.

Гарри стиснул кулаки. Слушать дальше уже не хотелось.  
_Взгляни правде в глаза, Поттер._  
\- Профессор Сн...  
\- Нет. Не говор... не надо, - вот и вся правда. С этим можно было и повременить.  
Сглотнув, Гермиона неловко поерзала на стуле:  
\- Хорошо. Эта магия работала только на небольшом расстоянии, поэтому, если бы вы столкнулись наедине, у тебя был бы шанс. Но шпион... мы еще не знаем, кто он. Вольдеморт был близок к выяснению того, что С... кто был Хранителем твоего Секрета.  
Гарри замер в шоке:  
\- Кто был моим... чем?  
Гермиона окинула его странным взглядом:  
\- Хранителем твоего Секрета, - раздельно повторила она. – Вольдеморт был близок к тому, чтобы узнать, кто это был. Поэтому проф... он должен был действовать немедленно. Он выступил вперед и заявил, что это он. И привел Вольдеморта к тебе, чтобы битва была уединенной и он не смог бы воспользоваться ритуалом.  
\- Почему тогда он не умер? – огрызнулся Гарри. – Когда я убил Вольдеморта?  
\- Не знаю, - пожав плечами, ответила она. – Говорили что-то о _gaes_.  
Гарри хищно изогнул губы:  
\- Все ясно, - пробурчал он. – Сволочь.  
\- Гарри?  
\- А со мной что случилось?  
\- Мы не знаем, Гарри. Поэтому-то тебе и стоит поговорить с директором – и рассказать, что произошло. Тогда мы сможем разобраться и... помочь тебе.  
\- Нет, - сказал Гарри. С директором он говорить не мог – до тех пор, пока не подправит окклюменцию. Он задумался, о чем еще спросить.  
\- Откуда Сн... откуда он знал, что я смогу победить? – очень тихо проговорил он.  
Девушка поглядела в сторону, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Просто сказал, что так и будет.  
\- А вы ему... поверили?  
\- Почему нет? Он же тебе помогал, не так ли?  
\- Нет, - стиснув зубы, произнес Гарри. – Нет. Нет, нет, нет, - черное нечто, обитавшее теперь внутри него, вернулось, кольцами сворачиваясь вокруг желудка. – Он мне совершенно не помогал.  
\- Еще как, - нахмурившись, возразила она. Гарри видел, что девушка находит его поведение неблагоразумным. – Бóльшая часть Пожирателей Смерти ожидала, когда Вольдеморт созовет их. Вольдеморт не слишком доверял... ему и не хотел оставаться наедине с тобой без поддержки. Он... я не знаю, что он сделал, Гарри, но он предотвратил это. Не позволил им приблизиться.  
\- Нет, - повторил Гарри. – Ничего подобного. Он... он похитил меня.  
\- Ну да, - с легкой растерянностью признала Гермиона. Впрочем, она быстро взяла себя в руки. – Но потом он нам все рассказал.  
\- Когда?  
Она задумчиво сморщила лобик:  
\- Эээ... с месяц назад? Я точно не помню. Случилось какое-то нападение, и он рассказал нам сразу после него.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Гарри. – Он предал меня.  
Поднявшись, она посмотрела на него сверху вниз с выражением, колеблющимся между замешательством, жалостью и раздражением.  
\- Я понимаю, что тебе могло показаться, будто... – медленно начала она.  
\- ОН ПРЕДАЛ МЕНЯ!  
В комнате замелькал свет, и в ее глаза закрался страх. Пристально глядя на него, девушка устало вздохнула:  
\- Я не знаю, Гарри. Может быть, ты просто должен поговорить с ним.  
\- ОН... – Гарри показалось, что он только что на полном бегу ударился о стену. Он оборвал себя, едва не откусив язык. – Что? Поговорить с...  
Она прищурилась:  
\- Ну да, поговорить. Он, правда, сказал, что ты не захочешь, но я действительно думаю, что тебе это необходимо. Нельзя же постоянно здесь прятаться. Прости, Гарри, но это неправильно. Ты можешь быть смертельно болен. Позволь нам помочь тебе.  
Это было все равно, что заново научиться аппарировать, сумбурно подумал Гарри. Сами по себе слова были доступны, но общий их смысл ускользал от него.  
\- Что? Он сказал... когда ты с ним разговаривала?  
\- В самом деле, Гарри, ты меня совершенно не слушаешь!  
\- Поттер никогда никого не слушает, - протянул знакомый голос из угла. – Мисс Грейнджер, будьте любезны оставить нас на несколько минут. Нам с мистером Поттером необходимо... посекретничать.

 **тридцать четыре.**  
Гермиона встревоженно глянула в угол, откуда раздался голос:  
\- Сэр, не знаю, хочет ли Гарри...  
\- Грейнджер, мне нет дела до того, чего он хочет. Вон отсюда.  
Гермиона изумленно посмотрела на Гарри. Юноша сидел, побелев от потрясения и чувствуя, как в груди ворочается что-то. Каким-то образом ему удалось ей кивнуть, и девушка со всех ног метнулась прочь из комнаты.  
Сглотнув, Гарри прищурился и взглянул в сторону, откуда звучал голос, но ничего не увидел. Он понятия не имел, где находятся его очки. Вдруг в углу зашевелилась тень, и из нее появился Снейп. Замерев от страха, Гарри смотрел, как Снейп пересекает комнату, останавливается у постели и складывает руки на груди. Глядя на Гарри снизу вверх безо всякого выражения на лице, он выглядел вполне живым.  
«Напоминает борьбу с Империусом», - подумал Гарри, разрываясь между желанием броситься Снейпу в объятия и желанием убить его снова – на этот раз по-настоящему. Но тело действовало самостоятельно, и мгновенье спустя он уже падал с кровати. Снейп подхватил его, не дав коснуться пола, и Гарри утонул в кратком, сокрушительном облегчении, оказавшись крепко прижатым к знакомому телу. Он пах, как... как...  
\- Мерлина ради, Поттер, - с явным раздражением рявкнул Снейп. Он просунул руку под колени юноши и поднял его, прижимая к груди. На одну безумную секунду Гарри показалось, что зельевар обнимает его, и юноша попытался обвить его шею руками, но те не слушались. Но Снейп тотчас опустил его на кровать и сделал шаг назад; Гарри попытался сдержать разочарованный всхлип.  
Его рот беззвучно приоткрылся; они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Снейп вновь скрестил руки и вопросительно поднял бровь, и Гарри удалось выдавить из себя слово «Как?»  
Бровь взметнулась выше, и внутренние весы Гарри чуть качнулись в сторону желания снова прикончить Снейпа.  
\- Это все _gaes_? – спросил Гарри не своим голосом. – Но ты говорил, что он не сработает на... на... – он не мог этого произнести. Он не знал, как говорил эти слова раньше.  
\- Смертельном Проклятии, - холодно подсказал Снейп. – Говорил. А вы, по обыкновению, поверили моим словам вместо того, чтобы лично убедиться в их истине.  
Гарри сделал глубокий вдох. Он чувствовал себя слишком разбитым, чтобы спорить со Снейпом, и слишком боялся свернувшейся в кольцо черной штуки внутри себя, потихоньку подтачивающей его самоконтроль.  
\- Следи за тем, что станешь говорить сейчас, Снейп.  
\- Пожалуй, - ответил Снейп. Он сел в недавно покинутое Гермионой кресло и вытянул перед собой ноги до безумия раздражающим праздным движением. – Впрочем, я всегда слежу за тем, что говорю, Поттер. С кем бы ни вел разговор, - он умолк, острым взглядом сверкающих даже в полутьме глаз окидывая Гарри с головы до пят. – Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Гарри не знал. Казалось, он стоит на краю чего-то опасного и темного и вот-вот сорвется вниз – его захлестывал такой шквал эмоций, что хотелось закричать. Или заставить закричать Снейпа. Он не мог дышать.  
\- Я... я не могу... я не понимаю, как ты можешь спрашивать меня об этом, - тихо сказал он. – Я не знаю, как все это вообще может происходить.  
\- Я не могу ответить на вопросы, которых вы не задаете, Поттер, - знакомым тоном произнес знакомую фразу Снейп, и Гарри едва не расплакался. Он не знал, как теперь верить словам зельевара.  
\- Нет. Ты – гребаный лжец, - сквозь внезапно застучавшие зубы выдавил он. – Я не могу тебе верить. И мне плевать, что ты наговорил им и сколько всего сделал. Ты - предатель.  
Снейп возвел очи горе:  
\- Я отказываюсь спорить с вами об этом, Поттер. Вы слышали слова мисс Грейнджер. Хотите продолжать считать, что я вас предал – пожалуйста, - он поднялся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Сидеть.  
Свет в комнате снова замигал, и все на мгновенье съежилось, потемнело, когда Гарри почувствовал, как его магия пенится, поглощая все вокруг.  
Снейп сел.  
\- Ты предал меня, - дрожащим голосом повторил Гарри. – Ты мог бы... ты должен был мне все рассказать.  
Снейп фыркнул, проведя рукой по волосам. Взгляд Гарри задержались на этих руках, и на юношу нахлынули воспоминания о том, как они касались его кожи, как длинные пальцы проникали в него. Он прикусил язык, надеясь, что легкая, но острая боль поможет ему сосредоточиться.  
\- Поделись я с вами планом действий, - произнес Снейп так, будто Гарри было четыре года, - вы ни за что бы не собрали достаточно сил, чтобы убить его. Это называется ненавистью, мальчик мой, и чистой, холодной яростью. В противном случае мы все погибли бы.  
\- Теперь у меня достаточно ненависти, - прорычал Гарри.  
\- Я понимаю, - мягко ответил Снейп.  
\- Все это было для тебя игрой, не так ли? Боже, - задохнулся Гарри, опасаясь, что его сейчас стошнит. – И все, что я делал... все, что я позволил тебе делать... Я думал... а это было для того, чтобы потом мне стало больнее. Для того, чтобы я оказался достаточно зол, когда ты... когда он... черт возьми, - он весь дрожал, еле сдерживая уродливое чудовище внутри себя и смутно осознавая, что лампы в комнате снова мигают.  
\- Успокойтесь, Поттер, - велел Снейп своим учительским голосом, и Гарри, привыкший повиноваться ему, сделал усилие и, глубоко дыша, заставил живущую внутри него штуку затихнуть.  
\- Ладно, - выплюнул он. – А если бы я послушал вас? Если бы не стал вам доверять, и мы никогда бы... я бы не...  
Снейп сжал зубы и закрыл глаза, растирая пальцами переносицу:  
\- Нет, - тихо сказал он. – Все случилось иначе, - он говорил почти беззвучно, и Гарри пришлось напрячь слух.  
Ему даже показалось, что...  
\- Жалеешь? – спросил он. Если Снейп чувствовал себя виноватым – если бы он подал хоть незначительный знак, что Гарри ему небезразличен...  
Снейп опустил руку и выгнул бровь. Глаза его были ясны:  
\- О том, что сделал все необходимое, чтобы избавить мир от Вольдеморта? Нет уж.  
\- Несмотря на то, что стало со мной?  
\- Или с кем-либо другим.  
Сглотнув, Гарри уставился на свои ноги:  
\- Но ты превратил меня в... – он не мог продолжать.  
Снейп, как и следовало ожидать, подобных колебаний не испытывал:  
\- В убийцу? – Гарри подавил приступ рвоты. – Да. Милости прошу в ряды посвященных, мистер Поттер. Поскольку вы так явно раздираемы противоречием, поспешу успокоить вас – я жив, - он помолчал, и в следующих его словах Гарри расслышал насмешку:  
\- Но не беспокойтесь. Я сохраню вашу тайну.  
Гарри стиснул зубы, зажмурился и сосчитал до двадцати:  
\- Это еще что значит?  
\- Это значит, что я не поведал вашим льстивым подхалимам о том, как успешно вы наложили на меня Смертельное Проклятие. Даже несмотря на _gaes_ , я отключился на несколько часов. Вам ведь не пришло в голову сделать нечто столь благоразумное, как проверить наличие пульса?  
Гарри вздохнул.  
\- Я так и думал. В самом деле, Поттер, вы сэкономили бы столько...  
\- Прекратите, - приказал Гарри. Снейп одарил его недовольным взглядом, но замолчал. – Заклинание, убившее Вольдеморта... что это было?  
\- Понятия не имею.  
Гарри упал на подушки, и Снейп нахмурился:  
\- Говорите, Поттер. Мисс Грейнджер права. Вы торчите здесь уже неделю, и нежелание поговорить с кем бы то ни было не идет вам на пользу.  
\- Как будто вам не все равно.  
\- Мне все равно. Тем больше у вас причин не лгать мне.  
Гарри поморщился. Что за странные слова! Впрочем, вряд ли Снейп _разочаруется_ на его счет.  
\- Что-то живет внутри меня, - сказал он. – Оно... я думаю, оно живое или хочет ожить. Что-то темное. Я словно горю. Или горел бы, если бы не был до предела напич... если бы не был на лекарствах.  
Взгляд Снейпа стал тверже, а в движениях угадывалось напряжение, когда он встал, прибавил света и склонился над Гарри. Он холодно и безразлично провел ладонями по лицу юноши, спустился к шее и рукам. Гарри захотелось закричать.  
Снейп снова сел, откинувшись в кресле, переплел пальцы и принялся изучать Гарри. Наконец он сказал:  
\- Ваши невразумительные поиски подходящих описаний на этот раз увенчались успехом. Что-то темное. Я бы сказал – сама тьма.  
Гарри стиснул простыни в кулаках:  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Есть ли у вас желание стать следующим Темным Лордом?  
Гарри разинул рот, замигал, а потом свесился с кровати в приступе рвоты.  
\- Полагаю, это можно счесть отрицательным ответом.  
\- Что... как... господи, - Гарри даже не знал, о чем хочет спросить. Скорее бы уже все осталось позади! – Заставьте это прекратиться.  
Снейп снова сжал зубы:  
\- Это не прекращается, Поттер. Оно лишь... умаляется со временем.  
\- Как будто вы знаете, - сузил глаза Гарри.  
\- Разумеется, знаю, - огрызнулся Снейп. – В таких вещах у меня есть некоторых опыт.  
\- Но на вас этого нет, - возразил Гарри. – А у меня – повсюду. Каждый сантиметр кожи. А раньше оно... вытекало из меня, будто кровь.  
Взгляд Снейпа снова стал острым, и зельевар поджал губы:  
\- Все дело в самоконтроле, Поттер. Я думаю – и это, по сути, лишь догадки, ибо я никогда не видел, чтобы это достигало подобного уровня; нам стоит посоветоваться с господином директором, - думаю, что, если вы станете держаться подальше от Темных Искусств и научитесь подчинять свою ярость, отметины вскоре поблекнут. Но полностью вы их никогда не лишитесь.  
Его ярость была так сильна, что захотелось дать Снейпу пощечину.

\- Это все из-за тебя, - прорычал он.  
\- Да, - опустил голову Снейп.  
Гарри скрипнул зубами:  
\- За что? Это и был твой план? Украсть меня, разлучить со всеми и заставить... заставить... не знаю. Перестать ненавидеть тебя? Чтобы легче было сделать из меня чудовище? Поэтому ты... боже.  
Снейп снова вздохнул, ерзая в кресле. Потом медленно заговорил:  
\- Вы обладаете невероятной силой, Поттер, но вдобавок вы - опрометчивый, безрассудный, импульсивный глупец. Вы ходите на поводу у своих эмоций. Я извлек из этого выгоду и не стану просить прощения.  
Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но захлопнул его, когда в голове искрой вспыхнуло воспоминание. Закрыв глаза, он глубоко вдохнул и попытался прислушаться к тому, что говорил Снейп. _Вы - опрометчивый, безрассудный, импульсивный глупец, Поттер..._ И вдруг Гарри вспомнил и четко осознал, что произошло в тот день в библиотеке, отчего Снейп замер посреди оскорбления. В тот момент он все решил. Та странная пауза... а сейчас он прибегнул к тем же самым словам, Снейп ведь всегда аккуратно подбирал слова, и Гарри сообразил, что зельевар хочет, чтобы он обо всем догадался. Тяжесть в груди стала немного меньше: к тому времени они уже спали вместе. Значит, это не было планом зельевара с самого начала.  
Хотя... Застонав, он уронил голову обратно на подушку:  
\- С этим неувязка, Снейп, - сказал он.  
\- С чем именно?  
\- Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, - произнес он, все еще глядя в потолок. - Хотя почему бы просто не назвать это тайной? И как мне тебе верить? Откуда я знаю, что ты не задумал все это с самого начала и подстроил так, чтобы я решил, что ты все запланировал именно тогда? – он наконец посмотрел на Снейпа, который слушал, чуть приподняв бровь. – Ты раскрылся в тот день, - добавил он. – А ведь ты не раскрываешься. Никогда.  
Снейп фыркнул:  
\- Когда в этом нет необходимости. А с вами, Поттер, редко стоит вести себя иначе.  
\- Тебя только это и интересует – что сколько стоит, не так ли? – он запустил ногти в ладони, чтобы не вцепиться ими Снейпу в лицо.  
Снейп легко пожал плечами:  
\- Я таков, каков есть. Вы это всегда знали. Или знали бы, если б слушали меня.  
\- Не смей меня винить! – крикнул Гарри. – Не вздумай сказать, что это МОЯ вина, а ТЫ меня предупреждал!  
\- В этом нет ничьей вины, Поттер, - раздраженно ответил Снейп. – Но факт остается фактом: я вас предупреждал.  
\- Зачем, если ты не позволил мне слушать? Чтобы потом утешать себя этим? Я даже... я _совершенно_ тебя не понимаю. Я будто с инопланетянином разговариваю.  
\- И часто вы беседуете с инопланетянами?  
\- Снейп. Заткнись.  
\- Значит, разговор окончен? Завтра начинаются уроки, мне нужно подготовиться.  
Гарри едва не засмеялся. Снейп не мог уйти _готовиться к урокам_ , словно все было в порядке, словно ничего не произошло и они просто-напросто возвращались каждый к своей повседневной жизни.  
\- Нет. Я... тебя уволят.  
Снейп прищурил глаза:  
\- На каких основаниях? - голос его был опасно мягким, и Гарри стиснул зубы, отказываясь поддаться страху.  
\- За... за изнасилование.  
\- Вот как, - лицо Снейпа прояснилось, он откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул ногу на ногу. – Понятно.  
Гарри уставился на него:  
\- И все? Тебе понятно? Ты не собираешься...  
\- Что? Коль скоро вам не терпится протащить подробности нашей интимной жизни в печать, Поттер, не мне вам препятствовать. Скажите, собираетесь ли вы обнародовать мое мнение о ваших заслугах? «Мальчик-Который-Выжил ужасен в постели» - недурной выйдет заголовок.  
Гарри зарычал от разочарования:  
\- ПРЕКРАТИ! – заорал он. – Я просто... – он умолк, снова зарычав. – Нет слов описать, как я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Есть. Вы их уже произнесли. Это пройденный этап.  
Это заставило его замереть:  
\- Что же остается, когда кончается ненависть?  
\- Безразличие, - вежливо ответил Снейп, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Гарри резко выдохнул. Он и позабыл уже, насколько беседа со Снейпом напоминала череду ударов под дых.  
\- Позвать директора, чтобы не откладывать неприятное в долгий ящик?  
Гарри бешено замотал головой, понимая, что если Снейп выйдет сейчас за дверь, все будет кончено. Чем бы «это» не являлось. Оно не могло закончиться, пока Гарри каким-либо способом все не выяснит. Стиснув кулаки, он закрыл глаза, приказывая себе успокоиться, пытаясь собрать в уме всю информацию, известную ему о Снейпе, чтобы задать правильные вопросы.  
\- Пожалуйста, - все еще жмурясь, сказал он. – Мне всего лишь... нужно понять.  
Рядом зашелестела мантия.  
\- Что здесь непонятного? Я использовал вас, Поттер, и теперь Вольдеморт мертв; вы снова стали героем, а я в очередной раз – предателем. Примите мои поздравления с прекрасно проведенной игрой.  
Гарри попытался пропустить горечь в голосе Снейпа мимо ушей. Лучше было бы умудриться не слышать вообще ничего личного в словах Снейпа. Он по-прежнему не открывал глаз:  
\- Зачем вы...  
\- Поттер.  
Гарри снова глубоко втянул воздух и поднял веки. Снейп снова сидел в кресле, скрестив ноги и наблюдая за ним.  
\- Что?  
\- Зачем вам это нужно?  
Гарри снова почувствовал, как гнев ползком движется под кожей, но осадил себя. В голосе Снейпа не было жестокости - одно лишь любопытство.  
\- Я не... – Гарри прикусил язык, когда из глаз Снейпа исчезла тень эмоции. – Погодите. Дайте я... попробую объяснить.  
Снейп вздохнул, потерев переносицу:  
\- Не трудитесь, - молвил он. – Какая разница? Это безумие.  
\- Вовсе нет, - возразил Гарри, хоть и знал, что зельевар прав. Безумие чистой воды. – Ничего подобного. Просто... я подумал...  
\- Очень сомневаюсь.  
\- Перестаньте. Мну нужно знать, правда ли, что... – он умолк, раздумывая, в какие слова облечь то, что он хотел сказать. Если просто спросить, небезразличен ли он Снейпу, тот фыркнет и ответит отрицательно. – Мне это нужно потому... потому, что я отвык. От остальных, - с Гермионой разговаривать было немного странно. Он слишком долго не общался ни с кем, кроме Снейпа.  
\- Я нарочно изолировал вас, Поттер, - огрызнулся Снейп. – Причина вам известна.  
\- Знаю, - ответил Гарри. – Я не... я не о том говорю.  
\- Говорите же, наконец, у меня мало времени.  
Но Гарри не знал, что сказать. И что чувствовать, он тоже не знал. Снейп ему не нравился, он не доверял зельевару, но...  
\- Ты _знаешь_ меня, - произнес он наконец с чувством. Снейп знал его лучше, чем кто-либо иной, и понимал лучше. Юноша сильно опасался поселившегося внутри него чудовища и не желал обуздывать его в одиночестве. Ему нужна была помощь, и Снейп был в силах ее предоставить. Он попытался было взглянуть на зельевара, но не смог, и вместо этого уставился на собственные ноги. – Я думаю, учитывая все, что произошло, мне нужно... – он сглотнул. – Мне нужен ты.  
Он поднял глаза на фыркнувшего Снейпа.  
\- Вы понятия не имеете о том, что вам нужно.  
\- Но ты имеешь, - тихо ответил Гарри, вновь отводя взгляд. – Ты всегда знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - рявкнул Снейп. – И я – последний в твоем списке. Ты сам это говорил. Я превратил тебя в чудовище.  
\- Тогда исправь это.  
\- Я – не...  
\- Добрый человек? – перебил Гарри с резким смехом. – Поверь, Снейп, я это знаю...  
\- Заинтересован, - прорычал Снейп, в свою очередь обрывая юношу, вздрогнувшего от горячности, с которой было сказано это слово. – Я не заинтересован. Ни в тебе, ни в том, чтобы о тебе заботиться, ни в отношениях, которые ты мне предлагаешь, - ни в чем. Я _не заинтересован._ Я сделал то, что было необходимо; теперь все в прошлом, и я хочу, чтобы ты исчез из моей жизни. Не сомневайся, мальчишка: между нами все кончено.  
У Гарри потемнело в глазах; он схватился за поручни кровати. Внутри него, под кожей, черными пятнами множилось чудовище. Он прикусил язык, пока не глотнул крови - зрение прояснилось, и он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Снейпа. Тот тяжело дышал, стиснув зубы и сжав подлокотники кресла побелевшими пальцами. Весь его вид был далеким от образца безразличия.  
«Осторожно, - подумал Гарри. – Теперь осторожно.»  
\- Ладно, - сказал он глухим, отстраненным голосом. – При одном условии.  
Пальцы Снейпа побелели еще больше, и на миг Гарри показалось, что зельевар начнет спорить. Но тот лишь изогнул губу и выплюнул:  
\- Назови его. Что угодно, Поттер. Назови свою цену, и я расплачусь. Только отпусти меня.  
Гарри медленно кивнул, сглотнув слюну:  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
Недоумение и недовольство промелькнули на лице Снейпа, прежде чем тот опомнился и вскинул бровь:  
\- Кажется, требования здесь излагаешь ты. Свою просьбу я уже высказал.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Гарри. – Все эти одолжения, о которых мы собирались поговорить позднее. Сейчас – позднее. Если между нами все кончено, я не собираюсь быть твоим должником. Чего ты хочешь?

Снейп выпрямился в кресле, сжав зубы. Гарри немедленно затошнило, но он не отрывал от зельевара глаз. Он не знал, сколько продолжалось это состязание взглядов, но вскоре Снейп негромко выругался и покачал головой:  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Никаких одолжений. Я освобождаю тебя от данного слова. Ты ничего мне не должен, - он поднялся. – Приятной жизни, мистер Поттер.  
В горло словно набилось стекла – острого, невыносимо колющего. Гарри потянулся за ворочающимся внутри себя чудовищем. Оно развернулось, поглотило его и взорвалось единственным словом:  
\- _Legilimens_.  
Снейп рухнул оземь, когда Гарри ворвался в его мысли, но почти сразу же отразил нападение. Впрочем, он опоздал. Гарри все понял. Мгновение спустя Снейп навис над ним, побелев и дрожа от ярости, впившись в больничное одеяние юноши:  
\- Держись подальше от моих мыслей, Поттер, - взревел он. – Держись подальше от моих мыслей, убирайся из моей жизни или, клянусь богом...  
Гарри лишь торопливо кивнул в изумлении. Захотелось рассмеяться.  
\- Ага, - сказал он, растягивая губы в улыбке прежде, чем смог удержаться. – То, что было нужно, я увидел.  
Снейп с тихим рычанием толкнул его на подушки и направился к двери.  
\- Мог бы просто попросить, - негромко сказал Гарри, и зельевар замер, не оборачиваясь. Гарри подавил очередную улыбку. Только Снейп мог прибегнуть к шантажу в попытке вымолить чье-либо прощение.  
Снейп медленно повернул голову, ловя взгляд Гарри сквозь завесу темных волос. Веселье тотчас улетучилось; Гарри посмотрел в отрешенные черные глаза и кивнул:  
\- Конечно, - выдохнул он. – Я согласен, - он не смел говорить прямо, откуда-то зная, что, скажи он «Я прощаю тебя», Снейп ему не поверит. Но никто не желал прощения, не питая к обиженному определенных чувств – никто, и уж точно не Снейп. Гарри хватило осознания этой малости.  
С минуту они молчали, глядя друг на друга, потом Снейп повернулся к нему полностью; на лице его по-прежнему была безучастная маска. Не отрывая взгляда, Гарри снова кивнул:  
\- И – я тоже, - добавил он. Еще одна улыбка грозила вырваться наружу, но он вовремя взял себя в руки.  
Снейп смотрел на него, казалось, целую вечность, и это не раздражало, как нередко бывало раньше. Наконец зельевар закрыл глаза, и на лице его появилось выражение бесконечной усталости.  
\- Безумие, - прошептал он так тихо, что Гарри едва расслышал. Юноша ждал, затаив дыхание, пока зельевар наконец не открыл глаза и не посмотрел на него горящим взглядом. Потом он кивнул и покинул комнату.  
Гарри почувствовал, как чернота внутри него потускнела, став лишь тенью на фоне подсознания, и улыбнулся.


End file.
